Not The Marrying Kind
by BestScentEver
Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man." A/H Romance with a tinge of angst.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

Chapter 1- First Date

Isabella Swan hid her head in her arms. Her sister, Rosalie, was not going to let her be until she agreed to go on a date with her soon-to-be husband's brother. Rosalie was happily in love, and it had become her personal mission to match up all of her friends, so they could live in the same blissful state.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It won't be that bad. It's not really a blind date. It's Edward, for goodness sake. You've met him before. You know he's good looking—not as gorgeous as his brother, but he's still nice to look at." She shrugged as if Emmett was obviously the better-looking brother, although Bella internally disagreed.

"Edward is too…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Gorgeous? Hot? Sexy? Rich?" Rosalie interrupted.

Bella shook her head. "No, I was thinking experienced. He'll expect me to fall into bed with him, and you know that's not going to happen."

"I know, and I'll make sure Emmett warns him."

Bella cut-off her well-meaning sister with a desperate voice. "Don't do that! Ugh—Rose, if you say that I'll be too embarrassed to even be on the same planet as him, let alone let him escort me at your wedding. Please don't tell him I'm a virgin."

"So what if you are. It's only a big deal to you." Rosalie shrugged. She didn't even pretend to understand why her sister had waited so long.

Sighing, Bella rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "I bet that's not true. If you told Edward I was a virgin I bet he'd run the other way."

"So, you _want_ him to try to get you in bed?" Bella groaned at the teasing tone in Rosalie's voice.

"Okay, Rose, I'll go out with him, only once though, as a favor to you. I'll be his friend. I'll make nice, but don't go expecting us to live happily ever after. I'm looking for love, and you know, as well as I, Edward is not."

She was right. Edward Cullen wasn't looking for love.

He sat in his office finishing up the new contracts Emmett had put on his desk that morning. He looked at the clock on his computer. The day had gone by too quickly.

It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to his date with his brother's soon to be sister-in-law. He was. Bella was an amazingly beautiful girl, but his attraction to her sent uneasiness through him he didn't understand. She seemed to look right through him, and the many times they had been around each other she'd acted cool and uninterested.

At Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party she'd brought along her college boyfriend, a buffoon who pawed at her delicate skin, mussed her smooth hair with his blubbering kisses, and then drunkenly fell in the pool while hitting on her mother.

He'd looked on with disgust the whole time. A beauty such as her deserved someone who would love and treasure her; a husband who promised her the world and gave it to her on a silver platter.

But he wasn't that person.

Rosalie had been bugging him for months to ask Bella out when she came home from school and he finally agreed. But that didn't change anything. He knew he wasn't right for Bella. Edward had vowed a long time ago that he'd never make a promise to a woman he couldn't keep.

He came from a long line of unfaithful men. His genetics proved he could never be a faithful husband no matter how he wished differently. His grandparents had divorced when his father was a child because of his grandfather's infidelity. His parents divorced when Edward was only three-years-old because his father had cheated on his mother, leaving her a bitter, unhappy woman who drank herself to death when he was fifteen.

His father remarried when Edward was only five, and Edward adored his step-mother, Esme. She and his father had always put on a good show, but Edward knew they struggled. He often wondered if they hadn't been surprised by his younger sister, Alice's arrival when he and Emmett were in high school, if they'd still be together.

His uncles, his cousins, all of them divorced because of infidelity, but even knowing this about himself he still couldn't resist the chance to have Bella in his bed. No promises. Just hot, steamy sex for as long as it lasted. She was young, and he was sure she'd enjoy the experience he could give her.

He ran his hands through his hair and put away the boring contracts in front of him, deciding they looked good enough to pass off to the legal team on Monday. He got up from his desk at the headquarters of the offices of Fit Life Gym, a company he and his brother started from nothing, and walked across his expansive office to the sideboard where he kept a bottle of good Scotch. He splashed some into a glass and gulped it down without taking the time to savor it like it deserved.

It probably wasn't a good idea, but he poured another shot before he entered the attached bathroom to get ready for his date. He wasn't nervous; he was just tense.

It had been a busy couple of months since they'd merged with their leading competitor, and the time he'd spent at the office had put a crimp in his social life. While he gave himself a fresh shave, he thought back to the last time he had taken a woman out. He counted back to August.

It had been five months since he'd slept with anyone. He thought about it as he wiped himself off with a towel; it had been right before the engagement party. His date for the party had gotten sick and he hadn't bothered to find someone else to join him.

His dry spell _could_ be blamed on the stress of the merger, but deep down Edward knew it was because of Bella. Even though their interactions were few and impersonal, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Women he dated casually had called to entice him to take them out, but the memory of them was dim and uninspiring next to the fantasies he'd had of Bella.

Her subtle beauty and cool reserve fascinated him. Many a night he had woken, hard as a rock, after dreaming of her. Thinking of the erotic dreams had him hardening in his pants. He laughed at himself and shook away the thoughts of touching her trying to calm his libido.

He decided to use the car service that evening, not to be pretentious, but because finding a parking spot in downtown Seattle was a bitch. The drizzle that had started that morning was still falling from the clouds blanketing the city. He'd planned on taking her to dinner and drinks, and then finishing the night with some dancing. Edward gave the driver his direction and sat back as he was driven through the city to Emmett's condo.

Emmett and Rosalie had moved in together shortly after their engagement. They had met a decade before when Rosalie was hired as a model for their new business' advertising campaign. She had traveled the paths of the rich and famous but always ended up in Emmett's arms. While Edward appreciated their commitment to one another, he knew it was just a matter of time before it ended badly like it did for all the men in his family.

The doorman, familiar with him, let Edward up without calling ahead. He'd barely knocked on the door when Emmett answered and pulled him in. There was no one in the world like Emmett. Never would you meet a more likable guy. The face of Fit Life Gyms, Emmett was tall and built.

"I hope you're ready for her." Emmett nodded down the hallway. "I caught a glimpse a couple of minutes ago, and ooh-la-la, she was looking hot." Emmett leaned closer to Edward's ears. "Rosalie even called in her hairstylist to do Bella's hair. She's done some growing up since you saw her last summer. You might not even recognize her." He paused and shook his head with a grin. "I have a feeling you're going to be in some serious trouble."

Edward smiled at his brother. He'd been blown away by Bella at the engagement party, but every other time he'd seen her she was dressed casually and mostly make-up free. She was every inch as beautiful as her sister.

Emmett poured Edward a drink and lifted his up in a toast.

"To you and Bella, may you fall in love and live happily ever after."

"Nice try, Em. You know that's not going to happen," Edward answered back sardonically, refusing to toast to Emmett's sentiment.

"Come on. Give her a chance, Edward. She's a gem, and you'd be a fool to let her slip through your fingers."

Edward nodded, knowing Emmett was right, but was determined to stand by his vows. Bella was the kind of girl who made him wish he could settle down, and he cursed himself again for agreeing to a date that would only haunt him later.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed by how different she looked. Rosalie's hairstylist was a genius. He'd taken her long straight hair and had stylishly cut it into long layers that framed her face and floated softly around her shoulders and down her back. He'd added subtle highlights, allowing the light to glint off her usually dull-looking brown hair, and then styled it into a loose, side-swept ponytail so her hair wouldn't detract from her dress.

Rosalie did her make-up, transforming her from the fresh-faced girl everyone was used to seeing to the sexy woman who would turn heads the entire evening. Just adding to her new hairstyle and vamped up face, Bella was wearing a dress she had designed.

It had been Bella and Rosalie's dream since they were little girls sketching at their kitchen table to someday have their own design house. Rosalie had graduated from FIT, the Fashion Institute of Technology, while she modeled in New York, and Bella had graduated from Parsons, a semester early, in December. She and Rosalie would be officially launching their fashion line in the fall after Rosalie came home from her honeymoon.

The dress had arrived early with the shipment of samples they had received from the factory. She hadn't expected it, and when she tried it on she couldn't resist wearing it tonight.

The short, black dress was deceptively modest, with a boat neckline that gave a tantalizing glimpse of her collarbones. The long sleeves brushed her wrists, and the delicate stitch work around her ribs highlighted her bust line. The dress fell to the middle of her thighs, and when paired with the sexy, scaled Louboutin peep-toe ankle boots, she was a knock-out.

But the real magic happened when she turned around. The dress came over her shoulders and plunged into a deep V that ended only inches away from revealing too much. The jersey material of the dress was form fitting without clinging, and the inability to wear a bra added to the allure. When Bella walked out of the bathroom Rosalie could barely contain her glee and flopped back on Bella's bed, clutching a pillow over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Edward is going to shit himself when he sees you."

"I certainly hope so."Bella's red lips turned up in a smile. At some point between deciding to go out with him and tonight, Bella had realized she wanted Edward to want her.

Edward was used to women drooling over him and had come to expect it. She'd always played it cool with him, never allowing a glimpse of her true attraction to show. She knew her act affected him, and her dress was just one more way of torturing him.

Rosalie walked out of the room to play off their lateness. They knew Edward had arrived more than ten minutes before because Emmett had peeked his head in the room on his way to answer the door.

"Hi, Edward, I hope you're taking my baby sister somewhere nice." Edward took a swallow of his drink and nodded at Rosalie. "The last guy that took her out thought T.G.I. Fridays was nice. I hope you do better."

They exchanged distasteful looks, and after Edward reassured her he had better plans, Rosalie called down the hallway to Bella.

"Edward's here, Bella. Are you ready?"

Bella took one more glance at her reflection in the mirror and a deep breath to steady herself. She picked up the small clutch Rosalie loaned her, opened it to double check she had everything she needed, and pulled out a string of six condoms. Bella tossed them on the bed with a roll of her eyes and started toward the door.

She stopped with her hand on the light switch and turned around to look at the gold packets on the bed. She walked over, ripped one off and hid it in the bottom of her purse.

Ready to face Edward, she walked out of the room with her head high and entered the living room, hoping her smile hid her nerves. Emmett was the first one to see her, his eyes widened and he gave a low whistle.

Edward took a sip of his drink and turned when Emmett made the noise. His eyes met Bella's and he choked. He saved himself from actually spewing his drink, but the shock of seeing her made him cough. She was so beautiful—more than beautiful. She was stunning. He felt a tightening in his abdomen as he looked her over and was afraid it would turn into a full hard-on if he looked at her legs again.

He walked over and kissed her hand, his voice low and almost breathless as he greeted her.

"You're stunning. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

Edward barely held back the groan forming in his throat. Her voice was as sexy as her outfit. He wondered why he'd never noticed it before. Every one of his nerve endings were tingling as he took in her outfit again. He was thankful for Rosalie and Emmett's presence in the room. If they hadn't been there he may have fallen to his knees and begged Bella for the privilege of worshiping her body.

Rosalie held out Bella's coat and before Bella could put it on, Edward took it from Rosalie and held it up for her. When she turned her back to him he almost swallowed his tongue. Her creamy, white back was on display and he had to bite his lip to keep from licking his way down her spine. He couldn't resist inhaling her scent as he got close and heard the hitch in her breath when he did.

Bella turned around and gave her sister a peck on the cheek, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from Edward standing so close. She owed her sister big time for the boost of self-esteem. Nothing made a woman feel more confident than looking good, and considering that the men in the room had been struck speechless, she must look as good as she felt.

But Edward intimidated her. She wasn't exaggerating when she said he was too experienced. Rosalie had told her about his many girlfriends—actually you couldn't really call them girlfriends because that suggested a level of commitment Edward never gave. After finally breaking things off with her college boyfriend, Jacob, she needed the boost.

Bella had moved to New York for school, and she'd had a hard time adjusting. She was naturally quiet and reserved, but in the New York fashion world it took guts and a big personality to stand out, even as a student. Not wanting to stand in her sister's shadow, she had gone to Parsons instead of FIT.

In her junior year, she met the gorgeous Jacob Black, a designer for a well-know fashion house. He claimed to hold the same traditional ideals of love and marriage as Bella did, but he showed his true colors when she wouldn't have sex with him. Jealousy and bitterness infused their relationship. It had become a struggle in New York to keep him at bay, but her small shared apartment was her saving grace.

Against her better judgment, Jacob accompanied her to Rosalie and Emmett's engagement party. When they'd arrived at the hotel where the party was held, even though they had discussed it, Jacob was upset she'd booked separate rooms. They fought, and Jacob arrived at the party late and drunk. It was there she first noticed Edward Cullen. While she received pitying looks from most everyone at Jacob's behavior, Edward stood like a statue, the muscles in his jaw clenching.

Jacob had forcefully pulled her in for a kiss, tugging her hair out of its tight bun with his hands, and pawed her in a way that made her feel violated. She pushed him away and ran into the hotel to get away. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes wide with tears gathering and cheeks blazing to see Edward standing there. His hands were fisted at his side, looking as if he was going to go after Jacob.

Before he could, Bella heard a splash and screams. It seemed that someone had pushed Jacob into the pool to cool him off. Bella retreated to her room and heard later that Emmett had called security to remove him from the party. She went to dinner that night with Rosalie, Emmett and a bunch of close friends. Edward sat on the opposite end of the table from her, and every time she looked up he was staring at her with a look of intensity she couldn't decipher. The heat in his gaze made her nervous.

It was the same look he was giving her now.

Edward held the door open for Bella and said his goodbyes to his brother and Rosalie, who yelled at their retreating forms.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

Bella laughed at them and stepped into the conveniently waiting elevator. Edward grinned at her and pressed the button to go down.

"That really leaves the door wide open, doesn't it? From what I've heard Rose and Emmett have done just about everything."

Bella blushed. He was absolutely correct. Her sister shared too much with Bella. "They are quite indiscrete, aren't they?"

He nodded with a smile, but then they fell into silence; her stomach fluttering with desire with each look he gave her.

In truth, Bella wanted Edward in a way she'd never wanted anything, but years of hearing about his love 'em and leave 'em exploits left her unwilling to put herself out there with him. She would go out tonight and enjoy herself to appease her sister, and hopefully have a great time, but she reminded herself again, as she stepped off the elevator, she wasn't going to fall in love with him.

As they walked past the doorman, Edward led her forward to the limo idling in front of the building. She'd ridden in a limo before with Emmett and Rosalie, but that had been to a formal benefit. Never had she ridden in one to simply go out to dinner.

She looked up at him questioningly and was surprised to see the color rising on his cheeks.

He ran his hands through his hair nervously and shrugged. "I know this makes me look like a pretentious ass, but finding parking is difficult on a Friday night."

She slid into the car, and he followed her in. "Besides, this gives me the opportunity to be closer to you than if I was driving." His voice lowered to a sexy timbre that sent chills down her spine. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella. Thank you for agreeing to join me."

Edward reached for a bottle of champagne chilling in a small bar along the side of the limo and offered her a glass, saving her from having to come up with a response to his compliment. If she'd had to make one it would have probably been, "You look beautiful, too."

Instead, she thanked him for the champagne and took the glass from him. His fingers touched hers, and the fluttering increased.

Edward held up his glass slightly.

"Here's to tonight, the start of something beautiful?"

She smiled slightly, took a sip of the bubbly wine, and then she sneezed, which caused her to giggle like a child.

"Bless you." He looked at her with an amused half-smile.

"Thank you. Sorry, the first sip of champagne always makes me sneeze."

Edward set his glass down and turned his body so he was facing her. He took hold of a lock of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder and rubbed it between his fingertips.

"I can't get over how different you look tonight." His voice was quiet and a bit gravelly.

Bella looked down at her lap, embarrassed by his gaze, her glass held loosely between her hands. He lifted her chin with his finger, and his face was closer than she expected it to be.

"Do my compliments make you uncomfortable, Bella?" His words whispered against her face.

She shook her head. "No," she lied. "But thank you for them."

She sat up straight to put a bit of distance between them.

"I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw the back of your dress." He grinned at her and obliged her need for space by sitting back and taking another sip of his champagne.

She laughed quietly. "It was a surprise from Rosalie. I designed it for my finals, and she liked it so much she had it made and shipped with our first samples."

"You designed it?"

Edward knew Rosalie and Bella were designing a line, but he has arrogantly thought of it as a just a hobby. He hadn't realized how talented Bella was. He felt pride for her swell up in him.

Bella ducked her head. "I did."

"I love it."

The car slowed and came to a stop outside a very exclusive restaurant. Edward took her empty glass from her and reached for her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He helped her out of the limo and offered her his arm, which she took, and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant. He helped her remove her jacket and was again entranced by the line of her spine; he wanted to follow it down with his tongue. He checked their coats and led her to the hostess stand.

A hostess, sharply dress in a white blouse and black pencil skirt, came around her podium and greeted them. "Mr. Cullen, welcome back." She nodded at Bella. "The table you requested is available. Will you follow me?"

They wove their way through the crowded restaurant to a small table in the corner. Edward pulled out Bella's seat and thanking him quietly, she sat down, shivering when his hand brushed against her bare back. He took his seat as she looked around at the elegant room.

The high ceilings were highlighted by pillars and lit by the dim antique sconces lining the wall in intervals. The tables, surrounding a wooden dance floor, were filled with people dressed anywhere ranging from business dress to formal. Bella was again pleased by her clothing choice for the evening. She must have had a look of awe on her face because when her gaze returned to Edward he mentioned the room.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? In the forties this used to be a ballroom. They hosted weekly balls for the society queens. I can see it now, the woman floating around the dance floor in the arms of their lucky partners."

Bella could see it, too.

Their server came to the table, relayed the evening's specials, and asked if he could get them started with a bottle of wine.

"Red or white?" Edward asked her.

"White, please."

The menu was filled with many delectable choices, but ultimately Bella opted for seafood. The scallops, with a delicate sauce, over jasmine rice were delicious, and the wine Edward chose was the perfect complement to her dish and his.

The flow of conversation was effortless. They spoke of her years away at school. How the East Coast differed from the West. They discussed the merger and how it had changed his company. Bella felt Edward's ankle press against hers at one point. The shock the heat of his leg sent up hers was thrilling. As the server removed their dishes, Bella noticed the couples on the dance floor. She had never eaten at a place that had dancing as well.

"Dance with me?"

Bella shook her head and ducked her head sheepishly. "I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you," he said quietly.

Edward led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. He placed his hand on her bare lower back. Bella held on to his shoulder and laid her head on his chest when he pulled her closer, her breasts pressed against him. Edward closed his eyes to keep from groaning, grateful she couldn't see his face.

"Just follow my lead and feel the music."

She tried to listen, but all Bella could hear was her own pulse rushing in her ears. The tension crackling between them took her breath away. His hard chest felt good under her cheek, and the light scent of his aftershave filled her senses.

Edward buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, trying to figure out how he was going to get her to go home with him. "You feel so good in my arms. Why have we waited so long to do this?"

His words made Bella tense in his arms, abruptly remembering exactly why they hadn't done this before. He was a playboy, and she was looking for something he couldn't give. The song playing ended and Bella took the opportunity to step out of his arms. He followed her back to the table with a quizzical look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and took a sip of her water, not wanting any more wine to cloud her head.

Edward saw the look in her eyes and realized she was pulling away from him even though he knew she felt the same spark he did.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Bella looked away, her cheeks blazing from the conflicting emotions of desire and self-preservation. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking, Edward."

He leaned forward. "Tell me."

Bella sat back and tossed her ponytail behind her shoulder. She changed her mind and leaned forward to gulp the rest of her wine down.

"Emmett and Rosalie have been together for a long time and somehow you seem to be a favorite topic of gossip." She sighed before continuing. "I'm really attracted to you, but I think we want different things."

He started to try and convince her when he stopped himself, only to have her continue.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm looking for love. I want what Emmett and Rosalie have. I want it all."

Her cheeks glowed from her discomfort at being so blunt, and Edward wanted to fall at her knees and promise her the moon. But then he said the words that ruined it all.

"I give Emmett and Rosalie a year, and then we'll be watching them fight it out in divorce court. I'll never put myself in that position."

The air went out of Bella's lungs.

"Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

A wave of overwhelming sadness hit Bella and then, just as quickly, she realized she already knew this about him and felt stupid for hoping for more. She pushed her chair back and started to stand up.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Edward. I'm really tired. Would you mind taking me home now?"

"Bella…" Edward knew what he said made him look like the biggest asshole, and he instantly regretted it, even if it was the truth. He couldn't believe how empty he felt when she turned away from him..

Bella walked ahead of him and waited as he got their coats. He could feel the coldness surrounding her as they got into the limo. The slight turn of her body away from his and the awkward silence told him everything.

He couldn't think of the words to make things right and he couldn't tell if she was angry or upset with him. The limo ride was mercifully short and he walked her into the foyer of Emmett's building without saying anything.

Bella turned as they walked into the building. Regret clogged her throat. "You don't need to take me up. I'll be okay. Thanks again for tonight. I had a lovely time."

The doorman pressed the elevator button.

Edward reached for her hand and pulled her close wanting to kiss her. She turned away from his descending mouth to instead offer her cheek for his goodnight kiss.

"Can I see you again?" He sighed with disappointment.

She nodded at him and gave him a sad smile, all the while knowing she would decline any further dates with him. She could only see her broken heart in their future.

* * *

**xoxoxo- Here it is! I hope you'll enjoy my new endeavor. This story is very different from You Found Me. For one- They are human. No vamps this time. And secondly there will be some light angst, but nothing like the last story.**

**Next up will be the Epilogue to You Found Me. **

**No posting schedule for Not The Marying Kind. The holidays are upon us.**

**As always your thoughts and reviews are loved and much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 2**

The rare, bright morning sun was shining over Bella's view of the city as she sipped her coffee at the kitchen island. It was a pleasant change from the usual Seattle dreariness. She heard her sister's heels clicking on the floor, set down the newspaper, and got up to pour Rosalie a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Bella offered Rosalie the cup and sat back down to finish her own.

Rosalie wasn't a morning person and usually disdained any conversation before she'd had at least two cups of caffeine. Bella was surprised when she sat down with a smile and launched into a conversation without the slightest disgust at having to be awake.

"Can you believe how gorgeous it is today? I just want to go out there and soak up the vitamin D."

"You'll freeze your butt off and get a sun burn." The late March wind still held a winter chill.

"How can you even be the slightest bit negative when it's so beautiful out there?" Rosalie gestured out the window.

Bella laughed at the rapturous look on her sister's face. "I can't. What has you so chipper this morning?"

Rosalie sighed. "Can't I just be happy about the sunshine?" She joined Bella at the breakfast bar.

"Yes, but somehow I think there's more." Bella waited only seconds before her sister couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I got an email from the buying team at Neiman Marcus. They love the line and want to meet with us!"

Bella jumped out of her seat and flew into her sister's arms. She couldn't believe it! They'd been satisfied with the thought of a couple boutiques picking up the collection, but Neiman was unimaginable.

"They made no promises, but they want us to fly to New York on Monday."

Happy tears filled Bella's eyes, and she blinked them away while the usually calorie conscious Rosalie got up and added two spoons of sugars and a splash of milk to her coffee. Bella raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"What? I'm celebrating." She took a sip and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Mmm—so good." She leaned her back against the counter. "If you don't have any plans for the weekend let's go early and explore."

"That sounds great. Some days I do miss the city."

Rosalie sat back down. "Me too, but I love it here." She took another sip and moaned over her treat, making Bella giggle.

"What are you up to today?" Rosalie asked as Bella got up and rinsed her cup before putting it in the dishwasher.

"I have an appointment to look at an apartment, and then a job interview at that boutique I told you about. They're looking for a window designer and merchandiser."

Bella had been looking for a job even though Emmett made it clear he would support her while she and Rosalie started their company, but taking his money didn't sit well with her sense of independence. Every time she used the black American Express card her stomach hurt, and asking her parents for more money was out of the question.

She saw that Rosalie was about to protest, and Bella jumped in before she could speak.

"I know I don't _need_ to get a job, but I want to. I can't keep mooching off you and Emmett. It doesn't feel right."

Rosalie frowned. "I have an alternative. We were waiting to talk to you together." She put her hands up, knowing Bella was too stubborn to change her mind when it was set but hoping she would listen to her plan.

"Listen to me for a minute, okay. I'm pretty sure we're gonna buy that house we looked at last week."

The sprawling estate outside of the city, on Lake Washington, was beautiful but needed so much work. "The problem is that we can't close until May first. We need to start renovations right away, but we'd have to postpone our honeymoon. Emmett suggested that maybe you'd be willing to oversee the construction and manage the details."

Bella opened her mouth to respond, but Rosalie continued. "He'll pay you a salary, and you can move into the guest house. It's not charity, Bella; it's a real opportunity. I trust you implicitly and would feel comfortable leaving you in charge. Edward would help you."

Edward. Bella's nose wrinkled, and Rosalie kicked herself for mentioning his name. Bella had been so close-mouthed about their date, even though Edward had told Emmett it went really well and he wanted to see Bella again. So far she'd refused him and had no explanation except "It won't work out."

"Come on, Bella. If we postpone the honeymoon, Lord knows when we'll be able to go. Everything's arranged, and Emmett may never get that kind of time off again."

Bella was envious of their honeymoon plans—a six-week tour of the world starting in Hawaii and ending in Australia with stops in Paris and India. It was an amazing itinerary.

"Please, Bella, say you'll do it." Bella looked away from Rosalie's puppy dog eyes.

"I have to think about it."

Rosalie sighed. "Well, at least don't commit yourself to starting a job until after New York." She stood up and kissed her sister on the forehead, her face clearly showing her disappointment. "I thought you'd jump at the chance."

Suddenly feeling bad about not being more enthusiastic about Rosalie's offer, Bella stood and hugged her sister. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you guys."

"Emmett has more money than we can ever spend in a lifetime, and he wants to take care of you, too."

"I know that, but I haven't contributed anything. To the line or to you. I just take and take."

Taking Bella by the shoulders Rosalie looked into her eyes. "Bella, you are the real talent. Your designs are above and beyond mine. I sent a picture of you in your black dress, and it's the reason Neiman wants to see the line. _Your_ dress. _Your_ talent. That's more than a mere contribution. Emmett is proud of us and wants to help us succeed."

Bella ducked her head as Rosalie sighed again and let go of her shoulders. "Go ahead and go to the interview, but please don't move out. We have so much to do in the next eight weeks until the wedding, and I need you here."

"But—you guys need your own space."

"Seriously, Bella, there are five thousand square feet in this apartment. You're no bother. We never even hear you. Please," Rosalie begged. "Just until the wedding."

Bella nodded and grudgingly agreed, but she knew she couldn't budge on the job. Her first student loan payment was due May first. Her father had offered to pay for it, but this business of everyone paying for her, no matter how much they insisted, didn't sit well. Bella wanted her independence.

"Okay. I'm meeting Emmett at the florist, and then we're going to lunch at Market Grill at Pike Place. Join us?"

The thought of clam chowder sounded good and made Bella's mouth water. "What time?"

Rosalie looked at her watch. "Ahh! I'm going to be late." She picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the doorman while Bella listened. "Hi, Marvin, could you hail me a cab? Thanks. I'll be right down."

Rosalie looked at her stubborn sister and squeezed her hand before she walked out the door. "Meet us at twelve-thirty, and please think seriously about my offer."

Bella closed the door behind Rosalie and then sat down, leaning into her fist and looking over the back the couch to the still sunlit city. She'd been working so hard on finishing the portfolio and helping Rosalie plan the wedding, and she'd been looking forward to moving on and starting her real life. Her social life had been centered around Rosalie and Emmett. She was the proverbial third wheel and had grown sick of it, but all her friends were in Forks or at home with their kids.

Angela lived in Seattle but had married right out of high school and was busy with her two little ones. She hadn't been on a date in the two months since her date with Edward in January.

Thinking of Edward made her sigh pathetically. Bella had been able to avoid being alone with him, but every time their paths crossed, Edward asked her out. She refused him even though each time the words came out of her mouth, they felt all wrong. Bella dreamed of him almost every night. It was as if soul ached for him.

What Bella couldn't decide was if she should give Edward a chance. She knew she would fall in love with him. Bella laughed quietly to herself.

Maybe she was already half way there.

"This is amazing." Edward flipped through the black leather portfolio.

"I know it is." Emmett proudly watched his brother's reaction to Rosalie and Bella's collection. He was immensely proud of them. "The rest of the samples are due in on Thursday, and they're meeting with buyers at Neiman Marcus on Monday. If they agree they want the line in stores by Christmas."

Edward flipped through the sketches of gowns, short dresses, and formal wear to the last page and saw the pictures of Bella taken the night of their date. Rosalie had snapped them for fun, but they were amazing.

Emmett continued. "The girls are flying to New York on Friday morning. I think I'm going to tag along, wanna come?"

Edward lifted his eyes to his brother and made a face. "Like Bella would appreciate that," he mumbled.

"So we won't tell her until we're on the plane. I booked two rooms at The Plaza. I'll add one, and we'll charter a flight. Rose was going to book a flight, but if we look into a couple new franchise locations we can write it off."

They had a property scout who normally did that kind of legwork for them. "Alec will be upset if we go to New York instead of sending him."

"Alec gets paid regardless, and he just came back from Atlanta. His wife will be glad he's not going again."

Edward ran his finger over Bella's picture and sat down in the chair across from Emmett's desk. "I don't know," he said as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"What happened between you two? I thought you hit it off."

"I thought we did, too. We had a great time, but she ended the date abruptly and won't see me again."

Edward knew what he'd done. He'd opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it, but there was something about Bella that scared him. When she was in his arms on the dance floor he'd felt something he'd never felt before. It went beyond physical desire.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me, and it's her moment. I'm not going to go and upset her when she should be happy. I'm not gonna take that away from her."

As frustrating as it was, the few times Edward had seen her since their night out he could tell he made Bella uncomfortable. She did everything she could to avoid his company and gaze.

Emmett laced his hands together on his chest and leaned back in his chair watching his brother. He'd never seen Edward like this. It had been months since he'd had to listen to Edward taunt him about settling down or had tried to make him see the error of his ways by sharing too much information about his latest conquests. He was concerned that something was wrong.

"What's gotten into you? Are you okay?"

Edward shrugged off his thoughts. "I'm fine."

Emmett sat forward in his chair. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Uh—yeah, but I'm good."

"If you're sure." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go. I have to meet Rosalie at the florist in a half hour." He made a face, and Edward laughed.

"You're so whipped."

"You know the smell of flowers drive me crazy. Rose loves them and wants them everywhere though, so we're going to find something I can stand. If I don't go, she'll decide on some nasty lilies, and I'll die before I even say I do." Emmett shuddered at the thought. "We're gonna grab some chowder at Market Grill. Why don't you meet us there at twelve-thirty?"

Edward had work to do but didn't feel like doing it. "That sounds really good. I probably won't come back after that. If I'm heading that way, I think I'll go for a sail. I had the boat prepared last week when the temps rose."

"It's still freaking cold out there. You're crazy."

Edward loved the water, and the sailboat he kept at the marina was his favorite toy. It was a smaller boat—a thirty-four footer, but it handled like a dream. It was probably still a bit too cold to go out, but Edward needed a pick-me up to pull him out of his funk.

"Haven't you looked outside? It's gorgeous."

"You couldn't pay me to go out there and freeze my ass off. Did you have a chance to look at the proposal from Nautilus?" Emmett asked Edward about the gym equipment as he shut his computer down.

"I still think we should look into manufacturing our own line."

Shaking his head in disagreement Emmett stood up. "And I still think it will cost too much."

It would cost a lot of money, but they would make so much more. Edward wondered what had changed Emmett. He used to be all about risk and growing the company, but now Emmett was satisfied with the security the franchises brought to the company. Edward missed the thrill of creating something new.

He stood up and started to leave. "You know, Em, you've become a real fuddy-duddy."

Emmett laughed. "Your moment will come, soon I hope, so you'll quit nagging me."

"Goodbye. I'll see you at lunch."

Edward walked into his office and settled himself at his desk, pulling up Facebook on his computer. Rosalie had posted the portfolio picture of Bella. He clicked on it and stared at her picture, then cursed and exited the page.

Why did she drive him so crazy?

He wanted her so badly, and each time Bella turned him down he wanted her more. She occupied his dreams, and that morning, for the thousandth time, he woke up hard and aching for her. All it took in the shower was the memory of her smooth back to give him a much needed release.

Edward knew deep down what he wanted, and it was more than just a physical relationship. He wanted what Emmett and Rosalie had, but every time he thought about hurting Bella he felt okay about his long ago made decision not to put a woman in the position to be hurt by his infidelity. He would stand by his vow no matter what.

Even though traffic was heavy, Bella had enough time to go back home and change her clothes. She slipped into her favorite light colored jeans and added a blue and gray scarf to her long-sleeved white t-shirt. Her gray boots were old, but still looked new. A dig through her jewelry box, produced a forgotten pair of silver and blue earring she had designed and fashioned for a project her sophomore year. Bella held them up to the light and thought about putting some of her ideas to paper.

Grabbing her thick gray sweater and Rosalie's blue suede Coach bag, she added her sketchpad, and with her keys in her hand she left the apartment to meet Rosalie and Emmett for lunch.

She pulled her car out of the parking garage and headed toward the Sound and Pike Place Market. The sun was high in the sky. While waiting at a stoplight she threw open the shade from the sunroof of her Maxima, a graduation gift from her father, only to be blinded by the sun. The rays felt so good she tolerated the glare.

She arrived only two minutes before Rosalie and Emmett, and they were seated together.

"You look cute," Rosalie said as she looked at her sister. "How was your interview?"

Taking a drink of her water, Bella shrugged. "It's a really small job. They change the windows twice a week and only get new shipments in on Tuesdays. It pays really crappy, too." Bella had expected more than eight dollars an hour. "You're never going to believe who I ran into, though?"

Rosalie was thrilled that Bella was unhappy with the job. She wanted her sister to take on the project of overseeing the home renovation, for selfish reasons as well as for Bella's sake. It would give her the opportunity to work on the design line.

"Who?" She asked.

"Mike Newton."

"Eww—Mike Newton from Forks?" Rosalie had always hated Mike. He had drooled over Bella all through high school.

Emmett saw Edward enter the restaurant over Bella's shoulder and nodded at him. "Who's Mike Newton?"

Bella's face was bright as she answered him. "He's an old friend from high school. He asked me out. We're going to dinner tonight."

Edward overheard Bella and was instantly filled with jealousy.

"Who's going to dinner tonight?"

Startled to see him there, Bella looked up into his eyes as he leaned over to give Rosalie a greeting kiss on the cheek. "Hi Rose."

"Edward! I didn't know you were joining us." She looked at Emmett pointedly and then at her sister, whose cheeks were colored from her blush.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity for chowder. It sounded too good." Edward sat down at the four top table next to Bella. "Hello, Bella," he said quietly and reached for his menu.

Bella greeted him as quietly, and then buried her face in her menu. She'd never specifically told Rosalie she didn't want to be surprised by Edward, but she thought she'd implied it. Bella took a deep breath and chided herself for being so rude. Edward had never done anything to make her feel so uncomfortable around him. She just knew she couldn't resist his charm and that scared her.

Rosalie and Emmett discussed what they'd seen today at the florist across the table, and Bella listened with half an ear while pretending to make her decision. Edward startled her out of her thoughts when he tipped her menu down.

"You know you're gonna order the clam chowder. Everyone eats the chowder."

Tugging the menu out of his hand, Bella set it down on her placemat. "Maybe I don't like clam chowder."

Edward gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "So, you have a date tonight?"

Bella fidgeted in her chair. She'd been happy to have an opportunity to go out and think about someone else besides Edward. "Yeah, um, Mike's a friend from high school. He owns a small sporting goods store downtown."

Rosalie chimed in. "Mike's been chasing Bella for years."

Right then and there, Edward decided he was going to New York.

The rest of lunch was pleasant. The foursome enjoyed their chowder and each other's company. It took a while, but Bella loosened up when they started talking about the opportunity Neiman was offering and their trip.

Emmett started to remind Edward about his invitation to join them, but a kick to his leg stopped him.

Edward quickly changed the subject to sailing. He invited the girls to join him. Bella was quick to turn him down, and Rosalie exclaimed over the craziness of going out on the water in the cold.

Emmett was the first to stand. He patted his stomach and looked at his watch. "I gotta get back. _Some_ people have to work."

Rosalie kissed him. "Drop me off at home?" she asked, giving him a look that clearly told Edward and Bella that Emmett would be late getting back to the office. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Edward looked away feeling vaguely envious.

"What time are you meeting Mike?" Rosalie asked as Bella placed her napkin on her plate and stood.

"I'm meeting him at his store at nine-thirty."

Clouded by his jealousy, and with an unintended note of derision, Edward asked, "Is he taking you to T.G.I. Fridays?" He instantly regretted it when he saw the look in Bella's eyes.

"Edward," Rosalie rebuked him, but Bella put on her sweater and walked away before he could apologize.

He watched the sisters hug as he put his jacket on and wound his way through the tables and out of the restaurant.

"Real smooth, asshole," his brother said as he rushed through the doors and after Bella.

"Bella, wait up." She acted like she didn't hear him as she continued down the sidewalk to the parking lot. He reached for her hand and stopped her, turning her around to face him. "I'm sorry. That was really rude."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and just looked at him, pulling her sweater tighter around her.

"Why won't you see me, Bella?"

Her shoulders drooped as she wrapped her arms around her body. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just not interested."

Watching her shiver in the cold made him want to pull her into his arms. Edward hesitated for a second and did just that. He held her loosely against his body and tipped her face up to his, willing to let her go if she wanted him to. Her breath fluttered against his.

"I know you feel something for me. Why won't you give me a chance to show you how good we could be?"

Bella looked up into his eyes, and he couldn't resist. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips opened with a gasp, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull her closer against him. Hands that had been flat against his chest soon turned into fist clenching his shirt, keeping him close.

A moan from deep in Edward's chest startled Bella out of the moment, and she broke away, leaning her forehead into his chin. They both took a moment to catch their breath before he moved away to look at her face.

Her swollen lips and the glazed look in her eyes made him instantly hard and wanting another kiss.

"Don't go out with that guy. Stay with me, Bella. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you."

Feeling his hardness against her she put more distance between them. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"That's not what I meant. I want to spend time with you—be with you. I want to let things progress naturally. Give me a chance, Bella."

She moved out of his arms and hiked her purse back up on her shoulder. "It would never work, Edward. I may be attracted to you, but—"

"You _are_ attracted to me."

"Okay—I _am _attracted to you, but I'm looking for forever."

That pissed Edward off. "That's a ridiculous reason not to see me. Is Mike gonna offer you forever tonight on your first date?"

Bella hesitated. The thought of forever with Mike never crossed her mind. "No, but—"

"Then why are you demanding it of me?"

Bella sighed. "I'm not demanding anything of you. I told you I wasn't interested." The look that crossed his face made her chest hurt.

"Tell me why, Bella."

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes to block his face out. "Because, Edward, I'm looking for someone who's at least willing to admit forever may exist, and you as much as told me that's not you."

Her words had him speechless. Bella brushed past him and headed toward her car.

Edward watched as Bella walked away, got in her car, and pulled out the parking lot. He reached up and touched his lips remembering the feel and the sweet taste of her as he walked in the opposite direction to his car.

Forever.

_Bella is twenty-two years old. What does she know about forever?_ he thought to himself. At twenty-two, Edward was looking for quick lays and quicker escapes. He'd wanted nothing to do with commitment.

_I still don't_, he quickly added even though he knew it was a lie. Edward wanted to chase after her and promise her the moon before some other idiot could.

Slipping into his car, he leaned his head back against the headrest, and, unbidden, the memory of her smooth back in that black dress came to him. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel and dug into his pocket for his phone. He quickly tapped out a text to Bella:

**Don't wear that dress out tonight-E**

He knew he needed to get a hold of himself. Why did he want her so much? Never before had Edward had to convince a woman to go out with him. They fell right into his plans, and his bed. He stared at the phone in his hands and flipped through the contacts until he found the one he wanted. Tanya was a sure thing, never looking for more than a good time. Edward dialed her number and ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach when her voice came on the line.

"Edward. What a lovely surprise. I haven't heard from you in months."

"Hi Tanya, how are you?"

"I am well. I've missed you."

Her answer made him fell vaguely guilty. She'd been one of many women who had left him unreturned messages.

"Uh—yeah, I've been really busy with work, but I need a break and was wondering if you're up for a night out."

"As it happens my plans for tonight fell through, and I'm available. Pick me up at eight?"

Edward smiled. It was that easy. All he needed was to get back in the game. He wiped all thoughts of Bella from his head. He didn't need to convince her to see him. She could go seek forever with Mike, and he would bury all his frustrations with her in Tanya.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

**Don't be too hard on my Edward, he's a very confused boy.**

**I am awed by the reception chapter one received. Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean a lot to me. Your recommendations are truly appreciated. **

**Thanks again to the talented Jessypt, who can take a paragraph, rearrange a couple words and make it so much better. She encouraged me to write and I'll never forget that! XO Jess!**

**I'm on twitter if you're interested (I suck at it, but could try the teaser thing.) RachelMFZ **

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not The Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 3**

Bella slammed into the apartment and threw down her bag. Her frustrated groan drew Rosalie's attention.

"Uh oh—I take it Mike Newton hasn't changed much."

Bella sat on the arm of the sofa and pulled off her boots. Half tempted to wear the black dress after Edward's text, Bella had dressed more casually in a long green sweater, black jeans, and black boots.

"He took me to Outback and then back to his place for coffee. I never should have gone over there."

Wanting to banish the memories of Edward's kiss she allowed Mike to kiss her, but his wet lips and slurping kisses did nothing for her. She tolerated them, hoping she would feel even a portion of what she felt when Edward kissed her, until he cupped her boob in his hand and squeezed.

Bella shuddered at the memory. "He squeezed my boob, Rose. One big squeeze."

Rosalie tried to look sympathetic but couldn't hold in her laughter. "Same old Mikey."

"Yeah, it sucked."

Trying to bring it up casually and failing, Rosalie made a suggestion. "Maybe you should go out with Edward again. I saw how he was looking at you at lunch. He wants you bad, Bells."

"I'm not gonna discuss Edward. I'm not interested in him. Why is that so hard to understand?" Bella was more vehement than she needed to be.

"I don't believe it. You look at him the same way when you think no one is noticing. I know he's something of a man whore, but he's thirty. It's time for him to try a real relationship."

Bella scooted up on a bar stool and stared at her sister for a moment, then buried her face in her arms. "He'll break my heart," she mumbled.

Rosalie heard the pain and fear in her sister's words and wondered aloud where they came from.

Looking up at her sister's face, Bella felt tears fill her eyes as she thought about Jacob and his betrayal.

"Oh, Bella, come here." Rosalie put out her arms, and Bella walked into them needing the comfort of a hug.

Pulling her over to the sofa, Rosalie sat down and looked over her head to see Emmett looking at them, concerned.

She shook her head and mouthed, "It's okay."

Rosalie held her sister while she cried silently, Bella's tears soaking through her cotton shirt.

"Do you want to talk?"

Bella sat up and sniffled. She let go of her sister and wiped her face on the sleeve of her sweater.

"My emotions are just all over the place."

Rosalie brushed Bella's hair away from her face. "Talk to me. Let's figure out what we can fix."

Slumping down into the sofa, Bella pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her cheek on her knees and looked at her sister.

"I thought Jacob was the one."

Bella knew Rosalie hated Jacob and was about to interrupt her, but Bella held up her hand and stopped her.

"He led me to believe he wanted to marry me. Every day he talked about our future, our plans, a house in Connecticut, a yard full of kids. He offered the whole shebang, and I loved him." Tears welled up again.

"He always respected my desire to remain a virgin until our wedding, but one day that changed, and he started pressuring me. It just didn't feel right. I may have given in if he hadn't gotten nasty. He called me a prude."

"He was a jerk, Bells." Rosalie knew that the first time she met him.

"When we went back to New York after your engagement party—after we fought, he broke up with me." Bella started to cry in earnest, her voice strained through the tears. "I was so relieved, but a week later, I went to turn in one of my projects and it was gone. The portfolio was empty, and so was the file on my computer. It took a while, but I found out he paid Alli's boyfriend to delete whatever he could and destroy the portfolio."

"That asshole!"

"It would have been worse if I hadn't done a back-up before we left. I would have lost everything. I saw him out two weeks later with someone else."

Rosalie rubbed her sister's back. "Why does this have you so upset now? It's been months."

Bella rubbed her eyes on her knees. Rosalie was right. It had been months, and relief at their break up had been the most present feeling, not grief.

"I don't know. Maybe it was Mike's pawing. Maybe it's PMS."

She didn't want to admit she was terrified of the feelings she had for Edward. Jacob hurt her, and in the year they had been together, she never half for him what she already felt for Edward. Every time she turned him down she felt more and more depressed. Edward's kiss had made it worse. He awakened feelings in her that she'd never experienced before. Bella wanted to say yes to him. She wanted to accept whatever he offered, but she knew she'd get hurt again.

"I'm sorry, Rose." She reached for her sister's hand and kissed it. "This is why I need my own place, so I can eat ice cream and bawl without disturbing you."

"Sorry, babe. No ice cream here. If we had any I'd be as huge as a house."

Bella rolled her eyes and let loose her legs. "Since I can't have ice cream, I'm gonna snag a bottle of wine and take a bubble bath."

She looked away from Rosalie's searching look.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Bella nodded. She knew Rosalie suspected there was more. "Thanks for listening to me being pitiful."

"Anytime, Bells. Go take your bath."

Rosalie followed Bella into the kitchen and pulled down a wine glass from the cabinet. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Bella said no as she browsed through the large built-in wine cellar in the even larger pantry. "I just had a couple ideas I was gonna work on."

"I want to go out and look at that house one more time. I sketched a couple things, and I want your opinion. We're going to put an offer in if I decide. Emmett is already committed. I just want to be sure."

Finding the wine she wanted, a bottle of Tempernillo, Bella hesitated only a moment before taking down the expensive wine. Emmett had given her carte blanche and now was not the time for pride. She closed the doors and went to find the wine key. Drinking alone never sounded like such a good idea.

Rosalie stood by while her sister poured the deep, red wine generously into a glass and offered to pour her one as well. She declined and bid Bella good night as she watched her walk down the hall to her bedroom.

Throwing away the trash from the bottle and putting away the wine key, Rosalie couldn't help but think there was something more going on with Bella. She was never one to dwell on the past, and although Bella had always felt more deeply than Rosalie, she never shared the same way.

Emmett was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, laughing at his phone. A basketball game was muted on the TV. Rosalie crawled up and laid her head on his chest.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Edward. He hasn't used the bat signal in years." He typed something back and chuckled again.

"Bat signal?"

"Yeah, you know when you're on a bad date and need an escape? Well, we had a signal. Lions beat the Bears; that way if a date saw it they wouldn't guess what it meant. Edward just sent out the bat signal."

Rosalie frowned. "I thought Edward wasn't seeing anyone."

Emmett shrugged and dialed his number. "I don't know. I thought he was going to flip his shit when Bella said she was going out with her friend. What happened when he chased after her after lunch?"

Rosalie began to answer, but was cut off by Edward answering the phone.

"Hey dipshit, go to work. Emergency, emergency, blah, blah, blah."

She heard Edward's voice clearly. "What's wrong? Why can't you go in? I'm out with Tanya."

"Tanya? Yuck. Sorry, ass wipe, it's your turn. I'm gonna stay home and make sweet love to my soon-to-be wife."

"Alright, Emmett, I'll go, but you owe me." Was Edward's well-rehearsed response.

Emmett put his hand over the speaker and laughed. He could hear Tanya whining in the background as Edward hung up.

Emmett tossed his phone down and rolled over on top of Rosalie, burying his face in her neck. "Mmm, you smell so good." He lifted her shirt over her head and kissed his way down to the edge of her bra. "I can't lie to my brother, can I?"

All thoughts of Edward and Bella flew out of Rosalie's head.

Edward dropped the very confused, and disappointed, Tanya off at her house. What should have been the usual easy conversation over dinner, followed by a night of steamy sex, turned into a nightmare.

He couldn't seem to find anything to talk about, and Tanya's perfume drove him crazy. The greeting kiss she gave him left him flat, and as she rubbed her bare foot over his crotch under the table, he felt nothing but uncomfortable. Her blond hair and blue eyes left him uninspired. He wanted brown eyes and brown hair and that made him insane.

Thank God Emmett remembered their long unused escape code. If he hadn't answered, Edward was sure he would have been embarrassed. There was no way he was going to sleep with Tanya, and she wouldn't have accepted anything less.

A horrible thought crossed his mind that he might have actually tried to have sex with Tanya, and Edward knew he would never have gotten hard. The whole time he was with her he felt this vague sense he was cheating on Bella.

"What the hell!" he yelled to the empty space in his car. "She doesn't want you!"

But she did, and he knew it, and it was driving him crazy.

As he laid in his bed that night he swore to himself he wasn't going to dream of her. He told his traitor dick he wasn't going to help it if it woke up hard and begging for release, but the next morning he jacked off again. This time to the memory of her body and lips pressed against his.

The sunshine from the day before was nowhere to be found the next morning as Rosalie and Bella drove out to the house she and Emmett were interested in. The house sat on eleven acres and was backed by Lake Washington. There were six huge bedrooms upstairs each with its own, albeit outdated, bathroom, a huge kitchen that Rosalie insisted would be gutted—even though Bella thought it was perfect—and a pool.

The house was built at three angles surrounding the pool, which needed a lot of work. Behind the six-car garage, which was set off a bit away from the house, was a strange rectangular, two-story building. The bottom floor had been used for storage, and the upstairs was unfinished. Bella kicked a bag of moldering grass seed with her foot.

"This is where our offices will be," Rosalie said with her eyes bright and arms spread. "Down here will be a sewing suite along with fabric storage and upstairs…" Rosalie started up the stairs. "Bella, come on, keep up with me."

Bella wrinkled her nose at the stairs, but followed her sister up.

"I'll add a wall of windows here so we can overlook the grounds and the pool, and then divide this into two offices; one for you and one for me. What do you think?"

For all her creativity, Bella couldn't see it. She had a raging headache from the bottle of wine she drank the night before and the melancholy tears that had followed until she finally fell into a stupor.

"It needs a lot of work."

"I know it does, but can't you envision how great it could be?" Rosalie was more excited and knew this was her forever home. She just needed to get Bella on board. "Come see the guest house. It would be all yours. You can do whatever you want with it," she said in a cajoling tone.

Bella sighed and followed her sister out of the proposed office space and back outside. They walked around the disgusting pool. She grimaced at what looked like a colony of frogs trapped in the green muck.

The grounds of the property were beautiful. The large, green yard gently sloped down to treeless view of a small boathouse and dock, but was surrounded by large trees on the sides that would hold a world of adventures for Rosalie and Emmett's future children. Bella could see Emmett building them an awesome treehouse. She smiled to herself despite her headache.

A crushed gravel path led to a small house that was only a short distance from the main house, but was set a bit in the trees to offer privacy. Rosalie jiggled the keys in the lock until she found the right one and opened the door. It was small but really cute. As they toured the two bedrooms and the master bathroom, with a sunken tub, Bella realized she'd made a decision.

When she walked down the two steps to the living room with its picture window overlooking the lake, Bella told a very excited Rosalie she would oversee the immense project of fixing up the house while they were on their honeymoon.

To celebrate, the girls went out to lunch and when they arrived back in the city they were excited to find the last of the samples due from the factory had arrived.

The last part of the week was spent waiting for the offer to be accepted and a closing date decided on. The thirteen million dollar price tag about made Bella choke. That was a lot of money. Bella kept busy pressing and photographing the pieces, as she didn't intend on risking them being lost in her luggage on the way to New York. They were carrying on select pieces, including Bella's favorite, a beaded slip dress in midnight blue.

On Thursday night, while Bella was packing her bags for their flight the next morning, Rosalie stuck her head in the door.

"Make sure you pack something cute to go out in—something sexy—and wear the new, blue pant suit that came in with the samples for our interview with Neiman Marcus. I know it's not going to be in the line but it looks amazing on you." Another outfit that Bella had designed, and Rosalie had had made for her. Bella had to admit it turned out far better that her sketches.

The material was luxuriously expensive, and the cut of the pants perfect. They hadn't needed any alterations when she put her nude pumps on. The jacket was not necessarily conservative, and was asymmetrical at the hem; it had looked a bit odd in the sketch and her instructors would have hated it, but Bella's drawings were perfect and the pattern Rosalie made was flawless. It turned out amazing.

She normally would have worn it without anything under it, even though the neckline was low, but Bella ran out and bought a nude tank top with a touch of lace on the top to make it more conservative for the meeting.

"I told Alli I was coming, and she wants to get together one evening. I assume you can entertain Emmett on your own," Bella said with a smile as Rosalie waggled her eyebrows and left Bella to finish. Alli was Bella's old roommate.

Bella moved her suitcase out of the way and sat on her bed to paint her toenails. When they dried she went into the bathroom to wash her face and changed into her favorite pajamas, a white ribbed tank top and raggedy bottoms that used to be too long, but had been walked off to the right length.

Standing over her suitcase to make sure she had all she needed, Bella went into her closet and pulled down a simple black sheath dress to wear out. She put it in the suitcase, added a couple other things, and then rolled it out of her room to set beside the front door for the morning. As she was turning around to go into her room, she heard Emmett's booming laugh and another voice coming toward her from Emmett's game room.

Bella pressed herself up against the wall, trying not to draw attention to herself. The voices moved closer and Bella realized it was Edward's voice she'd heard. Funny, Rosalie hadn't mentioned he was there. Bella scrambled to figure out what to do. If she went back to her room she would have to pass right by them, which was out of the question. Bella opened the door to the coat closet and pushed herself in just as the boys came around the corner into the foyer. She held her breath, cursing silently for trapping herself.

Everything would have been fine had Edward not placed his wet coat in the closet when he'd arrived. Bella saw the doorknob turning in slow motion and felt her embarrassment coloring her face. Mortification didn't describe what she was feeling.

Emmett lowered his voice, not wanting Rosalie or Bella to hear him. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just hope this doesn't blow—What the fuck!" Startled by the unexpected face of Bella in the closet, he didn't finish his sentence. After his initial shock, he started to laugh hysterically from the shock.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing in the closet?" He bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Emmett looked over Edward's shoulder to see Bella covering her face with her hands. "What _are_ you doing in there, Bells?"

Bella wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, but Edward was still laughing. Emmett was confused, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Would you believe I was looking for my coat?" she said between giggles.

Loving the blush on her face, Edward reached for her and started to pull her out of the closet, but then noticed her thin shirt and hard nipples.

"Uh—Emmett, can you give us a minute."

"Okay," he said, obviously confused, but left them alone as Edward asked.

Bella tripped over a pair of rain boots as Edward pulled her out of the closet. He steadied her with a grip on her hands.

He lowered his voice; the sexy timbre sent a chill up her spine. "Were you hiding from me?"

With no choice but to admit that's exactly what she'd been doing, she nodded and then looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly dressed for company. I didn't know you were here, and I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in bed."

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I panicked," she said with a shake of her shoulders, drawing his attention back to her chest.

She followed his gaze and with a gasp, crossed her arms. "You're no gentleman!"

He laughed softly at her indignation and pulled her closer with a hand on her lower back. "I never claimed to be one."

Bella knew she should walk away, but something about the darkened foyer and the way he was looking at her gave her pause. Again, as in slow motion, she watched his hand reach for her face. Her heart started beating fast, and she closed her eyes as his thumb brushed across her bottom lip. She knew if she looked up at him it would be an invitation for a kiss, and to invite his kiss would lead to more.

She couldn't allow more. _More _would lead to a broken heart.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about our kiss."

She should run; she should definitely run. Bella made to do just that, but he stopped her.

"Don't. Don't leave."

Bella's breath quickened, and her head fell back as he lowered his face to hers.

"Why can't I resist you?" he whispered against her mouth.

When he moved just that little bit closer she felt as if an invisible wave washed over her, and in a move that surprised even her, Bella put her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. She swallowed a moan that built up in her chest.

Edward pulled her closer, his hands touching a sliver of bare skin on her lower back, and her breasts seemed to burn against his chest. He instantly hardened and pushed her against the wall for more friction.

Feelings she'd never experienced before hit her. Heat, wetness, aching. She felt his hand, gentle on her side, and didn't let go. The consequences of her move never crossed her kiss-drunk mind.

Desire clouded Edward's thoughts. He wanted her. Badly. And when his hand brushed against her nipple, he almost lost his mind. "Take me to your room, Bella. Let me make love to you." He heard her gasp and felt her pull away from his kiss.

"No," she whispered against his cheek as he kissed his way down her jaw, his goal the sensitive hollow behind her ear. "I'm sorry. We can't do this, Edward," Bella said and put her hands flat on his chest, slowly pushing him away.

Edward couldn't catch his breath. He twisted the back of her shirt in his hands, not willing to let her go, and tried to calm his desire.

"We can't do this. Nothing's changed. I want more than sex."

Edward let her go and bit his lip hard, spitting out, "Fuck." He swiped his hand viciously through his hair and spun away from her. His heightened passion easily turned to anger at himself.

_Stop tormenting yourself. Give her what she wants. You could do forever with her._

He realized with uncomfortable abruptness where his thoughts were leading him. Next thing he knew he'd be offering her what she wanted. This just showed how desperate he was, because she was right, nothing had changed. He wasn't able to change. He had infidelity in his blood.

His mother's words hung in his head as he got a hold of himself.

"_Your father told me he never loved me the way he loves her, and that if he married her he knew he'd be true to her all his life, but if he stayed with me we'd both be miserable. Well, I let him go—but she's as miserable as I was. He didn't stay faithful to her for a month. A cheater, just like his father was. He never would admit what kind of man he was. Don't ever hurt anyone that way by offering them a future, baby. Never ruin a woman the way he ruined me."_

Bella watched the quickly changing emotions on his face and felt bad. She was so out of her league. "I'm sorry."

Edward looked over at her wide eyes and felt like the biggest jerk.

Her arms covered her chest, the cold from the dark making her chilled. "I've just never felt that—uh…" She shook her head, trying to find the right words. "…much before."

Edward softened his words, happy to know he affected her. "Well, you must have had some pretty crappy lovers then."

Her eyes snapped up to his. Edward had no clue how inexperienced she was, and there was no way she was going to tell him. Bella shrugged her shoulders, then added quickly, too afraid to continue their conversation.

"I need to get to bed. Our plane leaves early."

Edward was again rethinking his decision to join them, but he said nothing to her about it. He touched her cheek. "Okay, sleep well."

Bella couldn't meet his eyes. She gave a small smile and a wave of her hand as she hustled back to her bedroom.

Tugging on the front of his hair, Edward watched her walk away and blew out a deep breath.

"Hey, Bella," he called after her retreating form. She turned back to look at him. "Sweet dreams."

He left the apartment resigned to stay away from her. Edward couldn't compromise no matter how much he wanted her. The thought of someday hurting her destroyed him. It was better that he dealt with the regret and longing rather than make promises to her he couldn't live up to and ruining her.

He remembered his mother dressed in her robe in the middle of the afternoon, crying so hard she couldn't function. His memory became blurry and then changed and instead of his mother, it was Bella; her face red and tear-stained from his betrayal. He cringed and set his mind to let her go.

* * *

**xoxoxo- I promise you will never get an update this quickly, but a lot of you really despise Tanya and Mike! So, I wanted to post this to assure you they were an nonissue .**

**And now you know, at least a tiny bit, about why Edward feels the way he does. I feel bad for him. Have hope for them though. I'm an HEA kind of girl and the angst in this story is purely between these two people who feel things deeply.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope to be able to keep up and reply to everyone, if I've missed you, either you have PMs disabled or are signed on as a guest and I can't. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. **

**Recommend this story to your friends! **

**Like I said, I am on twitter, RachelMFZ and I also have a face book page. Details are on my profile. I'd love to hear from you. Share your thoughts!**

**And last but not least, a big time thanks to Jessypt. Go read her stories. I love them all and as always she inspires me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi- just to clear up something. I changed the location of Rosalie and Emmett's home. It is not actually on the Puget Sound. It is located in Hunts Point, Washington on Lake Washington. I went back and changed it in previous chapters. It's not a big change, but I wanted to make it clearer. **

**So here we go with the Bachelor/Bachelorette party. What a great vehicle for bad behavior!**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 4**

"You're not wearing _that _are you?"

Bella looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "What's wrong with this?"

The black silk shirt over dark, skinny jeans was comfortable and still cute enough for the party when she added her black boots, but Rosalie disagreed.

"I'm not letting you leave the house looking like that. I'm sure there'll be photographers out there tonight, and you need to look good."

One of Seattle's most eligible bachelors tying the knot was big news, and Rosalie and Bella had been photographed all week making the final preparations for the wedding.

Bella looked into the mirror to see Rosalie rooting around in the closet behind her. She pulled out a red bandage dress Bella had never had the courage to wear and laid it on the bed, adding the black Louboutins she'd given Bella for her birthday.

"Finish your face, and hurry up. Emmett's sending a car to pick us up."

Rosalie walked out of the room, and Bella frowned into the mirror. She _had _finished her face. Adding a bit more eyeliner and another coat of mascara, Bella picked up her phone to again beg her friend, Garrett, to stay at the joint bachelor/bachelorette party after he dropped off the gift she and Edward had gotten for Rosalie and Emmett. So far he'd refused her.

Emmett had rented out an entire bar, and their friends were promised a good night filled with fun, drinks, and a celebrity D.J. who was not just going to spin records, but host a bunch of drinking games. Bella had seen the pictures of the ice sculpture with tracks for vodka shots and was looking forward to trying it. On top of the pretty penny Emmett must have spent renting out the place for the night, he had hired an entire legion of cabs to drive home any drunken guests.

The final wedding preparations had been taking up all of Bella's time, as well as the remaining details for their fashion line. New York had been amazing. Neiman Marcus picked up the line for the holiday season, and they were putting it not just in the flagship, but in all their stores, and with a price point that was twice what Bella had expected.

She'd seen her friends while there and had celebrated with Emmett and Rosalie, but a niggling feeling in the back of her mind distracted her from the joy. No matter how hard she tried Bella couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

When she left the meeting at Neiman Marcus, the first person she'd wanted to call with the good news was Edward. But Bella resisted the urge, and despite missing him terribly, she continued to resist reaching out to him.

After their kiss by the closet, the night before her trip to New York, Edward had been conspicuously absent. Bella had gotten used to seeing him around, but a month went by and she hadn't seen him. Bella told him she wasn't interested, and he seemed to have gotten the idea. It wasn't his fault she was lying through her teeth.

The beep from her phone pulled her out of her mind and reminded her she had to change her clothes. She glanced at the message on her phone hoping it was from Garrett, but it wasn't. It was from Edward.

***Don't forget the present-E**

Bella sighed, thinking about the one phone call they'd shared since their kiss. The tongue-in-cheek gift they'd had commissioned turned out amazing. Bella had wanted to hang them up in the new house to surprise Emmett and Rosalie when they came home from their honeymoon, but Edward didn't want to wait.

Bella tossed her phone down and changed her clothes, pulling at the neckline that was too low for her taste, even though it only showed a hint of cleavage. The phone beeped again, and Bella wrinkled her nose before she picked it up. Afraid the black bra she'd been wearing would slip out from under the short cap sleeves; she changed into a strapless red bra, and as an afterthought, changed into the matching panties. Bella stood in front of the mirror and sighed, wondering if her curled ponytail was now too casual for her dress.

*** Are you ignoring me?-E**

She picked up her phone.

***Yes-B**

She started to set her phone down but picked it up and sent another text.

*** I won't forget. My bf Garrett is bringing them since I'm riding with Rose.-B**

Edward looked at his phone and frowned. BF? He looked over at Emmett. "Does Bella have a boyfriend?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't think so. Why?"

Edward bit the inside of his cheek, disgusted with himself for asking, and shook his head.

"Forget it."

That's what he'd been telling himself for the last month. Forget it. Forget her. He'd tried, but his dreams were haunted by her. Edward finally broke when he called her about his gift idea. He could have done it on his own, but he used it as an excuse to hear her voice.

Edward knew she wanted commitment, but a small part of him wished she had tried harder to convince him that _he_ wanted it. He knew it was stupid to expect that from her, but he was shocked she'd just refused to see him when he knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

Tonight.

Tonight he would see her, and, God willing, he would get to hold her in his arms, even if it was just for one dance. Surely she wouldn't refuse him that.

Bella got out of the car Emmett had sent for her and Rosalie outside of the bar. The bouncers at the door were busy turning away patrons that weren't on the exclusive guest list.

"Stop frowning, Bells. Look like you want to be here," Rosalie admonished.

Bella unfurrowed her brow, took a deep breath, and pasted a smile on her face just as a photographer stepped into their path and started snapping pictures. The bright flash not only startled Bella but blinded her and caused her to stumble in her high heels.

A strong pair of arms came around her to keep her from falling, and Bella was pulled up against a firm chest. She instantly knew who it was from his scent.

"Back up, asshole." Edward pushed past the photographer and called over to a bouncer to have him removed when he continued blocking their way, yelling in Rosalie's face and trying to get her picture.

The doors opened, and Edward helped the girls through them.

"There you go. Are you okay?" he asked Rosalie, who was fine. She was used to the attention and had expected it tonight.

Bella, on the other hand, hadn't expected that level of interest since Rosalie had quit modeling a year ago. She knew there were a couple of magazines vying for the exclusive rights to cover the wedding, because she had fielded the phone calls to Rosalie's agent. People magazine had been calling nonstop, and the offers they'd sent to her agent were quickly turning ridiculous. Rosalie was tempted to accept because of the publicity it would add to their line. Of course, all the profits would be donated to charity.

Rosalie and Emmett had been receiving flowers and gifts in the weeks leading up to the wedding—extravagant gifts, like cases of Cristal, diamond necklaces, and just yesterday Bella received a call from the construction foreman that someone was delivering a boat. It boggled Bella's mind.

After Edward had assured Rosalie was fine and handed her off to Emmett, he turned to Bella, who was gazing around the bar in wonder, and looked her over. Damn, she was trying to kill him. Edward didn't understand how each time he saw her she became more alluring to him. Her red dress was sin itself, and her hair pulled away from her face only emphasized her smoky eyes and high cheekbones. He took her hand and led her away from the busy entrance over to the bar where he ordered her a drink.

Edward handed her the theme drink of the night, a Love Martini. Bella looked at the pink drink with the strawberry, sliced to look like a heart, floating in it and took a sip, licking her glossy lips.

"Mmm, that's good."

Edward turned away from her, shook his head with a laugh, and led her to the tables that had been roped off for the bridal party. The music was loud, and people were already dancing. A woman with her boobs hanging out came over to Edward and started talking close in his ear. Bella let go of his hand but missed his frown when she moved away.

She tossed back her drink and ordered another from a server that materialized near the table. Rosalie came bouncing over to Bella and pulled her onto the dance floor. The drink had loosened her up enough; Bella let the music distract her from the line of women who had approached Edward.

Edward watched Bella on the dance floor, and every time it even looked like a guy was moving close to her he had to restrain himself from going out there. He tried to stay distracted by the many acquaintances that approached him, but all he saw was her tight red dress shining like a beacon, calling him to her. He watched her laugh as Emmett came up behind Rosalie and started grinding on her, and then pushed away as Emmett tried to include her.

Bella slipped away and left them on the dance floor. She greeted the other guests, some she knew and some she didn't as she made her way to the bar and ordered her third drink. The alcohol had settled nicely in her stomach. A couple of Rosalie's friends stopped her and handed her a shot, convincing her to join them.

Bella tossed back her first Red-Headed Slut and immediately ordered another with a laugh. Edward watched her carefully, trying and failing to be nonchalant when a guy he recognized from a recent Calvin Klein ad came up behind Bella and kissed the curve of her neck, startling her.

The look on her face pissed him off—pure delight. The guy whispered something in her ear and then picked her up and kissed her full on the mouth. Edward tossed back the rest of his scotch and stomped away, determined to stop watching her.

"Did he see?"

"That was terrible, Garrett. I told you I didn't want you to come to make him jealous."

Garrett laughed at Bella. She was so full of shit. She wanted Edward so badly she couldn't see straight. For the past five months, he'd listened to Bella lamenting the state of their nonexistent relationship.

Fast friends since they were introduced by Rosalie two years ago, Garrett understood why Bella was cautious. He also thought Bella was already in deeper than she knew, and he'd been gently advising her to give Edward a chance. He was of a mind that Edward wanted more with Bella than he was letting on. Honestly, Garrett could barely resist Bella's charm, and he'd known he was gay since he turned thirteen.

Bella looked behind Garrett's shoulder and watched Edward get lost in the crowd.

"Come on Bella-boo, I can't stay long, but let's go out there and dance. You look too hot to be a wallflower. How the hell you've stayed a virgin when you look like this is beyond me."

Bella tossed back her shot with a laugh and dragged Garrett out on the floor to dance to Lady Gaga. They laughed and joined Emmett and Rosalie, enjoying the night.

Edward, too, enjoyed himself. He watched as those around him drank and danced, but never touched another drink. He tried to dance but his eyes were continually drawn to Bella and the way she was grinding against her model, whom he had discovered was the Garrett from her text. Her BF.

Emmett assured him with a laugh that Garrett was not Bella's boyfriend, but jealously welled up in Edward until he couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to the D.J. and moved up the time when he was going to make his planned speech and give Rosalie and Emmett his and Bella's gift. The D.J. wound the music down and introduced Edward, who welcomed everyone and called Bella up to the small stage.

Bella cringed and started to make her way to the stage to join Edward. She thought they had agreed she wouldn't join him. Being the center of attention wasn't her thing. Garrett pulled her back and whispered in her ear.

"Go get him, Tiger. I'm gonna stay and see how the lovely couple likes their gift, but then I gotta jet."

"Come on up, Bella," Edward said into the microphone, irritated by how long she was taking to leave her boy toy's side.

Bella blew a kiss to Garrett and walked through the parted crowd toward Edward, loose-limbed and rosy cheeked from her drinks. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and Bella didn't miss the daggers he threw Garrett's way. Garrett was right. Edward was jealous. A thrill went through her body, and alcohol fueled courage surged through her veins.

Edward watched Bella walk through the crowd and wondered how much she'd had to drink. Her cheeks were hot and loose strands of hair had fallen around her face and neck. He frowned at the D.J. when he played the hook from "Brick House," causing the crowd to hoot and whistle at her.

Bella took Edward's hand when he reached down to help her on the stage, and she wobbled on the edge of the platform, causing Edward to put his free arm around her and pull her close while he spoke to the gathered crowd. Bella noticed the serving staff bringing out trays of champagne. A server handed two glasses up to her.

"As you all know, tonight starts the countdown to one last week of happily unmarried bliss for my big brother and his poor unfortunate bride. Next week they will pledge themselves to one another and turn into another boring married couple."

His words left a bitter taste in Bella's mouth.

He continued, "I tried to for years to convince Emmett that no woman was worth the loss of his freedom, but he disagreed and fell in love with one of the most beautiful women in the world. Now, he will tell you that it was meant to be. Emmett thinks he's the most beautiful man in the world. Why wouldn't he deserve the most amazing woman?"

The crowd laughed hysterically as Emmett posed and kissed his biceps.

"Well, Emmett, I'm sorry to say this, you don't deserve Rosalie. She's far too perfect for your flawed ass, and I hope you always remember that." Edward blew Rosalie a kiss and took his arm from around Bella taking one of the champagne glasses from her.

"Weeks ago, Bella and I had a conversation about these two that only respective siblings could have. I shared that Emmett was my best friend, and she shared that Rosalie was hers, and we commiserated that our position had become defunct now that they had found each other. We could have shared their darkest secrets and gave the other full disclosure in a fit of jealousy, ammunition for sabotage. Revenge against them for finding a new best friend, but we didn't. We agreed to relinquish our holds on them and wish them well. We then decided to give them a gift that shows how perfect we think they are together."

As Edward nodded to a waiting line of people set behind the stage, they walked forward with eight framed movie posters, depicting Emmett and Rosalie as different iconic movie couples. The crowd went wild for the pictures.

"Emmett and Rosalie have a love that is comparable to all the greatest love stories, and when you place these pictures in your new media room, in that giant ass house you bought, I hope you always take the time to remember how much you love each other and how great your love story really is."

Emmett leaned down and kissed a laughing Rosalie as Edward raised his glass. "To Em and Rose. Here's to forever!" He slugged down the champagne and watched Bella do the same. She looked into his eyes with wonder, her heart pounding at his words.

"Let's party!" he said before handing the mic back to the D.J., signaling the return of the music.

Edward helped Bella down from the stage and didn't want to let her go, but Bella slipped out of his hold and rushed over to Rosalie and Emmett to see what they thought of the silly gift. Rosalie loved the pictures so much she was speechless, and Emmett couldn't stop laughing. Their friends gathered around them to get a better look, and when Rosalie and Emmett were sufficiently distracted Edward pulled Bella away.

"Dance with me."

Usher sang about falling in love, and Bella twisted her body till she was facing away from Edward, their bodies moving together to the music. He put one hand flat against her stomach and the other held her hip, keeping her close.

Rosalie watched Bella and Edward on the dance floor as she sipped her champagne. Emmett swayed behind her; the shots of 151 with his college buddies had mellowed him.

"Look at them," She said, gesturing with a nod of her head. "They move like one. It's like they were made for one another. Why are they fighting it so hard?"

Emmett kissed her neck. "Fighting what so hard?"

"The attraction. He looks at her like she's something to eat and he's starving, and her reaction to him is pure terror mixed with longing."

"Who knows with Edward? He always runs from what he wants most, but from the looks of it they're working it out."

"Hmm." Rosalie turned in her husband-to-be's arms. "Something's made her unhappy, and Edward better pray to God it's not him. 'Cause I will kick him in the balls until his grandsons cry."

"Ouch. I'll warn him." He kissed her lips and smiled over her shoulder at his brother, who was obviously smelling Bella's hair. "Let's go play some FUBAR."

"Ugh—you're gonna make me puke," said Rosalie as Emmett dragged her over to the tables to play drinking games.

Bella turned around in Edward's arms and put her arms around his neck, rubbing against him. He looked down at her so intensely she felt responsive shivers course over her skin.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella," he growled, slowing their movements until they were barely swaying.

"Like what?" she asked him, her voice a purr in his ear.

"Like you want me to take you to a dark corner and have my way to you. Is that what you want?"

Bella looked away and shook her head. She pulled her arms down and moved back.

"Then cut it out. Stop coming on to me and then saying no." His eyes were burning, his jaw clenched.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Yes, you did, goddamn it!" His voice was low and biting. "I don't know what your game is, Bella. You need to make up your mind about what you want from me, and don't think I'm going to make up your mind for you."

She looked up at him, helpless; the alcohol and remorse rolling in her stomach. She was really, really out of her depth here.

His hand was on her arm, feeling her smooth skin. "Do you want me to kiss you or not." His voice was intensely passionate. He was almost shaking with anger.

"No," she lied.

"Then stop teasing me," he ordered brutally and dropped his hands to keep from grabbing her and kissing her until she stopped with the stupid no's she didn't mean. He turned and strode away from her, leaving her feeling alone even though she was surrounded by dancing people.

Bella stood there trembling. She was so stupid. She should have stayed away from him instead of letting him draw her onto the dance floor. As soon as she was in his arms—where she wanted to be—she forgot that it wasn't a good idea. What she didn't, naively, realize was that she was coming on to him.

She wandered aimlessly, her feet starting to hurt in her ridiculous heels. Bella saw everyone around her drinking, laughing, and having fun and decided to fake it. She found a group of friends to join and started partying away her unhappiness.

At 2:00 a.m., Rosalie stood, unsteady on her heels and swayed as Emmett held her up. The crowd had started to thin, and she wanted to go home before she puked. "Em, where's Bell?" Her voice was quite slurry. She giggled.

"She's still over there playing cups."

"Oh God! She's gonna ruin her dress." She looked for her sister and saw her playing cups on what looked like a winning team from her cheering. Her hair had been pulled loose from her ponytail, and she was barefoot.

Emmett helped Rosalie over to her sister, thankful they had planned the party a week before the wedding and not the night before. Rosalie was trashed, and it looked like Bella was, too. She was uncharacteristically loud and gesturing wildly.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her sister and almost knocked them both over. Emmett steadied them both.

"Belly, I'm going home. I'm really drunk. Are you coming?"

Her cups team groaned and begged her to stay so they could keep winning. "Nah, I'm gonna stay for a while. I'll take a cab."

"Okay, be safe."

Bella turned back to her team, and they lined up another bunch of tequila splashed Solo cups. It was Bella's turn to drink the large shot at the end if they lost this round. It all went their way until a guy she didn't know on the end of the table dropped his cup, allowing the other team to finish first. She picked up the two ounce shot glass and tossed back the Patron, barely shivering at the end.

Emmett walked Rosalie to the entrance and caught his brother's eye, gesturing for him to come over.

"Hey bro. You drunk?"

"I got a nice buzz, but I'm good." Edward had sipped scotch all night and mostly talked business with a group of men who wanted to invest in Fit Life Gyms. He tried not to notice what Bella was doing.

"Can you make sure Bella gets home okay? She's pretty smashed."

Edward pursed his lips but nodded his ascent.

He watched her play a few more rounds and saw her toss back another large shot. He moved closer. One of Emmett's college buddies, a douchebag named Liam, had his arm around her shoulder and was making her laugh. It pissed him off.

The D.J. announced last call, and Edward couldn't watch anymore. He came up behind Bella and whispered in her ear. "Time to go, Bella."

She turned around and jumped when she saw how close he was, almost falling backwards.

"Go away, Edward."

He pushed her hair over her shoulder. "It's time to go. Let me get you home."

Liam reached out and pulled Bella against his chest. "It's alright, mate. I'll make sure she gets home." He laughed to his friends. "Tomorrow."

He rudely rubbed his hips against Bella, who giggled. Emmett said she was smashed, but she was beyond. Her eyes were glassy and half-lidded as she swayed next to him.

"Nice try, asshole. Get your hands off her. She's with me, and we're going home," Edward ground out.

He led Bella away, swinging down to grab her shoes from the floor. "Why'd you drink so much, babe?"

Bella put her arm around his back and leaned her face into his chest almost tripping him when her legs went between his. "I don't want to go home. I want another drink." She just as quickly tried to move away from him to go toward the bar.

"Come on, babe. Let's get in the cab, and I'll take you home."

She submitted to his prodding, and he led her outside and into a waiting cab, sliding in next to her.

Bella was shaking from the cold night air, and Edward sighed as he put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"I don't wanna go home, Edward. Take me to your place."

Edward's head fell back against the seat. "That's not gonna happen."

He heard a sniffling noise and looked down to see Bella crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

"Don't cry, Bella. I'm not mad at you. I just need to take you home." His voice softened, his heart clenching from seeing her wet eyes.

"I don't want to be alone. Don't take me home. I'm doing what you asked. I made up my mind. I want you. Take me to your place, Edward." Bella kissed the edge of his jaw, too drunk to realize it was stiff.

Against his better wishes, Edward gave the driver his address, but then cursed his decision. He knew he was making the wrong one.

"Bella, we're here." He gently shook her shoulder when they pulled up to his apartment fifteen minutes later.

Bella's head felt like it weighed a million pounds, but she tried to shake away the drunken fuzz. She needed to sober up before they had sex. She didn't want to forget it or, heaven forbid, vomit on him during the deed. She giggled to herself as she allowed him to lead her into the elevator by her hand.

She walked into the stark apartment and looked around. The room was spinning. Bella shook her head, trying to clear it. She walked over to Edward, who took his wallet and phone out of his pocket and was texting Emmett to let him know that Bella was with him and safe.

Bella put her arms around his waist and kissed his back. He stiffened when he felt her pressed against him and closed his eyes. He took her hands and pulled them apart so he could turn around. She tipped her head up and pursed her lips to beg for a kiss.

He shook his head, his expression pained. "Bella, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I'm tipsy, and I made my decision. I want you, Edward. Take me to bed." Her breathy words cut him.

"Baby…"

"Don't 'Baby' me. Kiss me."

Against his better judgment, Edward kissed her, his mouth hot against hers and bruising, even though that wasn't his intention. He tasted the alcohol on her lips and lifted her in his arms carrying her into his bedroom.

Bella's breath was stolen by his kiss, and her nipples tightened with anticipation. He carried her into the bedroom while she kissed his neck. He tasted wonderful. Edward slid her down his body and left her go to turn on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in soft light.

Bella waited nervously for him to come to her. He turned the covers down and reached for her. He put his arms around her, his head bent next to her face, and she felt his hands pulling down the zipper of her dress.

Her head fell back on her shoulders as he pulled the dress down over her bra, and past her hips, letting it drop to her ankles. Time seemed to move in slow motion, every touch intensified by the alcohol. Bella stepped out of her dress and shivered as his hands caressed her calves when they slid down to remove her shoes. She sighed with pleasure when his fingers ran down the sole of her feet to her toes.

Edward tried not to look, but couldn't resist the sight of her in her red lingerie. She was flawless. Her lace bra did nothing to hide her full breasts; her nipples were hard and pointing directly at him, begging him to taste them. Her flat stomach and long legs were broken up by the smallest scrap of red lace. His mouth went dry when he saw her stomach tightening from his gaze.

Bella stood there watching him stare at her body and felt uncomfortable with his scrutiny. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and started to release them, wanting him as naked as she was, when he stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"Let me take care of you first."

She should have been ashamed of her panting, but she wasn't. Bella was ready to be a woman; ready to give herself to Edward.

"Edward…there's something I need to tell you first."

"Shh. "

He shushed her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Edward tossed it aside and reached for the t-shirt he'd laid on the bed. He slipped the shirt over her head and led her to the bed.

"Lay down, baby."

Bella crawled in between cool sheets, thrilled by the feel of his hand on her skin. "Edward, you need to know—"

He pulled the blanket up over her and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. She smiled and reached up for him.

"I have to tell you something—"

"In a minute, baby." He straightened and flicked off the bedside lamp as her eyes fluttered shut, then melted away into the bathroom, closing the door and dousing the room in darkness.

* * *

**xoxoxo- What do you think? Let me know! Reviews make my day! **

**I didn't do NY. Some may ask why. Well- It didn't seem to make sense to write it out when Edward decided to not go. Maybe an outtake later. I imagined Edward pulling up to the airport and watching Bella get on the plane, but not getting out of his car. Then resisting the urge all weekend not to fly out.**

**I do have a blog for my Fan Fic, but it is not updated at all for this story. I rely heavily on visual and musical inspiration so I will set it up soon. I have pictures of their clothes, Rosalie and Emmetts house, Edward's apartment, etc... But I thought you'd like more chapters first!**

**As you may have seen, I have some other stories- You Found Me is my first attempt and it is depressing, but it's my first baby so it holds a place in my heart. Cherry Blossoms and Second Chances is one I am most proud of. It won First Place in the Hope Springs One-Shot contest. Try them out!**

**Next chapter will be soon. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites! Like I said they mean a lot to me. Your recommendations are awesome. Spread the word! **

**Thank you as well to Jessypt! She makes my words shiny and fixes the damn commas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 5**

A ray of early morning light beamed across the bed highlighting the red in the strands of hair spread across his pillow. Edward leaned against the door frame with a cup of coffee and watched Bella sleeping in his bed. She lay on her stomach with her face turned to the side, her hair wild around her.

She looked so beautiful, her face the very vision of an angel. Her eyes were smudged from her make-up, but it didn't detract at all. The urge to crawl in beside her, just to be next to her, was so strong, but Edward had a feeling she was not going to be thrilled to be there when she woke up.

Bella moved and moaned, twisting in the blankets and pushing them off her, and rolled onto her back, throwing her arm over her face. His t-shirt was pulled up, twisted below her breasts. His eyes traveled up her body, past her creamy thighs to that sinful scrap of red lace and the belly button he wanted to explore with his tongue. He walked out of the room afraid he would frighten her if when she woke and saw him watching her.

Bella opened her eyes and immediately slammed them shut, the glaring sun piercing a hole in her brain. She reached out for the bedside table, trying to stop the world from spinning. Her mouth felt like she had chewed on a bag of cotton balls. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and sat up, her head heavy in her hands.

_Why did I drink so much?_

She knew why she drank so much. She wanted to drown out all thoughts of Edward. Fat lot of good it did.

Bella rubbed her eyes and one stuck open from the sticky residue of yesterday's mascara. She blinked her eyelashes free and staring at the unfamiliar wall in front of her, she frowned, and then it hit her. She knew where she was, remembered everything from the night before—the party, the drinks, begging him in the cab.

"Oh God," she whispered.

She remembered him carrying her to the bedroom and undressing her, the thrill of seeing the heat in his eyes. She remembered him laying her back on the pillow and coming over her, but she didn't remember anything else.

She stayed still, perched on the edge of the bed, and tried to sense if Edward was in the bed next to her, not wanting to wake him if he was still asleep. A noise coming from outside of the room made her turn to see the empty bed beside her. The blankets were rumpled, a pillow missing.

Bella got up quietly and went into the large master bathroom, closing the door behind her softly. The circles under her eyes were dark from make-up, her eyes were blood-shot, and her hair looked like someone had put it in a blender. She relieved herself and decided to take a shower. The hot water fell over her and soothed the aches from all but her head. She rubbed soap over her body, trying to remember what had exactly happened.

Slipping a hand between her legs, she touched herself, expecting to be tender. Rosalie had told her a long time ago that the first time hurt, and she'd prepared her for the pain. Bella felt no difference and began to question whether or not anything had happened.

Bella pulled the t-shirt back over her clean body and used the corner of a washcloth and some tooth paste to scrub her teeth clean. She added some lotion below her eyes and pressed a cool cloth against them to remove the remaining make-up and to try and soothe the redness.

Wanting to cover her naked legs, Bella grabbed Edward's robe down from a hook on the back of the door and put it on. She sat on the toilet seat, put her head in her hands and tried again to remember what had happened, but her mind was blank after she lay down. Knowing she couldn't stall any longer, Bella swiped up her panties and stuffed them in the pocket of the robe. She opened the door slowly and made her way out of the room, her first ever walk of shame.

When Edward heard the shower turn on, he'd started a fresh pot of coffee. He wasn't sure what her reaction to being there was going to be and wondered if she even remembered the night before.

He was actually proud of himself. He'd had her right where he'd dreamed of her being last night. Edward could have taken advantage of her compromised state and made love to her. He could have made her see what she was missing out on by declining his offers, but even when she was standing there gloriously half naked and practically begging him to take her, he hadn't done anything about it. He put her to bed like a child and spent a most uncomfortable night on the couch.

As much as he didn't take advantage of drunken women, he'd never turned down such a sweet offer, and she _had_ offered herself to him. What the hell was the matter with him? He needed to get a grip. Something was changing in him. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Hi," came a soft voice from the doorway.

Edward looked up so quickly he almost spilled his coffee. Bella was standing there, her cheeks stained red from her blush, in his robe. Her dark hair was lying damp around her shoulders, her face free of make-up. She looked a lot younger than twenty-two.

He gestured for her to sit down at the dining table. "How are you feeling? Coffee?"

Bella frowned as the thought of coffee made her stomach pitch. "No, thank you. I don't feel great, but considering how much I drank last night I guess I'm not too bad."

Edward smiled. "How 'bout some tea and toast?"

She accepted his offer and sat there staring at her lap, twisting her fingers in his robe, while he made her breakfast. Bella looked over at the sofa and saw the folded blankets and the missing pillow from the bed.

"Did you sleep on the couch last night?"

He nodded slowly and watched as her forehead creased with a frown, and she stared at her lap again. Edward set the cup of tea next to the small plate of toast.

"Thanks," she whispered. She took a sip, testing it in her stomach before taking a bite of her toast. She wished he would say something.

Bella was surprised by the disappointment she felt. He claimed to want a sexual relationship, but when she wanted the same thing he didn't want her.

"I guess the pursuit must be the most interesting part of the game," she said quietly.

Edward detected the note of regret in her voice. "Bella, you were drunk," he said.

Her eyes flew to his. "Are you telling me you've never slept with a drunk woman before?"

"No, but it's been a long time since I took advantage of a woman's inebriated state to get lucky, and never when I wasn't under the influence as well. There are rules about that, you know?" he answered.

"You follow rules?"

"Wow. You really don't think very highly of me." Edward was shocked she thought of him that way.

Bella took another sip of her tea, unable to meet his eyes. "I wasn't that drunk," she said in a quiet voice.

"You were way past the drink-sex limit, Bella."

Bella laughed a little. "There's a set limit. I've never heard of that."

"You've really had some interesting experiences, haven't you?"

Bella felt her face get hot and stuttered out in her defense, "I've never had anyone get me drunk…and… do that." She couldn't say the word.

"Well, you should be happy you can still say that."

She gasped. He sounded like he thought she was complaining that they hadn't had sex.

"I am! Very happy. You don't think I'm complaining because we didn't…?"

He looked at her clearly seeing her discomfort and shrugged. "It kind of sounded like you were."

"Well, I wasn't," she snapped. "All I was saying was…" Bella hesitated, her brain was still cloudy, and she was losing control of the conversation.

Edward was smiling at her. "Yes?"

"You've been trying to get me into bed, and when I say yes, you declined. So, please don't…" She was going to say _try it again._

"Believe me, Bella, I'd be very happy to take you up on your offer. In fact, say the word and I'll carry you to the bedroom right now. I'll make up for my judgment call last night."

He saw the panic in her eyes.

"I won't pretend for one minute it was easy to resist you last night."

Bella felt awful. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I mean, it's hard to explain." Her head was pounding, and she felt like she was playing with fire.

Edward leaned over her. "It's not hard to explain, Bella. You told me you didn't want to sleep with me without commitment, and I respected that. Now you're offended because we didn't have sex. I told you last night I wouldn't force you. _You_ keep coming on to _me _and then you say no."

"I don't," she said, but he interrupted her.

"Yes, you do. You keep acting like a Victorian virgin who wants me to force you. That's not me, Bella, and if you act this way around someone who doesn't respect you as much as I do, you're going to get hurt."

Bella sat up in her chair, furious. He had it all wrong.

"Edward, I do not—"

"Don't come on to me unless you mean it!" His voice was harsh.

Bella had never seen him angry, and as he stomped away and slammed his bedroom door, she felt tears pricking her eyes. She got up, threw her toast away, dumped the rest of her tea out, and was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when he slammed out of the room again and stood on the other side of the counter.

"I gotta go. Take your time. Just lock up when you leave." Edward wouldn't meet her eyes, and the cruel twist of his mouth frightened her. He tossed two twenties on the counter. "Cab fare. I noticed you didn't have your purse last night and you weren't hiding anything under that dress. I checked." His leer as he said those parting words made her feel cheap.

"You know where to find me when you make up your mind." And he slammed the door behind him.

Bella took a cab home on Sunday morning after making Edward's bed. She left on his shirt and borrowed a pair of sweat pants that were hanging in the bathroom, rolling them at the waist and the ankles to make them fit, rather that slipping on her alcohol stained dress. She couldn't bring herself to walk out of the building looking like a tramp the morning after in a slutty red dress. Thank goodness it was May and not January, she opted to get into the cab barefoot rather than put her heels on with the sweats.

Bella felt lower than low. This whole business with Edward was too confusing. She snuck into the apartment, hoping to avoid having to discuss where she'd been with Rosalie or Emmett. She stripped Edward's clothes off, buried herself under her covers, and bawled her eyes out until she fell asleep.

A knock on her door hours later, heralded her sister. "When did you get home?

Bella sat up in bed and looked at the clock. She'd slept for five hours. "I got home at 8:30."

"We thought you were with Edward, but when he called and Emmett asked where you were, he said you'd left hours ago. He freaked out. I need to go let them know you got home safe."

Rosalie started to leave when Bella brushed her hair away from her face.

Rosalie rushed over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Oh Bella, you look horrible. Are you okay?'

"I'm fine. I drank too much and made a fool of myself."

Looking over her sister, who was hiding her naked body with the blanket, Rosalie reached for a gray t-shirt on the floor and handed it to Bella.

She slipped the shirt on, and Rosalie instantly recognized it as Edward's. "Did you sleep with him?" she asked quietly.

Bella shook her head slowly and bit her lip to keep from crying. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rosalie patted her back as Bella slid down in the bed and turned away from her. "I just want to be alone for a while, Rose. I'll be okay later. I have a raging headache and need to sleep off this hangover."

"Alright," Rosalie said, skeptical. "If you're sure you're okay. You might as well get some sleep now; Mom will be here tomorrow, and if she sees you looking like this she's going to interrogate us both."

Bella groaned, having forgotten her mother was flying up from Florida for the wedding. Her mother always meant well, but her energy exhausted Bella.

Rosalie left her sister groaning and walked down the hallway to the game room. She slammed the door behind her and scared Emmett who was on the computer.

"What the hell did Edward do to Bella? She looks terrible! She could barely keep from crying, and why didn't he bring her home last night?" Rosalie was practically screeching.

Emmett turned around and put his hands up in a show of innocence. "I don't know anything."

"Well, call him and find out what the hell happened."

Emmett called his brother, and Edward told him nothing happened, and then asked him to meet for coffee. Kissing a very pissed off Rosalie, Emmett left to meet Edward, assuring her he would find out what was going on between him and Bella.

Edward told him exactly what happened, even the part about stripping her and putting her to bed. He sat back in the chair, running both hands through his hair, tugging it viciously. "I didn't touch her, Em. I wanted to—so bad, but I didn't. I laid on that couch with a hard-on all night, proud I'd done the right thing, and then she woke up disappointed." He leaned forward, his elbow resting on the table and brutally rubbed his eyes. "I don't get her. She comes onto me like Eve with the apple, and then says no, and _then_ she's upset when I do the right thing. What the hell?"

"You know, Edward. She's only had one serious boyfriend, and I don't think it ended very well. Bella's a really sweet girl, but she is very different from Rosalie. She's naïve to a lot of things, and if you want to be with her you need to go about it differently than pursuing her physically. Any idiot can see she's attracted to you."

"And I'm attracted to her, but she keeps giving me such mixed signals. I don't know which way is up when I'm with her. I don't want a relationship, and she's made it clear that's what she wants, but—I don't know." He sat forward, cupping his coffee cup.

Edward was so frustrated. He wanted to say to hell with it and just stay away from her, but the thought of never seeing her again made his chest hurt.

"You're not twenty anymore. You're going to be thirty in a couple of weeks. What are you waiting for? Bella's an amazing girl. You'd be lucky to have her in your life."

Edward slammed down his coffee cup, annoyed by the ache in his chest. "You know we're not cut out for marriage, Emmett. Just because you're willing to risk hurting Rosalie, like Dad hurt Mom, doesn't mean I'm willing to do the same. I can't give her what she wants."

"Mom and Dad were different. You can't base your life on their relationship. You don't still believe we have no choice whether we cheat or not, do you?"

Edward clenched his teeth and looked away.

"That's _still_ the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I thought you'd grown out of that._ You_ make the decision to be faithful to one woman and you do it. I don't understand what's so hard about that. _You_ make the decision to keep your dick in your pants. I, personally, can't even imagine wanting another woman the way I want Rosalie."

Edward stared at his cup, his expression showing his pain. He couldn't imagine that either. He'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Bella.

"I swore I wouldn't promise a woman anything, and I won't, Emmett. I can't." He jumped up from the table and tossed down some money for the coffee. "I'll never let anyone become like Mom because of me. I'll see you later."

Emmett frowned at his brother as he pushed his way out of the coffee shop.

Bella finally dragged herself out of bed and sent Rosalie a text that she was going out to the house. She was incredibly ashamed of herself. The fact that she drank too much was no excuse to become the very thing she'd spent her adult life working hard not to become.

The forty-five minute drive out to Hunts Point was spent in depressed self-contemplation. How did this thing with Edward get so out of control? And the bigger question: How could she fix it? The thought of avoiding him, if that was even possible, only made her more depressed, and the thought of facing him after that morning mortified her.

The driveway was dark when Bella pulled up, a different dark than in the city. The lights from the city were far enough away they didn't cloud the light from the stars. Even though she should have checked on things at the big house, she just drove around and parked in the gravel spot behind the little house she already thought of as hers.

Although there were a few clouds in the sky, the moon seemed to have carved out a niche and was shining clearly. The sight of it reflecting on the water drew Bella down to the dock. Some of the crew had taken to eating lunch down there, and an old bench from the side of the boathouse had been set up on the bank.

Bella walked over and sat down. The red lights from some towers on the other side of the lake blinked out a staccato that soothed her. She plopped her backpack up on the bench next to her and felt her phone vibrate in the front pocket.

Content with the peace and solitude of the moment, she hesitated to pull her phone out, but figured it was Rosalie wondering if she made it all right. Bella was sort of upset with her sister and Emmett. Why would they have pushed Edward on her if they knew he wasn't interested in a relationship?

She sighed and shook her head, pulling the phone out to check the message.

***Can I call you? - Edward**

Shame filled her again, and she knew she owed him an apology for the way she acted, but the thought of talking to him made her nauseous. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

***I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I owe you an apology. - E**

Bella frowned at the phone. What apology did he owe her?

She tossed her phone back in her backpack and headed into the house. Because it was so beautiful outside she opened the blinds and pushed the drapes open as widely as they could go, so she could see the moon through the picture window. She made herself a cup of peppermint tea, hoping it would calm the rolling of her still unrecovered stomach, and settled into the corner of the couch with her phone. There was another message waiting:

***Please. -E**

Bella set her teacup down and, hoping his call wouldn't make her feel worse, she responded.

***Okay -B**

The phone rang almost instantaneously.

With a deep breath to brace herself, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi." Her voice was shaking, and that annoyed her.

"Thanks for taking my call. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Edward, I'm so…" He cut her off.

"No, I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry for being an ass this morning."

"I understand. I'm sorry. I could blame the alcohol, but I should have seen what I was doing to you. I…I just didn't realize…" She paused and he said nothing. Bella cleared her throat. "I didn't realize I was teasing you."

"I shouldn't have said that. Listen, I feel like we're at an impasse. I'm not going to lie to you. I want you, Bella. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, but I'm not sure I can give you want you want."

Bella felt her throat getting full and blinked before tears formed.

He continued. "The problem is: I want you in my life. I know this sounds cliché, but do you think we can try being friends?"

The air went out of her lungs. Friends? Was that enough?

"Bella, are you there? Listen, we're going to have to communicate when Emmett and Rosalie are gone, and I think it would be best if we could be friends. It will be hard if we can't, not just in the near future, but Emmett's a huge part of my life and Rosalie yours, if we can't find some comfortable place for us to be, it could get very awkward."

This was becoming harder than Edward thought it would be. Trying to convince her to be his friend felt wrong, but he didn't see any other choice. Friendship would put some distance between them, a distance that would help against their attraction he hoped.

"I can…" Bella paused, the lie thick in her mouth. "…be your friend. You're right; it will make things easier."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Good. Good. Okay, well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing before I called."

"Okay," she said so quietly. Edward wondered if she felt as disappointed as he did. "Goodbye, Edward."

"I'll see you Friday. Bye."

Right, the rehearsal dinner, she thought, and the wedding. Two times she would have to interact with him.

There was a pause on the phone. So much had been left unsaid. Neither hung up, but neither said anything until Bella whispered, "Bye," and hung up.

Edward set his phone down and ran his hands through his hair. He walked into his bedroom and flipped on the bedside lamp. Bella had made the bed before she left, but the picture of her lying in the rumpled bed was stuck in his head. He shook the thoughts away and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt so good. Edward hadn't slept well on the couch the night before and was tired. He rolled his neck, trying to stretch the tense muscles there and in his shoulders, but the pressure hung heavily. When he stepped out of the shower the cold hit him, and he dried off quickly. He pushed the door closed to get his sweatpants and saw they were gone. The housekeeper didn't normally take them. Instead, he grabbed his robe and smelled it, hoping he would smell her scent on it, but didn't.

Edward pulled it around him and went into his office to bring a couple files from work to bed with him, hoping they would distract him enough to allow him some sleep. He tossed the files on the bottom of the bed and lay across it. Something in his robe pressed against his hip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scrap of red lace.

Edward crumpled it in his fist and swiped the files onto the floor, cursing.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Leave me some more and recommend the story if you like it! **

**A special thanks to Jessypt for making this pretty!**

**What do you think of them as friends? Will it work? Next chapter will be this soon- maybe tonight:)**

**I hope I responded to everyone's review, I may have 1 from yesterday to respond to, but I love each note you send me! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 6**

"This place is huge! What is your sister going to do with all this space?"

Bella laughed as she took her mom through the house. Rosalie was downstairs in the sunroom with the decorator, trying to choose fabric for the window treatments. There were five days till the wedding and most everything was done. The wedding planner was doing all the final running around, which only left them to take care of themselves. It was a relief.

Despite knowing her mother would pick at the cause behind the circles under her eyes, Bella hadn't slept well after her and Edward's phone call. She really needed to talk with her sister, but there was no time.

Bella had never felt worse about a situation than she did about what was happening with Edward. She had enjoyed their first date so much up until he had told her he wasn't interested in a relationship. She was kicking herself for not seeing that differently. She wished she could have had the courage to allow things to progress naturally, but Bella was a coward.

Him not taking advantage of her made her begin to rethink everything she knew about him, had her reevaluating a lot of things, and one of those things was her inability to take risks.

"So Bella, are you taking me out tonight, somewhere fun with pretty boys to look at?" Her mom wagged her eyebrows at Bella. "Maybe I can find one to bring home. You wouldn't mind, would you, Bells?"

Bella frowned at her mother. "Are you serious? What about Phil?"

"I'm just kidding. Gosh, you're such a prude. When was the last time _you_ brought a guy home? You need to have some fun." Renee ran her hands over some newly painted molding. Her voice turned quickly to a whine. "I wanna go out."

Ugh. Bella felt a shiver of disgust run through her. She was not going out tonight. Renee was a consummate flirt, and watching her act like she was twenty-years old was not Bella's cup of tea. She'd seen it enough to last her a lifetime.

Renee was on her fourth marriage, and her even making jokes about finding a boy to bring home made Bella wonder if number four was on his way out. Phil was a nice guy and loved her mom very much, but he was conspicuously absent from the wedding.

"Why didn't Phil come with you, Mom?" Bella asked as she steered Renee toward the media room to show her the posters she and Edward had given Rosalie and Emmett.

Renee shrugged. "I don't know. He made some excuse about not wanting to upset Charlie. It was fine with me. He's been really annoying lately."

Bella sighed. She knew it—same old Renee. It was so easy for her mom to move on to the next thing. She gestured to the room and watched her mother's face.

"It looks like a movie theatre!"

"It kinda is. They'll finish covering the walls as soon as they're done wiring the sound system." The plush leather couches were in the middle of the room, but still covered in plastic. "Look at the posters. They were Edward's idea, but I chose the movies. Aren't they great?"

Renee laughed as Bella spread out the pictures against the wall. "Ha! How original!" After a brief paused, Renee said, "Edward is Emmett's brother, right?"

Bella nodded.

"Oh, he's that hottie I met at the engagement party. Yum!" she licked her lips before laughing at the horrified expression on Bella's face. Renee loved getting that kind of reaction from her daughter. Bella was easy.

"Before you make a fool of yourself, Mom, remember that he's Emmett's_ younger _brother—five years younger. He's too young for you."

"But he's not too young for you. I'm sure he could teach you a thing or two, sweetie."

"Ok, Mom enough about Edward. Let's go get your suitcase, and I'll show you my house. Then we'll go to the studio so you can try on your dress. It should be perfect, but I want to be sure. Esme and Alice will be here soon to try theirs on, as well."

Bella and Rosalie had designed and made all of the dresses for the wedding. They had been working on them for months. Rosalie's dress was locked away. It was a secret to everyone but Bella until she walked down the aisle.

Rosalie had a fascination with the demure styles of the fifties, and they had designed the bridal party around that era. Bella's dress was made of emerald green silk chiffon. The top was tightly fitted with the tiniest of pleats making up the entire bodice. A two-inch wide band of the same pleating ran below and curved around the sides of her bust into straps. The tea-length skirt was made of multiple layers of the same silk chiffon and covered the cotton and crinoline petticoat. Her waist, made to look even smaller by the full skirt and tight bodice, was emphasized even more by the thin belt of the same material. It looked like something Elizabeth Taylor would have worn.

"Oh, Bella, this is gorgeous. These tiny pleats must have taken forever!" Renee hugged Bella. "You are so talented. Why didn't you put this dress in your holiday line?"

"There is something similar in royal blue with a more a-line skirt, but this one is special for the wedding."

Bella heard Rosalie coming with Esme and Alice and put her dress back in the closet. Alice had already seen her dress, which was much like Bella's in the skirt and color but with a different top. Esme and Renee had not seen theirs yet, and Renee hadn't even seen a sketch. It was risky having only five days till the wedding, but both mothers trusted the girls taste.

Of course, Rosalie was closer to Esme than Bella was, but the initial sketches of her dress had been Bella's. Esme was a classically beautiful woman in her early fifties, but looked much younger. She dressed modestly; a strapless gown was not her taste.

Esme's dress was a navy blue suit with three-quarter length sleeves and a flower-petal peplum. The design was simple, but the fabric, a silk satin made it formal.

Bella would have liked to put her mother in a conservative suit, but Rosalie had designed a dress for her that even awed Bella. Renee hadn't seen it yet, and Bella hoped she loved it.

"Okay,' Rosalie clapped her hands excitedly. "Who's first?"

"Ooo! Me, me," yelled Renee jumping up from the chairs Bella had set around the standing mirror.

"Ok, Mom, but you have to be blindfolded until you're in front of the mirror. I don't want you to see it until it's on. Okay?" asked Rosalie

"Okay, Bella, let's go!" Bella laughed at her mom's excitement and blindfolded her with a strip of scrap fabric. She took Renee's bagged dress out of the closet and led her behind the modesty screen set in the corner of the unfinished workroom.

"Mom, you're going to need to wear panties on the day of the wedding." Bella whispered, cringing as her immodest mother stripped naked, showing all her business with not one ounce of shyness.

"Oh, Bella, you worry about the dumbest things. Hurry up! I can't wait any longer."

"Okay, but be gentle Mom. It's delicate."

Bella slid the dress over her mom's head and led her around the screen and over to the mirror, smiling at Esme's reaction before she removed the blindfold and stepped back. Alice had a camera ready to catch Renee's expression.

Renee looked at her reflection, her eyes wide, trying to take it all in, and then burst into tears. "Oh my God! It's so beautiful." She fluttered her hands in front of her eyes. "Oh, my make-up." Alice handed her a tissue, and she blotted her eyes before turning back to her reflection as Rosalie came to stand beside her.

The burgundy dress looked amazing on her. Made of the same silk-chiffon as Bella's gown, it was strapless with a pleated asymmetrical band across her bust. The gown was nipped at the waist and fell straight to the floor. The wow factor of the dress was the drape that started at Renee's knee and came up to connect with the band at her bust where the meeting seams were covered by a pale pink silk rose.

"Can you move in it?" Bella asked. "Does it feel loose anywhere?"

"No," sniffled Renee, "It's absolutely perfect. I can't believe you made this for me." She reached out and hugged Rosalie and pulled Bella into her arms, as well.

"I can't believe my baby's getting married! I want to see your dress."

Rosalie swiped away the tears in her eyes and saw the fifteen-year-old Alice behind them snapping pictures. "Nope, it's a surprise. You'll see it on Saturday. Now, Alice needs to try on her dress and then we need to get some lunch."

After an enjoyable lunch that lasted longer than expected, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice headed back to the city while Renee and Bella went back to the house.

"Hey, Mom? I'm not really recovered from the party on Saturday. Do you mind if we just stay in? I'll make dinner later and we can just hang out?"

Renee looked at her daughter. She'd ignored the bags under her eyes all day and hadn't said anything, but she could sense a sadness that was unusual for Bella. She offered her arms to Bella.

"Sure, sweetie. Come here."

Bella walked into her mom's waiting arms, barely swallowing back the need to cry.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

No matter what her personal life was like, Renee had always been there for her daughters. Bella pulled out of the hug and sat down on the couch, hiding her face in her hands. Renee sat next to her, a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, Mom." Bella was unsure she wanted to talk about Edward. "I feel like I should be so happy right now. Everything is falling right into place. Neiman Marcus picking up the line was a dream come true, but I'm lost."

"Why do you say that? You have more options available to you than most people do at your age."

"I know I do," she sighed. "I feel horrible for wanting more, for wanting what Rosalie has."

Renee was surprised. Bella had never been jealous of her sister. Then it occurred to her that this was about a boy.

"Is this about what happened with Jacob?"

The swift look of disgust on Bella's face told her it wasn't.

"No, I'm glad I'm not with Jacob. After everything was said and done, I realized I was relieved. I don't think I really loved him. I was in awe of him, but I wasn't…" Bella didn't quite know how to explain it. She hesitated.

"You weren't what?" her mom prodded.

Bella closed her eyes. "I didn't want him…physically."

Renee leaned back on the couch, still confused by her daughter's melancholy. "The physical aspect of a relationship is huge." She paused. "Have you met someone new?"

The air seemed to blow out of Bella, and she curled onto her side, her head on the back of the couch and answered so quietly. "Yes."

Bella's reaction to her question was frightening. There was a lot more to all of this than Renee imagined. She wished Rosalie had said something to her on the way home from the airport, warned her.

"What happened, baby? You can talk to me."

Bella shook her head and Renee sighed. Bella was just like her father. She held in everything. Even as a child, Bella kept her feelings close, unlike Rosalie, who kept nothing in. You always knew exactly what was bothering Rosalie. The one person Bella was closest to was her sister, and that was Renee's fault for letting her girls move in with their father after she divorced her third husband, Marcus. They were away during a time when they needed her. Renee still felt guilty for that.

"Have you talked to your sister about this?" she asked.

Bella sat up, her eyes wet with tears. "I don't want to bother her right now. She's so happy, and I'm not going to distract her with my stupid emotions right now." She swiped away at a tear that rolled down her cheek and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anyway. We agreed to be friends, so that's it."

Springing up from the couch, Bella rubbed away the last of her tears. "You know what, Mom. I think you were right. We need to go out. Go get dressed. I'm gonna call Garrett. He'll have something fun for us to do. No bringing any boys home, though. I can't deal with that."

As usual, Garrett was down for anything. He had Bella meet them at his apartment, and they took a cab to a club.

"I hope this isn't a gay bar, Garrett. I need someone to fawn over me and at least try to get me in bed tonight."

Bella rolled her eyes at her mother and prayed she didn't embarrass them.

"Renee, the best place to get fawned over is at a gay club. I have friends that could flirt with you so hard you'd never know they were playing for the other team."

Bella laughed. "And they're pretty, too."

Renee clapped. "Okay, then take me there!"

And that's what Garrett did. He changed their destination with the cab driver and took Bella and Renee to his favorite place.

The club was filled with men and women and looked no different from any other club. Bella felt comfortable there. Garrett used his new celebrity clout and got them a small table and ordered them all a drink. Bella tried to decline, but he waved her away.

"One drink isn't going to kill you. Drink it, and I'll dance with you all night." He winked and turned to introduce them to a couple of his friends. Renee was immediately led away, and Bella saw that Garrett's predictions were true. She never lacked for a partner. The boys loved her. Also true to his word, Garrett stayed with Bella all night and was so happy when her sad eyes finally brightened and she started enjoying herself.

Only six blocks away, Edward lay in his bed unable to sleep; his mind stuck on Bella.

After a night of watching her mother flirt and carry on with a club full of gay men, Bella dragged her out at two in the morning and drove her home, barely conscious. She left her mother alone to sleep off her hangover while she went up to the big house to deal with the contractors.

The house had mostly been gutted, and the demolition was finished. The large construction dumpsters were to be carted off, and the contactors were set to finish the wiring and plumbing work.

While she looked for the foreman Bella thought about her conversation with Garrett. They had talked some the night before while her mother was dancing, and Bella told him about Edward taking her home, undressing her, but then putting her to bed. Garrett was delighted. He said that was the most awesome thing he'd ever heard.

"Bells, you know as well as I do, that a dog would have taken you to bed, drunk and all. I think Edward feels more for you than he's letting on."

"If only that were true," she said wistfully, "He called and apologized for getting mad at me, then asked if we could be friends. I told him yes, but how am I suppose to face him after he's seen me naked, throwing myself at him?"

"You know, babe, more relationships start with friendship than anything else."

Bella hadn't thought about it that way, but he was right. The more she thought about it the more hopeful she felt. She put the thoughts out of her head and set to work as she walked through the front doors.

The painters had already started priming the walls on the first floor, and Bella ducked around a ladder to find the foreman's assistant, Paul, in the kitchen with a measuring tape making notes on the edge of the blueprints. They had only briefly met once before.

"Good morning. Is Sam around?" Bella asked Paul, who looked up and smiled.

"No, but he'll be in later. He sent me to make sure the painting was started and to make sure demo had been done properly."

Bella looked around the gutted kitchen at the drywall, ragged in places, the wiring sticking out of the walls. "Is the electrician here? I didn't see his truck."

"Yeah, he's working on the sound system in the media room, so the carpet guys can finish that up."

Bella set her iPad on the counter and pulled up the schedule and lists she received during the initial meeting with the contractor. "The decorator will be bringing the paint colors over today. When will the painters be finished priming?"

Paul came over and stood closer to Bella than was necessary to see the screen over her shoulder. She stiffened a bit when she realized he was so close.

"They should be done priming today." He stepped back and smiled when he saw the blush in her cheeks.

Picking up her iPad, Bella closed the cover and really looked at Paul for the first time. He was attractive. His dark brown eyes reminded her of Jacob's, but his easy smile put her at ease.

"Good. I'm going to be in and out this week and won't be here at all on Friday, but you have my cell number, right?"

He flipped open a small notepad. "Yep. Bella, right?"

She nodded. "I'll be in the studio if you need me."

Bella felt his gaze following her as she walked past the pool, which was remarkably cleaner than it had been when they started construction. No frogs to be seen. She flipped open her tablet again and checked the schedule. The pool people were going to be there the next day to start demoing the tile and replacing it. They were also installing a heater. She was looking forward to swimming in it.

Rosalie and Emmett had specifically requested that the first floor of the studio be finished first, so she would have somewhere to work. Bella had been working at the tables in the first floor sewing room, but the light wasn't as great as it would be upstairs. The new windows for the offices in the studio were supposed to arrive soon, but she wasn't about to let them do anymore work in there until all of their dresses were moved to the wedding site on Friday.

Bella sat down at her makeshift desk and returned a couple phone calls regarding the house. It was important that she make sure everything was on track so Emmett and Rosalie could concentrate on enjoying their big day.

She was heating up the iron to press some new fabric that came in when her phone rang. It was Rosalie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi. How are things out there?"

"So far so good. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I have a hair appointment at three and then dinner with Esme and Carlisle. How's Mom? Did she drive you crazy last night?"

"No, I caved, and Garrett and I took her out."

"How'd she convince you to do that?"

Bella hesitated. "I don't know. It didn't take much. I needed to get my mind off some things."

Rosalie heard the unhappy note in her sister's voice. They really needed to talk it seemed. "Why didn't you call us? We would have gone with you."

"I figured she was going to act crazy, and I didn't want anyone to photograph her with you." Bella sat down on the edge of the table. "I think she and Phil are on the outs."

Rosalie sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. So, did she act crazy?"

"Hold on." Bella looked out the door to make sure her mother didn't sneak up on her and overhear the conversation.

"She's mortifying, Rose. Garrett took us to a gay bar, and I think she tried to convert at least ten guys. They loved her and egged her on. I should have gotten drunk; it might not have been so painful to watch. She was ready to satisfy herself with a woman when I finally decided I'd had enough and dragged her out."

"Eww—I'm glad I wasn't there. Listen, I have some last minute shopping to do tomorrow. Let's ditch Mom, go have lunch, and shop."

"I don't know…"

"I'll buy you a new pair of shoes," said Rosalie, trying to entice Bella into agreeing.

"How are we gonna ditch Mom?"

"I'll ask Esme to take her to the club for lunch. The guys are going to play golf and then we can all meet later for dinner down by Pike Place."

"Okay, that sounds good. Hopefully, she'll be satisfied with a peaceful day just hanging out."

"Knowing Mom, I doubt it."

It was after three when Bella finally decided to go check on Renee. She opened the front door, and the house was silent. The coffee cup she'd left out for her mother was sitting where she'd left it, unused.

Bella stuck her head into the guest room to make sure Renee was there. She was, buried under the covers. Bella cleared her throat, and when the lump under the covers didn't move, she reached out and shook the bed until Renee moaned.

"Get up, Mom."

Renee rolled over and opened one eye. "Okay, gimme five minutes."

Bella smiled and left her to drag herself out of bed. Renee stumbled into the living room and almost fell down the two steps before collapsing in a chair next to the couch.

"Oh my God, I woke up and had no clue where I was, so I went back to sleep." Renee rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Why'd you let me drink so much?"

Bella just gave her a look that made Renee feel like a naughty child, the same role reversal they seemed to have had their entire life.

"Oh, whatever, Bella, don't look at me that way. We had fun."

Bella got up to start a pot of coffee. "That's debatable."

"I don't think you know how to have fun. You're always so serious. Don't you ever cut loose and throw caution to the wind?"

"No, sorry, Mom, that's your forte."

Renee looked away and pursed her lips. "If you're not careful, you're going to end up like your father; a goody-goody with no life but fishing. You'll be alone just like he is."

Bella hesitated for a moment. "Mom, Dad's not alone. He's engaged and is getting married at the end of the summer." Seeing the look of shock on her mother's face, she realized Rosalie hadn't told her. Bella poured a cup of coffee and handed her mother the cup before sitting down in the corner of the couch nearest her.

"Rosalie didn't tell you?"

Renee shook her head and shrugged, giving Bella a small forced smile. "That's good. I just can't believe it."

Tears started to fill Renee's eyes, but she brushed them away before they fell and laughed. "Why am I crying?" She blinked the tears away.

Bella watched as tears filled Renee's eyes and hesitated. "Why _are_ you crying, Mom?"

Renee reached out and patted Bella's knee. "I don't know." She laughed and looked out the window at the water.

Good with silence, Bella curled up and watched the conflicting emotions crossing her mother's face. She was surprised that Renee even cared. It had been seventeen years since Charlie and Renee divorced. After what seemed like a long time, Renee looked back at Bella.

"Baby girl, if you never take a piece of advice I give you, take this: The grass is not always greener on the other side, and if you love someone, fight to make it work. Giving up is easier than taking the risk of getting hurt, but life's too short to not be with the one you love."

Bella sat back in disbelief, her face must have showed it, too, because Renee elaborated.

"I've never loved anyone the way I did—no, do—love your dad. He was my high school sweetheart, my babies' father, and when the going got tough I bailed and ruined everything. I'm on the eternal hunt for what I had with him."

Bella didn't know what to say so she sat and pondered her mother's words.

Bella mostly got her wish for a quiet night at home. After her confession, Renee finished her coffee in silence and then went to take a shower. She came out and asked Bella for some Motrin. Her eyes were red. Bella didn't know if she'd been crying or if it was from being hung over.

Throughout the day, Bella received two calls from Paul, asking her to come up to the house. The first was because the windows for the studio came in wrong, and the second was, in her opinion, a silly reason. There was no reason she needed to come check if the paint was correct in the downstairs bathroom. He had the plans written very clearly. She checked like he asked and okayed it, asking him not to call her for things like that.

"He was flirting with you, Bella."

Bella tripped over the floor as she looked at Renee. "No, he wasn't."

"Uh—yes, he was. He's hot, baby. You should flirt back. I bet he'd show you a good time."

It had never even occurred to Bella that Paul was flirting with her. She frowned. "I'm not going to 'flirt back'. He's not my type, and we're working together. I take this job seriously, Mom. I'm not going to screw it up. I want everything to be perfect for Rosalie and Emmett."

"I didn't suggest anything but some harmless flirting, baby. Nothing's as fun as making a boy a bit crazy, you know." Renee bumped her shoulder into Bella's and laughed at the serious expression on Bella's face. "You need to let go and stop overthinking everything, or you're going to get wrinkles."

After the contractors had left for the night and everything was locked up, Bella and Renee made dinner together and watched a movie. Bella was amazed that her mother only drove her a little bit crazy. Her outlook on life was so carefree, and Bella couldn't understand how she could live with such uncertainty.

They woke up the next morning, and Bella told her mother about their plans for the day. Renee was less than pleased to be going shopping and having lunch at the country club with Esme.

"I don't have anything to wear to a country club. I'll just go with you and Rosalie."

"No, this was already planned and is part of the wedding week festivities. This will give you a chance to get to know Emmett's family better."

"Plus, I need a break from you already," Bella said under her breath.

Renee took her sweet time, whining the whole while about not having anything appropriate to wear, and she was right. All Bella could do was shake her head at her mother's wardrobe.

"We'll go to Rosalie's. I'm sure she'll have something you can wear."

After more whining and foot dragging they arrived in the city thirty minutes late. Rosalie was annoyed, but all Bella could do was shrug.

"Come on, Mom. Esme will be here in fifteen minutes." Rosalie dragged her back to her closet to find her some clothes.

Both girls got their looks from Renee, and at forty-three she was only slightly bigger than Bella. She was much shorter than Rosalie, who got her height from Charlie. The biggest issue in finding her clothes that would fit were the boobs husband number three bought her for her thirty-fifth birthday, but Rosalie pulled it off and with a quick Bloody Mary to perk her up even more, Renee walked out of the house looking appropriate and with a smile on her face when Esme arrived.

After finalizing their plans to meet for dinner later and saying goodbye to her mother and Esme, Bella went to change out of the capris, red t-shirt and flip flops she had chosen that morning for comfort after seeing Rosalie step out of her room looking like a million bucks; an aqua blazer over a coral tank and jeans was a combination Bella would never have been able to pull off. She settled on jeans and floaty black layered top with silver details around the neckline. Bella borrowed Rosalie's black wedges.

"Where are we headed?" Bella asked as she picked up her purse and a jacket. Even though it was the middle of May, the Seattle air could still be chilly.

"I don't know. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I want to know what's up with you." Rosalie held the door open for Bella then locked it behind her. Bella pushed the button to call the elevator. She smiled but was determined not to say anything that would upset Rosalie. This was her week, and she deserved it to be stress free. "I also need a few more things for the honeymoon."

They went to Nancy Meyer, and Rosalie tried on an obscene amount of lingerie. Bella looked through a rack of swimsuits and about died when she looked at the price tags.

"Pick one." Rosalie said to Bella.

"Hell, no! I don't need a three hundred dollar swimsuit, Rose."

"Pick one out or I'm buying you three, and I'll pick them out." She held up a nude colored suit that covered less that the underwear Bella was wearing under her clothes. Bella grabbed the nude suit out of Rosalie's hand while her sister laughed. "Just get one, Bella. The pool will be ready soon, and you'll need it."

"Yeah, and the contractors will enjoy ogling me in these," she said, thinking about Paul.

"So swim when everyone's gone. Come on, pick one."

Bella picked out a turquoise suit but drew the line when Rosalie tried to add lingerie to the pile. "Ugh, Rose, when would I need this?" she said as she held up a black bustier set. Bella reached for the price tag, and Rosalie yanked it out of her hands.

"You never know when you'll need it. Edward would appreciate you in this."

Bella looked down at her feet. "I'm not going to sleep with Edward. We're friends, Rose and that's it."

Rosalie looked at her sister, her eyes narrowing, and wondered again what was going on between those two. She held off asking questions as she checked out; she would talk to her about it at lunch.

The girls shopped for another hour and then decided on salads at Cheesecake Factory for lunch. They sat down and Rosalie waited for their drinks to arrive before she asked the question she was dying to ask.

"What _is_ up with you and Edward?"

Bella looked up from her menu and sighed. "Nothing, we're friends."

"Come on, Bella. I'm not stupid. You spent the night at his apartment."

"Nothing happened. He slept on the couch."

Rosalie was shocked. "Well, that's good. At least he didn't take advantage of you."

"I wanted him to. I was ready, but he doesn't want me that way," Bella said through a lump in her throat.

"Oh no, he wants you, Bells. Anyone can see that."

"Garrett thinks he didn't sleep with me because he wants more, but Edward insists he doesn't." Bella put her head in her hands. "I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't even know what I want anymore. I wish I hadn't turned him down in the beginning. I should have taken whatever he offered and enjoyed whatever time we had together. Either that or I wish you hadn't convinced me to go out with him altogether."

Bella saw her sister's face and knew she was concerned. "Look, Rose, don't worry about me. I'm being stupid. I should be more sophisticated about this whole thing. Edward and I have decided to be friends. I'm great with that. I want to be his friend. He's an important part of your life, and we'll be around each other often. It's better this way than if we tried for more and it ended badly."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had no clue setting you up with him would cause you problems."

"There aren't any problems. I'm fine. I just don't know how to be casual. I've avoided it for so long and watching Mom the other night reminded me why."

Rosalie shuddered. "I asked her about Phil. She says she's thinking about a separation."

"Separation, my ass." said Bella. "She's not planning on staying here is she?"

The thought of Renee staying scared Bella. She loved her mother, but there was only so much she could handle. A single Renee was not something she wanted in her life.

"I don't know." Rosalie hesitated. "She asked me a lot of questions about Edward."

Bella went pale and was speechless.

Rosalie jumped in. "Edward's not going to be interested in Mom. She'll just embarrass herself."

"And us," Bella added as she looked at the table.

Their food came, and Bella couldn't eat a bite. The thought of her mom and Edward made her sick, but it wouldn't be the first time her mother went after a younger guy. She didn't think Edward would be interested, but truthfully, she didn't know him well enough to say otherwise.

Rosalie reached out and squeezed Bella's hand. "I'm going to call Phil and ask him to come to the wedding. Hopefully he'll come and take care of Mom."

Bella nodded. "Is Edward joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I think so. He and Emmett were playing golf with Carlisle. I'm sure he'll come with them."

Bella nodded and picked at her salad, praying her mother behaved herself but had little hope. Renee had never done so in the past.

Trying to finish up some last minute work before he took off for the day, Edward sat at his desk. He really hated playing golf, but since Carlisle rarely asked him to play he decided he would join him and Emmett. The drizzle outside made it even more distasteful.

Sleep had been elusive for Edward since the weekend. He should have felt relief after talking to Bella and apologizing, but he didn't. He didn't want to be her friend.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he said without looking up from his computer.

"Good morning, son. Emmett told me you were trying to get out of golf today, so I thought I'd stop by and bring some gentle persuasion."

Edward cocked his eyebrow. "Persuasion?"

Carlisle pointed to his foot. "A good swift kick in the butt?"

Edward rolled his eyes and came around his desk to shake his dad's hand. "No kick necessary. I'll play golf."

"Good. At least then I won't look so bad next to your brother. He's kind of a freak, isn't he?"

Emmett had always been athletic and put everyone to shame.

"He is. He should have gone pro," Edward said as he shut down his computer.

Carlisle leaned on the edge of Edward's desk and looked over at his son's face. The circles under Edward's eyes worried him. A conversation with Emmett that morning concerned him as well. Emmett told him about something Edward said about his mother, and he suggested Carlisle needed to speak to him about it.

"Are you okay, son? Your brother thinks something's bothering you."

Edward looked up at his father, who stood and followed him as he made his way toward the door. "I'm fine. Why is Emmett worrying about me? He's got more than enough to keep him busy this week without nosing his way into my business."

The office door opened, just missing Edward.

"What are you whining about now?" Emmett said as he walked into his brother's office.

"I was telling Dad you should be worried about yourself rather than prying into my life."

"Dude, you've been moping around here for two days."

"I'm fine. Are we going to play golf or what?"

Emmett and Carlisle exchanged a look but dropped it and followed Edward out of his office.

After a successful day of shopping and golf, everyone met for dinner at Place Pigalle near Pike Place Market. The reserved table was in front of the windows overlooking the water, and the sunset was the first thing that caught Edward's eye. Bella was the second.

She had a glass of wine in her hand and was laughing at something Emmett was saying to her. Knowing him it was about Edward's poor showing on the golf course. Edward pulled out the chair next to Bella and sat down, a waiter coming immediately to take his drink order.

He pointed to Bella's glass. "I'll have what she's having."

Bella, just noticing him, turned and met his gaze. Her cheeks turned bright red, and she looked away from his piercing eyes.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi." she answered. He looked like he was going to say something else when Renee came behind up behind them.

"There's my Bella!" She threw her arms around Bella from behind, drawing attention to herself. "Oh, you don't mind scootching over so I can sit by my girl, do you?"

Edward glanced at Renee but didn't miss the look that passed between Rosalie and Bella—rolled eyes, but not surprise.

"You must be Edward. I'm Renee, Bella and Rosalie's sister," said Renee with a peal of too loud laughter, her back turned to Bella.

"Mom…" Bella groaned at her mother. Everyone was looking at her.

Renee put her hand on Edward's thigh. "I'm just kidding, of course."

Edward tried to catch Emmett's eye throughout the meal, but every time he did Emmett could barely control his laughter. Renee spent the entire meal flirting with Edward and making sure she was the center of attention with her loud laughter, preventing him from even having a conversation with Bella, who sat there looking so pained he wanted to take her away from the restaurant.

Bella _was_ mortified. A couple of times she noticed Edward moving his chair further away from Renee, who refused to take the hint. Bella should have known she would latch on to the only single man at the table. Bella was barely suppressing the urge to tell her mother to back off, that Edward was hers, but he wasn't; Bella just had to endure her behavior. At least she wasn't all over Carlisle. That would have been excruciating.

Bella was thankful when the server started clearing their plates. She had ordered the crab cakes and had only pushed them around on her plate. She declined coffee and was ready to make up an excuse to leave when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

***Can we get coffee? –E**

Bella sat back in her chair and caught his eye around her mother's back, giving him a nod. She needed to figure out how to ditch her mother. They were planning on heading back out to Hunts Point right after dinner. She caught Rosalie's eye and gestured toward the bathroom.

Rosalie took the hint and whispered in Emmett's ear where she was going. Bella followed Rosalie into the bathroom and fell against the door making sure no one followed them in. She put her face in her hands.

"Oh my God! Did you see Mom? She is insane," Rosalie whisper-hissed. "I wanted to smack her. Could she be more desperate?"

Bella groaned. "I told you. She was worse last night. I feel so bad for Edward."

"Emmett could barely contain his laughter. And did you see Esme's face every time she laughed? I thought she had grown out of that."

Bella walked over to the mirror. "She's never going to change. I wish Dad had been here. She's, at least, on her best behavior when he's around." She pushed her hair away from her face. "Edward wants to go for coffee. Can Mom go home with you? I won't be long, and then I'll rescue you."

"That's fine. I think coffee will be good for you guys. You can talk."

"He probably wants to know what the hell is wrong with our mother."

"Probably. Well, have fun. I'll occupy Mom."

Both girls walked out to find Edward standing against a wall outside the restrooms. Renee was standing too close, her fingers under the collar of his jacket. She was talking quietly to him, and he was looking down at her. Bella saw red.

"Mom." Her words made Renee step back. "I'm going out for a little while before we leave the city. I'll pick you up at Rose's place."

"That's okay. I don't want to bother Rosalie. Maybe Edward can drive me home?" She looked up at him with a suggestive look, but before he could answer, Bella took her mom's arm and gently led her away from Edward. She lowered her voice so only Renee could hear her.

"Mom, you're making a fool of yourself. Edward is not interested in you." Renee tried to pull her arm away from Bella, but she only tightened her grip. "We are with Rosalie's family. Please don't do this right now."

"Oh Bella, you are such a stick in the mud. We were just having a good time. Edward's single. I'm single. What's the problem with some harmless flirtation?"

"You're not single, Mom. You're married, and Edward is…" Bella couldn't say what she wanted. "Edward is my friend, and you're embarrassing me."

Renee looked at her daughter's face and realized she was close to begging. "Fine. I'll go with Rosalie, but seriously Bella, you need to loosen up."

Bella released the breath she'd been holding and turned back to see Edward watching them. "I won't be long, and we'll drive home."

Renee walked away to join Rosalie and Emmett and said her goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme while Bella went over to Edward.

"I'm so sorry. I should have warned you."

Edward smiled at her mortification. "Yes, you should have. Let's go."

They walked down the block to a Starbucks, and Bella sat down while Edward ordered their drinks and brought them back to the table. Bella didn't know what to say to him, so she just waited, allowing him the first word.

"So… she's something else."

"Ugh—I know. I'm so sorry. For as long as I can remember she's latched on to someone and embarrassed us to death. She doesn't see anything wrong with it."

Then Bella realized she had done the same thing to him at the club and felt like crawling underneath the table.

"It's fine. Emmett warned me."

"Oh God, that's so much worse." Bella groaned and covered her face when Edward laughed.

"You and Rosalie are so different from her."

"Yeah, well that's a conscious decision, I assure you. I wanted to pull her hair when she put her hand on your leg."

Edward smiled. "Jealous?"

Bella met his eyes and wanted to say yes, but she didn't. "She has no manners."

"She's already suggested a no-strings rendezvous could be possible."

Bella felt like a rock had formed in her stomach. Did he want to sleep with her mother? The thought made her sick, and Edward saw her face drain of all color.

"You'll just have to protect me from her claws this weekend."

Relief flowed over her. She fiddled with her coffee cup.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at the party… and after."

He looked at her hands, wanting so badly to touch her, and then reached across the table. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "You don't have to apologize. I could have handled it better."

Bella turned her hand and let Edward hold it. His simple touch felt so good. She didn't look up at him when she asked him the question that had been weighing on her mind since their phone call.

"What does being friends entail exactly?"

"I don't know. I thought we could take it step by step. I'm going to be busy while Emmett is gone, but maybe we could do dinner or something."

Bella looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that." She nodded. "Dinner sounds good."

Edward let loose of the knot in his chest that had formed when he thought she would turn him down again. She had finally agreed to see him.

Friends.

_This will work,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**Happy New Year! I hope you liked this long chapter. Do you see why Bella has made the choices she has? **

**I do have a blog and will try to set aside some time to add some pictures to it. Check it out in the next couple weeks. Link is on my profile.**

**Facebook- I have an author page. Bestscentever Writes. Come be my friend. I feel kind of pitiful with only 2 friends right now.**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you, for your reviews! They make me write more! Thank you Jessypt for your encouragement and super polishing skills. After all this time proper comma usage still evades me, but she fixes them with no admonishment. (((hugs)))**

**As always I hope you let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy where this is going. Shall we have a wedding next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait. It had to be right and took longer to get it that** way.** Hope you love it.**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 7**

Edward woke up the morning of the wedding two hours earlier than his set alarm. He felt surprisingly refreshed despite having had a hard time falling asleep the night before. He opened the curtains to let in the early morning light and lay back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out his next move with Bella.

As Maid of Honor and Best Man, Bella and Edward sat together the night before at the rehearsal dinner. They laughed and joked and talked, enjoying the night together, surrounded by family and very close friends.

She looked amazing in her navy blue dress with a champagne colored sash and shoes. The dark blue made her skin look so soft and creamy. It was all Edward could do to keep from pulling her into his arms. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he ached for her.

Watching his brother and Rosalie rehearsing their wedding touched a note deep inside him. They were so happy. He saw the smile on Bella's face as she watched the same thing from her post opposite him, next to Rosalie, and felt a pang of regret that he'd never experience what Emmett and Rosalie had.

The toasts were made, the couple lauded by their family, and as the night wore on and they said their good nights, Edward had the urge to fall to his knees and beg Bella to go back to his room with him.

She tipped her face up to his and whispered goodnight before she walked away with her mother. Bella looked back at him with a look of longing that mirrored his.

Edward saw her face and wanted to punch a wall.

Bella also woke up early. Her body aching in an unfamiliar way from the vivid dreams she had about her and Edward. She took a shower to soothe the overstimulation, and when she was done she wrapped herself in one of the complimentary robes hanging in the closet. She sat at the small table in her room thinking about the pleasant evening she'd had last night.

The rehearsal dinner had been small and lovely. The affair was at Thornewood Castle outside of Tacoma, where the wedding was being held, and included only family and close friends. It was so great to spend time with her father, who got along famously with Edward, who barely left her side. They had even made plans to go fishing together.

Renee, on the other hand, had barely managed to hide the pain in her eyes when she saw Charlie with Sue for the first time. Bella wanted to feel bad for her, but she was so happy for her father. For the first time in a long time, Charlie was happy, and Bella wished her mother would find that for once.

Rosalie had called Phil asking him to come to the wedding, but he apologetically declined her invitation, telling her Renee didn't want him there. Both girls worried about their mother. They could see the misery in her face, but, like always, because Charlie was there she was on her best behavior.

A knock at the door pulled Bella out of her thoughts. She looked around the room and picked up Edward's gray t-shirt she'd taken to wearing to bed each night. She didn't want anyone to see it, so she tossed it into the closet. Bella opened her door and saw Rosalie standing there, her hair a mess. She rushed into Bella's room.

"Oh my God, Bells, I'm so nervous!" Rosalie flopped down on Bella's bed.

Bella laughed at her. "What are you nervous about?"

Rosalie fell back and rolled over onto her stomach when Bella sat down next to her. "Everything. What if things don't work out? I'm so happy right now, and if something happens I'm afraid I'll die." She buried her face in her pillow, and Bella could barely understand her. "I'm afraid I need Emmett too much. What if he leaves me?"

Bella's heart broke for her sister. When Rosalie looked up, Bella noticed the bags under her sister's eyes. "Have you been awake all night thinking about this?"

Rosalie nodded and burst into tears.

Bella scooted closer to her sister and rubbed her back. "Emmett loves you, Rose. We all saw him yesterday. How can you even think that he doesn't?"

Rosalie's sobs made Bella's stomach hurt.

"Mom left Dad. Do you remember how much Dad loved her?" Bella shook her head. She didn't; she was only five when they divorced. Rosalie had been nine and remembered it all. "He would have done anything for her, but she left anyway. His love couldn't hold her. What if mine isn't enough for Emmett?"

"You can't think that way. You're not Dad, and Emmett's nothing like Mom. I can see the deep love you have for each other, and Rose," Bella nudged Rosalie's shoulder to make her look at her. "If you ever find yourselves drifting apart you need to fix it. You do everything you can to make it better."

Bella softened her voice. "I will never forget how you looked last night. I've never seen two people so happy. He loves you."

Rosalie rolled over and pulled her sister close. She _had_ lain awake all night wondering if they were making the right decision. There were few things that Rosalie would admit to being afraid of, but failing at marriage was one of them. Seeing her mother at the end of yet another marriage terrified her. She didn't want to be in her forties and alone. She never wanted to put her children through what she and Bella went through.

Bella held her sister until her tears faded and then pulled away from her and looked at Rosalie's tear-stained face. "Are you ready to go get your forever?" Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Good, then we need to get you ready. There's no way you are going down that aisle with puffy eyes. "

Bella gathered her things and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. All of their wedding clothes were already in the suite specially set aside for them to get ready in. She made a phone call to have breakfast sent up, and she and Rosalie went up to the new suite.

Rosalie's dress was hanging in front of the window, newly steamed and ready to be put on. The delicate beading had taken Bella and Rosalie hundreds of hours to complete, but was so beautiful.

The satin strapless bodice was fitted to a dropped waist with a sweetheart neckline that flattered her bust line. The skirt was made of a heavy satin and had no decoration until the bottom, where it was edged with a delicate beaded lace. Over the top of the gown was a matching lace and beaded top that came straight across her shoulders and bust. It had three-quarter length sleeves and buttoned up the back. It was a traditional ballgown and looked amazing on Rosalie. At the reception, she would remove the top and add a beaded lace belt to the dress.

Her shoes sat on the floor next to her dress, looking magical bathed in a ray of sunlight from the window. They were specially ordered Louboutins that were covered in crystals and had blue soles instead of the signature red, for her something blue. Bella thought Rosalie had been as excited to get them as she had been to get her engagement ring.

While Bella and Rosalie ate their breakfast in front of the opened double doors to the balcony, they enjoyed the clear skies and watched as the hotel employees set up for the outdoor wedding.

Rosalie sipped her tea and felt the storm inside her calming. She rarely second guessed herself and would never have become as successful as she was by not taking risks. She loved Emmett with everything she had, but the fear inside her had almost overwhelmed her. Rosalie had never taken the time to wonder if Emmett loved her as much as she did him. She set her cup down and rested her head in her hands.

Bella looked over at her sister and tried to find more words to comfort her, but didn't know what to say. She had almost decided to call Emmett, when she heard someone at the door.

Rosalie lifted her head. "It's probably the masseuse. I booked us a massage for before the stylists come to torture us."

Giving her sister a comforting squeeze on her shoulder as she passed, Bella opened the door and saw a man holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"These are for Miss Swan."

Bella smiled and asked him to wait while she went to find her purse to tip him.

"No need, ma'am. It's all taken care of."

She took the flowers from him with a smile and closed the door. Bella set the flowers in front of her sister, who looked surprised.

"Now who could these be from?" Bella asked with a smile. "Maybe someone who loves you?"

Rosalie reached for the card. Tears filled her eyes, but she read the words through them and laughed before handing it to Bella and buried her face in the flowers.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I laid in my bed all night long missing you next to me, your warmth, your scent, and your sweet lips. This only confirmed what I already knew: I never want to spend another night apart from you. I love you with all my heart and am so thankful you agreed to be my wife. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle. When we finally say I do, you will be mine forever, and I will never have to spend another night without you in my arms._

_Love, Emmett_

Bella read it and hated the twinge of envy she felt. She handed it back to Rosalie and smiled.

"I told you so."

Edward stood at the altar next to his brother, looking dapper in a traditional black tuxedo and bowtie. Rosalie had wanted a jacket with tails, but luckily Emmett talked her out of it with some prompting from Edward. Esme and Carlisle sat in the front row beaming at them, surrounded by their family and friends.

Emmett had been a nervous wreck all morning until he talked to Rosalie. She called him after she received the flowers he sent, and Emmett had visibly calmed.

"I don't know what I would do if she decided not to go through with it." He told Edward, who distracted him further by taking him for a run and working out with him in the gym.

Edward watched as Renee walked down the aisle and was seated by one of the ushers. He saw her wink at him, but looked away quickly as he heard the music that signified the start of the formal procession.

Alice walked down the aisle first, looking so grown up. His fifteen-year-old sister looked more like twenty-five with her slick pin curls and red lips. She smiled shyly at her parents and brothers before taking her spot. Bella came around the corner into sight, and Edward's mouth went dry.

Not liking to be the center of attention, Bella looked at her bouquet, only glancing up to make sure she was going the right way as she walked down the aisle. Edward silently begged her to look at him and when she finally did, he felt like he'd been struck by lightning. Everyone around him disappeared until it seemed as if she was walking just to him.

Bella was so beautiful. Her dress showed her figure to perfection; the green color looking even better on her than the blue from the night before. Her hair was perfectly styled in waves and pinned up above her shoulders to look shorter.

Edward clenched his hands into fists when the strong urge to go to her and bury his hands in her hair became so strong. He wanted to kiss the color off of her lips, leaving them wet and swollen like in his dreams.

When she was two-thirds of the way down Bella glanced up and met Edward's intense stare. Her lips turned up slightly in greeting, and a vision of her walking toward him in white stole his breath. There was a need in him that sent him reeling. How had she gotten so under his skin?

Edward held her gaze until she took her place next to Alice, and the quiet laughter from the crowd pulled his attention away.

The ring bearer and flowergirl, Sue's twin grandchildren, walked down the aisle next. The little girl was wearing a poufy white dress with a green sash that matched the bridesmaids. She sprinkled flowers on the white runner, while the little boy carried a hand painted sign that read, "Just wait until you see her."

Bella was glad the adorable kids distracted the audience. She was afraid they would notice the heat she felt from Edward's piercing gaze as she walked down the aisle. He looked like he was in pain, and an ache slashed through her heart knowing how he felt about marriage.

When Rosalie came in sight, Bella made sure she was looking at Emmett, who had the hugest smile on his face. She could see the emotion building up in him as he tried not to cry. Then, she looked at her sister walking down the aisle in the gown they had worked on for a year and was filled with pride. She looked radiant.

All of Rosalie's nervousness fled when she saw Emmett waiting for her. She smiled at her sister and glanced up at her father who was trying in vain to hold back his tears. Their father was such a tough guy, and the emotion on his face made Rosalie's eyes fill with the happiest tears.

The light scent of the fresh flowers surrounding them, adding to the already beautiful gardens, filled Bella's senses as she turned her misty eyes and watched as Rosalie promised to love, honor, and cherish Emmett forever. Standing behind Rosalie, Bella was unable to see her face, but she could imagine it was reflective of the love and joy she saw in Emmett's as he repeated the same vows.

Bella glanced past the groom and caught a glimpse of Edward. Her stomach clenched as she took in the way he ardently stared at the couple, almost as if he were the one making the promises.

Edward watched Emmett and Rosalie say their vows. He looked over at Bella and was struck by the most intense need, not a physical need, but something different. The only thing that kept him from leaving his spot and going to her was the crowd around him. He wanted to take Bella in his arms so badly. If he had been able to he would have promised her anything to have her in that moment.

As the pastor pronounced them husband and wife, Bella saw the most amazing kiss she had ever seen. Emmett tenderly took Rosalie in his arms and closed his eyes as he kissed her. They stood there as one, and as she felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, Rosalie and Emmett burst out in laughter, never breaking the hold on the other's mouth. It was beautiful.

The recessional started playing, and Rosalie and Emmett walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen. Bella urged the Flowergirl to join her brother, and at last, felt Edward's touch as he reached for her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow to follow them.

As they walked down the aisle, he leaned his head down to hers. "You are the most beautiful woman in this room." She felt the inevitable blush coloring her cheeks.

With his free hand, he caressed her cheek. "That blush only makes you more beautiful."

She looked up into his eyes and knew there was no longer any question; she was in love with Edward. Bella was suddenly struck by a pain that almost made her gasp. She started to pull away, but he pulled her back. All of the attractive color in her face was gone. She was pale.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend, Edward," she admonished as she untangled her arm from his to rush to her sister's side. He watched her walk away with a frown that was quickly replaced by a smile when he saw their happiness. Rosalie let go of her husband to hug Bella, squeezing her and laughing with joy. Edward moved over to Emmett and shook his hand, congratulating him.

The wedding coordinator led them to a side door so they could go to another part of the estate to take pictures, while the guests were led inside for the cocktail hour.

While they waited for the rest of the family to join them, Edward and Bella moved to a corner of the room to allow Emmett and Rosalie a moment. Bella put her flowers on a small table and bent down to fix her stockings. She turned her head to see Edward watching her. She stood up and blushed again, which made him smile.

"The dresses you designed are amazing. Rosalie's dress is…" he paused, unable to verbalize his thoughts. "She's stunning. I think I heard Emmett's heart beating when he saw her."

"Rosalie and I did it together. Somehow everything works out equally. I really enjoyed the quiet nights we sat sewing and beading her dress. If you were to look really closely you'll find things hidden in the beading: Emmett's name, their zodiac signs," she laughed quietly, "The Seahawks logo. We had a lot of good times." Bella smoothed the skirt of her dress self-consciously and looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. "I can't believe they will be gone for six weeks. I'm going to miss her."

Edward leaned his hip against the wall, effectively trapping Bella in the corner. "From what Emmett says you will be busy out at the house."

Bella was relieved to be on a neutral topic. "Yeah, there's a lot to be done, but if the contractors stay on schedule everything will be finished before they get back."

Edward started to say more, but stepped away from her when he heard the excited chatter of his sister and parents and Renee's too loud laugh as they came into the room. Renee immediately ran over to Rosalie and hugged her and then Emmett. His own parents and Charlie showed more restraint and hung back until Rosalie and Emmett came over to them.

After the brief moment of congratulations, the efficient wedding consultant shuffled them out of the room and transported them to the photo locations in golf carts driven by hotel employees. Edward ended up on the same cart as Bella. Their driver was a little crazy, which gave him an excuse to put his arm around her. He rested his hand on her hip holding her against his body as he held on and braced his arm to steady them.

Goosebumps formed on Bella's arms. She looked up to see a half-smile on his face. When the cart hit a bump she put her hand on his thigh to steady herself and heard his gasp. She looked up again to see his jaw clenched and quickly moved her hand.

They took what felt like a hundred pictures, and all Edward could think about was the stiff drink he needed to keep from dragging Bella off to a dark corner. He wanted to be close to her, but always ended up on the other side of the group from her.

When the photographer took Emmett and Rosalie under a tree for a picture of just the two of them, Edward went over to Bella, who was talking to Alice. He whispered something in his sister's ear, causing her to laugh and walk away.

"What did you say to her?"

Edward gave Bella an innocent look. "Nothing. Why?"

She shook her head and gave a close-lipped smile. "You're trouble. You know that right."

"What? Me? I think you have it all wrong. You're the one that's trouble. Every time I think we can be friends you make me crazy."

Bella felt her face getting hot and her heart may have skipped a beat, but before she could respond the photographer called them over. The conflicting emotions inside were making _her_ crazy. She wanted to take the risk and just go for it with Edward, but a glance at her mother changed her mind.

On the way back to the reception, Renee grabbed Bella and they ended up riding back to the castle together. Edward rode with Alice, and he teased her about looking so grown up.

While Bella and Renee held on for dear life as the cart bumped its way back to the reception, Renee started jabbering about something. Bella wasn't really listening until she caught Edward's name.

"Are you talking about Edward?"

"He is so hot. I can't wait to further our acquaintance."

Intense emotions flooded through her. Bella took a deep breath, looked away, and said under her breath, "Dibs."

"Dibs? What do you mean by that?"

"You know what dibs are, Mom. I call dibs on Edward."

Renee turned her confused look to Bella, and then what Bella meant dawned on her. "You like Edward?" Bella didn't respond, just continued to avert her gaze. "Why didn't you say so?" Renee threw her arm around Bella and laughed heartily. "Oh, he's trouble, baby, but he's all yours."

When they got back to the castle, the wedding coordinator pulled Bella to the side, thankfully rescuing her from more embarrassment at the hands of her mother, and told her Rosalie needed her help. She begged Bella to hurry as she looked at her watch. "The guests are being seated in the ballroom. The M.C. is almost ready to announce you all."

Bella found her sister in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror with the most peaceful expression on her face. She stood beside her and gave Rosalie a hug. "It was so perfect, Rose. You couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day."

Rosalie turned and hugged Bella tightly. "I don't even remember anything but Emmett's face. Oh, I love him so much, Bells."

"I know you do." Bella sighed. "Now, we need to get out of here before the coordinator has a heart attack," she said as she saw the woman peeking into the room.

Rosalie laughed. "She always acts like that." She patted at the skirt of her dress. "I just need to figure out how to use the bathroom before we go out there, and I need you to put my train up."

The easiest way for Rosalie to go was to just undo her dress and let her step out of it. Bella unbuttoned and set aside the lace jacket and waited while Rosalie went into the stall in her lingerie. Rosalie had surprised Bella with a set of her own that morning. Just looking at the white La Perla bag had made Bella nervous, but when she opened it she found a beautiful, green panty and bra set that matched her dress perfectly. She was thrilled. Wearing the lace and satin under her dress made her feel sexy.

When Rosalie was finished Bella helped her back into her dress and bustled the train. They were both adding a fresh coat of make-up to their lips when the consultant came in to rush them out and into their respective places to be announced.

Edward held Bella's hand as they were introduced as Maid of Honor and Best Man and led her across the dance floor to wait as the flowergirl and ring bearer came in after them. The little girl was waving a sparkly wand, and the boy was carrying a new sign that said, "He put a ring on it!" which sent giggles through the crowd.

When Rosalie and Emmett came into the beautifully decorated ballroom their guests gave them a standing ovation, and then quieted as they began their first dance as husband and wife. While they danced to Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's "It's Your Love," Edward wanted to reach for Bella's hand again, but Rosalie was waiting for Bella to take her bouquet.

He felt very conflicted. The note of the day was commitment and love, and each time he looked at Bella unfamiliar emotions filled him. He couldn't figure out what he wanted from her. It wasn't only because of how she looked; when he wasn't touching her he felt empty.

Edward cursed under his breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. He needed a drink and looked around for a server, but was distracted by the crowd clapping as Rosalie and Emmett left the floor and went to sit at the table. He was seated on the other side of Emmett, who had his head pressed close to Rosalie's, talking quietly.

A server took his drink order, right before Charlie Swan stood up.

"I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate this long awaited day. When Rosalie called me and told me she had met someone—_the _someone, my first thought was, 'She's too young.' My second thought was 'Where's my gun?' and my third was 'Where are my keys so I can get to the office and do a background check on this guy?'"

The crowd laughed uproariously.

"A couple weeks later, Rose brought Emmett home so I could meet him. I took him out on my boat and interrogated him. While he answered all my questions, he caught twice as many fish as I did. I decided that anyone who could fish that well was an okay partner for my girl."

Everyone laughed again.

"In all seriousness, I am so pleased by the happiness Emmett brings to Rosalie. I love you, baby girl." Rosalie blew her father a kiss. "Let's eat!"

The pastor who performed the ceremony said grace, and the servers started bringing out the first course. A salad was set in front of Edward along with the scotch he ordered. He glanced down the table to see Bella pushing her salad around on her plate with her fork, while she talked to Liam, one of Emmett's friends and an usher. He remembered their interaction at the bachelor party and saw red. He tossed back his drink and slammed his glass down hard enough to draw attention to himself from everyone, but Bella.

Emmett leaned over to him. "What's your problem?" Edward looked down the table again. Emmett followed his glare and shook his head. "I don't get you, little brother."

"He's an asshole."

"He's a nice guy. I've been friends with him since college. You just don't like that Bella's smiling at him."

Edward clenched his jaw and turned to signal for another drink. "I've never liked him," he muttered.

"You've made no claim on Bella, so you have no right to be sending her those dirty looks."

Edward turned away, realizing Emmett was right. He took a deep breath and ate his salad mechanically until the wedding coordinator who had been buzzing around all night came over to him.

"Mr. Cullen, It's almost time for you to make a toast. The servers will start passing out champagne. You will get the last glass and that will be your cue."

"I'm not ready. Let Bella go first."

She shook her head. "The best man always goes first, then the maid of honor."

A server brought him his drink. "I said let her go first," he said more forcefully.

The coordinator stood to her full height of five feet and harrumphed at him. "Fine. She'll go and then you."

She walked behind Emmett and Rosalie and whispered to Bella, who went pale at the thought of having to speak. She glanced down at Edward when the coordinator tattled on him and was taken aback by the coldness in his eyes. Bella wondered what had brought that on.

Edward saw the confusion in her eyes and clenched his jaw. He wanted to smooth away the crease in her forehead.

Bella reached under the table for her bag and pulled out the note cards she had made for her speech. She hoped it wasn't too sappy. She flipped through them even though she pretty much had her speech memorized and sat up as a glass of champagne was set in front of her.

The coordinator tapped a glass from behind her signaling to the crowd for their attention and Bella stood. She stumbled in her heels and caught herself on the back of her chair. Her hands were shaking.

"I would like to start by congratulating Rosalie and Emmett, and thanking all of you for joining us on this special day. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Rosalie's younger sister, Bella. Most of you already know what a great person Rosalie is, but what you may not know is what a truly, wonderful sister she is.

"The story goes that when Rosalie found out I was born, she was so excited to have a little sister she danced on our Grandmother Swan's table. But if she had only known how big of a nuisance I would soon become she might have changed her tune."

Bella happened to glance down the table at Edward and saw that his expression hadn't changed. She looked back at her cards and almost dropped them.

Edward watched Bella as she fumbled with her cards. You could hear the nervous waver in her voice.

"Rosalie and I have always been close, even when I drove her crazy. I was constantly in her business—reading her diary, teasing her about boys, and listening to her phone conversations—but looking back now, I realize I only did all those things because I looked up to her. I followed her around every day. Even now I am still following her.

"I watched as she went to high school, on first dates, got a driver's license, and on a plane to the big scary city of New York to model. She had amazing success all while still working to get her college degree. Watching her successfully go through all the major milestones, gave me confidence I could do it all, too."

She paused and took a deep breath.

"When it was my turn to go to school, I followed her again. A less loving person would have balked at having their little tag-along sister invading her space, would have told me to get a life and pursue a different path from the one she'd chosen, but not Rosalie. She was always there to lead the way for me. Her support, even when she moved home and met Emmett, never wavered and it meant—means the world to me. She is always there, and always has been, when I need her."

Tears filled Bella's eyes, and she tried to blink them away so she could finish. There was no way she could look at Rosalie.

"Over the past year, our relationship has grown into more than just sisters. Now I don't just look up to Rosalie, I actively seek her out and turn to her as my number one mentor, patient listener, my business partner, and most of all, my best friend.

"She's the one I go to for honest advice and genuine support. The one who can read my mind and understands me in a way few others can. She's the one I can call at any hour to laugh or cry or complain and the one who will always be there no matter what. Having a sister like Rose means that where ever I am, I'm never alone."

Bella heard her sister sniffling beside her and turned to see tears running down her face. She knelt down in front of Rosalie and laid her hand in her sister's lap. The crowd couldn't see her anymore and neither could Edward. He started to stand up afraid she had fallen when she spoke again, her voice wavering from her emotional speech.

"Now I'm here on your wedding day, looking up to you yet again. I love you, Rose. You have shown me through example the meaning of true love, and I can only hope to find a love as special as yours and Emmett's."

Rosalie pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. The microphone picked up noise from being caught between them and their happy tears. There were many wet eyes in the crowd as they all clapped.

That was Edward's "oh shit" moment. He kicked himself for not going first. The speech he had written was funny, but it was going to be a slap in Bella's face, a reiteration of what he said on their first date only in a funny, teasing way. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't going to take it that way.

The microphone was handed down to him, and he tried to figure out how to change his speech. The two scotches he drank had calmed him down, but had also rendered his usually whip smart brain useless. He stood up feeling like an asshole before he even said a word.

"I also want to thank you for being here to witness Emmett's downfall. I am his younger, more handsome brother, Edward. Many years ago, my brother took me aside and explained the evil spell a woman could cast against you. He warned me that they lure you in with their smiles and low cut shirts, and then they trap you. In that solemn moment we both made a promise to never have a girlfriend."

The crowd laughed quietly.

"Now you may laugh, but as a twelve year old, I took this very seriously. I went through high school avoiding girls like they carried the plague."

One of Edward's childhood friends shouted out, "You're lying!" Edward laughed and continued.

"Unbeknownst to me, Emmett was in college having a good ole' time ignoring the sacred promise we sealed with spit and a handshake. He spread himself as thin as any man could. This is where I have to ask a favor—for Rosalie. If there are any women in the crowd who still have a key to Emmett's place, now is the time to relinquish it."

Edward had planted keys with twenty-five or so women of all ages in the crowd, including a seventy-year-old friend of the family. As they started coming up, Edward thanked each of them and took the keys as the crowd laughed uproariously.

"Wow, Emmett. You really did break your promise." He shook his head in mock disappointment and continued as the women sat down and the crowd quieted their laughing.

"When he met Rosalie, I knew right away she was different. I tried to warn him, tried to convince him not to fall for her, but he was already under her spell. I tried to make him see that she had brainwashed him."

He just shook his head mournfully and faced Emmett. "On this day, I condemn you for your lies. You led a young boy astray. You broke your promise, and in committing the offense of not only having a girlfriend, but in marrying her, I now must strip you of your title of President of the No Girlfriend's Allowed Club and officially take over the position."

Emmett hung his head but couldn't stop the huge smile on his face. The crowd laughed at Edward's obvious joke, but when he glanced over at Bella he saw that she wasn't smiling. She was looking down, fiddling with the champagne flute in her hand.

"In all seriousness, I want to say how happy I am for you, and how proud I am to be standing here with you today. You're not just my brother. You are my best friend and partner, and if you put a quarter of the dedication you have for our company into your marriage, it will be a great success."

Edward raised his glass and tipped it toward Emmett and Rosalie, "I love you both and am honored to call Rosalie my sister from this day forward. To Emmett and Rosalie."

The room was filled with clinking of the guests' glasses and "here heres." Edward took a sip of the champagne and looked down to see that Bella wasn't sitting in her place. He scanned the room for her and saw her leaving the ballroom by one of the side doors.

He went after her.

* * *

**xoxoxo- Your reviews amaze me! Thank you. For those who don't review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**Chapter 7 was a bugger! I wanted it to be just so and I still don't know if i got it there. Jessypt helped me so much and deserves a medal for answering my emails at midnight!**

**Chapter 8 is in its final edit before I send it to her so hopefully this weekend.**

**Who's gonna give in first?**

**BTW- I have an authoor page on Facebook- Bestscentever Writes, come play!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow- some of you are really hard on Bella! I hope this chapter helps change your mind about her. It was hard to write so be gentle!**

**Cutestkidsmom (thank you!) recommended my story to The Lemonade Stand! I am crazy giddy to just be mentioned. Please go vote for it at www. tehlemonadestand . net**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 8**

Edward made his way through the tables to the side door, avoiding eye contact with anyone who would stop him. He felt a kind of panic thinking she was running from him because of what he said about no girlfriends. Edward had been honest from the beginning in telling her he wasn't interested in a relationship, but that didn't change the fact he wanted her.

He saw Bella at the end of the walk corridor and saw her turn into what he supposed was the ladies room. He passed one of Esme's friends leaving and nodded before asking if there was anyone in there.

"The bride's sister just went in."

"Anyone else?" he asked.

She shook her head. Her eyes were wide as he passed her and walked in to the ladies' room. He stood waiting as Bella came out of the stall, smoothing her dress while she went to the sink to wash her hands. She jumped when Edward said her name.

"Crap! You scared me. What are you doing in here? This is the ladies' room, if you didn't know."

Edward leaned one shoulder against the tile wall and kicked the toe of his shoe against the floor. "Why'd you run out of the ballroom? Were you crying?"

Bella looked in the mirror again to see why he thought that and fixed a smudge of eyeliner at the corner of her eye. "I wasn't crying. I needed to use the bathroom." She rolled her eyes at him.

Edward went over to her and made to take her in his arms, but she pulled back. "What do you want, Edward?" She felt confused and annoyed.

He moved closer to her again and reached for her. "Bella, my speech wasn't meant-"

She interrupted him and put a hand on his chest to stop his advance. "Did you think I was crying because of your speech?" Bella wouldn't admit that his claiming he would never have a girlfriend bothered her some, especially after all the signals he'd been sending her. She brushed him away and reached for a paper towel. "No, it was fine. You didn't say anything I didn't already know."

Edward frowned at Bella, and then felt stupid for thinking he'd upset her. The unfamiliar emotions he was experiencing were so confusing. He'd always avoided an upset woman who wanted more than he could give, but was vaguely disappointed that Bella wasn't upset. _Talk about emotional whiplash._

"Our food's probably getting cold. We should get back," Bella said. She could see the conflicting emotions crossing Edward's face when she turned to throw away her paper towel and started to ask him what was wrong when a group of girls came into the bathroom. They stopped suddenly when they saw Edward, and one started giggling.

Bella went around Edward and practically ran back into the safety of the ballroom, not waiting for him to follow her. Garrett, who was a guest at the wedding, caught her eye and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head, mouthed "nothing," and made her way to the head table, smiling at guests as she went. Garrett watched Edward walk in after her with a strange expression on his face, and he smiled to himself.

More determined than ever to not let Edward, or anyone for that matter, see how much he affected her, Bella decided to have a good time and ignore the achy feeling in her heart. She had allowed herself to forget his feelings about marriage, and feel hope that he wanted to be with her. His attentiveness the night before, the way he looked at her walking down the aisle, and they way he touched her had given her false hope that he was ready for more.

The food on her plate looked and smelled amazing, but Bella couldn't eat a bite. She finally gave up trying to eat and instead went and sat next to her mother, who gave her a one-armed hug.

"Your speech was perfect."

"Thanks."

"And Edward's was so funny. I about wet my pants when those ladies started bring up the keys. Did you see Emmett's face?" Renee laughed raucously, drawing attention to them, and Bella cringed.

"God, Edward is so—" Renee made a growling noise like she was an animal that wanted a taste of him.

Bella frowned at her mother. "Don't start, Mom."

"He's just so hot." Renee laughed at Bella's frown.

Bella sat and let her emotions settle, while her mother went off in search of more engrossing company. Bella watched the ballroom around her and smiled as the ring bearer went out into the middle of the dance floor and danced to the fifties music being played by the band.

Rosalie and Emmett were making their way around to all the tables to greet their guests, and the servers were going around picking up the guest's empty plates, filling wine glasses and champagne flutes. She resisted the urge to look for Edward.

The dance floor started to fill as couples joined the ring bearer on the floor. Bella felt a hand caress her arm and jumped when a voice whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me."

Bella smiled and stood up. She allowed herself to be led onto the floor and into Garrett's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

"What's got you looking so forlorn?" he asked as they swayed to an Ella Fitzgerald song.

Bella sighed and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "I was waiting for you to ask me to dance."

"Yeah, right. It wasn't me you were thinking about."

He pushed her away and spun her around with one hand, pulling her back into his arms, finally getting the smile he wanted.

Bella sighed and leaned her head against Garrett's shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt ridiculous and was upset with herself for letting Edward rattle her. She opened her eyes when the song changed to see Edward on the edge of the dance floor. He was in a group of people talking, but was staring at her and Garrett with cold eyes. She looked away.

"If looks could kill I'd be six feet under right now, Bells. Your boyfriend's giving me the evil eye."

"He's not my boyfriend," Bella said under her breath. "What about your date? Isn't he going to be jealous?"

"No, He's over there talking to your mom." He nodded toward his date who was laughing at something Renee said. "They met the other night at the club. I told him I needed to dance with you."

"I'm not a charity case, Garrett. Go dance with your boyfriend."

When the next song ended Garrett twirled her one last time, and then Bella nudged him toward the edge of the floor so she could get an introduction to his date. Garrett kept his arm around Bella and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek before leaving her. He'd barely left her side when she felt Edward come up behind her.

He stood close to her, prepared to keep her from moving away. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Bella turned around, her brow puckered. "None of your business." She started to walk away, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Dance with me," he said quietly.

She started to decline, but gave in to the pleading look in his eyes, and her own need to be in his arms. He pulled her close and held her body against his as he moved her into the group of dancers, sighing when she was against him. They swayed to the band for a while, content to be where they both wanted to be.

Unable to stand not knowing the answer anymore, he asked her, "Who is he?"

Bella put a bit of space in between them. "He's my friend, Garrett."

Edward pulled her closer, not wanting any distance between them, his hard chest against her soft one. "You let your friends kiss you?"

"On the cheek? Yes," she said, frowning up at him.

"I saw the way he kissed you last weekend, that wasn't on the cheek."

Bella cocked her head and tried to figure out where he was going with his line of questioning.

"He's just my friend. Why do you care?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and lied. "I don't. I'm just trying to figure this friend thing out."

Bella paused, their bodies were moving together, perfectly in sync. She let her guard down, deciding in that moment to stop fighting what he made her feel. "Maybe we both need to stop thinking so hard." Bella said quietly.

He lowered his voice, a sexy timbre that gave her goosebumps. "Hmm…maybe you're right."

Edward moved his hand to the small of her back, the silk of her dress smooth against his palm, and pulled the lower part of her body tightly against him. "You smell so good."

Bella sighed, and turned her head and laying it against his heart, giving in to her need to be close to him.

_Stop thinking so hard,_ she repeated in her head and instead of focusing on the impasse they seemed to always be at, she conceded and gave in to the sensation of being held by him.

Relief flooded her system and she let go of the tightly reined control she'd held on to in regards to Edward. They danced together exclusively, the world around them disappearing as they swayed together to song after song.

When it was time to cut the cake, they reluctantly broke apart. Edward kept her hand in his as he led her over to a group of friends, making quiet introductions as Rosalie and Emmett prepared to cut the massive cake.

Emmett had been warned by Bella, the night before, not to smash the cake in Rosalie's face and get it on her dress. They lightly fed each other and then kissed. Edward could see the relief on Bella's face.

Edward watched Bella gaze lovingly as her father took Rosalie in his arms and danced with her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she wrung her hands in her dress. He reached for her hand and startled her out of her stare. Edward reached behind him for a napkin on the table and handed it to her.

Bella laughed and took it from him wiping her tears off. She leaned her shoulder against him while Emmett danced with Esme, just watching them with a soft smile on her face. They all switched partners, Emmett dancing with Renee, Rosalie with Carlisle. That was the cue for the bridal party to join them on the floor.

Edward pulled Bella on the floor, but quickly relinquished her to her father and grabbed Alice laughed as he spun her around. They changed partners with each dance. Edward danced with Esme and even Renee, who surprisingly didn't proposition him like he expected. When he saw Bella dancing with Emmett he took the opportunity to cut in.

"Finally. I thought I'd never get you back."

Bella giggled at him and let him twirl her. She felt the same. She was enjoying herself immensely, but was glad to be back in his arms.

When the song ended Edward noticed Emmett had a microphone, and he groaned. "Oh God. Who gave him a microphone?"

Bella laughed and allowed Edward to lead her over to where Rosalie and Emmett were standing.

"Rosalie and I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us. We want to thank our parents for loving us and being here, and we want to thank our wedding party for standing up with us today, especially Edward and Bella. Rose and I couldn't ask for better siblings. You all are the most important people in our lives." Emmett cleared his throat that was clogged with emotion. "There's lots to eat and drink, so don't be shy. Now, I have a garter to find. Who wants to be the next groom?"

The crowd laughed and clapped as Emmett led Rosalie out to a chair set in the middle of the dance floor and stuck his head under her dress before she could stop him.

Bella laughed heartily as Rosalie tried in vain to halt Emmett's overzealous explorations. Edward couldn't take his eyes off Bella. When he felt something hit him, he caught it instinctually, and his stomach dropped when he realized Emmett had thrown Rosalie's garter at him.

His face said it all when Bella looked up at him—pure shock and terror. The crowd realized what had happened and laughed at the shock on Edward's face. Edward shook his head at Emmett, who came over to shake his hand.

Emmett pulled Edward into a man-hug and whispered in his ear, "Quit being a pussy and go for it with her."

The familiar strains of All the Single Ladies came from the stage, and the band leader called them out for the bouquet toss. Edward took a deep breath and turned to look at Bella, but she wasn't standing next to him. He caught a glimpse of her slipping out of the ballroom again and started after her, but a business associate he couldn't ignore stopped him.

After one of Rosalie's emaciated model friends caught the bouquet, Rosalie came over to Edward, extricating him from the conversation that kept him from going after her.

"Where did Bella go?"

"I don't know. I turned around to talk to Emmett, and when I turned back she was going out the door," he said pointing to the double doors leading out of the ballroom.

Rosalie started to go after her with a worried expression, but Edward stopped her. "I'll go find her. You go dance with your husband. Whoa, that sounds weird. You have a husband."

She grinned at him. "I do."

Edward gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and went outside of the ballroom to see Bella sitting on a couch holding her soon to be stepsister, Leah's, baby. The little flower girl was leaning against Bella's side looking at her sister.

The adoring look on Bella's face as she cooed at the infant melted something in him. She was incredibly lovely with a baby in her arms. He stood outside of the ballroom doors and watched her until she looked up and saw him.

Bella kissed the baby and handed her back to Leah, then patted the flowergirl's head. She saw Edward walking toward her and met him halfway.

"Are you making this a habit?"

Bella looked mildly embarrassed and just shrugged. "I hate the bouquet toss. There are some desperate girls out there, and I didn't want to get my hair ripped out."

Edward nodded and looked down the hallway to a door that went to the courtyard. "I found a little garden when I came back from my run this morning. It's probably still pretty nice outside. Do you want to see if we can actually see the stars?"

This was it. If she went out there with him, fully knowing that he had more than stargazing in mind, she couldn't go back. It would change everything between them. Bella looked through the glass doors and decided. "I'd like that."

Edward smiled and took her hand to lead her outside.

It was the first of June, but as always, there was a chill hanging in the Washington air when the sun went down. Edward shrugged out of his Armani jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, securing it around her with one hand

Edward smiled and kissed Bella's hand before leading her down a path to the garden he had found earlier. Bella hesitated when he turned off the stone path to cut across the grass.

"My heels will get stuck."

"Take them off. The grass is soft here."

"I'll ruin my stockings." Edward went to pick her up, but Bella wouldn't let him. "No, no, no," she said and swatted him away. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's just over on the other side of the hotel. You'll like it, I promise. It's just faster if we cut across the grass." Edward looked around and led Bella to a stone bench. She sat down, and he kneeled in front of her, taking off her shoe.

Bella looked down at his bowed head and held her breath. She let him pull her shoes off and felt a tightening in her stomach when he ran his hand up her leg to find the top of her stocking.

"How did you know I wasn't wearing pantyhose?" she asked breathlessly.

Edward looked up at her as he rolled the first one down and smirked. "I didn't. I just hoped."

His hand lingered for longer than necessary, his thumb caressing her inner thigh before he rolled the second one off. His touch electrified her, and she closed her eyes for a second to make sure she was really going to go down the path he was laying before her. She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her warmly, and her heart started pounding. She wanted more. Edward crumbled the silk stockings up and put them in his pants pocket.

Bella's lips were parted, her breath quickened from the intimacy of the moment. He had to touch them, but didn't want to kiss her on the path where anyone could happen by. Instead, Edward cupped her cheek and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. She closed her eyes and followed his thumb with a small lick of her tongue.

Edward swallowed thickly, unfamiliar emotions almost choking him, and he stood up grabbing her shoes off the ground. He pulled her up, and Bella made her choice as he led her through the soft grass. She knew what was going to coming next and decided to give in to the desire she felt for him. As much as she didn't want to get hurt, she was in love with him and wanted to be his, even if it was only temporary.

She gave his hand a squeeze, and he looked at her with a smoldering expression. It was almost too much to hope that she was going to give in to him, and when he saw the soft expression of acceptance, and something else, on her face, a fire was lit inside. He wanted to quicken their pace before she changed her mind but was conscious of her bare feet.

A smooth, stone path came before them, and he held her securely as she walked down three stairs into a small, circular oasis. A man-made water feature was strategically lit by dim lights. The water trickling and the blooming flowers filled her senses, and when Edward stopped and pulled her into his arms, she didn't resist. She couldn't resist.

"Can I kiss you?" He ran his hand over her back, pulling her closer.

Bella tipped her face up and closed her eyes as he touched his lips to hers. It wasn't like the other times, where desperation made him kiss her. Edward was slow and deliberate. He nibbled at her lips, softly pressing his against hers.

She moaned, and he deepened the kiss until she parted her lips. Edward felt her pull her hands from between them to hold onto his waist, the white cotton shirt doing nothing to mask the heat of her fingers. He put a hand around the nape, tilting her head, and cradled the back of her head, his thumb caressing her cheek as he tasted her.

Bella was lost. He hypnotized her with his kisses, and an intense heat spread between her thighs when the hand on her hip pushed her against his hardness. She brought her hands up around his neck and tangled her fingers in the soft hair there. He made love to her mouth, kissing her with a mix of tenderness and passion that sent shivers of adrenalin down her spine.

Needing to catch her breath, Bella broke away from his mouth and gasped when he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

"I want you, Bella," he whispered against her neck, his breath warm on her skin. "Please don't say no. Take me back to your room."

Bella saw the same need in his eyes that she felt and, without hesitation, nodded her answer. Edward was at the same time surprised and relieved she said yes. Not wanting to ruin the moment by asking her what changed her mind, he pulled her close again, devouring her in a kiss that wiped away any doubt she had.

Edward swung her up in his arms and ignored her laughing protest as he practically ran up the stairs and back toward the castle.

Bella touched her lips to his ear, making his heart race. "I need to go say goodnight to my mother and sister, or they might come looking for me."

"I don't want to let go of you," he growled.

"Just wait for me. I'll meet you at the top of the staircase in ten minutes."

Edward grudgingly set her down when they got to the doors. Bella handed him back his jacket and held onto his arm to steady herself as she put her shoes back on her bare feet.

She reached for the door handle, but he stopped her by pulling her back against his chest and kissed the nape of her neck. Bella closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. She put her hands on top of his around her waist keeping him there.

"Don't change your mind, Bella. Give me a chance to show you how much I want you."

Bella looked up to make sure no one was watching and then turned in his arms. "I'll be there," she said, placing a kiss on his lips, and then she pulled away to go inside.

Edward followed her to the ballroom doors, but turned around to duck into one of the side doors, hoping to let his brother know he was leaving. He saw Bella whispering to her mother and turn to hug her father and Sue. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing, so Bella just waved at her sister and wound her way through the tables to the head table.

Bella grabbed her small purse from under her chair and saw the glass of champagne sitting at her place. She tossed the drink back, swallowing the wine, hoping to calm the nerves and fear in the back of her mind. As she was leaving the ballroom, Garrett stopped her.

"Where are you going looking so excited, Miss Swan?" Bella looked up at him, and he noticed her swollen lips. "You're going to give in to him, aren't you?" A sudden worrying feeling hit Garrett; Bella was so innocent. Garrett squeezed her hand. "Just make sure this is really what you want, Bells. Once it's done you can't take it back."

Bella's eyes softened and she squeezed his hand in return, loving that he cared so much for her. "I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

Bella slipped into the bathroom to freshen up her lip gloss and make sure she looked good, and then started to go up the staircase. With each stair she climbed she became more nervous until her hands were shaking when she saw him leaning against the banister looking down at her.

Edward followed her down the hall to her room, watching for any sign she wanted to back out. Bella opened her purse and fumbled around for her key, dropping it on the floor when she finally found it. She started to bend down to pick it up, but Edward's hands on her waist stilled her.

"Don't be nervous, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not."

He could see that she was. "Shh." Edward eased his hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest whispering in her ear. "You're shaking like a leaf. We don't have to do this."

Bella leaned into his chest, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. She wanted him—wanted to feel his body against her and more than ever, wanted to finally give in to the desire she felt all the way to her core.

She took one more deep breath and turned slightly to look him straight in the eye. "Oh no, no backing out now, Edward. I want this."

She smirked when she saw him swallow hard and reached for the key, her bottom bumping against his crotch as she bent down, and slid it into the lock feeling confident now that her decision had been made.

When the door opened Edward swung her up in his arms, ignoring her gasp and kicked the door shut behind him. He slid her down his body until her feet touched the ground and tipped her head up to his.

"I've wanted you for so long," he groaned against her neck as he kissed his way up to her lips.

Bella closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the erotic sensations bombarding her system. Jacob had never kissed her this way and definitely never made her feel like putting aside her inhibitions.

Edward broke their kiss long enough to tear off his jacket and bowtie, tossing them onto a nearby chair. Bella reached for his shirt and pulled the tails out of his pants. She started to unbutton his shirt, but her hands were shaking so badly he helped her.

"Help me with the cufflinks," he said quietly, offering her his wrists.

After she helped him free his wrists, he shrugged out of the shirt, lifted his undershirt off over his head, and pulled her in for another kiss. Bella ran her hands over his muscled back, amazed by the warmth of his naked skin.

Edward shivered when she ran her nails lightly over his back, and a rush of blood left his dick hard and aching for her. Wanting to feel her naked against him, Edward kissed her neck and lowered the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly ran his hands down her arms, leaving goosebumps in his path as he pushed the straps off her shoulders. He planted kisses across her collarbone when the dress fell to her waist and wouldn't go any further.

Bella was breathing hard when she reached down to unbuckle the belt around her waist. When it was free she reached behind and unhooked the clips keeping her slip together and let the dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of the green puddle of silk and crinoline, kicked her shoes off, and was suddenly overcome by uncertainty to be standing before him in only her underwear.

Edward was in awe, his eyes trailing up and down her body when he saw her standing there in the green lace and silk lingerie. She was more perfect than his week-old memory of her. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed, coming between her legs, looking down at her.

Bella's nerves melted away as she listened to him murmuring against her lips how beautiful she was. He pressed his dick against her, and she felt heat spread through her.

Edward rolled over onto his back bringing Bella up to straddle him, so he could see her. Her chest was heaving, and to calm her down, he ran his hand up the center of her chest and rubbed his thumb across her lips until she half opened her eyes to look down at him. She shifted her hips against him, loving the friction of his hardness against her clit.

He moaned and caught her hips to stop her. "You're too much for me, baby. If you keep that up you're gonna make me come." It had been too long for him and he wanted her so badly.

Feeling powerful and brave, Bella reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting him slide it down her arms to bare her breasts. Edward tossed her bra aside and ran his hands up her ribs, his thumbs coming to rest against the bottom swell of her breasts.

"You're perfect."

Edward sat up slowly, holding her steady against him, until her nipples were level with his mouth. He cupped her breasts in his hands and gently flicked his thumbs against her pebbled nipples, making her gasp.

Bella was panting, overwhelmed by the intense desire she felt, and moaned loudly when he took the first one into his mouth.

"Edward!" she cried as the heat from his mouth surrounded her. When he flicked his tongue against it, she cried out again and rocked her hips forward.

Edward could feel her heat pressing against him and needed to be inside her. He flipped her over and knelt between her legs to unbutton his pants, freeing himself. His dick was harder than it had ever been.

He started to stand up, but Bella cried out thinking he was leaving her. Edward laid over her, kissed her mouth and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Shh, baby. I'm just going to take my pants off."

He stood next to the bed and reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a condom and setting it on the nightstand. He lowered his pants and reached down to slip off his socks before he came over her again.

Edward kissed her flat stomach, and she twined her fingers through his hair as he swirled his tongue in and around her belly button, making her cry out. He slipped his fingers under the band of her panties and across the top of her mound, exploring slowly. When he brushed a finger over her clit, the intensity startled her, and she covered his hand with hers.

"Let me do this for you, baby."

Edward kissed the top of her hand. She didn't resist when he gently moved it to the side. He wanted to give her an orgasm first knowing that if he came inside of her he was going to finish too fast to give her pleasure.

He slid her panties down to see her and again almost lost his load like an untried youth. Edward looked up her body from between her legs, to see her eyes closed, her head thrown back and was struck by such pride that she was his.

He kissed the skin right above her pussy and Bella's head popped up and she covered herself again preventing him from seeing her. "Edward, I've never…"

"No one's ever done this to you?" he asked her as he nuzzled against her, making her cry out.

She arched upward, but he stopped her with a soothing hand on her hip. "It's okay. Let me make you feel good."

Bella moaned her acceptance and Edward slid her panties all the way down her legs, tossing them to the side. He took his time savoring the view and the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. Leaning forward, he touched her softly with his lips, working his way up her legs toward the soft heat inside her. She was wet, and seeing her writhing on the bed made him crazy. He needed to taste her, and it turned him the fuck on that no one had ever taken the time to love her that way.

Bella was throbbing in a way she never had before, even when she touched herself. The air conditioner gently blew air on her, but did nothing to cool her. She couldn't help but arch her back when she felt Edward kissing and sucking on her sensitive inner thighs as he made his way up to where she wanted his mouth.

Her legs were shaking, and when he ran his nose up her slit, Bella thought she was going to explode.

Then he touched the tip of his tongue to her clit and she did.

The world burst into colors all around her, and each pass of his tongue, each tug of him pulling her into his mouth, sent her higher.

When Edward slid a finger inside of her he felt her hot softness tighten around it, and he quickened the thrashing of his tongue against her clit while rubbing small circles against her inner wall, until she completely shattered in front of him, screaming out her orgasm.

Edward removed his finger and licked her gently, while her stomach contracted against his flattened palm, until she calmed and quieted. Edward kissed his way up her body until his dick was against her wet heat. He kissed the corner of her mouth and tasted her tears, reaching up to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, baby. Did I hurt you?"

Bella shook her head and reached up to rub his shoulder and touch his face. He turned his head to kiss her palm. Emotions were swirling around in her like a tornado. She pulled away and wanted to tell him again, but he kissed her mouth distracting her away from her thoughts and pushed against her, groaning above her.

"I need to be inside you," he said through gritted teeth and reached for the condom he'd set out.

Bella was still aroused, but the pinch of him entering her soon turned to hurt.

"Oh!" Bella cried, as the pain of his entry shivered through the incredible pleasure. "Oh, God, Edward, wait—wait, it hurts." She arched her head back into the pillow.

He froze in stunned surprise. Edward started to pull away, but Bella held his shoulders, her words running together quickly, fueled by adrenalin. "No, don't stop. I wasn't expecting the first time to hurt this much, but please don't stop. It's the most wondrous feeling I've ever experienced. I want this."

Edward's voice was hoarse when he growled out her name, "Bella! Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" His arms were shaking on either side of her shoulders from restraint he barely had.

Bella wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and sexily whispered, "I'm not anymore."

Edward lowered his forehead to hers and was struck by a mixture of feelings he never in his life imagined feeling at the same time. Intense pleasure, passion, fear, anger, betrayal, hope, and most frighteningly, love coursed through him, flooding his brain and entire body.

He searched her eyes, at once understanding the hesitation she'd had. He was conflicted trying to figure out whether to continue or to stop when she reached up to draw his lips to hers and relaxed her legs, allowing him to sink further into her.

His hips pressed forward, and he shuddered, his breath catching in his throat. He couldn't believe this was real, that he was inside her, and that she had given this to him. He lost all control, and in one unbearable second that lasted forever, he arched his back uncontrollably and exploded helplessly into her, crying out her name in ecstasy.

* * *

**xoxoxo- Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**All the best parts were made infinitely better by Jessypt. She is a godsend, and a better beta than I deserve. Thank you Jess! I'm sending a huge hug to you right now!**

**So like I said-be gentle. You may not agree with Bella giving in, maybe you think Edward should have, but it takes considerably less to change someones mind about having sex than getting married. Edward giving in and wanting a relationship just didn't seem realistic to me. I read somewhere that women have sex with men they love and men fall in love with the women they have sex with. I think he's already there and just won't admit it.**

**But what happens next!**

**Send me a review for a teaser! And go vote for my story to be Fic of the week at www. Tehlemonadestand. net!**

**lots of you found me on Facebook which I love! Bestscentever Writes **


	9. Chapter 9

**The morning after …this is an important chapter. Just roll with it.**

**Please read the note at the bottom.**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 9**

Edward collapsed on top of her, crying out in protest and absolute, utter ecstasy. Words he'd never spoken before almost slipped past his tightly held guard. He pressed his head into the pillow by her shoulder until his mind cleared, and then he rolled off her, his breath ragged and harsh.

He had the insane urge to pull her into his arms, and never let her go again. As soon as the thought fluttered through his brain, it was like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on him.

He pulled his knee up and scrubbed his hands down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said at last, his voice flat and noticeably cold, belying the panic just under the surface.

Bella sat up, and the happiness she felt was clouded by guilt, "I tried…"

A bobby pin fell from her hair and landed on her chest. Bella reached up to smooth her knotted hair and pulled the rest of the pins loose, letting her hair cascade down her back. She turned to put the pins on the nightstand next to the empty condom wrapper.

"Does it really matter?" she asked quietly.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and rested his arms across his knees. "Does it matter?" he repeated furiously. "What the hell, Bella? Of course it matters." He viciously pressed his thumb and finger into his eye sockets.

Bella could feel the anger vibrating through him and suddenly felt very naked. She pulled her pillow around from behind her and hugged it to her middle.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

Edward flung himself off the bed and stalked into the bathroom. He threw away the condom and stood braced with one hand against wall, his jaw clenching rhythmically. He took a deep breath to try and clear the mess in head. Not allowing the scarier, softer emotions a chance, he wrongly embraced the safer anger and pushed out of the bathroom.

Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands, her shoulders bowed. Edward snatched his pants off the floor between her legs and pulled them on. He stood over her for a moment thinking she was crying and started to reach for her.

"Bella?"

"Why does it matter?" She looked up at him. Her face was drawn, but her eyes were dry.

It mattered a great deal to Edward. He sat down in a chair in the corner with a tremendous sigh.

"It matters because I don't sleep with virgins. I sleep with women who understand that I'm not interested in anything more than the short-term pleasure we both can gain."

Feeling incredulous and more hurt than she ever imagined, Bella let her emotions get the best of her. "Well, that's great. My pleasure as well as yours, obviously, was short-term."

She stood up, and his eyes followed her naked form to the closet where she viciously grabbed a robe off a hanger and pulled it on. She tied the belt around her with a brutal pull. Her cheeks were stained red, but no longer from embarrassment.

"I hope you didn't think I was going to suddenly change and become husband material because I was your first," Edward said, his voice cold. Bella looked at him in shock, her mouth open and eyes wide at his audacity. "I'm honored, Bella, but it doesn't change how I feel. You want love and commitment, and I don't have that to offer," he said harshly.

Bella closed her eyes and turned away, her hands clasping the front of the robe together like she needed to keep her heart from bursting out between the folds. "Are you sure?" she said quietly, hating the words as soon as she heard them. She flung her hand out. "No. Don't answer that. I already know."

His stomach dropped when he realized this was all wrong. The last thing he wanted in the world was to hurt her. The urge to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness and declare his love was so strong it scared him shitless. He opened his mouth and started to reach for her, but she stopped him.

"No, please. Don't. You told me how you felt the first time we went out." She lowered her voice in a mock representation of his, 'I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. If you want a good time—I'm your man.' I got it. I got it then, and I get it now. No need to repeat it. I wasn't expecting anything more from you than the good time you offered."

Bella was breathing hard. She ran her hands through her hair and tossed it behind her, throwing her hands in the air. "And seriously! What makes you think I'd even want you for a husband, Edward? That's awfully arrogant of you, isn't it?"

"To be fair, Bella, you turned me down from the start because I didn't want commitment."

"You be fair! I thought _this _was what you wanted," she gestured to the bed. "and I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

Edward picked up his shirt and shrugged it on. "Yeah, it was, but did you? Did you change your mind, or did you think if you gave me your sweet little body I'd fall to my knees and tell you I was in love with you?"

The pain of his words almost made Bella buckle. Is that what she'd done? Had she expected declarations and happily ever after?

The knot in her throat tripled, and she could barely get her words out past it. Bella sputtered, "I… I… didn't expect anything of the sort. I made a choice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I didn't make it clear before, but I'm making it clear now. I expect nothing more from you. Nothing."

Seeing the hurt in her cooled his anger, but it was too late for a do over. He ran his fingers viciously through his hair. He couldn't take back his words. "Bella..."

"My sexual history or lack of one is none of your business. It wasn't then, and it isn't now."

"If I had known I would have at least made it better. I've wanted you for so long and that pathetic showing isn't what I'm used to."

Bella stood up to her full height. She was furious. She grabbed his jacket, shoes, and the rest of his clothes and shoved them into his arms.

"Well, then there's no need for a return engagement. Thank you for the lovely introduction to sex. Now get out."

Bella stepped aside.

Edward realized horrifically that she thought he meant that_ she_ wasn't good. "That's not what I meant, Bella. I should have treated you more gently. Taken my time." He set his bundle down on the desk and reached for her. "Let me…"

Bella put up her hands to stop him. The light excitement and then anger had placed in her eyes was gone, replaced by a cold emptiness that made his stomach twist.

"Just go. Please."

"Baby, I'm sorry. That's not what…"

"Just. Go!"

Bella opened the door and held it open, waiting for him to leave.

"We need to talk about this more. We both need to cool down. Please, Bella," he was willing to beg. "I don't want to leave things like this. I want…"

What did he want?

He reached for her again, but she jumped out the way, causing the heavy door to hit her in the shoulder. Edward winced and held the door to keep it from hitting her again. "I want to see you, Bella."

Her fake, cheerful voice cut him like a hot knife.

"Why that's a wonderful idea! Why don't you give me a call sometime?" Despite her sarcasm, Bella was seconds away from completely losing it.

"I will. I _will_ call you." Her face was stone as he backed out of the door watching it close in his face.

Bella's composure lasted only as long as it took for the door to click shut and then she slid down the wall; her legs no longer strong enough to hold her up. Hot, wet tears flowed from her tightly squeezed eyes.

How did it go so wrong?

She should have made it clear she was a virgin, but she was so sick of fighting to keep it. Bella wanted to experience a physical connection with him because she loved him. No, she _thought_ she loved him.

Had she unconsciously hoped a physical relationship would manifest into more? Bella cried even harder when she realized she'd been willing to give up all her hopes and dreams of a real relationship just to be with him.

Realizing the risk she'd taken had backfired, Bella gave into her tears there on the floor until she was numb.

When her tears dried up, she picked herself up and felt the soreness all over her body, between her legs, her nipples, her lips, and stood in the shower until every place he touched had been cleansed. Then she got out and packed her bags, needing nothing more than to get as far away from the scene of her humiliation and Edward as she could get.

Edward stalked down the hallway, barefoot, his shirt unbuttoned and loose, with his clothes in a bundle in his arms. He opened his door and pushed furiously into his room, throwing his clothes on the floor.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

He'd never been so furious in his life. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, clenching both his jaw and fists as he tried to calm the storm in his mind.

The moment he realized Bella was a virgin was singlehandedly the most wonderful and horrific feeling he'd ever felt. But even worse was the urge he had to tell her he loved her—the all-encompassing desire to scream it out so the world could hear.

_Never tell a woman you love her._

He heard his mother's words clearly in his head like she was sitting next to him. Edward punched the wall, gaining no reprieve from his anger, only bloody knuckles. He didn't want to feel so affected by her.

Edward went to the mini bar and took all the miniature bottles of alcohol out, needing something to wash away her face, the alternating vision of her with her head thrown back in pleasure and the pain he saw when she shut him out, from his mind. He sat in the dark and each time he had the urge to go to her, he drank another shot until he was drunk enough that he passed out in the chair.

The next morning, Edward woke up feeling as if he'd gone ten rounds with a prizefighter. His neck was stiff, and his head was throbbing. He stumbled into the bathroom and made himself throw up before getting in the shower.

He leaned against the wall, letting the hot water cascade down his back, and cursed himself for handling Bella the way he had. He'd gotten spooked and screwed everything up. Calm and sober he was able to realize that he wanted her now more than he had before and not just sexually. He wanted it all with her. He wanted to take a chance.

Edward heard the voice of his mother again in his mind, but he shook it away. He was man enough to make a decision and stick to it all these years. He could damn well make the decision to commit himself to one woman and be faithful to her forever.

_Never, ever use the word forever, Edward. Cullen men don't do forever. Save a woman the heartache that comes with finding out you don't love her anymore. It will be easier for you in the long run to be honest with them and yourself._

Running his hands through his hair, Edward gave in to his need to go to Bella. He never should have left her. She deserved an apology, and the awareness that he fucked this whole thing up so royally was crushing his lungs. He stood outside of her door and couldn't breathe.

He leaned his hand against the wall and tapped on the door lightly with his knuckles. Edward waited and then knocked again louder.

"Bella, let me in. I need to talk to you." He knocked again, but she didn't answer. "Answer the door, Bella," he said a little louder.

Frustrated that she wouldn't answer the door, he pulled out his phone and called her, hoping she'd at least answer the phone, but it just rang and rang until he got her voicemail. Edward hung up without leaving a message and knocked again, his frustration and anxiety growing by the minute.

The door across the hall opened and a housekeeper hooked her vacuum back up on her cart and grabbed her clipboard.

"Excuse me, sir, but those guests have checked out."

Edward turned to look at the lady and refused to believe Bella had left. He put his hand out for the clipboard, and it was right there on the list of rooms to be cleaned. He made a fist and cringed, the pain keeping him from punching another wall.

He stalked away from the woman without a word, cursing his stupidity again.

The highway was mostly empty except for a few trucks making an overnight haul. Bella felt so alone driving home. Her tears had long ago dried up, but she couldn't seem to muster the anger she wanted to feel.

It was her fault things ended the way they did. She should have foreseen he would be angry, but she had somehow convinced herself it wouldn't matter. She should have been upfront and honest with Edward the whole time.

She should have been honest with herself.

Having sex with Edward had been amazing. Well, before the actual sex was awesome. Rosalie had warned her it might hurt, but she wasn't prepared for how much, and she'd ruined the moment.

Edward had made her feel things she had never felt before, not just the passion and physical excitement, but an all-encompassing feeling of being loved and cherished.

She neared the exit for the city, and Emmett and Rosalie's apartment, and made a quick decision go the additional distance to Hunt's Point. It was one o'clock in the morning, and the inevitable clouds were starting to cover up the rarely seen stars. Bella figured it would soon start raining. The perfect ending to her night, but the rain held off until right before she entered the code for the gate and pulled around the big house into her little driveway.

It felt so comforting to be in her own house. Bella stripped off her clothes and put on a pajama shirt then slipped between the cool sheets, falling asleep almost instantly.

The first ping on her phone came at eight o'clock; it was from Garrett asking how it was. Typical Garrett to ask for such private information over text message. She texted him that she'd call him later.

The second was from Rosalie telling her that she and Emmett were taking off shortly for their first flight to Paris via New York. Bella felt bad that she hadn't been there to see them off, but it seemed that Rosalie was fine with it. Bella sent back a text telling her to have a good flight and that she loved her.

Tears choked her throat as she realized her sister was gone for six weeks. She could have really used some of Rosalie's no nonsense advice. Then she realized that Edward was Rosalie's brother now and bringing this to her attention would only cause a riff between them. Bella refused to put her sister in that position.

As soon as she set her phone down, it rang. _Edward_. Bella stared at the phone but couldn't bring herself to answer it. Her heart was pounding when she set it down and buried her head under her pillow. She put her phone on silent and went back to sleep.

It was noon before she made herself get out of bed. Bella figured her mother would be showing up soon. She needed to pull herself together to avoid getting the first degree. Talking to Renee about this was something Bella couldn't do.

Getting dressed and drinking a cup of coffee helped pull her out of her head, and she decided to throw herself into work to get her mind off of Edward until she could figure out how to deal with it.

The big house was hot when she walked in to check to see what had been accomplished since she was last there on Thursday. The clouds hung heavy, but it wasn't raining at the moment, so Bella threw open the patio doors to circulate some air. The scent of paint hung heavily on the first floor.

Bella climbed the stairs, admiring the new banister that had been installed. The wooden rail was covered in paper to protect it, but the black iron spindles changed the look of the house so much. It gave it the more comfortable, modern look that Emmett and Rosalie favored.

The master bathroom was starting to take shape. They had taken the sixth bedroom and were making it into a larger bathroom with another closet. The wall that would separate the shower from the rest of the bathroom was up. Bella walked behind it and couldn't wait to see it finished. She loved the design and was excited to see how it looked when they added the tile she'd helped Rosalie choose.

The plumbing was in, and Bella could imagine how great it would be to stand under the waterfall heads that would be installed. She was imagining how it would all look and double-checking the plan on her iPad when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out: Edward.

Bella sighed, knowing she should answer it, but hit ignore. She just didn't know what to say to him. Her emotions were too raw, and as it was, the guilt was eating at her.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw that she had a voicemail, but couldn't even bring herself to listen to it. After seeing that the house was shaping up, Bella decided to go to the studio and sketch some things.

Checking her email, before she started sketching, Bella found an email from the foreman requesting a meeting on Monday morning regarding the start of construction of the studio offices, which was perfect. She returned the email, pulled out her sketchpad, and allowed the visions in her head to flow onto the paper.

Her phone pinged again, and she picked it up to read the text message from Edward.

***Please answer the phone. I need to talk to you-E**

Taking a deep breath, Bella set the phone down and buried her face in her hands. Bella picked the phone up, but she couldn't bring herself to press the call button.

***I'm sorry. I can't. I don't know what to say to you-B**

She'd barely set the phone down when it pinged again.

***Where are you?-E**

The thought of seeing him in person was worse than talking to him.

***It may seem immature and selfish, but I can't deal with this right now. I'm so sorry. Please accept my apology.**

Edward slammed down his phone. Why did she have to take the blame? He was the one in the wrong; he was the one who should have handled it differently. He had spent the morning reevaluating their past interactions and now understood why she reacted to him the way she had. He felt like the biggest cad for not realizing how inexperienced she was. He never would have expected her to still be a virgin at twenty-two. Who would have? Especially knowing she'd been in a relationship before.

His feelings were still all over the map, but the thing he regretted most was the way he had handled things at the end. There was no reason for him to react the way he did—to say the things he did, but the shock of it all was still weighing heavily on him. He needed to talk to Bella to figure out where she was emotionally. The thought of her being alone and hurting because of his actions was killing him.

Edward had slipped away from the hotel without talking to anyone. He'd received a message from Emmett, but fortunately he'd given no indication that he knew what had happened between him and Bella.

Having to have a discussion with his brother about what happened would have been too much. Edward picked up his phone again.

***I need to see you. Where are you?-E**

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her heart breaking as she typed each word.

***I think we need to take a break-B**

Edward typed back immediately.

***I'm calling you. Answer.**

The phone rang, and Bella picked it up not knowing what she was going to say.

"I need to see you, Bella." Edward's voice sounded strained.

Bella sighed. "I can't. I can't change what happened, and I don't know how to make things better."

"Just let me see you. I'll come to you."

"And what Edward? What can we say to each other that we haven't already said?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair. No one had ever frustrated him more than Bella did.

"I handled this all wrong, Bella. I never wanted to hurt you."

Bella blew out a breath. "I'm not hurt. This thing between us has always been too much for me to deal with and that hasn't changed. I thought I was sophisticated enough to handle my choice—to handle whatever our relationship became, but I think I was wrong. I have no clue how to deal with what I'm feeling right now.

"Please, please know that I never meant to put you in a bad situation. I never imagined you'd be so upset, and I never expected a relationship from you. I don't expect anything from you."

If anything, her words made Edward feel even more like shit, but before he could respond Bella continued, "Edward, I just heard a car pull up. It's probably my mom. I need to let you go."

"I want to see you, Bella."

She paused and then responded quietly, "Call me in a couple days."

"I will."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then."

Edward hung up the phone after Bella did and was left alone with his thoughts. The urge to ignore her plea and go to her was so hard to resist. He rolled his head on his shoulders to ease the tense muscles in his neck and decided to go to the gym to work the tension out before he made things worse with her.

It was there as he worked out the stress he was feeling that he realized what bothered him the most was that he missed her. Not even twenty-four hours out of her company and he missed her.

Edward slammed the weight down on the stand and scowled into the mirror.

* * *

**xoxoxo- Don't kill me?**

**And don't get mad at Edward. Remember this line: **

_The moment he realized Bella was a virgin was singlehandedly the most wonderful and horrific feeling he'd ever felt. But even worse was the urge he had to tell her he loved her—the all-encompassing desire to scream it out so the world could hear._

**He's scared and soon you will know more about **_**why**_** he feels the way he does. **

**Some of you may say that Bella shouldn't forgive him, and I, personally, would tell her to tell him to Fuck off, but that wouldn't make for a very good story. **

**Just take my advice and keep your hand and legs inside the moving vehicle and enjoy the ride!**

**Now for the really important part—THANK YOU so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I got over 100 reviews for the last chapter. I was blown away! Thanks for the recommendations to your friends and The Lemonade Stand for featuring this story. **

**And thanks for playing with me on Facebook. I like it there. We have pretty pictures of Rob! Find me if you want- Bestscentever Writes**

**And last but not least THANKS to Jessypt for making this sparkle. XOXO**

**New reviews get a teaser!**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 10**

Bella woke up early on Monday morning and frowned at her reflection in the mirror. It had taken her forever to fall asleep after she'd convinced her mother she wasn't feeling well.

She wanted to stay in her sweatpants, but Bella had the meeting with the foreman about the studio. She thought she'd better try to look somewhat professional, but the gray dress she'd chosen made the circles under her eyes look even darker.

She flipped through her closet and changed her mind, choosing a black and white print dress she'd found in a vintage shop in New York. She dabbed a little concealer under her eyes, added some mascara and lip gloss, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She decided somewhere around four o'clock in the morning that she was not going to be pathetic. Bella wasn't going to be the kind of girl who lets a guy tie her up in knots. If Edward called she would listen to what he had to say, but she was determined to never give him the opportunity to hurt her again.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Bella slipped on a pair of red ballet flats and left her bedroom. Renee was sitting at the table playing Plants vs. Zombies on Bella's iPad while she drank a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Mom."

Renee made a face and then groaned when the zombies took over and ate her brains. She set the tablet down with a huff.

"Damn, I hate that game."

Bella laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her mom. "You need to go in with a strategic plan. Then you'll beat it every time."

"Oh, Bella, you and your need for plans. Where's the fun in that?"

Bella just shook her head, smiling slightly.

"So, I—don't get mad—" Never liking to hear those words come out her mouth, Bella looked up at Renee in alarm, her coffee cup frozen in front of her mouth. "I looked through your sketch pad last night after you went to bed."

Bella set her cup down and looked around for her pad. She never left her sketches out and was frustrated that thinking about Edward made her forget something so important.

"We've talked about this before, Mom. That's overstepping boundaries."

Renee scoffed at Bella. "Oh, Bella, give me a break. I just looked at your drawings."

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed back from the table to go get her sketchpad.

"I am so proud of you, baby. I would wear every single piece of jewelry you drew. In fact, I want that cuff bracelet for my birthday."

Bella shook her head at Renee, not wasting her breath to get angry, and put her drawings away in one of her desk drawers. "I have a meeting with Sam about the studio and a few other small issues, so I need to go. Please don't snoop around anymore," she said coolly

"I wasn't snooping, baby. It was sitting there begging me to look through it." Renee looked up at Bella innocently and then wrinkled her nose. "You're not going to wear that are you?"

Bella looked down at her dress. "Yes. Why?"

"That shirtdress makes you look fifty, and that hunky Paul might be at the meeting. Go put on something cuter than that—something that shows some cleavage."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in Paul, Mom."

"You don't have to be interested, but a pretty boy showing interest in you will boost your confidence."

"I don't need someone to stare at my boobs to gain confidence," Bella said as she picked up her iPad.

"Maybe not but you definitely need to get more experience with how men work."

The thought that her mother was so right struck Bella. She had no clue how men worked. She rolled her eyes and went back into her room to change, coming back out with only a couple minutes to spare in a black tank top and black and white striped, skater skirt. She kept her red flats on.

"Much better, Bells. Now don't forget to smile," Renee yelled behind her as Bella ran out the door.

After a surprisingly teary goodbye, Bella dropped her mother off at the airport. It had been so hard to keep her what had happened with Edward hidden from her mother, but Bella just couldn't bring herself to discuss it with Renee. Renee's solution would have been to just move on to the next guy and forget about Edward. It wasn't that easy though.

On her long drive back to Hunts Point, Bella thought about her meeting with Sam. Sure enough, Paul was there, and while he did get caught once or twice with his eyes on her cleavage, for the most part he was professional. When he was leaving they shook hands, and he held her hand for one second too long before giving it a squeeze.

She didn't tell her mom that, of course, and every time she thought about it she saw Edward's face. It had been more than twenty-four hours since they spoke, and Bella found herself wishing he would call, if only to remind herself she was mad at him.

There were things that needed to be said, but she wasn't about to reach out to him.

By Wednesday afternoon, Edward was going stir crazy. For three days he'd thrown himself into work and barely paid attention to anything around him.

He was working on a proposal for manufacturing their own line of exercise equipment. Edward wanted a firm plan in place that he could present to Emmett when he came home from his honeymoon.

The company he was consulting with had sent over an engineer with the schematics of what he wanted. The engineer, Kate, was a tall, stunning blonde with the most amazing set of boobs, but no matter how much she flirted with him Edward couldn't muster an ounce of interest.

After a second or third blatant boob rub on his shoulder, Edward asked Kate to excuse him and went down the hall and let himself into Emmett's office, where he locked the door behind him.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and paced with frustration. He didn't want to be interested in her. That wasn't why. He was frustrated because every time she got close to him he felt like it was a betrayal of Bella. Edward knew from experience that he could have Kate in his bed in a minute if he wanted, but just thinking about it made his breath catch. He only wanted Bella and had never, ever felt that way before.

Feelings akin to fear kept running through Edward when he thought of how badly he'd fucked up everything with Bella. It wasn't the first time he'd set a woman straight about his expectations of a relationship, but it was the first time he'd acted so cruelly and the first time it felt like a lie.

He couldn't stop the thoughts he had about wanting Bella. Edward wanted her desperately. It was just that somewhere in the last week it had gone from a sexual need to more.

Edward picked up the phone and dialed Bella only to get her voicemail. Pushing back from Emmett's desk, he went back to his office. Kate was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed showing more thigh than was professional. He picked up the blue prints and started to roll them up.

"I'm happy with these designs so far, except for the ab machine. I need something that targets the external obliques specifically."

Kate sat forward and leaned over the table. "I think I know what you have in mind. I can bring you something today. Maybe we could meet for dinner, and I'll show you what I have in mind," she said suggestively.

"I prefer to do business meetings here in the office, but I would appreciate the new plans as quickly as you can get them to me."

Kate pursed her lips. "Well, how about dinner with no business?"

Edward dropped the blueprints into the protective roll and handed them to her. "No thank you. I have a girlfriend."

That was the first time Edward had ever uttered those words.

Kate stood up and took the roll away from Edward. "I hadn't heard that. What a pity," she said, her voice clipped, and picked up her briefcase. "I'll have your new designs to you before the end of business tomorrow."

Edward held the open door for her. Kate touched a button on his shirt, standing too close. "You have my number if you change your mind."

Edward nodded at her and closed the door. With a frustrated sigh he sat at his desk and buried his face in his hands. He needed to speak with Bella.

The phone rang five times. He was sure she wasn't going to pick up, but she did and relief flooded through him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

Bella sat down at her sewing table. She hadn't wanted to answer the phone but was worried he would show up if she didn't. "I'm fine and you?"

Realizing that honesty was probably the best way to get through to her, he told her the truth. "I'm going out of my mind. I need to see you."

Bella slouched back in her chair and sighed. "And then what, Edward?"

"I don't know, Bella, but I know I need to see you. I need to fix this. Let's have dinner."

"Look Edward. I'm really busy right now."

He was so angry at himself for giving her a reason to put distance between them.

"When then?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"When will you be free?"

"Oh, I thought you meant tonight."

"In that case, tomorrow."

"I don't think that's the best thing, Edward."

"Come on, Bella. I want to see you," he said, pissed off that he'd become the pursuer when he'd always avoided that role.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't want to see you right now."

"Then I'm coming to you."

"Edward. No."

"Yes, I'm leaving now. I need to see you."

"Fine!" Moments passed while she calmed the panic she felt. Bella absolutely didn't want him in her space. She gave into him. "I have to come into town tomorrow for a couple things. I'll meet you somewhere."

Another wave of relief went through him, and he closed his eyes. "Come to my place, and I'll make you dinner."

_Oh hell no,_ Bella thought. "No, I'll meet you somewhere. Somewhere casual."

Not wanting to rock the boat and have her refuse, even though he was disappointed not to be able to be with her in private, he agreed. "I'll pick you up at Emmett's apartment at seven."

Feeling confident, Bella declined. "This isn't a date. I'll meet you at the Thai place across the street." She paused, but said what she needed him to know. "There are things that need to be said, but I'm not going to change my mind about us, Edward. Just so you know."

Edward felt sick to his stomach. He almost begged her for a chance, but his pride took over; he stowed the words he really wanted to say. "Okay, Bella. I'll meet you there at seven."

Bella hated that the sadness over their situation kept overriding the anger she wanted to feel. "I didn't want it to be like this, Bella. I… I…want—"

Not wanting to hear anything from him over the phone, Bella interrupted him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

She heard his heavy sigh. "All right, Bella. I'll see you then."

Bella hung up the phone and pushed aside the heavy emotions weighing on her. She gave in to the creative muse in her head and sketched until the hammering from the workers upstairs distracted her into leaving.

Pulled out of the protective bubble she'd placed around her emotions, Bella felt them all come rushing at her and knew the only way she was going to get through seeing Edward was if she organized her thoughts and figured out what she was truly feeling. What was real—disappointment, anger, guilt, grief, hate, love? She had no clue.

Bella wandered down to the bench by the boat dock and looked at the water reflecting the gray and gloom from the clouds. The wind was blowing warm, kicking up little waves that reminded her of what was roiling inside her. Bella wished again that Rosalie was there to talk to, but picked up her phone and settled for the next best thing: Garrett.

"Well, hello Bella-boo. Did your boyfriend finally let you out of bed to call me? I've been waiting five days to hear from you."

"Sorry about that. I got busy here." Her voice noticeably changed. "And there's no boyfriend to speak of."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Gar, I need a shoulder. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that can't be changed. You want to come to me or should I come out there?"

Bella felt tears in her eyes. She should have called Garrett sooner. "Whichever is fine, but if you come to me we can have dinner by the pool and swim."

He didn't hesitate. "I'll come out there. Are you okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, just feeling pitiful."

"I'll leave here as soon as I can pack a bag. I don't want to hit rush hour."

"Thanks Garrett. I'll make something yummy for dinner."

"Sounds good, but nothing fattening, I have a photo shoot next week and need to keep my girlish figure."

Bella laughed at him. "Don't we all. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, babe. Leaving now."

A weight had been lifted off Bella's chest. Garrett was the type of friend every girl needed when she had a problem. He was accepting of most anything and not afraid to say how he felt. Bella hoped he could help her figure out how she truly felt about Edward.

Edward was having the same problem, but he knew enough to know that he wanted to be with Bella. He knew exactly what he was going to say to her and picked up his phone to call the florist.

He paid extra for a bouquet of orange roses and Asiatic lilies to be delivered that afternoon and added only a note that said: _Until tomorrow_.

After receiving a delivery confirmation, Edward hoped she might call him, but as he sat at his table, his dinner getting cold in front of him, he heard nothing from her. He finally gave up trying to eat and picked up the phone, desperately needing the kind of advice he'd never asked for before.

"Well, hello, son. I thought you'd disappeared into thin air. I called you on Sunday."

"Hi Dad, yeah, I got your message, and I'm sorry I didn't return your call. Things are busy at work with Emmett being gone." Edward wished that was true so he had something to distract him. "What are you guys doing this weekend? I was thinking about coming out. I…uh…I wanted to talk to you about something."

Carlisle frowned into his phone. Edward almost never asked for anything. "If the weather is good I was thinking about playing some golf, but that can always wait. Is everything okay?"

Edward let out a laugh. "Yes, no, I don't know?" He said. "I need some advice."

Having an idea what this call was about, Carlisle smiled and asked, "Does this have anything to do with Rosalie's beautiful sister?"

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, Dad, it does, but there's more too, but let's talk this weekend."

"All right, son. I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yes. I'll come up in the morning."

"Okay see you then."

Edward hung up with his father. He hoped he could gain some insight from his father that could keep him from making the same mistakes his father did if he decided to have a relationship with Bella.

Apparently the calories in vodka didn't count as Garrett showed up at Bella's door with a bottle of good stuff. Bella smiled at him and squealed when he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"He was an asshole, wasn't he?"

Bella laughed at him and shook her head. "Yep."

"Was the sex good at least?"

"Do you want to at least come in before you ask me questions like that?" Bella felt her cheeks getting hot.

Bella had made a couple salads, and Garrett helped her put the rest of the food on a tray. "Grab two glasses and some ice. It sounds like we might need to drink the booze straight."

Bella agreed, grabbed the glasses and led Garrett across the lawn to a table by the pool. He poured the vodka, added a squeeze of lime, and handed her the glass when she was done setting the food up.

He waited until she'd taken a gulp and the water in her eyes had cleared before he asked again. "So? Was the sex good?"

Bella rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chaise lounges, lifting her legs up. "It was amazing until…" She hesitated.

Garrett sat down on the lounges next to her and prodded her. "Until?"

Bella threw her free arm over her face and drew her knees up. Her words came out mumbled. "Until he realized I was a virgin."

Garrett was dumbfounded. "You didn't tell him?" he practically shouted.

The crease between Bella's brows deepened. "I never had a chance."

"Jesus, Bella. What did he do?"

Bella thought back to that moment Edward reached clarity. "It was amazing, Garrett. I felt so connected with him. It went from hurting to being the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. When it was over, I wanted to cry from how much I loved him, but he didn't feel the same."

Garrett reached for her hand when tears started running down her face. "I didn't mean to deceive him. I just never told him because the way he made me feel distracted me, and when I did tell him, he misunderstood. I didn't want it to be that way."

"Oh, Bella, what did he do?"

"It was like he disappeared. One minute I could see the emotion in his eyes and then it was gone." Bella started to cry in earnest, swiping at her tears. "I don't want to cry about this! Edward told me he didn't want anything but sex, but I was stupid enough to think he was feeling what I felt. I want to be angry at him, but he never lied to me."

Before Garrett could respond they were interrupted by one of the interior decorator's assistants. She came around the pool carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "Miss Bella, these came for you. I hope it's okay that I signed for them."

Bella blinked the tears away and sat up taking the flowers from the girl. "Yeah, it's okay, Chloe. Thanks." She set them on the ground next to her chaise lounge.

"We're almost done and should be leaving in about fifteen minutes. Everyone else is gone. Do you want us to lock up?"

Trying ignore the tears and remain professional, Bella asked, "Are the contractors done in the studio?"

"Yes, ma'am. They left about forty-five minutes ago."

"Okay, I'd appreciate it if you locked up, Chloe, and thank you."

Bella flopped against the back of the lounge and blew out a breath when the girl went back in the house. She looked at the flowers out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you going to see who they're from?" Garrett asked even though they both knew who they were from.

Bella reached for the card and read it, then handed it to Garrett.

"Until tomorrow? That's all he says?"

Bella closed her eyes, the scent of the roses wafted around her.

"What's tomorrow?"

Taking another drink of her vodka, Bella told him she was meeting him for dinner. "I told him I didn't want to see him, but he was insistent. I didn't want him to come here."

Garrett shook his head, understanding her perfectly. They sat in silence until Garrett said the words Bella knew were coming.

"Are you in love with him?"

Bella took a long time to think about her answer. "No. I'm not in love with him."

"Then why'd you sleep with him."

She shrugged. "Chemistry. Lust. I don't know. He made me want him so badly. I was convinced it was love I felt, but I refuse to be in love with him. I've known from the beginning that he doesn't want the same things I want, and I'm not going to settle for less than I'm willing to give in a relationship."

"You're young, Bella. Why do you need to settle down? I could hook you up with a ton of hot guys. We could have a blast playing the field together."

"I don't want to be like my mom, Garrett, always on the prowl. And no offense, but I'm not interested in the kind of guys you know."

"I do have straight friends, Bella," he said, pretending offense.

"I'm not talking about that. Your friends are too pretty for my taste."

"I don't know. Your Edward is prettier than most of my friends."

"He's not my Edward." Bella got up and walked over to the table. "Enough of this talk. I've made up my mind. I'm not going to see him anymore, and I'll tell him that in person. Let's eat and then swim before it gets too cold. We also have a bottle of vodka to drink."

Edward ended up arriving at the restaurant early. The day dragged on, and he'd watched the clock all day wishing he could speed up time. He was pleasantly surprised by how nice the restaurant was. It was quiet and intimate while still being casual. He started to order a drink, but decided against it and ordered a coke.

When Bella walked in at exactly seven, she saw that Edward was already there, and she almost chickened out and turned. Her stomach had been in knots all day. He looked amazing in jeans and a white button down shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows. She took a deep breath and walked over to the booth.

Edward saw Bella walk in and was so relieved. Even though he didn't really think she'd stand him up, the worry had been there in the back of his mind. He stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful."

Bella had to keep from rolling her eyes at him. She just nodded. It had truthfully taken her over an hour that morning to choose something to wear. She'd had a bunch of errands to run and a meeting with a local metalsmith she was hoping she could commission to make a couple of her designs. The plum colored sleeveless, silk shirt she chose had a high neck with ruffles on top was casual, but still professional enough for her meeting. She'd added dark jeans, a brown belt and heels. It made her look confident, even if she felt less than.

Bella slid into the booth across from Edward and ordered a glass of iced tea, not wanting any alcohol after the vodka she'd drank with Garrett. There was an awkward silence that they'd never experienced before, and Bella was thankful for the quick server, who came over to talk about the menu and allowed them to order their meals.

Edward made small talk about the construction, and they discussed a couple of issues that had popped up. They talked about Rosalie and Emmett, both of them having talked to them the day before from Paris, until eventually the elephant in the room had to be addressed.

"I'm so sorry—"

"I'm so sorry—"

They both spoke at the same time, but Edward held up his hand. "No, the way I acted was unforgivable. What we had was… amazing, and I treated you so poorly. I'm can't even express how much I regret that." Edward ran his hands through his hair frustrated that he wasn't going to say everything the right way. "I have never in my life felt so out of control—physically and emotionally, but that's no excuse for how I acted."

The server brought their food to the table, but neither of them touched it. Bella wanted more than anything to tell Edward that it didn't matter, that she couldn't see him anymore, but she still felt that inconceivable gravitational pull to him she'd always felt.

"You really hurt me, Edward."

"I know I did. You deserved so much more from me, and I want to make it up to you. I want to show you how much better it can be."

Bella stood her ground, shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm not interested in having a relationship with you, sexual or otherwise."

"Give me a chance, Bella." Edward inwardly cringed at his begging tone. Had a woman once said that to him, for him to just disregard? "I want to be with you, Bella. I want…" He took a deep breath. "I want everything with you."

"Why? You've told me over and over again that you don't believe in commitment. You as much said you'll never love anyone. Why should I set myself up for more heartache?"

"Because you feel something for me."

Bella closed her eyes. "I do, Edward. But you were right, and I was lying to myself. I want love, and I want a real relationship. I'm not asking for a marriage proposal. I'm willing to allow for a natural progression of thing, but in the end I want commitment."

Edward hung his head and stared at his clasped hands. He had to explain himself to Bella so she would finally understand why he couldn't give her the commitment she wanted.

"There are some things you need to know about me, Bella. Every man in my family ends up cheating on their spouse. My grandfather, my father, uncles, cousins, each one of them was unable to be faithful, and I have their blood. It's part of who I am. How can I commit myself to a relationship that's doomed to fail?"

"I don't understand how your father and grandfather being unfaithful means that you will be too. Fidelity's a choice."

"But it isn't Bella. I have the genes of a cheater. I won't be able to help it."

Bella sat back against the booth, her eyes narrowed. "So what are you asking from me?"

"I want you in my life. I want to be with you. I just want you to be prepared for the fact that it won't last, that I can't be faithful."

"Can't or won't? Are you asking me to turn a blind eye while you go off and see other women?"

"No, it won't be like that. I don't… want anyone else." He tried to explain reaching for her hand. "I can't even imagine wanting another woman as much as I want you. I _want_ to love only you, Bella."

Bella pulled her hand back and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as he continued. "But I can't promise you love because I've seen how miserable my mother was after my father promised to love her. Then he left her, and I had to watch her try to pick up the pieces of her life. She told me…"

Edward paused and took a deep breath. The memory of his mother's tragic face made it even more imperative that Bella understand him. "She told me never to tell a woman I loved them because I would just hurt them."

"That's horrible. How could your mother say that to you?"

"She was right, Bella. Isn't it better that I warn you about myself so you can be prepared."

"Be prepared? What am I supposed to do? Love you, but not enough that it hurts when you leave me? That's not me, Edward. I already love you more than that now."

He was at the same time horrified and pleased. "Don't say that. I didn't want you to love me until you knew."

"It's too late, but I'm not willing to take a gamble and hope that you'll be faithful. You've already told me you're going to cheat on me. You want me to take all the responsibility for our relationship. That way if it doesn't work out it's my fault because I knew all along that this was going to happen. Is that right?" She was getting angry.

Edward was confused. Was he asking her to take all of the responsibility?

"I don't want to cheat on you. But I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I don't want to break your heart or hear you cry the way my mother did."

Bella sat back and just looked at Edward in disbelief. She'd never heard such a lame excuse in her life.

"This is a cop-out. You could be different if you made up your mind."

Edward shrugged. Why couldn't she see how much he wanted her and accept his limitations. "Is that a risk your willing to take?"

"What do you suggest, Edward?"

"I want to see you. I want to love you. I want you with me."

Bella sat back. Weren't those the words she wanted to hear from him? They felt so hollow.

"For how long?" she asked her voice brittle.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know anything."

"You're a chicken, Edward."

"Am I? I prefer to think of it as realistic. I understand that I'm not cut out for a long term relationship, and I'm trying to be honest about it."

Bella heaved a huge sigh. "And I appreciate your honesty, but you're asking me to give up everything I want," Bella pointed at her heart. "And take responsibility for your actions. I'm not saying I want it now—today—but I do want marriage. I want children. I've said it to you before, I want forever, and if you aren't willing to jump in and take the risk with me then we're at an impasse."

The frustration and disappointment she felt became too much for her to handle. Bella pushed her untouched plate aside and reached for her purse. "I was right before. I can't do this, Edward. I love you, but I can't keep hoping you're going to change your mind." Bella looked at him with such pain in her face. "I think I've loved you since our first date, but I refuse to put myself in the position you're suggesting. I'd rather never know what it's like to be yours."

Edward felt a burst of triumph when Bella said she loved him. He wanted to go for it, to ignore everything he knew about himself, but he saw her pull away and all the hope he'd held vanished. He reached for her hand to stop her, but Bella slid out of the booth.

"Please don't… don't leave, Bella. Wait." A wave of panic hit him when she didn't stop. He jumped out of his seat and stood up in front of her. Bella reached her hand out to cup his cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't be the kind of girl you want."

Edward held her hand against his face. Seeing the resignation in the way she looked at him tore his heart to shreds. "Please Bella, don't leave like this."

He pulled her into his arms and she let him kiss her with all the love and regret he had in him, but she still gently pushed him away.

Bella touched her tingling lips, and with a strength she didn't know she had, she broke her own heart. "Please don't call me again, Edward." She backed away from him and turned when she could no longer take seeing the pain in his face.

Bella walked down the street as quickly as she could and finally let her tears fall.

* * *

**xoxoxo- OMG! The response from the last chapter was unbelievable. Thank you all so much for the support! Your reviews made me so happy! I love knowing that you're still with me on this bumpy ride.**

**If you gave a signed review, you should have received a teaser. Same game this week, and my teaser's all ready to go!**

**Next up- Edward obviously needs to figure out how to change his own mind now that Bella refuses to accept him. Don't get frustrated. **

**Thank you so much to Jessypt. She's my rock when it comes to my confidence. XOXO**

**And thanks to all my new FB friends. I never knew how much fun it could be and the pictures of Rob… (drool)**

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 11**

Bella walked out of the restaurant and felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and would have fallen if a gentleman passing by hadn't caught her arm. She would have thanked him, but her throat was too full of pain and tears.

Not bothering to wait at the crosswalk, Bella ran across the road, clutching her purse against her stomach, and went inside the building. The doorman saw her coming and held the door for her.

Her voice was brittle and low. "Thank you. I don't want to be disturbed tonight. Please don't allow anyone up, including Mr. Cullen's brother." She waited for his agreement and stepped into the waiting elevator. "Especially him," she mumbled to the mirrored door in front of her.

Bella opened the front door to the apartment and kicked her shoes off at the door. She dragged herself into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed with her hands in her hair. None of what Edward said made any sense.

How could anyone be predestined to cheat?

The strength she'd had to walk away from him was slowly fading as she allowed herself to feel the overwhelming loss.

The intensity of their connection was unheard of. They had never dated. The usual flirtation of a new relationship never happened for them, and even though Edward had told her from the beginning he didn't want more, Bella and her heart had ignored him.

It felt as if a vise was clamped around her chest. It was getting harder to breathe, and the more she tried to calm down the tighter her chest felt. It had been years since Bella had had a panic attack, but she recognized it for what it was.

Fighting through the thoughts in her head, Bella stumbled to the floor and pushed her back against the cool wall. She took a deep breath that felt like razor blades down her throat and released it with a groan, then took another through her nose, blowing it out despite the crushing pain in her chest.

_This isn't just a panic attack. I'm having a heart attack. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_

"Stop!" Bella screamed to the empty room. She had to stop those thoughts from going through her head.

Bella remembered the techniques she had learned when she saw a doctor in New York and slowly started the coping mantra in her head. "You are okay. You can breathe. You are strong enough to get through this. Just wait three minutes, and you will be fine."

Edward's face as she walked away kept trying to break through, stabbing her chest with painful jabs, but Bella breathed through it until the panic finally subsided. Feeling drained and so worn out, Bella crawled into her bed. She felt the tears start to flow and allowed them to cleanse away the remaining pain.

The days that followed Bella walking out of the restaurant were some of most difficult Edward had ever been through. The words he said to her kept circling in his head. There was nothing more he wanted in his life but her. He didn't want to risk hurting her, but he also couldn't accept that what they had was over before it had even started.

Edward had long ago accepted his shortcomings. Part of him realized that he did have a choice when it came to fidelity, but his mother's words just kept ringing in his ears. He hoped his father would have a way that Edward could learn from his mistakes—or avoid them altogether.

Edward had to drag himself out of bed on Saturday to go meet with his father. He took the ferry out to Whidbey Island. It was mid-afternoon when he arrived. He walked in the front door and was immediately met by the comforting feeling of being home, even though he hadn't grown up in this house. It was the smells, the coziness, and the familiarity that made it home.

Edward called out hello, and Esme came around the corner, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She tossed it over her shoulder and reached out to give him a welcoming hug.

"Hi there, sweetheart. It's been so long since you came out here."

Edward smiled at her and returned the hug. "Something smells good in here."

"Yeah, well when your father said you were coming I had to make sure there was something for you to take home." She turned around and headed back into the kitchen, pointing to the counter when he came in. "I made you a chocolate cake and a couple meals to put in your freezer. Your dad's grilling steaks tonight, but I have to warn you, Alice has a couple friends coming over to swim, so be prepared for giggly girls."

Edward swiped a finger of frosting and leaned his back against the counter. Esme saw the strain in his jaw and noticed the tired look under his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly very concerned.

Edward rubbed his hands over the three days growth of hair on his chin. "Yeah—ah, no. I don't know. I've been thinking a lot…" Seeing the concern in Esme's face made him want to open up to her like he had many times, but he just couldn't hurt her by asking about his father and mother's relationship.

Esme set her dishtowel down. "Sit down, let's talk. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, no thank you. I… uh… I just really need to talk to dad. Is he around?"

Esme put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Yeah, he's outside working on the boat. You know, Edward, I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I know you are. I just need to get some things straight in my head."

Esme nodded. Carlisle had mentioned that he suspected Edward had fallen in love, and Esme worried that some girl had hurt him. "Well, grab a couple beers and head outside. Enjoy the sun. Tell your dad I've marinated the steaks."

Edward grabbed the beers and went out the sliding glass doors, stepping onto the deck overlooking the water. He stood at the railing, taking in the scent of the salty air and evergreens. The mountains in the distance were beautiful; living in the city Edward almost forgot they were there. Carlisle saw Edward standing at the rail and waved at him.

Edward took the stairs and walked across the lawn to the dock and handed his father a beer.

"Thank you." Carlisle sat down and gestured to a second chair. "Was traffic bad?"

Edward sat in the chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. He popped the cap off the beer putting it in his pocket and took a swallow before answering. "No, well, the ferry is always busy, but it's not a bad drive."

They sat quietly for a moment.

"I forget how pretty it is out here," Edward said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, you don't get out here very much."

"I know. I should bring my boat up here."

"That would be a nice sail." Carlisle looked over at Edward. "Have you talked to your brother?"

"Yeah, he called at the beginning of the week from Paris. They seem to be having a good time."

Carlisle nodded. "We talked to them from Paris, as well."

The men lapsed into an awkward silence. Carlisle could tell Edward was upset about something but couldn't decide how to broach it. He decided to handle his more sensitive son the way same way he always had, by letting him open up in his own time.

It didn't take long before Edward blurted out his statement that almost knocked Carlisle on his ass.

"When you cheated on mom and Esme was it accidental or did you go looking for it?"

Carlisle's mouth fell open and he jumped to his feet.

"You're not too big for me to kick your ass, Edward! What the hell kind of question is that?"

Edward leaned forward, unable to meet his father's eyes, and dangled his beer between his legs. "I just need to understand why you did it."

Carlisle looked down at Edward, trying to figure out where he would have ever gotten that idea, and then it hit him. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, whispering, "Liz."

He sat back down next to Edward. "I have never cheated on my wife. Not your mother and not Esme." The word came out quietly but with marked sincerity.

Edward didn't believe him. "Look, dad, I'm not trying to judge you. I just…" Edward got up and leaned against the mooring post. "I want something different. I want to know how I can be different."

"Did your mother tell you I cheated on her?"

Edward nodded, surprised by the flushed look on his father's face.

"What else did she tell you?"

Edward raised his palms and shrugged. "Dad…I."

"I need to know. What else did she tell you?"

Edward started to pace across the end of the dock. "She said you cheated on her with Esme and then you continued cheating after you'd divorced her and got remarried. She told me about Grandpa, and how she tried so hard to be like Grandma and accept it, but she couldn't.

Carlisle sat there clenching his jaw as Edward told him everything Liz had said to him for years. Words that were abuse in a form Carlisle had never thought she was capable of.

"I understand that it's in my genes, but I want to know what I can do differently. She made me promise I would never tell a woman I loved them, but I…"

"She made you what?" Carlisle ground out.

Edward sat back down, his head in his hands, painfully remembering his mother. "I don't want to hurt someone the way you hurt her, Dad. She didn't deserve that, and I listened to her cry so many times. What can I do to stop the pattern?" he implored his father, who heard the raw pain in his son's plea.

Carlisle leaned his head against the back of the chair and covered his eyes. "God damn you, Liz."

He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and cupped his chin. "I thought I had protected you from her vitriol." He pushed up out of his chair and kicked it, knocking it into the water. "Fuck." Carlisle stopped pacing. "When did she tell you all this?"

"I don't know. She talked about it all the time."

Carlisle knew well the kind of things Liz had probably said to Edward, even though she had promised him she wouldn't. They had agreed to never talk badly about the other to their children. Carlisle had gone out of his way to make sure Edward was protected from knowing about her.

Edward watched his father pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath. He reached for his father, but Carlisle put his hand up. "I need a minute. Shit! Fucking Liz!"

"Dad, tell me." Edward prodded him when Carlisle seemed to be having trouble deciding what to say.

Carlisle let himself slide down the post at the end of the dock until he was sitting. He wiped his forehead and ran his hand down his face. "She loved you so much, Edward. She loved Emmett, too, of course, but it was different with you. You made her happy in a way that I can't describe. I never suspected she was poisoning you. I never thought she would…" Carlisle started choking up.

"When your mom died, you took it so hard, and I never wanted you to… I wanted you to remember her the way she was when you were together. I didn't know. You were always happy to be with her."

"Dad?"

"I loved your mother. So much. She was so young, a freshman, when we met, and we fell in love fast. Your mother's parent despised me and did everything to keep us apart, even pulling her out of college. They never explained how sick she was to me. Liz left home anyway, and we lived in the tiniest apartment while I finished medical school. We were so happy together."

Carlisle had a faraway look in his eyes, the memories clouding them as the words poured out of him. "Then Emmett came along. He was a surprise. She'd been on birth control because we could barely afford to pay the rent and feed ourselves on the money I got from my scholarship, but she must have forgotten a dose.

"She was excited, but after Emmett was born she suffered a terrible case of post-partum depression. When he was six months old, she had to be hospitalized. Did you know any of this?"

Edward shook his head.

"My sister, Mary, came and helped me take care of Emmett while I finished up school and stayed even when your mom came home, but they didn't get along. The medicines the doctor put her on helped; she was like a different person—so happy.

"I had finished my internship and was getting ready to start my residency when we found out she was pregnant with you. We had fought a couple months previous because I found out she had purposely skipped her birth control pills. I was afraid for her to have another baby. I'm ashamed to say this to you, and I'm infinitely happy she didn't, but I wanted her to have an abortion.

"We had a horrible fight that night. She took Emmett, and I couldn't find them for five days. When she eventually came home, I accepted her decision even though it meant going off her medicine."

Edward had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"We had the most amazing two years. Liz was so happy and did so well after you were born. It was as if she'd never been sick, but then little things started happening. It soon became apparent that there was something wrong. I urged her to get back on her meds, but she refused. Even with my medical training, I didn't realize that it was more than just depression.

"She couldn't make the right decisions, and during one of my night shifts, I was called down to the police station to pick you and Emmett up because she had been arrested for drunk driving. She'd started drinking as a form of self-medication. That was the beginning of the end.

"After I bailed her out of jail we had a huge fight that ended in me leaving. I left because I had to. I took you and Emmett, naively hoping she would get help, but she refused. Liz filed for divorce, even though that wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted her to get help."

Tears filled Carlisle's eye. "The first judge awarded her custody because of my work schedule. I fought for months to just see you and was only given full custody after she almost killed you all."

Edward stared at his father in disbelief, his body stiff with shock. "What?"

"She hadn't paid the electric bill, and it was very cold. I was paying all her expenses plus child support so she had the money, but with her illness those were the kind of mundane things she couldn't handle.

"She blocked off the kitchen doors and made a tent for you under the table." Carlisle smiled faintly. "She always made everything an adventure for you. She was an amazing mother in that way."

Carlisle paused and took a long drink of his beer, his eyes drifting out over the water. When he started to speak, his voice was distant and sad.

"Emmett woke up in the middle of the night. He'd thrown up and couldn't wake up your mom, so he called me. I was terrified. His speech was slurred. I asked him where you were, and he said you were sleeping. I told him to get you and take you outside. Thank God I did. I called 911 and raced over there.

"Your mom had turned on the oven and had tucked the blankets around it to keep you all warm. If Emmett hadn't woken up you all would have died from carbon monoxide poisoning. When they took your mom to the hospital she had the highest blood alcohol level I had ever seen.

"She insisted she wasn't trying to commit suicide, but I never really believed her." A sob caught in his throat. "I didn't want to take you away from her, but you were only three; a baby. Emmett was eight and too young to be responsible for you. The judge deemed her unfit. She was devastated. I was devastated. I loved her so much, but there was nothing I could do to help her.

"I paid for her to go to rehab. She went and came back healthier and more accepting of her therapy than she'd ever been before. She took her medicine, and I let her see you boys." He shook his head. "But she would soon slip back into drinking and stop her meds. It was a vicious cycle, but I did everything I could to protect you.

"When I met Esme, my life changed and so did yours. I never stopped loving Liz, and Esme never asked me too. We supported her until she died."

Tears rolled down Carlisle's face as he looked at Edward, who was staring out at the water. "You loved her so much, and when she was well, she was an amazing mother. I never wanted to say anything to make you think less of her. As the years went by she was more stable, so we allowed you more time with her. If I had known she was poisoning you I would have put a stop to it."

Edward sat quietly. The foundation of all he'd ever know about his mother crumbling, like a sand castle under water.

"What about Grandpa Cullen and Uncle Caius?"

"My parents were married for fifty years when dad died. I don't think he ever cheated on her, and Caius and Irina should have never gotten married. They never got along. Fidelity didn't have anything to do with their divorce as far as I know."

"Mom told me that when she went to Grandma about you cheating on her, she told mom it was a Cullen woman's lot in life, and she just had to accept it."

Carlisle shook his head. "Your mom could barely be in the same room as mine. I sincerely doubt they ever had a conversation like that. And you know Grandma, she's not one to sit back and accept anything as her lot."

Edward scrubbed his fingers through his hair and blew out a mouth full of air. "How did I not know this about mom?"

"Liz and I agreed when you were about eight years old that if she stayed on her meds she could see you boys. You never said anything and were always so happy to be with her. Neither of you ever gave me any indication that things weren't the same way she described them."

Edward shook his head. "She cried all the time. Emmett didn't pay as much attention to her, but I remember just wanting to make her smile."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm so sorry, son. I can't apologize enough. I just don't know why she would say I cheated on her, why she would destroy your confidence by saying you were going to be a cheater, too." He laughed wryly. "No I know exactly why: in her delusions she would believe anything and could justify her actions, regardless of the consequences."

"She made me swear over and over that I'd never make a promise to a woman."

"You have to know she was wrong?"

Edward shook his head. "I never want to see anyone I love cry the way she did."

Carlisle was so angry. "You could never make someone cry like Liz could." He shook his head remembering. "She was very sick, Edward. She suffered from bipolar disorder. When Liz was on medication, she was able to function, but as she started to feel well she would decide on her own that she didn't need it anymore and start the inevitable back slide."

Edward's world was rocked. Everything he knew about his mother was false, but when he thought about it, everything made sense. And then the most overwhelming realization came over him: He wasn't genetically destined to be a cheater. He could have what he wanted in his heart with Bella.

Bella.

His heart started pounding, and he uttered the words, "I'm not a cheater."

"Edward, how can you be a cheater? Have you ever cheated at anything in your life?"

His mind was a whirlwind of emotions, thoughts and memories that were clouding everything.

Carlisle watched the quickly changing emotions on his son's face. As a father, he had always noticed that Edward never had a long-term girlfriend. Having married so young it had never concerned him. He was happy that Edward was enjoying his youth, but never in a million years had he thought it was because Edward didn't think he could have a relationship.

"Son, when you meet a woman who makes you think about forever you'll know. I was lucky enough to love twice, and if things had been different—if I had been better prepared to deal with your mother I never would have left her. As for Esme, I have never felt the urge to stray away from the vows I made to her, and I've had many offers, believe me. I've never wanted anyone enough to risk losing everything I have with her."

"What about that summer before Alice was born? When Esme left."

Carlisle scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "That was the same year your mother died." He shook his head remembering. "I hate telling you this stuff."

"I want to know, Dad," Edward implored his father.

"Liz was making my life difficult. Esme and I had been together for ten years, but suddenly Liz decided she wanted me back and did everything in her power to ruin my relationship with Esme. She told Esme we'd been sleeping together, described our meetings with enough detail Esme believed her.

" Your mom was so smart, Edward, and in her delusions she may have actually believed we'd been together. I've never been so glad you were gone to summer camp as I was that summer. Somehow, I was able to get through to your mom. She admitted everything to Esme, but that was the final breakdown in our relationship. I'd promised to support her, which I did, but I told Liz I couldn't have anymore contact with her beyond what I needed to because of you.

"She died six months later."

"Did she kill herself?" Edward asked quietly.

"I don't know. Her blood alcohol was twice the legal limit, and there were no other cars involved in the accident."

"Her parents weren't at the funeral," Edward said, remembering that day so clearly.

"No. I hadn't had any contact with them since Liz left home to be with me. They told me they'd considered her dead from that day."

"Are they still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Does Emmett know about mom?"

Carlisle nodded. "He was older."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Edward started to feel like he'd been deceived.

Carlisle, still sitting on the ground, shook his head. "I'd convinced myself I was protecting you—protecting your memory of your mother."

Interminable minutes passed. Both men lost in their thoughts.

"I'm in love, Dad."

Carlisle smiled over at Edward.

"But I screwed it all up because I was—am scared."

"You are the only one in control of your future, Edward."

Edward nodded. "That's what Emmett has always told me."

"Does your brother think I cheated on your mom?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

"Damn."

They were pulled from their musings by the sound of shrieking girls. Edward looked back to see his sister waving at him and calling his name. He waved back with a smile.

"Alice was a blessing that neither Esme nor I expected. We'd tried to have a baby for years. She was our new beginning."

Edward stood up and reached down to help his father stand. Carlisle pulled Edward into his arms for a true hug.

"I never wanted to hurt you by keeping anything from you. You know that, right?"

Edward nodded, still reeling from the revelations and accepted his father's hug.

"If you needed advice on love, Esme's much better in that area."

Carlisle grabbed a boat hook from where it was mounted on the dock and reached down to hook the chair he had kicked in. He was struggling, so Edward helped him pull it back up on the deck.

"Looks like I need to work out."

Edward enjoyed the evening with his family, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wrap his head around what he knew about his mother and what it meant for him. Fifteen years of thinking he was genetically lacking couldn't be wiped away in one conversation.

He'd lived so long with the memory of the promises he made to her that the realization that he could have more with Bella was filling him with such hope.

The ferry was filled with people leaving the island at the end of the day, and traffic was heavier going home. Edward drove past the exit for Hunts Point and almost pulled off the highway. He wanted to talk to Bella so badly, but he owed her more than words at this point.

Edward started to think about his mother and could look back and recognize her behavior as mental illness. He felt the sting of betrayal that his father and brother had never told him and couldn't understand why they felt he shouldn't know.

His mother's ranting had destroyed all confidence in him and instilled a fear of failure that had made him the success he was, but even knowing he wasn't destined to cheat he found that the fear was still as strong as ever.

Edward drove across the bridge toward the city, further away from Bella, and devised a plan that would give her the space she needed as well as the time he needed to figure out what their future could be.

He prayed it wasn't too late.

* * *

**xoxoxo- Edward's explanation. Good?**

**Disclaimer- Not a doctor, somewhat familiar with Bipolar disorder, but each case is so different. And before you ask, yes I researched how verbal/emotional abuse could affect a child. If your mother told you you were fat every day because of your genes you would think you were fat. Edward's mother told him was a cheater because of his genes and he believed her.**

**So, because this is four days early, I didn't send out teasers. I _will_ respond to all of your reviews because YOUR support made me write this so quickly.**

**Thank you all for thinking my Bella is strong. I want her to be strong, but no matter what, she's in love with Edward. Now we get to see how he wins her back! **

**This is planned to be a relatively short story. I'm not quite sure how many chapters are left, (Max 8) but I have some new things percolating in my head. Put me on Author alert if you'd like to read more of my words.**

**Thank you to Jessypt who made this sparkle and is the epitomy of support. I heart you Jess!**

**My husband is reading this- "I love you, baby. thank you for letting me ignore the house and kids when I want to write. Someday I'll make a buck and buy you dinner (wink)**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 12**

The studio was finished, but between the smells from the new carpet, paint, and two week's worth of flower deliveries, Bella couldn't work in it. The table in her little kitchen was too solitary and allowed her mind to wander to places she didn't want to think about. So, she'd taken to working in the breakfast room off the newly completed kitchen in the big house. The contractors worked around her, but with her earphones in no one bothered her.

For the past few days, Bella would arrive each morning to find a small gift left for her on the table: candy, a perfect vanilla cupcake, a fragile porcelain tea cup with six different teabags, and that morning, a delicate metal file. Bella had been thinking Edward had arranged for the gifts to be delivered, but when she saw the file she realized they weren't from him.

The day before, she'd been working on a cuff bracelet. The cutouts had been no problem with the tools she had but the edges were sharp and the files she had were too big. Bella had gone on the search for a smaller one. Paul was working in the master bathroom and stopped his work to see if anyone had a file small enough.

Bella smiled to herself as she picked it up. She set her stuff down and went to find Paul and thank him. He was in the master bedroom closet, surrounded by the many components being installed, a measuring tape in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly, holding up the small file.

Paul turned to look at her and smiled. "You're welcome."

"You've been leaving me all those gifts this week, haven't you?"

Paul ducked his head and smiled, "You looked so sad, and I felt bad about you not being able to work in your office. I only wish I could have seen your face when you saw them."

Bella leaned against the closet doorframe. "I probably didn't smile. I thought they were from somebody else."

Paul set his stuff down and moved to stand closer to her. "The same guy sending you the flowers?"

Bella brushed her hair away from her face and self-consciously straightened up off of the doorframe and backed away slightly. She just nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Paul asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No. He is not."

"Good." Paul's phone started buzzing. He unclipped it from his belt and read the text message with a frown. "Damn!" Realizing he'd just cursed in front of Bella. "Sorry. The landscapers think they hit a water line. I need to go check it out."

Bella let him past her. "Thanks again, Paul, for the file."

He smiled at her, and the cold she'd been feeling deep inside warmed slightly. Bella followed Paul down the stairs at a more sedate pace and sat back down, pulling the cuff she'd been working on out of her bag.

Bella was impressed by her first attempt at metal work. She'd taken an elective in college but had only done hammering and polishing, never anything like the stamping and cutting she'd attempted for the cuff. Once it was all filed and shaped the way she wanted, Bella had to take it to the metalsmith in town to be formed as she didn't have the equipment needed.

While she was filing away at the delicate petal shapes, Paul watched her from the entryway, trying to summon up the nerve to ask her out. The sound of the doorbell surprised him, and he jumped. Bella looked up from her work and they locked eyes. Bella felt a blush moving across her face and looked away when Paul turned to answer the door.

Paul carried a bouquet of purple flowers in and set them down in front of Bella. "He must have done something pretty bad to be asking your forgiveness."

Bella looked at the flowers and then at Paul, her forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"This guy's sent you a bouquet everyday with flowers that mean he's sorry. In the language of flowers, purple hyacinth," he gestured to the blooms in front of her, "means forgive me."

Bella looked at the tall arrangement and then up at Paul. "How do you know that?"

He looked slightly embarrassed. "I tried a similar tactic when my ex-girlfriend first broke up with me. It didn't matter. I'd messed up too much."

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, me too, but it's been a long time. She's married now with a kid on the way."

Bella didn't know what to say, but Paul saved her having to by continuing.

"I know that I technically work for you, but I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask if maybe I could take you out to dinner."

Bella looked at the flowers. Her heart clenched a tiny bit thinking about Edward, but she finally smiled. "You don't work for me, Paul. You work for my sister. And, um—I'd—um—like to have dinner with you." Bella was grasping at any way to get over Edward.

The smile on Paul's face was triumphant and made Bella smile. "Okay. Tonight?"

Bella laughed. "I was planning on driving into Seattle and staying the night tonight."

"Well, that works out well. I live in Seattle. I can pick you up and take you somewhere nice. I should have things wrapped up here by five, but it'll take a good hour to get into town with Friday traffic."

Bella looked at the beautiful flowers and felt a twinge of regret in the back of her mind, but at this point was willing to do anything to get the thought of Edward out of it. "I'll be staying at my sister's place on Union Street. You can pick me up there."

"Okay. Is seven-thirty too late for dinner?"

"No. That's perfect."

Paul seemed relieved. "I never thought you'd say yes. I'll see you then."

Bella watched as he walked away. She had mixed emotions and couldn't help thinking about how much she wished things with Edward had been that easy.

She tidied up the area she'd been working in, paying special attention to sweep up the tiny metal shavings, and left earlier than planned.

Finishing up all of her errands including dropping her bracelet and a few more sketches with the metalsmith, Bella met Garrett at the spa in the Four Seasons Hotel, below Rosalie and Emmett's apartment, for a manicure and pedicure. She'd laughed at him when he'd suggested meeting there and sat in the chair next to him chatting while the tech massaged her legs and feet.

"I'm glad you agreed to go out with Paul. He's so hot, you lucky girl." They had met earlier in the week when Garrett came out for dinner.

"I'm so nervous," Bella admitted.

"Are you going to sleep with him to get the bad taste of that douche out of your mouth?"

"Garrett!" Bella looked down at the tech who had glanced at her coworker with a smile, waiting to hear more. She lowered her voice. "I am not going to sleep with him."

"Well, you should. I bet he wouldn't be a one-pump chump who insults you afterwards like an asshole."

Bella regretted telling Garrett so many details of her and Edward's night together, but the vodka had loosened her tongue. She just shook her head.

"I told you I wasn't going to suddenly turn into a slutbag like you because of Edward. Paul is just really sweet, and I need something else to think about."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, but now that I got my toes done, I'm definitely wearing Rose's Manolo sandals. She might kill me, but they're so awesome."

"The ones with the ankle strap she wore at the bachelor party?"

"Yes."

"You won't have any fun 'cause your feet are gonna be killing you."

The six inch heels were higher than Bella was used to wearing, but she'd been dying to wear them. "I don't know where he's taking me, but I bought this cute dress at Victoria's Secret that looks good on me. It has short little sleeves and a scoop neck. Not too low, but it will show a bit of cleavage. Is red to slutty for a first date?"

"Not on you. You look amazing in red."

Bella relaxed with a sigh against the back of the chair as the tech massaged the soles of her feet. "Yeah, I'm going to wear it."

Now all she had to do was feel as confident as she sounded. No matter how hard she tried not to Bella kept thinking about Edward and wondered what he was doing.

It had been two weeks since Edward had learned about his mother. After the realization that everything he'd thought about himself was false, Edward had to figure out how to get past it. He'd had a few more conversations with his father, sharing his feelings about his mother and Bella.

Carlisle urged him to reach out to Bella, but until he knew what he wanted to say to her he couldn't. He missed her horribly and had spent the weeks feeling like he had a rock in his stomach.

He went into work on Friday morning after another sleepless night and cringed when he realized he had another meeting with Kate about the final equipment designs. If Edward hadn't wanted the proposal finished before Emmett came home he would have looked for a different consulting firm. He wasn't attracted to Kate, but he'd never passed up the opportunity to be with someone like her either and that drove home how much he only wanted Bella. Thinking about Bella made him ache for her.

Edward had been going over what happened with her the night of the wedding. It played like a broken record in his head. If only he had handled it differently Bella would be in his life right now.

He'd sent her flowers every day, but hadn't received so much as a text message acknowledging she'd gotten them. Edward reached for the phone to call her, finally deciding to reach out to her, when his secretary Maggie buzzed him.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock is on line two."

"Thanks, Maggie."

Jasper Whitlock was an old friend from college, now a doctor in Los Angeles.

"Jasper, it's been too long!"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm in Seattle, but only for a quick stay. I'm headed to Vancouver tomorrow. I only have a second before I need to get back into the conference room. Can we meet for dinner?"

"Absolutely. Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Four Seasons. The concierge recommended a place near there, Daily Grill. Have you been there?"

"Yeah, it's good. I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good. It will have to be late. I have a meeting at seven. How does eight, eight-thirty sound?"

"That'll work. I'll see you then."

Edward hung up the phone. He picked it up again and let it dangle off his fingertips, debating if he should make the call. He put it down and stared at it deciding to give it a few more days.

Bella added a coat of red lipstick and strapped her shoes on. It was seven fifteen and with each minute that ticked by she got more nervous. She'd been kicking herself for agreeing to go out with Paul. No matter how she wished differently, Edward was still on her mind. She'd fallen for him so easily, but falling out was not going as smoothly.

She brushed a curl off her shoulder and checked her phone to make sure Paul hadn't called. At seven-twenty five the house phone rang.

"Miss Swan, there's a Paul Davis to see you."

Bella's stomach twisted. "Thank you. You can send him up."

Bella took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror one last time while she waited for Paul to come up. When she heard his knock on the door, she put a hand on her stomach, praying it would calm. She couldn't get past how much she regretted agreeing to this date, but Bella couldn't be so cruel to cancel it now.

She opened the door and found Paul standing there. He was wearing all black and was holding pink roses.

"I know you've been getting flowers every day, but I didn't know what other tools you needed."

Bella smiled at him and moved aside to let him come in.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

Paul lowered his voice, making Bella more nervous. He touched her cheek lightly. "Aren't you going to ask me what they mean?"

She looked at him waiting.

"They mean you're beautiful, and you certainly are."

"Thank you," she said, ducking her head. "Come in while I put these in a vase."

"Wow, this place is amazing. Look at this view." Paul said as he walked over to the windows overlooking the city. "I'd never want to move out to Hunts Point if I lived here."

Bella pulled a vase out of a cabinet and started to arrange the flowers. "I like living out there. It's so much easier to work in the quiet, or it will be when the hammering stops."

"It will be over soon enough."

"Did the water line get fixed?"

Paul wandered over to the counter and leaned against it watching her arrange the flowers. "Yeah, it was a line to the irrigation system. It's being replaced anyways, but I don't want to talk about work. I want to talk about you."

Bella placed the last flower in the vase and looked away from Paul, suddenly very uncomfortable. She set the vase in the middle of the small table and reached for her purse. "I'm not sure I'm that interesting."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to talk about. Are you ready to go? I picked a place close to here. I thought we could walk." He glanced down at her shoes. "I can drive, though if you'd rather."

Bella reached into the closet to grab her cropped leather jacket. "Where are we going?"

"I thought Daily Grill, but we can go anywhere you'd like."

"No, that sounds great." Bella was relieved to go somewhere she knew. "If we're going to walk I should change my shoes."

"No way. Those shoes are too hot to change." He smiled at her unapologetically. "I'll drive."

Their dinner was great, and Bella was relieved that the date was going so well. Paul was a fun person and listened aptly as she told him about herself.

"I knew you were a designer, but I didn't know you were already successful."

"Well, we're not successful yet. It all depends on what happens with our line. The clothes are set to arrive in stores after Labor Day. We'll see how they do."

"I saw the metal you were working on. What is that?"

Bella took a sip of her wine. "I was inspired by some metal work I saw in a museum in New York. I started sketching and decided to try it. The clothing line we have in Neiman Marcus is a holiday line. The dresses are mostly formal. When it came time to styling the models we borrowed all the jewelry, so I decided to design my own."

"Wow. I'm really impressed."

"I'm also starting to work on some designs for our new spring fashion line. When Rosalie comes home from her honeymoon we'll work on it and decide on what we'll show at Market."

"It's really cool that you can work with your sister. I don't really share it with a lot of people, but I love to paint. I don't even have a couch in my living room. I put my easel there, and I paint in front of the windows."

"A fellow artist, so you understand the creative process."

"Yes, I like doing woodwork as well. I get to do a lot of that working for Sam."

Finding out they had art in common helped Bella relax and too soon they were done eating. The thoughts of Edward—regret and longing—that had been plaguing her for two weeks were gone as she and Paul had an amazing time.

Edward walked into the restaurant to find Jasper waiting for him. He'd used his brother's parking pass and parked his car in the garage under Emmett's building. As he was leaving, he noticed Bella's car parked there and had to restrain himself from going up to the apartment to see her. Knowing Jasper was waiting for him was the only thing that stopped him.

Edward walked the six blocks to the restaurant. He had hoped to be able to go one night without thinking about Bella. Knowing she was so close, but so out of reach was killing him.

He opened the front door to the restaurant and saw Jasper waiting for him at the bar. Edward greeted him warmly. They had a drink and caught up while waiting for a table.

Throughout their meal, Edward had a nagging feeling prickling the back of his neck. Just as his entrée was served he looked out the window to see Bella leaving the restaurant. A tall man he'd never seen before had his hand resting on the small of her back while she smiled up at him. Edward saw fire flash before his eyes.

He stood up abruptly and left the table without an explanation to Jasper to go after her, but before he could get there Bella slid into the car waiting the valet had brought and they drove away.

Edward's initial anger had faded away and he was left feeling emptier that he'd ever been in his life. The realization that he was too late choked him. He walked back to the table, embarrassed by Jasper's confused look.

"What's up with you, Edward? I've been trying to get a feel for what's different about you."

Edward laughed bitterly. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He shook his head and let out a ragged breath. "I met this girl…"

Jasper laughed, "That right there says it all. How many men have fallen after meeting a girl."

Edward shook his head at Jasper's amusement. "She's turned me inside out. I've never wanted anything more than a casual relationship, but ever since I met her I keep thinking about more."

"Well, you're what—thirty?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, but I've never wanted anything more with anyone. I swore I was never going to fall into the trap of marriage."

"With the right woman, it probably doesn't feel like a trap."

"She won't see me," Edward said quietly, his hand clenched tightly in a fist next to his plate.

Jasper didn't say anything.

"I screwed up, and I don't know how to make it better."

Jasper asked him to elaborate and so Edward told him all the gory details of what he'd thought all these years. It felt good to talk about it with someone impartial.

"I've never heard of anything like a genetic predisposition to cheating. It's unfortunate that your mother turned her pain on you. That kind of thing can destroy your self-confidence. Didn't your mom die when you were in high school?"

"Yes, when I was fifteen."

"And you just found out that everything you thought was false and also about her sickness?"

Edward pushed his food around on his plate and nodded.

"That's a lot to take in."

Edward sighed. "Even before I knew about my mom I didn't want to cheat on her. The way I feel right now I don't think I will ever love someone the way I love her, but she broke it off with me when I asked her to see me without expectations. "

"So you asked her to be with you, but refuse to give her any assurance that you won't cheat on her."

Edward nodded.

"Regardless of what you thought about it, cheating is easy, Edward. You should go for it and try something more challenging… like being faithful."

Edward shook his head. "I can't risk hurting her. I saw what my parent's divorce did to my mother. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her, and I would."

Jasper shook his head. He understood Edward's fear. "Have you thought about seeing someone? These new revelations about your mother are a lot to take in. Maybe someone could help you process them and help you decide what _you_ think about your future relationships."

"I've been thinking about it for two weeks. I'm scared I can't be what she deserves." Edward raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "And I'm afraid it's too late anyway."

"Take the risk, Edward."

Edward nodded and apologized for ruining their night with his melancholy, Edward shifted the conversation to other things, but Jasper's words kept ringing in his ears.

Take the risk.

Take the risk.

Bella debated the whole way back to the apartment whether or not to invite Paul in for a drink. There was chemistry there but ultimately Bella decided to take things slow. They would be seeing each other every day.

Paul did walk her up to the apartment, and when they got to the door he leaned in for a kiss. Bella willingly accepted it opening herself up to the experience. Paul startled softly, nibbling on her bottom lip, but when Bella let her lips fall open he tipped her chin up further and deepened the kiss. When she felt his tongue hot against the tip of hers she broke away.

Bella had reapplied her lipstick in the bathroom before she left the restaurant, and she reached up to wipe a smudge off his lip. She laughed slightly feeling kind of giddy. "I had a really nice time, Paul."

"I did, too. Thanks for going out with me. Can we do it again?"

Bella nodded. "I'd like that."

Paul smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you on Monday."

He turned and pressed the button for the elevator and when the doors opened Bella waited until he got in, giving him a small wave before she opened the apartment door and went in.

Feeling very good about her date, Bella sent Garrett a text that all went well. Her phone rang immediately, and she told him all about it.

"So did he wipe Edward out of your brain?"

Bella sat down on one of the barstools at the island and unstrapped her shoes. "Yes, until you mentioned him." She had tried really hard not to think about Edward, but he was always in the back of her mind. He'd even been there when Paul kissed her, the inevitable comparison.

"Sorry, doll. I'm glad you had fun. Now what are you going to do? It's not too late to go out with me tonight."

"Yeah, no thanks. I took my shoes off so I'm done for the night. I'm going to get a bottle of wine and take a swim in Rosalie's bathtub."

"Sound like fun." He lowered his voice suggestively. "Maybe I'll come over and join you."

Bella laughed. "Yeah right. Your boyfriend wouldn't like that very much."

"You're probably right, and seeing your sweet ass naked might turn me."

"Good night, Garrett," Bella said, not believing him for a second.

"Good night, Bella-boo. I love you."

"I love you, too. Talk to you later."

Bella grabbed a bottle of her favorite Tempernillo out of the wine cellar and pulled a glass down from the cabinet. She lit a candle on the counter, turned off all the lights, and tossed her clothes onto her bed. Grabbing her book, she walked down the hall to Rosalie's bathroom. The large soaking tub was too great a temptation to resist.

Bella debated whether to add bubbles or some of the scented oil that Rosalie favored. Deciding on the oil, she started the bath and the spicy scents of sandalwood, plum, and pink lotus filled the room.

Bella poured her wine and set the bottle on the edge of the tub. She flipped through her iPod and decided on a playlist filled with her favorite songs. She twisted her hair up on top of her head, and stepped into the hot bath with a sigh.

It had been a good decision to go out with Paul. Edward wasn't the only man in the world and Bella needed to remember that. The first glass of wine relaxed Bella so much. She poured a second and closed her eyes instead of picking up her book again.

Edward left the restaurant and with each step he walked closer to his car he felt the tension building in his shoulders. Imagining that Bella had invited her date in to the apartment and thinking about what they were doing made him pick up his pace. He walked into the garage and saw her car still sitting in its space.

Before he'd even made a conscious decision, Edward was in the elevator. He walked across the lobby to a set of elevators that went up to the apartments. The doorman recognized him and waved him up. Edward hesitated for only a moment in the hallway outside of the door, rubbing his hands along the scruff he'd allowed to grow for a couple days, before he found the key to the apartment.

Edward slid it in and opened the front door quietly. The lights were off, the room only lit by the candle. He closed the door behind him and followed the faint sound of music not even thinking about what he'd do if he saw Bella and her date together. He was filled with such intoxicating jealousy he was near to choking on it. All he knew was that he was going to tear the asshole apart.

He came around the corner into Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom and saw the door to the bathroom open.

Bella had her eyes closed, her head resting against the edge of the tub. Edward was struck at once by relief and intense desire. Her lithe body wasn't obscured by the clear water at all, and her rosy nipples were being caressed by the surface of the water. He stared at her, and the ache inside him throbbed from wanting her.

As if she sensed his presence, Bella opened her eyes and screamed, water splashing everywhere. Edward ducked as a wine bottle shattered against the doorframe, glass and red wine flying everywhere.

Bella jumped out of the tub and stood naked in the bathroom, terrified. Her heart was pounding furiously. Edward peeked his head back into the doorway.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said sheepishly.

Bella's hair had half-fallen from the knot on her head; water was dripping everywhere. "What the fuck, Edward!" She looked for a towel, but hadn't grabbed one from the linen closet outside of the bathroom. She wrapped her arm across her breasts and reached for the decorative towel on the rack pulling the small towel in front of her.

"Don't move. I need to get a broom to clean up the glass."

"What you need to do is get the hell out!" she screamed at him.

Bella looked amazing in her fury and it took everything for Edward to not walk over and pull her into his arms. He was lucky he didn't because Bella stood there, her heart still pounding from the fright, ready to kick his ass. She closed her eyes and leaned against the sink, the small towel covering only her front as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Can you hand me a towel please?" she called after him.

Edward came back with a large blue towel and a broom. He tossed her the towel and used the broom to push aside the large pieces of glass.

"Come here. I'll lift you over." He put his arms out for her.

Bell had wrapped the towel around her, tucking the edge in tightly to properly cover her nakedness. "Just get me a pair of shoes out of Rosalie's closet."

"I can lift you over, Bella."

"God damnit, Edward! Just get me a damn pair of shoes!" Fury was choking Bella.

Edward had never seen Bella so angry. He opened the door to Rosalie's closet and was overwhelmed by the sheer number of shoes lining the shelves. "What kind of shoes?" he called to her.

"Ahhh!" Bella yelled in frustration and gingerly made her way through the mess on the floor. "Just forget it."

She flew past the closet door and ran down the hallway to the safety and privacy of her bedroom. Bella had left few things in her closet, and her overnight bag was still sitting on the floor behind the couch. She had to settle for slipping her red dress back on over her damp skin.

Edward was waiting in the kitchen for her. He'd helped himself to a beer and was leaning against the counter.

"What were you thinking? I thought you were…" Bella shook her head.

"Thought I was who? Your date?"

Bella frowned. "My date?"

"I saw you leave Daily Grill with a guy."

"So you knew I was here, and you came in anyway?" Bella was clenching her hands into fists spasmodically at her sides. "I thought someone had broken in, Edward. You scared me to death." Bella was still shook up.

"I'm sorry. I should have called out, but I didn't know if you were alone. I…uh..." Edward took a swig of his beer and ducked his head. "I saw your car downstairs."

"You couldn't call me?"

Edward started to make another excuse.

"You need to go, Edward."

He walked over to her, "Please Bella. I'm sorry. I've been thinking about you all week." Edward moved toward her.

Bella felt her heart speeding up again. She held her hand out half-heartedly to keep him at a distance.

"Nothing's changed. I haven't changed my mind."

"Maybe I have," Edward said quietly. "When I saw you with that other guy I went a little bit crazy. Please tell me he doesn't mean anything to you." He reached for her hand, and when she didn't jerk it away he used it to pull her close, wrapping his arm around the small of her back.

Bella put her hands against his chest and leaned away to keep some distance.

Edward saw the lipstick smudge still on her skin below her lip and rubbed at it lightly with his thumb. "He kissed you," he said quietly.

Bella nodded defiantly, refusing to let herself feel badly for it, but didn't move out of his arms. "You have no claim on me."

Edward held her chin in his hand, gently caressing her jaw with his fingers. He wanted to claim her. All of her. He felt Bella's hands knotting in his shirt, and he couldn't hold himself back. He threaded his fingers through her hair and used both hands to pull her slowly to his mouth, giving her every opportunity to refuse.

He tasted the red wine on her lips and groaned as he claimed her mouth with a deep, desperate kiss and tightened his hold on her hair.

Bella instantly felt the difference between Edward and Paul's kiss. The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach had been absent when Paul kissed her. Unable to help herself, she opened her mouth, further inviting Edward in, and pressed herself closer.

Edward felt her surrender and let go of her face, running his hand down the side of her body to where he cupped her ass and pulled her tightly against his body. She whimpered softly and moved her arms around his back, frantically clutching at his shirt, but then she tore her mouth away from his, her breath coming in frantic gasps.

"No. No!"

Bella backed away from Edward with her eyes closed, her hand covering her lips. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to keep doing this. You're tearing me apart, Edward."

He could hear the pain in her voice and immediately backed away. This was what he'd never wanted to hear from a woman, but the new brave part of him—the part that he'd just learned about wasn't willing to give up.

"Bella, I want you in my life, but I need some time."

"Time for what?" Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes.

"I need some time to figure out how to make this work. I never thought I would ever feel this much for someone. I want so badly to fall to my knees and give you the promises you want, but I need to know I can keep them first.

"I found out some things about my mom, things I'm trying to work through, and I… Please give me a chance. Just give me some time to figure this all out. I don't want to lose you."

Bella turned away from him and closed her eyes. She wanted so badly to say yes. "I don't know." She turned back to him and sat on the arm of the couch. "Our whole…" She couldn't find the right word, but settled, "relationship has been so off. I feel this need to be with you, but the intensity scares me. It just shouldn't be this hard."

"Bella…" He reached for her again. She kept her arms crossed but leaned her forehead into his chest. "I'm going to go, but only because I _am_ going to figure out how to make this work." He touched her face, running his finger down her cheek and tipped her chin up so he could see her face. "I've never wanted to hurt you, Bella."

"I know," she said quietly

"I will call you this week. Please answer my calls."

She nodded.

"And please don't see anyone else. I can't stand the thought." Edward placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**I sat down this morning to start sending out return reviews and lo and behold there was a fully beta'd chapter in my mailbox. Poor Jessypt's house had a visit from the horrible virus monster. I wasn't expecting her to send it back, but she's a rockstar. Thank you for this and your comments.**

**So here we are. What will Bella decide? I think I know, but Paul is pretty sweet.**

**Chapter 13 has not one word written and I have a very busy exciting week ahead of me so I'm posting this earlier than my planned Tuesday to make up for what may be a slight delay. I'm aiming for ten days till the next update.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I adore them and I promise you will get a response for each one. Thank you for recommending it to your friends. Let me know who recc'd it so I can thank them. **

**Also- go to Facebook (Bestscentever Writes) and have a peek at my gorgeous new banner from DeeBelle1. Go read her story Storm Clouds and Silver Linings!**

**See you soon!**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is so late...but I hope it was worth the wait.**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 13**

"Happy Birthday. Did you like your present?"

"How could I not? I fucking love it! You didn't have to buy me something so extravagant." Edward exclaimed to Emmett.

"I wish I could've been there to see your face when you saw it."

"Maggie recorded it. She was as excited as I was about it, so was Alice. You had it timed perfectly so everyone would be there."

Emmett laughed, "That wasn't accidental. I planned it that way."

"Well, thank you. I can't even express how much I love it. So, how's India?"

"Not as nice as Paris, but Rosalie is in fabric heaven."

Edward laughed. He could just imagine.

"How are things between you and Bella?" Emmett asked. Edward hesitated a beat too long. "Dad told me you had a hard conversation."

Edward ran his hands over his face. "Yeah, I wish I'd known about mom."

"Mom being the way she was should have no bearing on your life, Edward."

"I don't want to have this conversation over the phone, Em, especially when you're on the other side of the world."

Emmett sighed, "Bella told Rosalie she broke things off with you. Rosalie was pissed. She was positive Bella was crying." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Bella begged Rosalie not to ever try and set her up again. What'd you do, man?"

"I fucked up royally," Edward said before Emmett could ream him. "But I asked her for some time. I just need to work some stuff out." He paused and ran his hands through his hair, "I really care about her."

"You need to stop thinking so much. That's always been your problem. Let yourself _feel_ for a change. I really didn't get into things with dad; he didn't want to talk about it over the phone either, but I know the kind of things mom said to me. I guess I knew enough not to listen. She was sick, Edward. Is your idea that you can't commit from her?"

Emmett heard the unmistakable sigh from Edward.

"You're on your honeymoon, Emmett. Shouldn't you be doing kinky stuff with your wife instead of worrying about me?"

"I have my whole life to be kinky with my wife, and she can barely walk now as it is. I have time to talk to my brother."

"Eww. You guys are gross."

Emmett laughed heartily. "Married sex is even better than roommate sex, and way better that fiancée sex. The whole wedding planning/house buying thing threw us off our game. I was worried there for a while."

The envious feeling Edward felt surprised him. He changed the subject quickly. "Where are you headed next?"

"We leave tomorrow for Australia. We're staying there for eight days, then four days in Singapore, and finally Bora Bora. Man, I can't wait for Bora Bora, except for a jeep tour of the island, we have nothing planned, just rest and relaxation in our little hut over the ocean."

"Hut?"

"Yeah! Go Google Le Meridien Bora Bora. We have a luxury bungalow over the water—our own pool, hot tub, the works. It's awesome. There will be few people and fewer distractions."

The wish that Edward could take Bella away somewhere with no distractions flitted through his head; No distractions, just the two of them discovering if there was more between them than the hurt he caused and the incredible chemistry.

"That sounds really great. I'm jealous."

"How's work? Did Alec sell the franchise in Pittsburgh?"

"Yes, they chose to go with three locations, so it was a lucrative deal. Maybe I should send Alec to Bora Bora as a reward?"

"Don't you dare."

Edward laughed. Alec was a good guy—a pitbull when it came to sales, which made him great at his job—but while Edward got along well with him, Emmett could barely tolerate him. Alec's Napoleon complex could be very annoying.

"Okay, I'll wait till you get back."

"Good. Listen, I gotta go. Rosalie wants to visit a factory that makes beaded silk. She's been sketching like crazy and is looking for something specific."

"Okay, have fun, Emmett, and be careful."

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon."

Edward set his phone on his nightstand and turned the light off. He didn't like the idea that Bella was crying, but he couldn't help but feel hopeful. If she didn't care she wouldn't have been upset.

When he'd left her in Emmett's apartment two nights before, he'd been determined to figure out how to make things work between them. He realized he needed to first figure out what he really wanted. He'd made a list: Sex was at the top, but he knew that was too superficial. He wanted to date her, but he somehow felt they'd missed the boat on that. A date felt silly at this point. He knew he wanted to be with her and wanted to do it right. He'd set the list aside and spent the last two days thinking about little else.

As he lay in his bed, he realized he wanted Bella there beside him. Edward had never felt lonely before, but he ached to have her there with him and was cognizant enough to understand it was more than a sexual need.

They had exchanged text messages but hadn't spoken. Edward started to reach for his phone, wanting to hear her voice, but realized it was after midnight and lay back down with a sigh. He had almost fallen asleep when a thought came to him.

Edward jumped up and pulled his iPad out of his briefcase. His secretary, Maggie, had updated his schedule before he'd left the office earlier. He checked it and saw he had nothing going on the following afternoon. Edward sent off a quick email to Maggie, telling her not to schedule anything as he would be out of the office. He then lay back down on the bed and typed out a quick text message to Bella.

Bella had almost fallen asleep when she heard her phone ping. She picked her head up off the pillow and reached for it on the nightstand.

***I have a free afternoon tomorrow. Can I come out there for a look around and take you to a late lunch/early dinner?-E**

Bella looked at the time and frowned. If she responded he would know she was awake and might call her. Part of her wanted to talk to him, but self-preservation had become her mantra of late. She set the phone down without answering him.

A very hard conversation with Paul on Monday morning had made her even more frustrated with herself and the whole Edward situation. She'd really enjoyed her night out with Paul, but the comparison of kisses left her knowing who she really wanted. Paul understood but had asked her to keep her options open until she was sure.

Edward consumed her thoughts, and it wouldn't have been the slightest bit fair to Paul to let him think there could be anything more between them than friendship. If Bella was being truthful with herself she wasn't ready to jump into anything with Edward, but she couldn't go back to the despair she felt when she thought she'd said goodbye forever. Time was a good thing for both of them. She rolled over, allowing sleep to wipe away her confusion.

A very, early morning phone call startled Bella out of her sleep. It was still dark outside and when she reached for the phone, she knocked it off the night table. She reached down to scoop it off the floor and almost fell out of bed trying to get it. Bella recognized the number as the alarm company.

"Hello?"

"This is Protection One. An alarm has been set off at your location. Please move to a safe location, police have been notified."

Bella's heart started pounding furiously. "I'm in the guest house."

"Please make sure all of your doors are locked, and stay hidden until police arrive. We'll stay on the line with you until they do."

Bella couldn't help but whisper. "Okay, thank you."

She went to the window in the guest bedroom and didn't see anything from the vantage point she had of the back of the main house. There was nothing in there worth stealing except for maybe the contractor's tools, but she was worried about the studio. She'd left her iPad and her jewelry supplies out. At least, she'd put away the semi-precious stones she had in the small safe, except for the opals she was using in a pair of earrings. Those were sitting in a small bag on her desk next to the cuff she'd been working on.

Bella heard a crunch of gravel outside and started freaking out. She ran to the front door and double-checked the lock before going into her bedroom and locking herself in her closet. She realized she was in her pajamas and changed quickly into shorts and a navy blue sweatshirt with no underwear and slipped on a pair of chucks with no socks since they were in her dresser in her bedroom alongside her bras and panties.

She listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything. She sat clutching her phone, the alarm company still holding her on the line, and Bella desperately wished she could call someone else to come be with her. Her father was too far away, as was Edward. Even Paul was an hour away in Seattle.

Bella heard a pounding on her front door. Her breath hitched, and she sunk down to the floor before whispering into the phone, "Hello? Someone's pounding on the door."

"Okay, Ms. Swan, let us verify if it's the police."

Bella slowly eased herself from her hiding place waiting to hear whether it was safe or not.

The man came back on the line. "Ms. Swan, the police have arrived and are waiting for you outside the front door of the guest house."

"Thank you."

"We're glad to be of assistance. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do to help you."

Bella rolled her eyes slightly. "I think you've done all you can. Thank you."

She made her way to the front door and saw two King County Sheriff's deputies waiting there. Bella opened the door for them and invited them in. After twenty minutes of questions and after receiving the all-clear, they took Bella to the house.

The thieves hadn't stolen anything but the copper pipes that had been waiting to be installed for the new sprinkler system. Bella thought there had been a box of light bulbs sitting in the foyer, but they would have to wait until Sam and Paul arrived to be sure. They would know if anything else was missing such as tools or materials.

The deputies led Bella out to her studio, and her heart sank when she saw the window next to the door smashed, and the door hanging open. They made sure no one was inside and then let Bella in. Nothing on the first floor was disturbed, but as Bella climbed the stairs, her stomach started to cramp. She went right to her desk, and the first thing she noticed missing was the nearly completed cuff bracelet. Her iPad and the opals were also gone along with her toolbox.

Rosalie's new computer had been delivered the week before but had still been in the box and that was gone, as well as the painting above her desk. Bella did a more thorough search of the entire studio, and then walked through the house when Sam arrived to determine if anything was missing.

As the contractors started arriving, they realized more of their tools were gone than originally thought and by eleven o'clock, Bella was still sitting with the police filling out paperwork.

When they finally left, Bella was exhausted. She hadn't showered and was still wearing the clothes she tossed on in her closet. Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun and when Paul brought a cup of coffee up to her office, she reached up to try to smooth it self-consciously.

He sat on the edge of her desk and handed her the cup of steaming coffee. "I thought you could use some about now. I should have brought food."

Bella reached for it with a thankful smile and inhaled the scent of the fresh brew. "Thank you, the coffee is perfect. I'm not really hungry." She took a sip and leaned back in her chair running a hand through the tendrils that had escaped her bun trying to tuck them back in. "What a nightmare."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"I am. A little freaked out, but I'm okay. If I didn't need to stay out here in case the alarm went off again, I'd go to Rosalie's apartment tonight."

Bella heard the door downstairs open and assumed it was the insurance adjustor she'd spoken to on the phone.

"I could stay with you tonight if you wanted. You have an extra bedroom, right?"

Before Bella could answer Paul a harsh voice from the stairwell interrupted them.

"That won't be necessary."

Paul stood up quickly, and Bella turned to see Edward standing there. She had the inexplicable need to throw herself into his arms. The stress of the morning was getting to her, and was so happy to see him she almost started to cry. If he had been the least bit tender instead of confrontational toward Paul, Bella would've lost it.

"Excuse me?" Paul had squared his shoulders, not appreciating the tone Edward used.

"I said that won't be necessary. I'll take care of Bella."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Paul!" Bella came around her desk and put her hand on Paul's chest, missing the way Edward froze when she touched him. She turned her back to Edward and looked up at Paul and spoke quietly.

"Thanks for your offer, but I'll be fine." She glanced over her shoulder to Edward and then gently told Paul, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Paul narrowed his eyes over Bella's head, but looked down at her when she tugged on his shirt.

"I'll be okay, Paul."

Paul leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, too close to her lips for Edward and even for Bella's comfort. "I'll be around here today. Just give me a call if you need me."

Bella nodded and turned with Paul as he brushed past Edward rudely. She sat on the edge of her desk with a sigh and closed her eyes as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Edward had never seen Bella looking so casual before and would have appreciated the view of her long legs in the short, white shorts if she didn't looked so exhausted. He walked over to her and stood close to her, practically straddling her stretched out legs.

"I got a phone call from the insurance company this morning. Are you okay?"

Bella felt herself losing a bit of control and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "I'm alright."

Edward reached for a loose lock of hair and twisted it around his finger. "Why didn't you call me?"

"The police just left and…" She shook her head. "I wanted to, but it's been so crazy here."

Edward stepped even closer and pulled her into his arms. Bella immediately relaxed into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back comfortingly.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked after a few moments.

She shook her head against him, his breath warm against her cheek.

"Do you have anything at your place, or do you want to go pick something up?"

Bella took another deep breath, this time so she could savor how wonderful he smelled and slowly pulled out of his arms, her hands touching his hard stomach. Edward couldn't help the gasp at her touch. He knew it wasn't meant to be enticing, but it was.

"I have food."

Bella went back behind her desk and grabbed the notepad she'd used to keep notes this morning and the file folder she'd started with the police report. As she picked up her phone she remembered she hadn't replied to his text message from the night before.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your message last night."

He gave her a half-smile. "I thought you were ignoring me, but then the insurance company called me."

Bella made a face. "Ugh—the adjustor I talked to earlier was an ass."

"Yeah, well I guess they take the joint power of attorney seriously. He said I had to be here. I was already on my way out the door as soon as I heard about the break-in."

Bella was pleased that he cared, but still offended by the adjustor. "I just didn't need the attitude."

"There should have been no attitude. I'll take care of that. When is he coming out?"

"They said one-thirty. It's a 12:10 now. We should grab some lunch, and I'd really like to shower before the appointment."

"There will be plenty of time for that. I'll make lunch while you shower."

As they walked out of the studio, Edward frowned at the broken window. "Someone needs to get that boarded up. Who would be in charge of that?"

"Um—Sam or Paul, I guess, but I thought we should wait until the adjustor saw it. There's a ton of people here. It'll be fine. I leave the doors unlocked all the time."

Edward frowned at Bella. "I don't think that's safe, Bella. Anyone could walk in while you're working."

Bella walked toward her house with her brow furrowed while she thought about it. She'd always felt safe before and had an open door policy with everyone working on the renovations using her studio office if she wasn't working in the dining room.

She opened the door and went in first, letting Edward follow her. Bella set her things down on the small kitchen table and opened the blinds. Edward watched her move around the small cottage.

"Is the alarm system wired in here, as well?"

Bella shook her head that it wasn't. Edward was enraged.

"You're out here all alone, Bella, and there are people you don't know going in and out of that house all day long." He loosened his tie violently and pointed his finger toward the house. "You're not safe! Emmett should have thought this through better before having you out here alone."

Bella sat down hard in one of the dining chairs. "I've always felt safe. I like it out here, and you're freaking me out."

Edward walked over and knelt in front of her, looking up into her face. "I may be a confused asshole about some things, Bella, but I know how much I care about you. The thought of you being out here all alone is making me feel a bit crazy."

Bella sighed and touched his face. She couldn't deny it felt good to hear him say he cared about her even though it wasn't the first time.

"I'll call the alarm company, and I'll talk to Rosalie about what else she wants done in regards to security. I really do think it was an isolated incident."

Edward nodded and turned to kiss her palm, lingering there for a second before he stood, shed his coat and tie, and started rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

"Go ahead and shower. I'll have lunch ready when you're finished."

Bella shook her head and smiled back at him as she walked away.

Edward sliced a couple pieces of bread off a loaf sitting on the counter and laid out a plate of ham and cheese he found in the refrigerator. Bella had a couple containers of different salads, and he set those out as well next to the plate settings.

He looked at the spread and wished he had a chilled bottle of white wine, but settled for glasses of ice tea. He was starting to get impatient and couldn't help but snoop around.

The view from Bella's living room was beautiful and everything was so neat. He saw an open, white shipping bag sitting on a sideboard and when he peeked inside, his mouth went dry. The bag was filled with the tiniest bikinis. He pulled out an aqua and leopard print pair of bottoms that tied on the sides and swore he was going to get Bella into the pool so he could see her in one of them.

He heard the bedroom door close and stuffed it back in the bag jumping away guiltily before Bella walked down the hallway. She looked sexy as hell in a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on and a loose-fitting black tank top that covered her all the way to her collarbones, only a strip of sheer lace sitting asymmetrically across her upper chest broke up the black. Her hair was up, and she'd added the slightest touch of make-up.

Edward felt a little speechless. "You look nice," he said, feeling stupid as soon as the inadequate words left his mouth.

Bella laughed at him and sat down at the table. "Oh good, you found the bread. I baked three loaves. The other two are in the freezer."

Edward sat down across from her and took a bite of the soft, white bread. "You baked this?"

With a full mouth, Bella nodded. She took another bite as her phone rang. She took a drink to wash the food down and picked up the phone. Edward listened to her end of the conversation.

"Hi, Paul."

"No, I'm fine." Bella lowered her voice and turned away the tiniest bit. "Yes. Yes, he is." She sighed. "He's my friend, Paul. I'm okay."

Edward wanted to take the phone and tell Paul to butt out but didn't want to upset Bella.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Could you point him the way to my office?"

"Thank you."

"No. That won't be necessary. I'll be fine alone tonight."

"Okay, that's not necessary, Paul, but thank you. I'm coming up now."

Bella hung up the phone and looked over at Edward who was dying to ask her what Paul said.

"The adjustor's here."

Edward nodded. "Paul doesn't like me very much."

Bella couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "It's not that. He… well, he doesn't want me to stay here alone tonight."

"Neither do I. I'm going to stay tonight."

"Uh—here?"

"Yes, I'll stay in the other room, Bella, but until there's at least an alarm system in here, I'm not letting you stay here alone. Don't look at me that way. I'm not going to attack you."

Bella took another bite of her sandwich, not tasting it at all, before getting up and putting the uneaten food away. Part of her was annoyed he'd told her he was going to stay rather than asking her, but the other part was excited to spend time with him.

Edward was afraid she was mad. "I'll go get some steaks and a nice bottle of wine. We'll try out Emmett's fancy, new grill, maybe go for a swim, watch a movie; it'll be fun." He caught her by the arm and pulled her into his arms, looking down at her face. "I'm looking forward to spending this time with you, even if it's under the guise of you not being left alone."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I can work from here."

Bella wanted to relax against him but when he held her she lost all sense. She pulled away instead. "The adjustor is waiting in my office. We need to go."

After an hour with the insurance adjustor, who scrutinized the Power of Attorney and police reports like Bella and Edward were trying to commit fraud, Bella was ready to scream. She was done with this day and wanted to curl up in a ball in a quiet corner.

Bella was so thankful for Edward's presence. She liked to think she could have held her own, but the agent was truly an asshole and Edward handled him well. Once Edward made it clear he wasn't taking any crap, the agent got right to it and left them with a check right then to cover the losses of the computer and iPad, her toolbox, and even the dumb painting which was apparently valuable enough to have been insured.

The bracelet and opals were another story. Bella had the receipt for the opals, but they weren't technically covered under the policy. Bella had filed a claim but would have to wait and see if it was accepted. She had no proof of the bracelet, except for the receipt for the metal. It's only real value was the time she'd put into it.

The other claims would take longer as the contractors needed to catalog what was missing. The agent would be back to finish the claim.

Once he left, Bella went over to the house to talk with everyone and apologize, while Edward got on the phone with the security company. He wanted a revamped security system, and he wanted it now. With not-so-gentle persuasion, Edward convinced them to be there the next day.

Bella found him at the table in the kitchen intently focused on something on his laptop.

"You could have worked in my office. The light's better up there," she said as she set down the stuff she'd been carrying.

Edward looked up at her and smiled. "I was fine here. I'm glad you had the contractors board up the broken windows and fix the door, but I needed to make some phone calls and the pounding was loud."

"I know the feeling. I've been dealing with it for weeks, but I seem to have gotten used to it."

Edward closed up his laptop and turned, throwing his arm across the back of the chair. "It's still early, but can you leave? We could go get you a new iPad and those steaks I was talking about. It's really nice outside, and every time I think about grilling my mouth waters."

"We can go get some food, but I'll have to deposit the insurance check before I buy the iPad, and my bank is in Seattle. I haven't opened one closer yet."

"I'll buy you a new iPad, Bella."

Bella gave him a look with her brow wrinkled that left him wondering what she was thinking.

"What? I can't buy you one?"

"You're not spending that much money on me, Edward."

"I want to."

Bella looked away. Edward had been incredibly sweet all day, not once stepping over the invisible line Bella had drawn, but she couldn't let him buy her anything.

"I appreciate the offer, but Emmett and Rosalie are paying me really well and with the insurance money I can buy the newest version."

Although she didn't really show it, Edward felt he had somehow offended her. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the fragile truce they seemed to have found, so he nodded and grabbed his keys.

"Well, come on," he said with a grin. "You haven't seen my new car yet."

"New car?"

"Yep, Emmett surprised me with it for my birthday."

Bella grabbed her purse and turned off the lights. Edward held the backdoor for her and made sure it was locked before following her out. He'd parked the car on the other side of her Maxima and when she walked around hers she got a glimpse of his new car and froze, almost making him trip over her. She gave him the widest smile and turned to admire it again.

"That's your car?"

Edward nodded amused by her reaction.

"Emmett bought it for you for your birthday?"

He shrugged. "He's a pretty awesome brother."

Bella ran her hand along the back of the car and went around the passenger's side to see it better. "Wow, it's freaking amazing."

"I didn't know you liked cars?"

"I don't really, but this one is so pretty."

"My car is not pretty, Bella. It's sexy."

He opened the door for her, and Bella slid into the low-slung car. The black leather seats were trimmed in red, and she ran her hand over the smooth dashboard in wonder then smiled again and looked up at Edward.

"You're right. It's very sexy."

Edward shook his head at her and closed the door. When she looked up at him like that he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her all the time, but when she looked up through her lashes, she looked sexier than his car.

He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"What kind of car is it?" Bella asked as he backed up and drove slowly down the long gravel driveway. Edward made a mental note to suggest having it paved.

"It's a Mercedes SLS AMG GT. I love it. I was so shocked I almost passed out when it was delivered."

"When was your birthday?"

"On the 20th, last Thursday."

Bella suddenly felt so bad. "You were alone on your birthday?" She then almost choked on the knot in her throat when an awful thought crossed her mind. Maybe he hadn't been alone.

Edward saw her face pale. "My parents and sister took me out to dinner. It was a nice night, but, honestly, I just wanted to go drive my car." He didn't tell her how badly he'd wanted to drive out to Hunts Point to see her. The pull had been nearly irresistible.

Bella was relieved he hadn't been alone, but realized she knew next to nothing about him. She hadn't known when his birthday was, didn't know his favorite things—foods, color—his likes or dislikes. She had an idea but she didn't even know how old he was.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"The big 3-0."

"I bet Emmett was sad he wasn't here to throw you a big bash."

"Yeah, well obviously he overcompensated for his absence," Edward said with a wink, gesturing to the car.

"Obviously." Bella laughed along with Edward.

The car ride into Belleview and shopping trip was truly the best time Bella had ever had with Edward. They walked around Whole Foods together. They chose a couple bottles of wine and decided to go with Edward's original suggestion of steaks. While he picked up the meat, Bella gathered things for a simple salad and a couple potatoes. She also tossed the ingredients to make Edward some birthday cupcakes in the cart.

Bella couldn't remember if a propane tank had been installed when the contactors finished the barbeque area, so Edward stopped to get one just in case. They then drove back to the house, their conversation flowing smoothly.

Every time Edward glanced over at Bella she was looking at him. She'd turned her body in her seat so she was facing toward him and had her legs crossed, her tight jeans hugging her thighs snuggly. He wanted to reach out and rest his hand on her leg and had to clench the steering wheel to keep from doing just that.

He wanted to be with Bella. Edward wanted to be with her every day, and being with her today had wiped away any lingering doubts he had. He steeled himself to take things slow with her though, reminding himself he wasn't going to sleep with her tonight even though his dick twitched in protest.

Bella couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Edward was. He was still wearing the dress pants he'd arrived in, and the thin white shirt he wore did nothing to hide his broad shoulders. He'd unbuttoned a couple buttons showing the top of his white T-shirt and the rolled up cuffs showed off his strong forearms as he kept a firm hold on the steering wheel. She folded her hands on her lap to keep from reaching out to touch him.

For a few moments, neither said anything, falling into the first awkward silence of the entire trip. When Edward pulled in through the gates, he mentioned the security changes he wanted to make, and Bella immediately nixed the barbed wire with a laugh.

"It would be done in an aesthetically pleasing way. You wouldn't even see it, but it would deter anyone from jumping the wall in the front or the fence in the back."

"I really don't think Rosalie would like that, Edward. I think a better security system is fine, and I'm glad to have one installed in the guesthouse. Anything more elaborate should wait until they come home."

"I want you safe out here, Bella. If it was up to me you wouldn't be out here all alone."

Bella shifted in her seat, pulling herself up and facing forward as he pulled in next to her car. When Edward put it in park, she reached for the handle, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"The thought of something happening to you makes me feel crazed, Bella. What if they had realized you were all alone out here? You could have been hurt or worse."

Bella covered his hand with hers it and turned to face him. She reached out to touch the side of his face. Edward closed his eyes at her touch and turned toward her hand, pressing it against his lips.

"This is a very safe place, Edward. Whoever robbed it knew it was under construction and probably saw it as an easy target. The alarm system worked, and the police arrived quickly."

Edward opened his eyes, and Bella saw the fire in them. "I'm not going to change how I feel about this, and I won't be happy until Emmett and Rose come home and I know you're not out here all alone."

When she dropped her hand, it took everything Edward had not to snatch it back. He greedily wanted any physical contact he could have with her. Bella opened up the door and stood at the back of the car waiting to help carry the groceries in. He wanted to punch the steering wheel to relieve the unbelievable frustration he suddenly felt.

Edward took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Bella was waiting for him to open the trunk, and she didn't miss his tight jaw.

"I'm glad you're going to stay here with me tonight, Edward."

Edward visibly relaxed and took another deep breath before he looked at her. There was the slightest breeze, and it blew a stray lock of hair over her face, sticking to her lips. He reached over and moved it, his thumb rubbing lightly across her lips before he tucked it behind her ear.

"I am too, baby. I am, too."

**xoxoxo-**

**Had to stop there. More of this night coming.**

**Thank you for sticking with me with the delay of this update. If you are on Facebook, you know that RL eff'ed me over! I'm back and writing like a mad woman!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and well wishes. I love you all hard! This fic was voted as one of the top five on The Lemonade Stand! www. teh lemonade stand. net Thanks for voting for me. :) It made my week when I was feeling so crummy.**

**Jessypt flew through this and edited my mess while her kiddos were on Spring Break. She rocks and inspires me to be a better writer every day. I love you hard, Jess!**

**I do have an entry in the Taste of the Forbidden contest. Today's the last day to vote. tastetheforbidden. wordpress So many awesome entries go read and vote!**

**See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 14**

Bella set the one bag Edward would allow her to carry on the counter, turned the oven on, and then proceeded to help him unpack the groceries.

"Do you want to eat out by the pool?" she asked Edward.

"Yeah, it's really nice outside. Is the pool warm enough to swim in?"

"It should be. I have it set at eighty-five, but I can turn it up. It heats up pretty quickly. Did you bring a swimsuit with you? Did you pack anything at all?" she asked.

"I have a gym bag in my car, but I'll need to go into town to get some clothes tomorrow."

Bella nodded and then turned away from him, but not before he saw the frown creasing her forehead.

"I'm staying at least until the new security system is in place."

"You know that's not necess—"

"It is, Bella. It's absolutely necessary." He came up behind her and stood close enough that she could feel him even though he wasn't touching her. Bella closed her eyes waiting for him to pull her against him, but he didn't touch her at all. He stepped back. "I'm going to start the grill. Do you have a lighter or matches?"

Feeling let down, Bella swayed on her feet, but recovered quickly and fumbled through a drawer. Finding her candle lighter, she handed it to him. "Do you want a potato? I have some early corn-on-the-cob and will make a salad."

"A salad and corn is perfect. Will you season up the steaks?"

Bella nodded and took them from him, watching him leave through the back door. Pulling out a bowl, she poured a bit of olive oil and a mixture of spices over the meat and rubbed it in, then set it aside to marinate. She washed her hands and leaned out the back door to see where Edward was, then pulled out her recipe box and found her recipe for chocolate cake, hoping he liked chocolate. It was her grandmother's recipe, and everyone loved it.

She added the wet ingredients to her mixer and while they were combining she sifted the dry ones together and happened to glance out the window. She saw Paul and Edward talking over the grill. Bella wiped her hands on a dish towel and started to go outside, but stopped herself and kept watching them, worrying over their conversation.

Even though Bella didn't have romantic feelings for Paul, she still cared about being his friend, and the thought of him and Edward fighting because of her made her stomach hurt. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She turned the mixer off and walked outside holding the bowl of steaks on a platter with a glass of wine and tongs. She played dumb and acted surprised when she saw Paul standing there.

"Hi, I thought you were gone for the day." She set the platter down next to the grill and handed Edward his wine, standing next to him, hoping to show her clear decision.

Paul had his hands in his pocket and shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. Bella noticed his clenched jaw. Looking over at Edward, she saw the slightest smirk on his face. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Edward took a sip of the rich, red wine. "Paul and I were just discussing some things. We're good, aren't we, Paul?"

"Yeah, I meant what I said though. Don't make me have to follow through," he said to Edward, who just nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

As Paul walked away, Bella watched Edward check the temperature of the grill offering her no sense of what their conversation was about.

"What happened?" She finally asked after he closed the grill.

Edward sat down on one of the chairs by the table and gestured for Bella to sit next to him, but she shook her head.

"I need to get the other food ready. What did he want, Edward?"

Edward didn't mean for the jealousy he felt to spill out of his mouth. "He wants you. Isn't that obvious?"

Bella bit her bottom lip and looked away. She wanted to tell him she'd already made her choice, but she wasn't ready to have that conversation. She wasn't sure she could handle hearing Edward tell her he wasn't interested in a relationship again. They'd been having such a great day together, Bella was worried her words would ruin it all. She felt her cheeks blazing and wished her hair was down, so she could hide them.

Edward waited for her to say something and watched as she her face became flushed. She bit the lip he wanted to taste so badly and was disappointed for the first time in his life to be left wondering about a woman's feelings. He'd avoided them like the plague before.

"I'm going to finish up."

"Okay, when should I put the steaks on?"

"Give me fifteen minutes," she said as she walked away with the wall she'd put up firmly intact. Bella was determined not to be the pathetic girl who asked Edward again and again for his affection.

Bella finished up the cupcakes, sliding them in the oven and then put the corn on to boil and made a quick salad while drinking a glass of wine, hoping it would calm her. Bella loaded up a tray with plates and silverware, along with the bottle of wine and carried it outside determined to act as if nothing had happened.

Edward watched Bella walking back across the lawn and smiled a bit at the obvious determination on her face. She was a bad actor, and he knew she was irritated by his conversation with Paul.

Bella walked behind him and set the table silently. As she turned to go back, Edward caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms. Bella put her hands up on his chest to stop him, but at the last second relaxed against him.

He ran his hand up her back and cupped the back of her head tilting her face up to his. "I've been trying not to touch you all day because I want you to know I want more than something physical with you."

Gently parting her lips with his thumb, Edward kissed her full bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth to suck on it. Bella made a noise in her throat and cupped her hands on his shoulders to hold him tighter, kissing him back with the same immense need.

Edward tore his lips away and kissed her jawline. "I swore I wasn't going to do this." He placed another kiss on her lips and pulled away, aching to continue.

Holding her until she was steady, he let go and ran his hands through his hair, then turned to the grill to distract himself from how sexy she looked with her kissed lips and the hair he had loosened falling around her face.

"The steaks are almost done, and if you don't go now, I might say fuck it and let them burn."

Bella licked her lips, tasting him, and smiled because she'd been thinking the same thing. The corn was probably overdone, and the timer for the cupcakes was going off when she walked in the house. She pulled them out of the oven and was happy to see that they were perfectly done.

She had left her tray outside so she balanced the corn, salad, and another bottle of wine in her hands. As Bella opened up the back door with her foot, Edward was standing there and took some of the food from her.

"Thank you. I'll be there in two minutes."

Edward leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her lips that surprised her. "Be quick. I'm hungry."

Bella pulled the cupcakes out of the tin to cool and realized she didn't have any frosting, so she pulled a tub of cool whip out of the freezer to thaw. That would have to do. She grabbed the salt and pepper and the butter and headed out to the pool and her meal with Edward.

The steaks were done perfectly, and they both savored the food, wine, and company. Bella was so easy to be with, something Edward had never felt before with anyone. She didn't try to impress him and was smart as a whip making their conversations interesting. He realized how much he'd been missing by dating the women he had before, but was somehow thankful for that.

Bella sipped her second glass of wine, looking over the rim of her glass at Edward. There was something so different about him today. He was relaxed, and he made her laugh which he'd never really done before. It was one of the most enjoyable meals Bella had ever had.

They sat talking for a long time after they were done eating, experiencing a mental closeness that was born out of the need they felt for each other, a substitute for the resisted physical attraction.

Edward was leaning back in his chair looking at her with lazy admiration. Listening to her talk of her dreams and hopes for the future made him wish again he was going to be a part of them. He started to tell her that, but Bella stood up, deciding the lull in their conversation was the perfect time for her little surprise. She loaded up the tray, telling Edward to just sit when he offered to carry it.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile.

She quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and stirred the cool whip to loosen it up enough to dip the cupcakes in. Bella placed them on a plate and added some chocolate sprinkles she had in her cupboard. She stuck a candle in one and took the plate outside, setting it in front of Edward.

"What's this?"

"Happy belated birthday."

"You baked for me?" he asked with awe.

Bella nodded her head and picked up the lighter to light the small blue candle. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Edward laughed and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "No, the cupcakes are enough. Thanks, Bella."

Bella was so happy he liked them. "Are you going to make a wish?"

The smile left Edward's face, and he looked over at her intently, then closed his eyes and blew out the candle. He pulled her hand over and kissed her knuckles. The emotions he'd pushed down for years flooded his head. He wanted this feeling forever.

Edward swallowed hard to keep from embarrassing himself and asked if he could eat one.

"Of course. I hope you like chocolate."

Biting into the rich cake, Edward groaned. It was soft and delicious. He closed his eyes to savor it while Bella waited for his reaction.

"My mom always makes me chocolate cake, but oh my God, Bella, these are the best cupcakes I've ever had."

Bella was too full to eat one, but she swiped her finger into the cool whip and licked it off. Edward cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he watched her.

"Cool whip is my favorite. I can eat it all by itself."

Edward swallowed the cupcake in his mouth and used his napkin to wipe off any crumbs. "Eating alone is no fun. I enjoy eating with you much more."

Bella looked up at him through her lashes in that way that made him want her like crazy.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know it isn't, but what I said is true. This was the best dinner I've had in a long time, and dessert was perfect."

Bella took the last sip of her wine and got up to switch on the lights in the pool. "I enjoyed myself, too, and thanks for being here, Edward."

She came back to the table and started stacking the remains of their dinner on the tray. Edward watched her as she focused on her task.

"Let me help you."

"No, I'm really okay. Why don't you get your things and change for a swim. I'll finish cleaning up and change into my suit. It'll only take a few minutes."

Edward nodded and thought of her in the one of the suits he saw with the strings holding it together and barely held back a groan. He watched Bella walk away and threw his head back, praying he could resist her.

After getting a handle on his imagination, Edward carried the Tongs and the empty meat platter inside and handed them to Bella, who was loading the dishwasher. She took them with a smile.

"I'm going to grab my gym bag. Be right back."

"Okay, I won't be long. I'll bring some towels out."

When Edward opened his gym bag he realized his swim trunks weren't in there after all. He settled for a pair of thin workout shorts and quickly changed in the bathroom.

When he walked out, Bella's bedroom door was closed. He saw the package of tiny bikinis on the table where they'd been sitting when he snooped earlier and couldn't help the disappointment he felt at not seeing her in one of them.

Jumping in the cold pool, Edward hissed and started pounding across the pool with powerful strokes hoping the exercise would ease the hunger he felt for her.

It had taken Bella forever to decide which suit to wear. She loved the pool and on a whim had bought four suits from Victoria's Secret, but they all seemed too slutty. The suit Rosalie bought her at Nancy Meyer was definitely out as it barely covered her butt, so she went with her old black bikini. The ruffled scoop neck didn't show too much cleavage. Not confident enough to walk out half-naked, she threw a thin dress on over her suit and walked to the pool.

Edward was doing laps, and she stood on the edge watching his muscular arms and back as he cut across the water. Bella sat down and gingerly slid her feet in the water, cringing at the cold. She started to get up to raise the temperature when Edward surfaced, scaring a screech out of her as he drenched her front with the icy water.

He laughed at her. "Are you coming in?"

Shaking her head, Bella started to pull her legs out, but Edward grabbed a hold of her calf.

"Uh uh. You're getting in here with me. It's only cold for a minute. I'll keep you warm."

That's what Bella was afraid of. She didn't want to fall into bed with him, and the whole setting—the soft glow of the lights, the way the shrubs made it feel like they were on their own private island—was just screaming sex. Bella slowly shook her head again, her face heating as she looked at his bare chest.

"I'm not having sex with you, Edward."

Edward looked at her for a moment, watching as her blush spread up her chest until it was in full bloom on her cheeks.

He smiled wryly. "I know, Bella. Just get in. The water is fine once you get wet."

She stood up, and Edward watched, his mouth suddenly dry as Bella pulled her dress over her body and tossed it on one of the lounge chairs next to a pile of towels.

Trying not to make her self-conscious, Edward tore his eyes away from her amazing body. This bikini was more than he could have hoped for. It showed off her body to perfection. He slid under the water and came back up as Bella slid into the water, goosebumps covering her skin.

Her back was arched as she slowly lowered herself into the water, and all Edward wanted to do was kiss her flat stomach. His shorts were tented, the cold water doing nothing to deter his hardness. When she was immersed in the water to her ribs, Edward made the mistake of looking at her chest and saw her nipples standing erect underneath the black fabric. A groan escaped his mouth, and he dove under the water, not even hearing her yell as he splashed her.

Bella saw the hunger in Edward's eyes and almost reached for him despite the promises she made to herself. If he hadn't swam away like he was being chased by sharks, Bella would have broken.

Dipping her body down further, Bella cupped her breasts, the cold water painful against her sensitive skin and watched Edward as he continued his long-reaching strokes across the pool. She was exhausted just watching him. The day had been long, and Bella found a spot that warm water was shooting out of and clamped onto the wall over it like a barnacle. She soon found herself yawning.

Edward came up, gasping for air, and saw Bella's sleepy eyes. He closed the distance between them and did what he'd been resisting. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Edward…" she said reproachfully, holding on to his shoulders as he spun her away from the wall.

"I just want to hold you, Bella. That's it. I'm not asking for more, but I need to hold you." He ran his hands up her back as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on them.

Edward took her to deeper water and felt shivers going up his back as he felt her hot breath against his neck.

"I'm crazy about you, Bella. You know that right?"

Bella sighed against him and shifted her body slightly. "Nothing's changed, Edward. One of us has to be willing to give and…"

"Shhh. I don't want to do this right now. I just want to be with you, hold you." Edward kissed her neck and saw the goosebumps on her arms. "Are you cold?"

Bella didn't know what she was feeling, but tears were really close. Not just because of Edward but because she was suddenly so tired. She nodded.

"Okay, let's get out and get you into a hot shower." She frowned at him, and Edward laughed at her wrinkled brow as he carried her over to the ladder. "By yourself, baby. By yourself." He nuzzled into her neck and lowered his voice to a husky timbre. "I can wait until I'm invited."

Edward gently pulled her legs loose from his waist, but kept her body close, knowing she could feel him against her belly. He gave her a short, sweet kiss on her lips and nudged her toward the ladder. He watched her butt as she stepped out of the pool and wrapped herself up in the large towel.

He followed her out and thanked her when she handed him one, then walked silently next to her into her house. Edward let her shower first while he decided between making a pot of coffee or tea. Bella had a bunch of different kids of tea in her cupboard, so he made her a cup of tea and had it waiting for her when she came out of her bedroom in flannel pajama pants and a huge t-shirt.

Handing her the tea with a smile, Edward went to shower and when he came back wearing the white undershirt he'd worn under his shirt and his dress pants, he found Bella curled up in the corner of the couch sipping her tea.

"You don't have any other clothes?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You can go home, Edward. I'll be okay tonight."

He sat next to her on the couch and gestured for her to move closer, sighing when she set her cup on the side table and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm staying, Bella. The security company will be here at eleven, which will give me plenty of time to head home in the morning to change and pack a bag."

Edward moved his arm so it was around her and she was settled on his chest. She handed him the remote, and he turned on MSNBC, hoping to catch what the stock market had been up to all day.

He looked down to make sure she was okay with news and saw her eyelashes against her cheekbones. Edward slid down, getting comfortable, and put his feet up on the coffee table. He pulled down the blanket she had over the back of the couch and covered her up with it. She snuggled in and felt so good against him. Edward kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

After about an hour, Edward started to feel sleepy and knew that they would both have a backache from sleeping on the couch. Even though he was loathe to let go of her, he sat up and tried to wake her, but Bella was out. She grumbled as he moved her and said his name.

"I'm here. I'm going to carry you to your bed."

Turning off the TV, Edward pulled the blanket off her and lifted her up onto his lap. Her hair was tangled underneath her, and she moaned when it got stuck. Trying hard not to hurt her more, Edward jostled her in his arms until he freed her long hair and lifted her up.

"Don't leave me, Edward," she mumbled against his neck and tightened her hold on his shirt.

"I'm not leaving, baby."

Realizing he should have pulled her covers back before he carried her into her room, Edward jostled her again and tossed them back, sliding her between the cool sheets. He covered her with the soft comforter and shaking his head, tossed about a hundred pillows off the bed so she had enough room to sleep.

Bella snuggled into the bed and was mumbling about bears and dogs. Edward moved her hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She rolled over and pursed her lips, reaching for him. He brushed his thumb across them and whispered good night and started across the room to her door.

"I love you, Edward."

He looked back, startled, and found that she was sleeping soundly. He shook his head, wondering if she'd really said what he thought he heard or if it was just wishful thinking.

Edward stripped down to his underwear, tossing his t-shirt and pants over the back of a chair, and slid into the guest bed. Holding Bella as she fell asleep on his chest had been heaven. The intimacy of that moment was something he'd always avoided, having never fallen asleep with a woman before, but with Bella he craved it.

He wanted her in his arms and vowed in that lonely moment to take Jasper's advice and seek out help. Edward knew himself well enough to know that before he could commit himself fully to Bella he needed to deal with the fear his mother instilled in him.

Edward felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard a crash outside and heard whimpering coming from Bella's room. He jumped out of bed, ran down the short hall and saw Bella crawling on the floor of her room toward her closet.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Bella gasped and sat up quickly, pressing her back against the wall.

"Shh. It's okay, baby, it's just me."

"Someone's outside."

Edward heard the panic in her voice. "I'll go check. Stay here."

Bella launched herself off the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No. Don't leave." She was shaking like a leaf and on the verge of hysteria.

Edward heard another crash that sounded very close. "Just stay here for one minute," he said as he had her sit back on the floor. "I won't go outside. I'm just going to look out the window.

Bella was trying to be brave, but she was ready to jump out of her skin. She grabbed her phone, ready to dial 9-1-1 when he told her to. Her heart was pounding so hard and no matter what she did to try and calm it, nothing worked.

She heard the backdoor open and heard Edward yell, "Shoo. Get out of here!" Then she heard him moving the trashcans around and went into the kitchen slowly to see what he was doing.

"Damn, raccoons. They spread trash all over the yard."

Bella was so relieved she started giggling and couldn't stop. She fell into one of the dining chairs and rested her head in her arms while Edward washed his hands.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh my. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Tears started falling from her eyes, and she suddenly didn't know if they were happy or sad. Edward stood by her and she turned, put her arms around him, and rested her head on his bare stomach. "Thank you for being here and being brave."

Edward leaned down awkwardly and kissed the top of her head. "I was scared shitless! You might need to comfort me before I go back to bed."

Bella looked up at Edward, and he lost his breath as her lips parted. She stood up, her body rubbing against his, and put her arms around his neck. Her hand tangled in his hair, and she pulled him down to her lips.

They were soft against his, and Edward got lost in the sweet taste of her mouth. When he felt the tentative touch of her tongue against his bottom lip, he opened wide and coaxed hers further into his mouth. He twisted his hands in the back of her shirt and pulled her closer. He couldn't resist the urge to rock his body against hers.

He heard the moan come from deep in her throat and tore his mouth away. Bella was panting against his collarbone. "You feel so good against me." Edward pulled her closer and tipped her head back, kissing her face, her neck, cheekbones, and finally her lips. "You need to go to bed, Bella. You're too much for me to handle right now."

Bella's throat tightened, and she felt the tears, stupidly, filling her eyes again. She knew she was playing with fire. "I don't want to be alone."

Edward's head fell back on his neck. She was killing him.

"Just lay with me. Please?"

Edward knew he couldn't deny her. He clenched his jaw, but nodded. It may kill him, but he wanted to be by her, too.

"Go get in bed, Bella. I need five minutes."

He watched her leave the room and ran his hand viciously through his hair. Didn't she feel how much he wanted her? He went into the bathroom and tried to rearrange himself in his boxer briefs. He was painfully hard and nothing could be done to make it less noticeable. He tried to visualize other things to distract him, but he made the mistake of licking his lips and the taste of her still lingered there. He groaned.

Finally deciding nothing was going to work, Edward left the bathroom and grabbed his t-shirt. He threw it on and pulled it down, trying to cover his erection so it wasn't so noticeable.

Bella was sitting up in the bed nervously twisting the sheet in her hands. She knew she was asking a lot from Edward, especially since she was determined not to have sex, but she wanted to be held by him more. He was biting the inside of his cheek, and his forehead was creased as he moved the throw pillows scattered on the other side of the bed to the floor.

"Do you think you have enough pillows?"

Bella relaxed instantly at his joking words and scooted down, laying her head on her pillow. "You can never have enough."

"Turn the light off, Bella."

Bella reached to turn the light off and felt the bed dip under his weight. She wanted to thank him again, but silence seemed to be a better choice. Not wanting to push her luck, she laid back down facing away from him and tried to calm her racing heart enough to fall asleep.

Edward stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before mentally saying fuck it and turned on his side to pull Bella back against him. She stiffened in surprise but immediately relaxed in his arms.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said against her ear.

He heard her satisfied sigh. "Goodnight."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut to block out the offending sun shining right into his eyes. He rubbed them and then opened them to stare at the ceiling for one moment, forgetting where he was.

He felt a hand clenching and grabbing against his stomach, under his shirt, and saw Bella curled up in a ball next to him, her face buried under his arm. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was only seven. He watched the rise and fall of her chest before moving Bella's tangled hair away from her face so he could see her better.

"Bella? Baby? Wake up, sweetie."

She rolled over on her back with a groan and stretched next to Edward. Her thin t-shirt pulled tight across her breasts before falling back against her skin as she drifted back into a light sleep. Breaking his rules, but needing to feel her against him, Edward rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Wake up, Bella, before I have my way with your luscious body." She wiggled underneath him, and Edward smiled as she slowly came to. "That's it, baby. Wake up."

Bella felt his weight on her and arched up against it. She felt the nuzzling on her neck and just moaned, not wanting to wake up from the amazingly, sexy dream she was having.

Her little moans were killing him and unable to resist tasting her skin, he moved her t-shirt lower until he found her collarbones and nipped at one side, causing her to cry out and open her eyes.

"Edward," she said breathlessly.

"You're so sexy when you wake up, Bella. Were you dreaming about something?"

She threw her arms over her eyes and moaned with pure embarrassment.

"Were you?" Edward wanted her to admit it.

Bella moved her arm and looked up at Edward's face right above her breasts. She was so turned on and knew that if she didn't get up right away she was going to give into that need.

"I need to get up," she said quietly.

"I kinda like you where you are," he answered, amused by her blush.

Bella looked into his eyes for a long moment and saw something that surprised her, something she was too scared to wish for—their future.

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**The reviews! Ahh! I can't even begin to thank you all properly. I'm sending hugs because, seriously, they mean so much to me! Thank you soooo much for the faves and follows too! You all rock!**

**This chapter was later than I had hoped for but with Spring Break and real life and all the other snags along the way, today was the magic day. As for chapter 15, I'm puzzling it out and am hoping for the Tuesday after Easter. After that I hope to get back to once a week updates until this story is finished. When will that be? I don't know-I don't want it to end!**

**A special thank you as always to Jessypt because she takes the time ****to make my words even better. She is always a tweet away to save me. **

**See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was rewritten four times! Apparently, I'm a drama llama, and I needed to scale it down. I hope the wait was worth it.**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

Not the Marrying Kind

Chapter 15

"_I need to get up," she said quietly._

"_I kinda like you where you are," he answered, amused by her blush._

_Bella looked into his eyes for a long moment and saw something that surprised her, something she was too scared to wish for—their future._

Bella swallowed hard and closed her eyes letting him kiss his way up her neck to her lips. The kiss was a gentle exploration. He was propped up on his elbows over her, and she felt every inch of his body pressed against her.

Edward nibbled again on her lips and all she wanted to do was surrender to him. It would have only taken the slightest encouragement from her for the erotic dream she'd had to come true, but she wasn't ready to go any further. She broke away from the kiss and pushed gently but firmly at his shoulders. "Let me up, Edward.

He looked as if he wanted to argue but rolled off her with a low groan and threw his arm over his eyes. Bella could see the pronounced erection she'd felt against her. She sat up in the bed and put her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to…"

Edward moved his arm away from his face and caressed her face. "It's okay," he said with a smile of reassurance.

Wanting to escape his gaze, Bella stood up and peeked through the blinds to see outside. The rain was back. She glanced back at him one more time and went into her closet. Once she was out of his sight, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

After spending the previous day and evening with him, Bella wanted more and the thought of the compromises she'd need to make for that to happen confused her. She shook her head to clear her mind and flipped through her closet to find something to wear, pulling down dark jeans and a loose, floral tank. Because of the rain she pulled down a light gray sweater to go over the tank.

When she walked back into her room, she saw Edward lying on his side, his head propped up by one arm watching her. He looked so hot laying there, his hand under his t-shirt, showing of a sliver of his abs. He was the definition of perfection, and Bella was dumbstruck.

She had no clue what to say, so she hid behind her hair and juggled the clothes in her arms to dig through her drawers for undergarments. Feeling his eyes following her until she closed the door to the bathroom, Bella leaned over the sink trying to calm her nerves.

As the water from the shower flowed over her, she tried to get a grasp on what she was feeling. She wanted to hope that Edward wanted the same things she did, but the nagging voice in the back of her head told her that nothing had changed. If it hadn't been for the break-in, he wouldn't even be there. She couldn't let the closeness she felt with him cloud everything he'd told her, nothing had changed. Edward had made it clear many times that he didn't want a relationship.

Bella dried and curled her hair, deciding to leave it down and added the lightest touch of make-up. While standing in front of the mirror, Bella mentally girded herself to deal with Edward. She wasn't going forget what he'd been plainly telling her for months, but she was determined to allow an opening for him to change his mind.

She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her made bed, shaking her head when she saw all of her throw pillows thrown haphazardly. Slipping on her red flats, she followed the smell of fresh coffee to the kitchen.

Edward was standing at the stove cooking. He'd slipped his pants on but was barefoot and had that sleepy, sexy look that thrilled her and made her wish again she could see him that way every day. He poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Bella took the cup from him and sat down at the table, thanking him quietly.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Um—you don't have to make me breakfast."

Edward gave her a lopsided grin and showed her the pan with a pad of butter melting in it. "I know, but I am. I put some of your bread in the toaster and am having mine over easy. You want the same?"

"That sounds great. I can't remember the last time anyone made me breakfast."

Edward didn't turn around as he casually asked his question. "Your mother never made you breakfast."

Bella frowned. "No, she wasn't really that kind of mom, and my dad never cooked. If anyone did the cooking it was always me. Same for my sister. She can't cook an egg to save her life, but she's trying to learn."

"Another first for us then," he said as he flipped the eggs.

Bella took another sip of her coffee. Edward slid the finished eggs onto the plates he'd set out and added the toast. He saw the worry lines on her forehead as she picked at her nail, something he'd noticed she did when she was nervous.

Edward sat down and picked up his fork. "I promise you I didn't poison them."

Bella laughed and looked up at him before breaking the yolk open with her toast. "Mmm. It's good. I always forget how good eggs taste in the morning."

"Yeah, but not as good as you do," he said with a low voice.

Bella blushed and started to respond, when her phone rang. She set her fork down, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then flipped her phone over.

"I'm sorry. I need to get this. I'm technically supposed to start working at 8:30."

Edward glanced at the clock, it was 8:32. "You're fine," he answered easily.

"Hello?"

Edward was watching her intently as she talked.

"That's good news. I'll be up there in ten minutes. Thank you."

Bella set her phone down, relieved to have an out. She needed to step away from Edward and the confusing feelings she was having. She took a couple quick bites of the eggs and stood up, taking her plate to the sink.

"The tiles that were ordered for the master bathroom were just delivered, and I need to go double check them. They were wrong the first time, and the contractors had already started laying them before I realized it, so I need to hurry before they do it again. Thank you for the breakfast."

"You can't finish eating? You're going to be hungry."

Bella's cheeks flushed, and she shook her head, "I'll be okay." She went back to the table and grabbed her phone. "Are you…staying?"

He turned in his chair and shook his head. "I pushed the security company appointment back until one, so I'm going to run home and stop into the office quickly. I'll be back before they get here."

Bella nodded and started to leave, needing to stop by her office to get the sample tiles so she could match them, when he grabbed her hand pulling her back between his knees. Her heart started pounding furiously. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer until she rested her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" he asked playfully.

She licked her lips and before she could agree or refuse, Edward put his hand behind her head and pulled her down so he could taste her. When their lips met, Bella melted against him, giving in to the sensation. He started to pull her into his lap so he could touch her, but Bella pulled away. She was out of breath.

"I do need to go. They're waiting for me," she said, rubbing her thumb over the rough morning growth right below his lip.

Edward didn't want to let her go. He wanted to take her back to bed and start the morning over. He turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

Bella smiled and stepped out of his hold. "I'd like that. I'll see you when you get back. You can use my office for your meeting if you want."

Bella backed away from him slowly and then went out the back door with a wave. Edward stood up to watch her hurrying down the path to the house and ran his hands through his hair. He wanted her like crazy.

Driving back to Seattle, Edward tried to wrap his head around his thoughts. Unbidden, a memory of his mother invaded his brain and the twisting in his gut almost made him swerve out of his lane.

_She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace wrapped up in the blankets from her bed, rocking back and forth, tears rolling down her red face. Her voice was slurred, but he could understand what she was saying._

"_I love him. I love him. Why, God?"_

_She tipped back a bottle, drinking thirstily, and caught him looking at her from the doorway. "My baby, come give Mommy some love." _

_She opened her arms and pulled him close. "You'll never hurt anyone will you, Edward?"_

_He tried to pull away from her, the strong smell of alcohol made his stomach hurt, but she pressed his head against her shoulder and started rocking him. "If you ever tell a woman you love her, you'll be lying." She pulled him away so she could see his face. Her hands were holding his thin arms so tightly. "You'll just hurt her like your daddy hurts me, but it won't be your fault, baby. Nope, it's just the way it is. Even if you fall in love, save her from the pain that will come when you stop, because you will stop and then she'll be just like me."_

Edward couldn't help but feel the fear overwhelming him. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel when he saw the way his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and hit the button for his Bluetooth in his car.

"Call Jasper Whitlock."

He heard the line ringing and prayed that Jasper picked up, but he got his voicemail.

"Hey Jasper, it's Edward. I was hoping to take you up on that offer for a recommendation of someone I can see about…uh…this thing with my…mother. I need to see someone soon. Give me a call when you can."

Edward disconnected the call and ran his hands through his hair. The phone rang, and he answered it quickly thinking it was Jasper returning his call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, are you coming into the office today."

"Hi Maggie. I was going to stop by, but I'm not staying. I probably won't be back in until Monday."

"Well, we have a problem. Mr. Atkins from legal just called up here looking for you; apparently a lawsuit has been filed against Fit Life Gyms. According to him, it's serious, and he needs to speak to you as soon as possible."

Edward looked at his clock. "I'll meet with him at 10:30 in my office. See what other information you can find out before then."

"I will. I'm sorry you have to come in."

No, it's fine. I'll be there soon."

Edward hung up and took the exit for his apartment. He parked the car and rode up the elevator, fighting impatience the whole time. He quickly showered and changed, then packed a bag to take to Bella's later that evening. He was back in his car in twenty minutes, driving the short distance to his office.

Tom Atkins, the head of the legal department, was waiting outside his office when he walked in. Edward nodded at him and at Maggie, gesturing for them to follow him into his office.

"So what's this about?" Edward asked Tom, who was sweating like a pig and by the look of him, obviously wasn't using his free gym pass.

"I'm surprised you haven't been contacted by the media yet. This is a disaster all around."

Edward frowned as Maggie, his long-time secretary piped in. "There were twenty-seven voice-mails this morning from different agencies asking for an interview or comment. I referred them to PR, who is not commenting. Ms. Gorman has already requested that you call her before you leave."

Allison Gorman was the company's Director of Public Relations.

"Okay, well what's going on?" Edward asked impatiently.

"The owner of five franchises in Atlanta has been arrested. Apparently, cameras were found in the women's locker room and footage was being fed to a live internet site that required payment. He's the registered owner of the site."

Edward sat back in his chair. "Ohhkay," he said drawing the word out. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we're in no way legally liable for what happens in a franchise, correct?"

"That is correct, but Fit Life Gyms has been named in a civil lawsuit, filed this morning, claiming that a background check on the owner was not done or was disregarded," Tom answered.

"Was it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've requested all the information from the franchise department."

Edward took a deep breath and leaned forward, thinking. "Maggie, find out where Alec is and get him home on the first available flight, and send Allison Gorman up here." He looked at his watch. "Can you also call Protection One and push back my meeting with them until two."

Maggie left the room, and Edward turned to Tom. "Bottom line—are we liable for this?"

"Criminally, no, but because it's a civil case, you never can tell. As a matter of law, Fit Life Gyms has limited liability in relation to all subsidiaries, but if a background check showed something suspect, FLG could be found negligent."

Edward nodded at Tom's confirmation of what he had thought. "Keep me posted. I'll be available if needed. I'll have Maggie set up a meeting with all pertinent departments."

Tom nodded and stood up to leave. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

Edward shook his hand and walked him to the door where the Director of PR was waiting for him. He gestured for her to join him in his office.

"I assume we need to make some sort of statement," he said dryly, while sending off a quick email to Maggie about setting up the meeting on Monday morning, hoping this would all hold until the weekend was over.

Allison nodded and handed him a copy of the press release she'd already prepared. "I've also issued a request to all employees not to discuss the case with anyone."

Edward approved the release and handed it back to her.

"Mr. Cullen, you may need to release a personal statement. I received an interview request from CNN, as well as other agencies and print news."

He'd known that was coming. Emmett usually handled that kind of thing. "Prepare something and email it to me. I'd rather not do an interview, especially not with CNN. They'd probably have Piers Morgan interview me, and I hate that guy."

Allison smiled, agreeing not to allow that to happen.

"Set something up for Monday. I've asked Maggie to schedule a meeting with all department heads. We should have a better grasp of what is going on by then."

"Would you be willing to do a press conference?"

Edward nodded, "If that's necessary, then yes I will. If I'm approached before Monday what should I say?"

"I'll write something up and send it to you right away."

"Thank you, Allison."

She nodded at him as she left with a determined look on her face. Edward shook his head, annoyed by the whole thing, and with another glance at his watch, he sent off an email to his brother so he wouldn't be clueless if any press asked him about the case. It was almost 11:00 p.m. in Indonesia, so he didn't expect a response until the next day.

Making sure he didn't need to stay in the office, Edward called Maggie back in to confirm everything with her and left the office with plenty of time to make his appointment in Hunts Point with the security company.

As much as the whole situation frustrated him, Edward knew they had a talented team in place that would handle the situation. He found himself glad for the distraction of thinking about something different. Thinking about his mother had really thrown him for a loop, but Edward wasn't going to dwell on that.

He pulled into the estate and drove slowly around the side down the gravel driveway to Bella's house, cringing as the rocks hit the bottom of his car. He was definitely going to have to talk to Emmett about having it paved if Bella was going to be living out here when they came back.

The casual thought of the future wasn't lost on him.

Leaving his bag in the car, he locked up and walked around the little house to the path leading to Bella's office. The door was locked though, so he walked over to the table they sat at for dinner and sat down to text her before going on a search.

***Where are you?-E**

Edward didn't have to wait long before Bella answered him.

***I'm in the dining room working -B**

***I'm here. I'm coming to you.-E**

He slipped his phone into his pocket and went in to the house. Bella was sitting at the end of the long table in the dining room, one of the only rooms in the house that was totally finished.

Bella heard footsteps coming toward her and looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe with a slightly lopsided smile, looking sexier than any man had a right to be.

She looked down at her computer and took a deep breath with her eyes squeezed shut. She done nothing but think of him and had convinced herself that she put more meaning into the morning than she should have. Bella closed the laptop and picked up the files, tapping them on the tabletop to straighten them before sliding them back in the file box she'd carried over from her office.

"I thought you'd be working in your office."

Bella shook her head. "I…uh… I just thought I'd work in here today. So many final touches are being added, and I didn't want to be running back and forth when my opinion and approval was needed."

Edward walked further into the room, running his hand over the polished wood of the table that seated eight. "This looks amazing."

The neutral subject calmed her nerves, and she took a deep breath. "It really does. Danielle Rosen, the interior designer, is talented. Rosalie is going to love it, but I bet they'll rarely even use it. They aren't really the formal type, you know? The table for the breakfast nook is smaller. I'm sure that's where they'll eat their meals, especially once they have kids."

Edward looked back through the doors at the kitchen beyond and could picture Emmett and Rosalie in there with their kids. Bella watched him carefully as the corners of his mouth pulled up.

"Do you think they'll have kids right away?"

It was Bella's turn to smile. She nodded and stood next to Edward, remembering how much Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts of the future, and of children, factored in to the way they wanted their house to look.

"I give it a year, and then I imagine we will have a niece or nephew."

"I bet you're going to be one of those aunts that spoils the kids rotten."

"That's the plan. I can't wait."

Bella couldn't imagine what kind of uncle Edward would be, and Edward voiced the same thought.

"I've never thought about what kind of uncle I'll be. I've never really been around kids except for Alice, when she was a baby, but even then I wasn't really around her much. Too busy, I guess."

"Well, I haven't either, but the thought of a child that has my blood thrills me. Their baby will be a part of us."

Edward lost the smile on his face, and he felt the same panic he felt in the car. The bittersweet thought that he wanted to run from the only thing he truly wanted made him reach down and take Bella's hand, pulling her closer to him.

Bella let him draw her closer and looked up into his face. He started to say something, but Bella interrupted him. "Someone came here looking for you. I told her you weren't here, so she left you her card. She said she'd be back."

"Who was it?" Edward asked.

"A reporter from the Seattle Times."

Edward made a face and with a sigh started to explain, but someone clearing their throat interrupted him. Bella pulled away from him quickly.

"Excuse me, Bella. The technician is here to install the screen downstairs and finish hooking everything up. He has some questions that I can't answer, and Danielle has left for an appointment."

"Thank you, Chloe."

She turned back to Edward. "I need to get back to work. Are you still meeting with the security company?

Edward glanced at his watch. They should be here any time. "Yes. Can I still use your office?"

"Of course. Find me when you're finished, and I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house."

Edward gave a small smile that was quickly replaced by a more serious expression. Bella wanted to smooth the wrinkle between his eyes.

"Hey, Bella, I want to talk about some things tonight. Maybe we can do an early dinner?"

"That's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk about… us, I guess."

"Okay. Find me when you're done."

"I will." He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles before walking away.

Bella frowned after him, but turned and walked away. She stopped before walking down the stairs and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead to soothe the headache she felt coming on. She knew they needed to talk, but not knowing what he was thinking scared her.

Pushing away from the wall, Bella took a deep breath to pull herself together before pasting on a fake smile for the technician waiting for her in the theatre room.

The room had changed drastically from when she'd showed it to her mother. The walls weren't just carpet any longer. The woodworkers had come in and added the moldings and a gorgeous built-in entertainment center that would tastefully hide the large, retractable screen and the huge speakers. The different shades of brown and blue, both light and dark, blended well with the rich wood. The room looked beautiful.

The technician was standing on the built-in around where the screen would be and Bella cringed when she saw his boots on the bare wood.

"Shouldn't you have something under your feet to protect the wood?"

He looked down at his feet and then gave her a dirty look, but jumped down and put a piece of cardboard on the wood where he was standing, then started asking Bella questions. She wished again for the hundredth time that she had her iPad, where she'd had all the answers handy. He held the screen up in his hands and Bella could see right away that it wasn't the right size.

The other plans, including the speakers and projector the tech brought didn't seem right to Bella. They looked cheap, and she knew that Emmett had wanted everything to be top of the line, so she ended up running up to her office to find the hard copy of the design Emmett wanted to the technician's dismay.

When Bella walked into her office she was surprised to see that the security company rep was a woman. She was behind Edward leaning over, her hand on his shoulder, looking at some paperwork. They didn't hear her come in, so she stood on the top step listening to their conversation.

"My brother's sister-in-law is living out here alone. Her safety is his main concern right now. I want something installed in the guest house by tomorrow. I've been staying out here, per his request, but I need to get back to the city."

Bella's stomach dropped. She felt stupid and foolish because once again she'd let herself hope that Edward wanted more with her, but she was just an inconvenience to him. She slowly went down the stairs and opened the door, announcing herself before going back up to find the paperwork she needed.

When Edward saw her he smiled and introduced her to the rep. Bella nodded and shook her hand.

"Excuse me; I need to get behind my desk."

Edward heard the ice in Bella's voice.

"Oh, sorry!" the rep said with a giggle that sounded so stupid Bella almost rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked Bella.

She didn't look at him or answer as she flipped through her files. She pulled the one she wanted out and started to walk away without a word. Edward excused himself and followed her down the stairs.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She stopped, closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. The technician installing the home theatre thinks I'm an idiot and that I wouldn't recognize the shit he's trying to pass off as the high quality electronics that were ordered."

"You need me to take care of it?"

Bella turned around, her cheeks red, "No Edward, I don't. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

Everything the theatre technician brought was wrong, and Bella uncharacteristically lost her temper. She made him leave, calling Sam downstairs to make sure he left and called the company to cancel the contract with them. She would find someone else who wouldn't cheat her. Even Chloe, who was sitting at the other end of the table, was impressed.

Bella had handled every snafu with grace, but the stress was getting to her. She disconnected the phone call, dropped her phone on the table, and buried her head in her hands. She was so mad she felt the tears prickling her eyes and blinked them away, refusing to give into the myriad emotions.

"I need to get away from here, Chloe. I know Danielle is gone, but can you stay and lock up when the contractors leave?"

"No problem, Bella. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't slept well since the break-in. I'll be back tomorrow, but tonight I'm going to Rosalie's place in town."

Bella closed her laptop and gathered all the files she'd brought down, then checked in one last time with Sam, telling him she was leaving for the night. She asked him about Paul, as she hadn't seen him all day, and Sam told her he'd called in sick.

Not really caring one way or another at the moment, Bella simply nodded at Sam and started walking back to her office, deciding at the last moment to just take the files back rather than taking the chance she may overhear another conversation she didn't want to.

She carried the file box back to her house and set it on the table before going into her room and packing a small bag. Bella knew she needed to give Edward some sort of explanation instead of childishly disappearing.

She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her phone deciding what to say.

Edward was impressed by the proposal from the security company. They seemed to understand the need for a secure home that wasn't fortified like a military base. The rep they sent was a surprise. Leah Daniels was tall and blonde, and although he found himself falling easily into the flirtatious back and forth banter, he wasn't interested in her at all.

His phone had gone off non-stop during the proposal, and he excused himself to call Maggie after receiving her text.

***Shit storm here. Call me ASAP!**

Maggie barely answered before she launched into what she aptly called a shit storm. Apparently, Alec was a paying customer of the live internet feed set up by the owner in Atlanta, and now FLG was being inundated by investigators, who had confiscated his computer and wanted to speak with Edward immediately. He told Maggie he would be there within the hour.

Edward finished signing the contract and finalized everything. He walked Leah outside, said goodbye, and immediately went to find Bella. Instead he found she'd already packed up her computer and wasn't in the dining room.

He ventured up the stairs and saw Chloe.

"Is Bella around?"

"No, she left for the day about ten minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks." Edward said as he walked back down the stairs. He pulled his phone out to call her and saw that he had twenty new emails. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and flipped through them, saving the ones from Allison regarding what he should say if approached. It was a blanket no comment at this time type of response. He felt comfortable with that.

He was getting ready to call Bella when she texted him.

***My plans have changed. I'm going to be staying at Garrett's, so no need to stay out here tonight.-B**

Edward frowned at the phone and started walking toward her house, cutting through the open patio doors and across the deck. He dialed her number.

She answered with a tone that immediately made him nervous.

"Where are you?"

"I'm sitting at my kitchen table."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten seconds."

Bella hung up without a response, and he frowned at his phone again. He walked through the door and saw a different Bella from the one he was used to. She was sitting there, stiff, with no expression on her face.

"Hey," he said in greeting, "I'm going to need a rain check for dinner. There are some serious problems at work, and I need to go in. I don't know when I'll be done, but will you stay at my place tonight."

Bella swallowed hard. "No, I'm going to Garrett's, so you don't have to be further inconvenienced."

Edward's phone rang, but he ignored it, silencing it quickly.

"Staying with you isn't an inconvenience. I like being with you."

Bella looked away. "Look Edward, I heard what you told that girl hanging all over you. You need to be in town and can't go until the security system is in." She pushed her hair away from her forehead and rubbed it trying to relax. "I'll sleep better at Garrett's anyway, and I'm really tired."

Jealousy overwhelmed him. "You interpreted what you overheard as me not wanting to be with you, so you're going to sleep at another guy's house."

"It's not like that. Garrett's my friend."

"I don't get this, Bella. Why are you trying to shut me out again?"

"I'm not trying to shut you out. I don't get you. Yesterday was amazing, and this morning was… wonderful, but then I heard what you said and I realize that I keep forgetting that you don't want anything more than casual. I'm—"

Edward stood in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Confused? I know I am. You came into my life, and I don't know what to do with you."

His phone rang again. He hit the ignore button, set it on the table, and touched her cheek.

"There is a serious mess at my work, Bella. I do need to be in Seattle, but I want you to come with me. I could use the lack of a security system as an excuse, but the truth is I really just want you with me." Edward swallowed hard. He felt like this was the moment where his words needed to be just right. "You and I need to talk about this—us—because I don't want to keep going like we have been. I do want more. We're going to figure this all out."

He pulled her up to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around her back as his phone rang again. "Come with me, Bella. Spend the night with me," he said, hoping she'd say yes and realizing how badly he wanted her in his apartment.

Bella looked down at the floor. She couldn't help but feel like this was it—the do or die moment in their relationship. She took a deep breath and even though she was scared, she decided to go with him. Bella nodded, and Edward pulled her against him in a hug.

"I need to hurry into the office. Can you leave now?"

"Yeah, I told Chloe I was leaving."

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to bring you home; it all depends on this crap I'm dealing with. Do you want to ride with me or drive your car?"

"I'll ride with you. If you can't bring me back in the morning, I can drive Rosalie's car."

Edward smiled and kissed her on the lips, thankful she'd agreed. He gestured to her bag. "Good, then I can explain what's going on. Do you have everything you need?"

Bella thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Give me a second."

She hurried into her bedroom and exchanged the big t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants for something sexier. She pulled out the sheer black lingerie Rosalie bought for her at Nancy Meyer and quickly vetoed it. She dug around until she found a set she'd bought herself from Victoria's Secret, but had never worn. The black ruffled tank and panties were sexy, but not blatant.

Bella shoved them in her bag and just in case she chickened out she threw the other pajamas back in. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she followed Edward out to his car.

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**Thank you for waiting for me! I'm done naming days I will update. I unnecessarily stress myself out and write crap. I want you to have something quality to read. I also do things like kill characters when I'm stressed. Just kidding!**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and love. It makes me happy.**

**A big huge thanks to Jessypt, because if it wasn't for her this would have been yuck.**

**See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise! Couldn't wait to post this!**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 16**

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized again as his phone rang for the fiftieth time. "I have to take this."

It had been near impossible to give Bella anything more than a cursory explanation of the lawsuit between the calls.

She listened as he spoke with Maggie.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed. "Can you order a car from the service? I'm stopping by my place first, so have them pick me up there is thirty minutes.

"Thanks, Maggie. You've been great."

Edward laughed at something Maggie said, and Bella couldn't help but smile at him.

"I think we'll all deserve a vacation. Name a place, and I'll send you and Liam on a second honeymoon."

Edward looked over at Bella while he listened to what Maggie was saying.

"Okay, well have set them up in the conference room. I'll be there soon."

Edward hung up the phone. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just you. I love when you laugh." She reached over and touched the corner of his eye lightly. "Your eyes get all crinkly."

Edward moved the rear view mirror and looked at his eyes. "They do not."

Bella laughed at him.

"So, Maggie called to tell me that the media is camped outside our offices. I was hoping I could avoid them."

"Will taking the car service allow you to do that?" Bella asked.

"Probably not, unless I can get into the parking garage, but at least they won't scratch my car."

Edward stopped at the stoplight before turning left to go to his apartment and immediately noticed the media waiting there.

"Damn," he said as he pulled back into traffic. "I can't believe how much attention this arrest has garnered."

"Go to Rose and Emmett's place. I saw their picture on TMZ this morning, so I'm sure the media knows they're not in town and may not be there."

"You saw them on TMZ?" Edward couldn't believe that.

Bella laughed. "People still like taking pictures of my sister."

"But TMZ? I had no idea."

"I know, pretty crazy." Bella shook her head.

"I guess we can go there, but I really wanted you in my apartment."

Bella smiled at him. "Then let's just go. They won't be able to come into the parking garage. We'll be fine."

Edward thought for a moment and took the next turn to circle back around to his building. His car was instantly recognized and cameras were at ready when he pulled into the garage. He was never more thankful for tinted windows.

They went up to his apartment, and Edward told Bella to make herself comfortable before going into his room to change out of his jeans and into a suit. He came out of the room and saw Bella looking in his refrigerator.

"You have no food, Edward; nothing, just mustard, one beer and a box of baking soda."

Edward shrugged into his jacket and looked embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I never eat at home." He came up behind her and put his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck. He spoke quietly into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. "I hate eating by myself."

Bella closed her eyes and turned around in his embrace, putting her arms around his neck. "Well, I would cook for you if you had any food."

Edward just looked at her face, taking her in. She was so beautiful. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. He would have done more if the buzzer from the doorman hadn't sounded.

"That's probably my car."

Bella nodded and dropped her arms.

Edward opened one of the kitchen drawers and handed her a brochure. "You can order whatever you want from Whole Foods, they'll deliver it. My iPad's on the desk in the office." He pulled his credit card out of his wallet and set it on the counter.

"I can pay for the groceries, Edward."

The buzzer sounded again, and Edward picked up the phone telling the doorman he'd be right down.

"You cook. I'll pay."

Bella smiled and walked him to the door.

"I'll call you when I know what time I'll be finished. I'm serious about you making yourself at home." He pulled her to him again and kissed her deeper, sucking her bottom lip as he let go. "I'll see you soon."

Bella closed the door behind him and sighed, looking around at the sterile apartment. It could've been a hotel room. She wandered around for a moment, not snooping, just checking it out. The last time she'd been here she hadn't taken the time to do it; she'd just left as quickly as she could, mortified by her behavior.

Bella opened the door to Edward's office and was surprised to see that it was the only room in the house with any personal touches. She looked at the framed pictures of his family on the bookshelf and smiled at how happy he looked in them.

Unplugging the iPad from the charger, she took it into the kitchen and sat at the table with the brochure for the grocery store. She'd never in her life had groceries delivered, but liked the idea. She filled out the form and paid for the groceries and the rush fee.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Bella took Edward's iPod off its speaker and scrolled through the music, settling on Evanescence. She turned the volume down so it was just background noise and slipped her shoes off, setting them off to the side. She remembered where Edward had kept his coffee and made a pot for something else to do.

When it was finished brewing she took the cup over to the couch and sat down, folding her legs underneath her, and pulled out her phone to call Garrett. She hadn't talked to him in a couple weeks because he'd been in LA working.

"Hello, my Bella-boo."

"Are you back from tropical LA?"

She clearly heard his sigh. "Yes, the rain welcomed me as usual."

"I'd hate it, but I'm surprised you haven't moved there permanently," Bella said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Funny you say that. My agent suggested just that this week. I have a call back next Friday and if it works out, I most likely will."

Bella scrunched up her nose and made a noise. "Selfishly, I'm screaming inside, but if it's good opportunity… then I say go for it."

"Want to get some dinner?" Garrett asked

"Uh—I can't. I'm at Edward's."

"At Edward's? Didn't you break things off with him?"

"Well—"

"Hold on. I have a feeling I need to get comfortable for this conversation. Give me two minutes to change and pop some popcorn. I can't wait to hear all the juicy details. Did he fuc—"

"Garrett! Go change your clothes before your mouth gets you in trouble, and I hang up on you."

Bella shook her head and sipped at her coffee, waiting for Garrett to come back to the phone, and when he did she explained about the break-in, Edward spending the night, and what he said about wanting her with him.

"I'm so nervous, Gar. I want to believe this all means something more to him, but what if it doesn't? I get scared and then I act like a child. You know I'm not like that."

"You need to learn to live in the moment, Bells. It makes life so much easier."

"I'm afraid of getting hurt," Bella said quietly. "But I want to be with him. I'm _going_ to be with him until he doesn't want me anymore. I can't imagine any other way."

"Better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. Isn't that how the saying goes?" Garrett said.

"Something like that."

"Well, be brave, Bella dear. I have a feeling everything will work out for you. Where's your boyfriend? Apparently not in ear shot."

"No, he's at work. A franchise owner in Atlanta had hidden cameras installed in the gym and locker rooms and was feeding footage to a webpage. He's dealing with that. I ordered some groceries, so I can make him some dinner when he comes home."

"Ahhh. That's so sweet. Are you going to curl your hair and wear an apron over your dress?"

"You're awfully snarky tonight."

Garrett sighed loudly. "Sorry. My best girl's been taken, and I have no romantic prospects at all. I'm jealous."

Bella smiled. "Let's have dinner soon and catch up. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Bella-Boo. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then."

Bella hung up the phone and went to refill her coffee cup. She turned the music off, deciding to watch some TV. She curled up on the couch again and grabbed the remote, changing the station to the six o'clock news.

She listened half-heartedly to news of Syria and the murder of a district attorney and his wife in Texas, and was ready to change it again, when Fit Life Gyms was mentioned. She perked up and listened carefully about the arrest of the franchise owner in Atlanta.

Seeing Edward on the news walking into his office, Bella sat up straight and listened to his response to the media's bombardment as he tried to get past them into his office.

"_I have no comment at this time other than Fit Life Gyms is committed to working with the investigators in this case. Thank you."_

Bella could see the set of his jaw as he ignored the quickly fired questions and pushed his way through the gathered media until he disappeared into the building. Bella's heart was beating fast and she couldn't have imagined how unnerving that must have been for him.

"Where the fuck is Alec? I want his ass back here now!" Edward called out of his office. His nerves were stretched taut from the scene outside his office. The rapidly fired questions about Alec let him know that the media already knew about his connection to the internet feed. He'd naively been hoping that hadn't been released.

Edward thought he'd been prepared when he stepped out of his car into the throng of journalists, but he'd had no clue they would be so pushy. He grabbed a bottle of water from his mini-fridge and sat on the edge of his desk waiting for Maggie to follow him in.

"He's on a flight. I made arrangements for a car to pick him up at the airport and bring him here. The investigators are in the conference room like you asked. Do you need anything before you go in?"

Edward took another slug of his water and shook his head. "Wait," he said as Maggie started to walk away. "Do you have any Advil? I have a headache."

"I do, and I can completely understand why."

Taking the Advil, Edward thanked Maggie and headed down the hall to the conference room to meet with the investigators. Tom Atkins met him at the door and pulled him aside.

"You have nothing to hide, but know that everything you say in there can be used as evidence in the civil case."

"Thanks, Tom. Way to make this easy."

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll just go in an answer their questions. Everything will be fine."

Edward took a deep breath, steeling himself for the interview, and entered the room confidently introducing himself and Tom.

He answered all their questions truthfully, stating that he knew nothing about the owner in Atlanta and had no clue about the live feed website he'd set up. He was shown a sample of the footage, and it angered Edward so much he wanted to kill Alec for bringing this down on them.

Edward went back to his office forty-five minutes later to see Maggie disconnecting her phone. It hadn't stopped ringing since early that morning. She looked up at him sheepishly and went to plug it back in.

"No, don't. Leave the dumb thing unplugged." He ran his hands through his hair. "I know it's late, but I need to see Allison Gorman and the Director of Security as soon as they can be here."

Maggie nodded and plugged her phone in to call them in only to have it ring as soon as she did.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. Leave it unplugged and use my cell." He unclipped his phone and handed it to her. Then went into his office to look over some paperwork and tried to decide whether or not to call Emmett, but fifteen minutes later Maggie stuck her head in his office.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a text message, and Ms. Gorman and Mr. Marcus will both be here within the hour. Ms. Gorman says the local news ran the story on the six o'clock hour. She said you looked like you were going to kill someone." At Edward's low curse, Maggie gave him an apologetic smile. "You also missed a call from overseas while I was on the phone. There's a voicemail." She handed him back his phone and closed the door behind her as she left.

He opened his messages and saw the text from Bella.

***I saw you on the news. I hope all is well.-B**

***Did I look pissed? PR says I looked like I wanted to kill someone.-E**

***Yeah, not a killing look but you looked like you at least wanted to deck someone.-B**

***I did. I'm hoping to wrap this up soon. We're still waiting for Alec to get here. Now him, I may kill.-E**

***I'll visit you in prison.-B**

***Thanks, that's reassuring. I've got some calls to make and one more meeting. Hopefully I'll see you soon-E**

***Ok :) –B**

He smiled at her smiley face and listened to the voice mail from the overseas number, hoping it was Emmett. It was, and Edward immediately dialed the number he'd left and was quickly connected to his brother's room by the hotel staff.

"I can't leave you alone for a month without the shit hitting the fan, huh?"

"I guess not. This _is_ fucked up."

Edward gave Emmett all the information he had. Emmett wasn't worried and told him to calm down.

"We're not going to be found liable. Let PR do their thing. Allison is great and has a good team. Give the legal team free rein to handle the investigators, and you need to talk to HR about Alec. That sleazy son-of-bitch has some explaining to do. Do you need me to come home?"

"No. Absolutely not. I can deal with this. I was more worried about you hearing about it on the news."

"Yeah, I checked my email when we checked in and saw yours first, but had a zillion more about the case. I have no service here at all. We'll be here for four days and then we go to Bora Bora. You can call me here if you need me."

"I won't. I can deal with this."

"I know you can. How is everything else going?"

"Mostly fine. There was a break-in at your house. It seems to be an isolated incident. They took some copper piping and some tools from the house, but they broke into the studio and took the computer and Bella's iPad. I met with Protection One today to have them install a better security system."

"Was Bella there when it happened?"

"Yeah, she was pretty shook up, but was fine otherwise. I stayed out there with her last night. She came into town with me today and is at my place."

"Really? After our last conversation I thought you guys were done."

Edward was quiet for a beat too long.

"Are you there?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. I don't want to be done with her," he answered quietly

Not really wanting to go into his confusing relationship with Bella, Edward gave Emmett more details about the break-in and turned the conversation around to their honeymoon. When they hung up, Edward felt much calmer and was able to sit through the meeting with PR and security.

Allison agreed that a preemptive statement to all franchise owners needed to be sent out. There was a discussion with security about sending a team out to inspect each franchise as per a signed agreement, but they decided to wait until the next morning to make a decision.

Edward sent them home and called his parents to let them know what was going on before speaking on the phone with the Director of Human Resources, who immediately suspended Alec with pay while under investigation.

While waiting for Alec, Maggie stuck her head in and told Edward that he'd been picked up at the airport by investigators.

Edward just shook his head and started to send Maggie home for the night, but stopped her and asked if she'd drive him home, so he could hopefully evade the media.

He sent Bella a message and turned his lights off before joining Maggie in the elevator and getting into her car in the garage.

There was only one journalist waiting for him outside his building. Edward gave him the same statement and suggested he direct any further questions to the PR department.

After texting with Edward, Bella looked at the clock on her phone and set it down before switching the channel to Food Network. Diners, Drive-ins and Dives entertained her until the ringing of the phone on the wall startled her. She unfolded from the couch and dropped the remote on her foot. She limped over to the phone and answered the doorman's call, accepting the delivery.

She dug through her purse for some cash for a tip and waited for the knock on the door. When she opened it, a teenager handed her the four grocery bags and smiled when she handed him the tip.

Because she wasn't sure what time Edward would be back, Bella had decided on a pasta dish that could be tossed together and cooked quickly. She unloaded the bags and opened Edward's cabinet looking for a dish she could use to marinate the salmon in before she baked it.

Knowing Edward didn't have the variety of spices she had in her kitchen, she'd bought a packet marinade and added orange juice instead of oil. It smelled great. She whisked it up and added the salmon, putting it in the refrigerator to get happy, then prepared the green beans. Fresh produce was her favorite part of summer, and the beans were so crisp and green. She blanched them and added them to an ice bath, before setting them aside and pulling out the salmon. While it was baking, she set the table, made a quick salad, and chose a bottle of wine from his wine rack, chilling it in the refrigerator.

Once all the components were finished, Bella cleaned up and sat down to wait, flipping through the channels before landing on CNN where Anderson Cooper reported on the story. Bella cringed when he mentioned Alec's name and the allegations against him. The same footage from outside Edward's office was shown again, and Bella had to agree that Edward looked like he wanted to kill someone. She wondered if Emmett and Rosalie had heard the news and picked up her phone to check her email.

As she was scrolling through the mostly junk emails, Edward texted her.

***I'm leaving now. Can't wait to see you.-E**

Bella jumped up from the couch, remembering this time to pick up the remote first and went in the bathroom to make sure she looked decent, then went in the kitchen to start water boiling for the pasta.

Bella's resident stomach butterflies were fluttering at warp speed as each minute ticked by. She realized she was decimating her thumbnail and decided to sit down on the couch and play it cool. Meeting Edward at the door, like an eager puppy, might be a bit much.

Edward stuck his key in the lock, and when he opened the door he saw Bella's blushing face looking at him over the back of the couch. He smiled at her and wondered what she'd been thinking about when he walked in. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it over the back of the couch, loosened his tie and leaned down, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"I can't even tell you how glad I am to be home," Edward said as he pulled his tie off and walked back to his bedroom

Bella's heart was beating so fast, his comments striking that part of her that wanted this kind of thing every day. She cleared her suddenly full throat and called after him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," he called back.

Bella stood up and added salt to the pot of boiling water then added the penne to the pan, covering it and setting the timer. She cut up the salmon into chunks and added it to a pan with the green beans, waiting to turn on the heat until right before the pasta was done.

Opening a drawer, she pulled out the wine key she'd found earlier, uncorked the bottle of wine, and poured each of them a glass. When Edward walked into the room, she handed him a glass, taking in the casual jeans and t-shirt he was wearing.

"Mmm," he said appreciatively as he looked at her over his wine glass.

He set his down and reached for her, taking her glass, setting it aside, and pulled her close. His head lowered. He wanted to devour her, but he didn't take the kiss from her. He waited until she tipped her face up to his and caressed her cheek until her eyes fluttered shut. He whispered against her lower lip, "I could get used to this, Bella."

Her eyes flashed open, and Edward saw the unmistakable flash of desire in her eyes before they closed again as she offered her mouth to him. He licked at her lips, compelling them to part for him and nipped at her lower lip when he felt her exhale.

He felt her clenching his upper arms and pulled her closer until her body was aligned with his, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Edward deepened the kiss, stealing her ragged breath. His tongue swept against hers, and her head fell back until he had to support it with his hand, while the other moved over her ribs until it was resting right below her breast, his thumb rubbing the side of it softly.

Bella felt her knees getting weak, but she gave as good as she got until the timer for the pasta went off. She tore her lips away from his and rested her palms flat against his chest, his heart pounding in a beat that matched hers. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment until she started to pull away.

He tightened his hold. "I've been thinking about this all day."

The uncertainty of their situation and the need for distance hit Bella again, and she pulled away. "I have to get the pasta."

She turned off the burner for the pasta and turned the one for the fish on high and tried to concentrate on cooking. She glanced up at Edward, who was watching her carefully. "It'll just be a few minutes, if you want to have a seat."

Edward could see her hands shaking as she stirred the food in the pan and was happy that she responded to him. He knew she wasn't ready to take things further physically, but coming home to her and seeing her in his kitchen made him want things he never had.

It was time to stop running. They needed to talk, to define their newfound relationship, and come to a compromise between total commitment and casual sex. A voice in the back of his head told him that commitment was what he wanted, too, and he had to fight down the fizzle of fear in his stomach.

Sitting down at the table he never used, Edward watched Bella closely, noticing when she'd calmed down sufficiently to talk.

"Did things get worked out?"

Edward shrugged. He didn't want to talk about work. He wanted to have the long overdue conversation with her about them.

"Mostly. I wanted to talk to that asshole, Alec, but the investigators took him in for questioning before I could see him."

"That's probably a good thing. I couldn't make you dinner if you were in jail, and Anderson Cooper would have something more to say other than a repeat of the local news."

Edward nodded wryly. "You're right. I'm much happier to be here."

Bella gave him a sideways glance and saw him gazing at her. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her still wonky heart while she spooned the pasta into the pan and drizzled the sauce she'd made over the mixture.

She carried the salad over to the table and went back for the pasta, dumping the whole pan of food into a bowl and sprinkling it with chopped parsley.

"Wow, this looks amazing."

Bella ducked her head and handed Edward the serving spoon before putting some salad on her plate. "It's nothing special. I didn't know when you'd be home so I wanted something quick and easy."

Edward took a bite and closed his eyes. It was so good, and he told her what a great cook she was between bites.

Conversation was stilted, an uncomfortable vibe surrounding Bella. The magnificent kiss had brought thoughts of the night to come and that freaked her out. It was one thing to think she was okay with giving in to casual sex, but another to give in when the strong feelings she had for him were overwhelming her. A decision was coming, and Bella knew that this time her decision had to stick. If she gave in, she had to live with the decision and learn how to go on with no expectations.

Edward could see Bella's uneasiness and let his stomach take a break, sitting back in his chair with his wine. "Why are you so nervous?"

Bella's eyes flew up to meet his and she frowned. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're practically vibrating with it."

Bella shook her head and conceded, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm trying not to be."

"Do you regret coming home with me?"

She was shaking her head before he'd even finished.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Bella leaned her elbow on the table and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. She started picking at her food trying to decide what to say. "I'm just… confused, like you said earlier. I mean, what's changed? I can't accept the kind of temporary relationship you offered, at least, I don't think I can." Bella ran her hands through her hair and pushed her plate away. "Last night and this morning were perfect, and I've almost been able to ignore what you said about being prepared for our relationship to end. I want to be with you, but I don't have enough courage to allow myself to get hurt."

Edward took another bite of food, his eyes never leaving hers, while he took the time to organize his thoughts. "My feelings for you haven't changed. I want to be with you, but I'm the one who's lacking courage."

Bella started to refute him, but he shook his head and took a deep breath before just going for it. "I've never had a relationship. I've dated, but I've never let it go further than a couple dates.

"When I met you, I knew instantly that I wanted more. Ever since we were introduced at the engagement party, I couldn't get you out of my mind.

"When you agreed to go out with me I was so smug, and just seeing you knocked me for a loop. I fouled the whole night up with the same thing I'd told every woman I've ever dated." He shook his head at his stupidity. "Those words felt false in my mouth even then, and time and time again I keep screwing up with you because I'm afraid."

He took the last sip of wine and continued, rubbing his thumb against Bella's hand.

"I grew up thinking I could never have a real relationship. My parents divorced when I was young, and my mother…" Edward looked away trying to find the right words. "My mother was very sad. I never wanted to make a women cry like she did. She told me it was my father's fault because he couldn't be faithful, and not committing myself to anyone was my way of assuring that would never happen.

"I've made you cry, and I don't want to ever do it again, Bella, but I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want that either," she said quietly "but I can't let you take all the blame either. I never expected to feel so much for you so quickly, and I got scared, too. What you offered me went against everything I wanted. I need to learn to let go and experience life. I shouldn't have pushed you for a commitment right away."

Edward couldn't deny that that had frightened him, because he'd been spooked by her expectations.

"I talked with my father, trying to learn how not to become what my mother told me he was." He took a deep breath. "And he told me some things about my mother that I never knew."

Edward put his hands in his head. "Saying this to you is really hard." He looked up at her and wanted to smooth the frown lines marring her forehead. "My mother was mentally ill." He said it quietly, almost a whisper across the table.

Edward elaborated and ended up telling Bella every detail he could remember from his conversation with his father, his eyes turning red from suppressing the tears that were just under the surface. Bella pulled her chair around and sat closer to him, her knees pressed against his. She held his hand and rubbed his forearm gently. The tears she felt running down her face were because she could see how much he was hurting.

"I'm so mad they all hid it from me. I loved her so much, Bella, but I guess deep down I knew. I've spent my life thinking there was something inherently wrong with me, so wrong that any woman I loved would end up like her. And now I'm so angry at her, too, but feel guilty for being mad at someone who was clearly suffering."

His eyes got redder and tears swam over his vision. Edward allowed Bella to lead him over to the couch where she sat next to him and put her arms around his chest, burying her face over his heart. He closed his eyes and rubbed them hard.

"The thought that I could lose you over this kills me, but every time I decide I want to go further with our relationship, I'm crippled by panic. My mother sits in my head, crying, begging me to never hurt someone the way she was hurt."

Bella squeezed him again and closed her eyes. She understood his fear because she felt the same. The question that had been floating around in her head for months finally made its way out of her mouth. "If we both feel so strongly about each other why do we keep fighting this?"

Edward pulled his head up from the back of the couch and looked down at her upturned face.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Bella sat up, still keeping contact with her hand on his chest. "I don't want to get hurt, but we've spent months dreading the end before we've even had a beginning or middle."

Blinking his eyes, Edward stared down at her. She was totally right.

"I'm willing to take a chance on you, Edward."

Edward's heart seized in his chest. He didn't say a word as he pulled Bella onto his lap and kissed her with every bit of hope he felt for them. Her weight felt amazing on him, and he couldn't pull her close enough. Wanting to feel some of her skin against him, Edward peeled the sweater off of her and ran his hands up and down her bare arms leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Bella leaned her head back, needing air only to have her breath stolen by the kisses he placed on her neck and collarbones. He slipped his hands under her shirt and pressed them flat against her lower back, holding her against him.

A delicious warmth flooded over her, and Bella was lost to the sensations. She ran her hands up his chest, her nails scratching lightly through his shirt as she went, and he laid his head on the back of the couch so he could see her face. She touched his shoulders and cupped his cheek.

"We've really done everything backwards, haven't we?"

Edward laughed and kissed her fingers. "Maybe, but I want to move forward."

"I do, too."

Edward placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We just need to figure out how to do that." He saw the uncertain expression on her face when she sat back on his legs and felt him hard against her. He closed his eyes and willed his body to cool down. "I think we should start with the dishes."

Bella laughed, relieved that he was okay with slowing it down. Her body wanted him, but her brain was screaming, "You're not ready!"

"I think that's a good idea."

Edward smiled and pulled her close for one more hug. He felt better about their situation than he ever had and was more optimistic about the future, knowing Bella would be a part of it.

They finished off the bottle of wine while they did the dishes, Edward telling Bella about the meeting he'd had today and what was expected tomorrow.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be really busy for the next couple days. I wish Emmett were here; he is so much better at dealing with the press. We agreed a long time ago that he would be the public face of this company, not me."

Bella put the last dish in the dishwasher and wiped the counter around the sink off. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I may not get to see you this weekend," Edward said quietly.

"That's okay. I'm expecting a huge delivery of furniture on Tuesday, so all the painting and finishing needs to be done before then. I imagine Sam will have guys in there working all weekend."

"When do expect to be finished?" he asked.

"Well, except for the theatre downstairs, the master bathroom, and the kitchen, everything will be done once the furniture arrives. The appliances need to be hooked up and the countertops finished. I hoping that happens tomorrow. The goal for completion is next Friday. I can't wait to see it all done."

"Emmett and Rosalie are going to love it."

"I hope so."

Bella dried her hands on the dishtowel and looked around. The conversation stilled, and the question of what next hung in the air.

Edward broke the silence. "It's getting late, and we both have a long day—weekend ahead of us. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Bella nodded in agreement and turned off the lights in the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and went into the guest bathroom to brush her teeth and change her clothes. She pulled the tank top out and decided against it, stuffing it back into her bag.

She pulled the oversized t-shirt out and slipped it over her body. She changed into the black panties, just because, and was satisfied that the shirt didn't show too much, not even a glimpse of what was underneath. She brushed her hair, twisted it up in a messy bun on top of her head, and stuck her head out into the darkened hallway.

Edward was standing over the bed in a pair of shorts that fell low on his hips. He was shirtless, and Bella couldn't help but admire the strength in his back. He pulled a pillow off of the bed and turned around, catching her staring at him. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Bella pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "You don't have to." Her face turned bright red, making Edward hide a smile. "I liked being held by you last night. I want that again?"

He smiled at her.

"I don't want to…"

"I know. I want to be held by you, too, baby."

He pulled the covers back for her and moved to the other side of the bed, sliding in between the sheets. She hesitated and stood there, until he spoke. "I promise I'll behave."

Bella set her bag down next to the door and walked over to the bed and into his extended arm. She settled against him, her head on his chest.

Edward stretched out and turned the bedside lamp off before tipping her face up and leaning down to kiss her. "This is right where I want you, love. Good night."

Bella closed her eyes and let herself relax against him fully. She was right where she wanted to be, too. She fell asleep confident that they were finally on the same page.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

**I needed to get this one posted! I hope you liked it! So 2 chapters in a week surely deserve some reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review. Each one means so much to me. Thank you for recommending it, following it and adding it to your favorites lists.**

**Jessypt is the greatest help to me. Thank you Jess. I'm sending you a huge hug!**

**So, a few people asked about the trouble with Edward's company. In a situation like this the corporate offices will be included in a civil lawsuit, but I promise this will work itself out quickly as it's just a vehicle for what happens in a later chapter.**

**I have chapter 17 started, but not done, so it may be a bit before you see it. But stick with me! In the meantime, in honor of the gorgeous cherry blossoms that are blooming all over the place, go read my story Cherry Blossoms and Second Chances. I'm quite proud of it, but it's barely got any reviews.**

**Oh- one more thing. I've had these lovely page breaks throughout all 16 chapters, but just realized that fanfiction. net doesn't like them and removes them. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! Not The Marrying Kind was voted Fic of the week at Teh Lemonade Stand! You don't even know how honored I am! Thank you for reading and for all who voted for me!**

**Here we go:**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 17**

Déjà vu struck as Edward leaned against the doorframe with a cup of coffee, watching Bella sleeping in his bed. He woke up before his alarm clock and lay next to her, taking in every inch of her peaceful face. There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss and touch her, but he knew from waking up against her that he was strung to tight to handle her awake. He wouldn't be able to stop.

There had been no discussion about the physical side of their relationship, but Edward knew the importance of the decision. There was no way he would have sex with her until he was one hundred percent sure he could have the kind of relationship she wanted—that he wanted to have with her. It wasn't just for Bella.

The alarm on Bella's phone went off, and he smiled as she reached out to hit the snooze without even opening her eyes. He went into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. He set it on the nightstand, picked up her phone, and gently sat down on the edge of the bed until her alarm went off again.

The annoying sound of the alarm woke her again, and she reached for it, ready for another nine minutes of sleep, but couldn't find it with her fingers. Her eyes flew open when she saw Edward sitting over her with a smirk on his face.

"Looking for this?" he said, offering her the obnoxiously loud phone.

Bella took it from him and turned the alarm off, then stretched, trying to wake up. The smirk disappeared off his face as his gaze fell to her boobs, her nipples clearly outlined by the shirt pulled taut around her body.

Edward instantly hardened next to her and had to fight the urge to reach for her. He couldn't tell if she was purposely enticing him or if she had no clue. He shifted on the bed and gestured to the coffee.

Bella propped her arm up and turned toward him, cradling her head on her hand. "I was looking forward to waking up next to you." Her voice full and sexy from sleep.

"I woke up early," he said as he brushed some of her sleep-loosened hair over her shoulder. "I like watching you sleep, especially in my bed."

Bella wanted to ask for a kiss, but the thought of her morning breath stopped her. She reached for the coffee instead.

Edward watched her sip from her cup and almost lost it when she licked her lips after the first taste. He cleared his throat and covered the obvious tent in his thin shorts with his arm.

"I'm going to take a shower." He swallowed hard. "I'll be quick so you can take one if you want."

He left her somewhat bewildered by his quick escape and closed the bathroom door behind him. Edward wrapped his hand over his hard-on and groaned from the pressure of his grip. It had been weeks since he'd had a release, the night they were together after the wedding to be exact, and as he stepped under the shower he knew he couldn't resist stroking himself.

The hot water flowed over him as he propped one arm against the cold tile. He rolled the bar of soap in his hand for lubrication and started at the base, his fist tight around his shaft. One long stroke upward was almost enough, but he closed his eyes and envisioned Bella on his bed, her back arched from pleasure. He rolled his palm over the sensitive tip and stroked his fist down his length until it wasn't enough, and he pumped his dick with tight, hard jerks until he spilled his seed over his hand.

Edward's knees were weak, and he braced both hands against the wall until his breathing slowed. He finished his shower feeling better; the stress in his shoulders loosened as the hot water washed it away.

He turned the shower off and dried his body. Realizing he hadn't brought clothes in with him, Edward wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Bella was making the bed, and Edward caught a glimpse of her panties as she reached up to straighten the pillows.

Bella looked over her shoulder at him. His traitorous dick hardened again, but he couldn't look away. She straightened and turned to face him across the room. Her eyes were wide as he walked over to her, his heart pounding and his brain clouded by sexual tension.

Edward stopped before he was touching her, but Bella moved closer and reached her hand out to touch him. He sucked his stomach in slightly as her hand brushed the V above his hipbones, sending a shock through him.

His skin was hot against her hand, and she heard the quick intake of his breath. Edward's body was breathtaking. He was lean with hard, sleek, defined muscles that Bella wanted to explore with her fingertips. The towel sat low on his hips and she rubbed her thumb over the trail of dark hair on his stomach.

"You're killing me, Bella," Edward said, his voice low and gravelly.

Bella looked up into his eyes and saw the desire in his half-lidded eyes. She tipped her lips up to his and ran her hands up his chest until she got to his shoulders and tugged, silently begging him to kiss her.

He groaned and closed his eyes before taking her offered lips. He licked her bottom one, tasting the coffee, and deepened the kiss. He couldn't stop his hips from grinding into her stomach. He groaned again and grabbed her hip to hold her tightly against him.

"There is nothing in the world that I want more than to lay you down on my bed and make love to you, baby, but I want it to be right. I want it to be perfect."

"I want you, Edward," she said breathlessly, arching against him.

Edward took her mouth again and touched the naked skin of her hip, right below her panties. He resisted the urge to grab her thighs and lift them around his waist.

"I have to let you go before… before I can't stop, Bella." His blood was pulsing in his dick, straining against her. He kissed her one last time before he moved back. "I want to do this right, baby. Let me do it right this time."

Bella had never felt as physically frustrated as she did in that moment, but she had no idea how to push it. She cursed her inexperience as she looked down at his towel-covered erection. She wanted him so much, but looked up at his face, strained with his own need and gained a respect for him she'd never had before.

Bella put her hand over her pounding heart, shook her head, and laughed, wondering silently how this reversal happened. Months ago, he would've gladly taken her offer, and she never would have made it.

He resisted the urge to touch her and backed away further. "Go get in the shower, beautiful. I'm going to call the car service to take you home. I have a meeting in an hour."

"I can drive Rosalie's car," she told him.

He placed one last kiss on her lips before he turned away. "I know you can, but there's no reason to. Go shower." He nodded toward his bathroom.

***ntmk***

Bella settled in the back of the Town Car, after dropping Edward off at work with a final kiss, for the drive to Hunts Point. Luckily, they were going opposite the rush hour traffic, and the ride was quick and smooth. She arrived before eight-thirty, dropped her bag on her kitchen table, and immediately went to her office to get the day started.

She double-checked the schedule to see what still needed to be completed and called Sam to tell him she was coming over to meet with him. She pulled out the file for the kitchen, the room she wanted finished most, and locked the door to her office behind her.

As she was walking toward the house, Bella saw two trucks from the security company pull up and went over to meet them. The saleswoman from the day before got out of a car behind the two trucks. Bella hated her on principle, and her feelings were justified when the woman brushed past her, heading toward her office.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Bella asked loudly, turning toward her.

"I'm meeting with Edward."

Bella looked at the woman and narrowed her eyes. "_Mr. Cullen_ is not here. I'm the project manager and would like to go over the plans before you begin." She could see the surprised look that was quickly replaced by disappointment on Leah's face.

"I thought he'd be here."

"Nope. My _boyfriend_ assumed your technicians would know what to do without his presence."

"Oh, your boyfriend? I didn't realize."

Bella nodded once and started toward the house, where Sam was probably waiting. She stopped and looked back, gesturing toward the house. "Shall we?"

A moment of indecision passed over her face before Leah followed Bella. They quickly discussed what needed to be done, and Bella left the security company techs to work in the house. Leah left soon after, having no reason to be there.

Bella set her laptop on the end of the dining room table and looked up as Sam and Paul came in the room, giving them both a smile. Sam sat right down, but Bella saw the indecision on Paul's face.

"Hi, aren't you going to join us?" Bella asked Paul.

"I—uh—have a lot to get finished."

"Sit down, Paul," Sam said authoritatively.

Paul exhaled and sat down on the other side of Sam, far away from Bella. While she regretted that he so clearly was pissed at her, Bella honestly thought it was best to keep a distance.

"How are we looking for our original completion date?" she asked Sam.

"I'd say we're looking good. The master bath is almost done. The countertops and sinks are in, and as soon as the shower is finished and everyone is out of there, we'll seal the granite.

"The kitchen is the last big project. The waterline for the refrigerator was replaced yesterday, and the appliances can be installed. Paul, you're going to finish that up today, right?" At Paul's nod, Sam continued. "The countertops will be installed on Monday. The furniture is being delivered on Tuesday, so my plan is to only have finishers and landscapers here the rest of the next week."

Bella was pleased. "I'm glad to hear that you'll be getting that nice completion bonus."

"Oh, one more thing, Bella, the theatre downstairs is not finished. Did you find a new company to finish it?" Sam asked.

Bella made a note on her list. She'd forgotten all about it after she left with Edward yesterday. "I'll get started on that right away. Would it be wrong to just check out Best Buy? I need to go get a new iPad anyway and could kill two birds with one stone."

Paul surprised both Sam and Bella by pushing his chair back, making a horrid noise against the floor. He mumbled something about having more important things to do and walked out of the room. Bella looked over at Sam with wide, questioning eyes.

Sam shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know what his deal is lately." Bella looked down and couldn't help but feel badly for Paul. "Miss Bella, you don't have anything to worry about. It's not just about you, although I know he likes you a lot. He's dealing with some family issues, too."

Bella nodded, but still didn't meet Sam's eyes, pretending she was busily looking over her list.

"There's a good company in Bellevue called Madrona Digital. My cousin's kid works for them. You want me to call him and set up an appointment?"

"That would be great, Sam. I can go as soon as the security company is done at my place."

Bella wrapped up her meeting and did a quick walkthrough of the house, making notes. The magnificent shower in the bathroom looked great. Bella was impressed by the bathtub, too. It was even larger than the one in Rosalie's apartment. Three or four people could sit comfortably in it. She peeked into a room that would be her future niece or nephew's room and saw Paul replacing outlet covers on the newly painted cream walls. She almost said something, but walked past quickly instead, losing her nerve.

"Bella?" Paul stuck his head out and called after her.

Bella put her hand against the wall and turned toward him.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted downstairs. I'm not mad at you or anything about…" He kind of rolled his eyes. "About choosing the other guy or whatever. I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you and wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Bella frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Paul's jaw was tense and his face was red. "Just wanted you to know that we're good. I gotta get back to work."

He walked back in the room, and Bella went down the stairs confused by what he said. She felt a fission of fear go up her spine, but shook it away when she was met at the bottom of the stairs by Danielle and Chloe, who went over the final design plans with her.

By noon, the security company was done with the guesthouse and was finishing installing the security panels when Bella left to go to Bellevue for her meeting with the home theatre company. She got lunch and a new iPad and was optimistic that everything in the house would be done in a week.

Emmett and Rosalie would be back in seventeen days, and Bella hoped to have everything ready for them, so she could pick them up at the airport and bring them right to the finished product.

The weekend went by without Bella seeing Edward. They'd exchanged texts and phone calls. A three-hour conversation on Saturday night gave them both more insight into each other than any other interaction had before.

The new security system was in, and Bella had felt secure enough to sleep well enough to get caught up on her rest. While she desperately wanted to be with Edward, Bella realized how much their texts and calls had helped her learn more about him. If they'd been together, sex would have been a given and as much as she wanted it there was still a part of her that glad they were going slower.

Bella had finally spoken with her sister, who was concerned about the break-in, but was reassured when Bella told her about the new security measures Edward had insisted upon.

They talked about how well the house was shaping up and about the fabrics and trims Rosalie had picked up in her travels. Apparently she'd been sketching like mad. Bella told her about the jewelry designs she was working on and about the cuff that was stolen.

When the conversation switched to Edward, Rosalie could hear the change in her sister's voice.

"I'm so in love with him, Rose, but there's a part of me that's still so scared."

"He's a really good guy, Bells. I'm glad you're willing to take a chance on him. Have you slept with him yet?"

"I—uh—slept with him after your wedding reception." Bella said quietly.

"What! Oh my God, Bella you were such a mess! I could tell from your voice when I called you. What the hell happened?"

Bella sat down and sighed. "It was a huge misunderstanding, and he freaked out. It's fine now, but we haven't done it again."

"That asshole ruined your first time, didn't he? I'm gonna rip him a new asshole and then make Emmett kick his ass!"

Bella laughed. "He didn't ruin anything. It was perfect, Rose. After was my fault."

"I don't believe that for a moment," Rosalie said with a snort.

"I didn't tell him."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Rose? Are you there?"

"You didn't tell him?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. "Are you fucking crazy, Bella?" she yelled after a second.

"I didn't know how to tell him, and it all happened so fast. I was so ready to give it up to him. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Oh my God, Bella this explains so much. Emmett and I've been talking a lot about Edward. He told me about their mom and about why Edward's so afraid of commitment. Edward's an honorable guy, and I'm sure finding out he was your first threw him for a loop."

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "He told me about his mom on Thursday night. I thought Esme was his mother, so I was really confused until he told me she'd died."

"It's a sad story all around. I probably shouldn't say anything, but Edward told Emmett he was getting some help. I really think he wants a future with you, Bella."

Bella was content to tell herself she was willing to take whatever he could give her, but there was still that part of her that so desperately wanted the fairytale.

"I hope that's true, Rose."

***ntmk***

It was Wednesday before Edward came up for air. The meetings had been endless, but everything seemed to be under control. The little weasel, Alec, had been fired for not bringing the website to management's attention.

A background check_ had_ been done on the owner of the five Atlanta franchise gyms, and there were no prior offenses overlooked that would've made FLG responsible for his action, and the civil case, while still pending, was no longer a worry. The franchise contract was terminated, and Alec's office had been cleaned out that morning.

Edward chose to work from his apartment that morning, catching up on personal emails and voicemails. He had been hard pressed to get the vision of Bella that morning out of his mind, and being in his apartment made it even harder. His need for her had grown with each day, but he had one last thing to do before he took their relationship to the next level.

Edward walked into the suite of offices for his appointment with the therapist Jasper had recommended and checked in. A receptionist handed him a packet of papers to fill out and told him it would only be a few moments.

When he was called back, Edward was immediately put at ease by the older woman.

"Welcome. I'm Makenna; it's very nice to meet you. Can I call you Edward?"

Edward shook her proffered hand and nodded. She gestured for him to sit down on a soft couch and sat down in a chair across from him.

They made small talk for a few minutes before he answered a few general questions about himself.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"I'm glad I had an opening. You were referred to me by Dr. Whitlock, right?" Makenna asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"He left me a message, but didn't give me any details about how I can help you other than a quick mention of your fear of commitment. Can you elaborate?"

Edward stared at the wall, trying to organize his thoughts, and appreciated the silent acceptance Makenna afforded him until he was able to explain.

"I grew up thinking I could never commit myself to a relationship. It never bothered me because I never wanted anything more than a casual relationship, but…"

He looked away, not finishing his thought, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Makenna watched him carefully. "Let me guess. You've met someone."

Edward blew out a big breath and nodded. "I don't want to hurt her if I can't be faithful."

"Why do think you can't be faithful?"

Edward sat back in the chair, taken aback, but thankful for her bluntness, and told her about his mother. He laid it all on the table, and he finished with the conversation he'd had with his father."

"How did you feel when you found out about your mother's illness?"

"I don't know. I wanted to be mad at my dad for not telling me, but he never knew what she was saying to me. We can't go back in time and change things," he said with a shrug. He looked up at Makenna. "I don't ever want to make someone cry the way my mother cried."

Makenna nodded. This was a tough issue and way more intricate than a simple fear of commitment. She could see the pain clearly written on his face and took a minute to decide what to say to Edward.

"You can only be responsible for your actions and not the emotions of those around you. Those emotions are a personal thing that belongs to each person. Trying to control another's feelings is impossible.

"In all my years of practice, I've never heard of a genetic predisposition to cheating. The action of unfaithfulness_ is _a learned action, but you seem to realize it is wrong.

"Tell me something. How often do you date?"

Edward thought about it for a moment. "I used to go out every weekend and maybe once during the week."

"With the same woman?" Makenna asked.

Edward shrugged. "Sometimes, but I've never been exclusive until…"

Makenna waited and then prodded him gently. "Until what?"

"Until I met Bella. I've only gone out once with someone else since I met Bella, and it was a disaster."

"How long has that been?"

Edward looked at the floor. "Since my brother's engagement party in August."

"You've been seeing Bella for ten months?"

"No. It's really complicated." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I think I can follow."

Edward sighed and explained more about Bella and their relationship; the back and forth, the miscommunications.

"What do you want from her?"

"I don't know."

Makenna raised her brow at him.

"I want to be with her. I only want to be with her, but I don't want to hurt her."

"There are no guarantees in any relationship, Edward, but you have control of your actions. You can decide what you're going to do and what you can't do. If you're tempted to cheat, you have to make the right decision for you, whatever that may be."

Edward nodded. Makenna hadn't really told him anything he didn't already know.

"My suggestion to you is to do what will make you the happiest. Life is too short to be afraid to love and allow someone to love you back." Makenna paused looking at Edward's face. "I'd like to see you again, Edward. I think we'll work well together."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Alright then, my first assignment: Open the lines of communication with Bella and keep them open. I know it sound simple, and my next suggestion may scare you: commit yourself. Make the commitment be what you want it to be. It doesn't have to be forever. It doesn't have to be marriage, but commit yourself. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Edward took a deep breath and nodded. They wrapped up the session with another appointment scheduled for Friday morning, and he left Makenna's office feeling better than he had in a long time. He got in his car and pulled out his phone.

***I am coming to you and I need your arms around me.-E**

Bella got Edward's text and smiled, but before she could respond her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ms. Swan, this is Deputy Alonzo."

Bella recognized him as one of the Sheriff's deputies who responded to the break-in.

"Oh, hello."

"We were finally able to track your iPad and have made an arrest. I'd like to send a car down to get you to bring you to the Sheriff's Department in Seattle, if that's all right."

"Um, that's fine, but I can drive."

"A car is in route, will probably be there is ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

Bella hung up the phone and frowned. She sent a message back to Edward.

***Something just came up. Sheriff's office called and needs me to come down to the office in Seattle. I'll call you when I'm done.-B**

Edward saw the message and took the next turn toward the highway, responding to her as he waited for the light to turn green.

***I'll meet you there-E**

Edward sat in the waiting area at the Sheriff's Department for forty-five minutes before he saw Bella walking in with a deputy. She saw him and gave him a huge smile that warmed his heart.

He put his arm out and pulled her close when she moved into his hug.

"Hi," she said quietly when she looked up at him.

Edward smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "Hi."

The deputy interrupted their greeting and asked her to follow him. Bella followed and took Edward's hand, bringing him along. She introduced Edward to Deputy Alonso and sat down at a table across from him and another deputy.

"Ms. Swan, using the tracking technology in your iPad, we were able to locate it and some of your other missing items. An arrest was made early this morning. The reason I had you come in here is I need to ask you a few questions.

"The individual we arrested is a juvenile, Alexander Davis, and when questioned he told us that you are his brother's girlfriend and that you gave him the iPad, computer, and bracelet. He insists that he didn't take anything else and suggested that you staged the break-in for insurance purposes."

Both Edward and Bella spoke at the same time to deny the story, but the deputy put his hands up.

"Ms. Swan, is this true?"

Bella's face had gone pale, but the color quickly rose in her cheeks. "Absolutely not."

Edward was clenching his jaw and felt Bella fumbling for his hand. He took it and gave her a hand a squeeze.

"Are you dating Paul Davis?"

The connection was made and Bella frowned, "Paul?" she asked, confused. "No, he's the assistant foreman working on my sister's house. I went out to dinner with him once, but…"

She shook her head and looked at Edward.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend. I overheard Paul offering to stay with Bella the morning after the break-in. It wasn't until Paul approached me the evening after the break-in and was unhappy that I was there with Bella that I thought anything of it. We had a quick conversation, but that was it. I made it clear that I was with Bella."

The deputy nodded his head. "Mr. Davis—Paul—has been questioned, as well, and he corroborates your story. I'm sorry, but we had to be sure, you understand."

Bella nodded even though her heart was still pounding. "Has Paul been charged with anything?"

"Not at this time, but that may change. I'm sure the DA's office will be in touch with you soon, and you should receive your belongings back." The deputy stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll have an officer take you home."

Edward told him that wasn't necessary and led Bella out of the room and then to his car. Bella leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, taking a couple deep breaths. Edward slid in behind the steering wheel and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"I can't believe this." He looked over at her and was surprised by her expression. "I'm actually fucking pissed off."

Edward had to laugh. He'd never heard her cuss before.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I've never heard you talk like this before."

"Well, I'm so mad. What the hell! Did he plan the whole thing to get close to me?" Bella pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, placing a call to Sam.

Edward listened as Bella explained the situation and told Sam that Paul was no longer welcome on the property. "If that's going to be a problem, I can find a different contractor to finish the job."

Sam tried to explain that Paul wasn't involved, but Bella was having nothing to do with it. "I don't want him back on the property, Sam. I mean it."

Sam agreed, and Bella hung up the phone, making a noise of frustration through her gritted teeth. She looked over to see Edward smiling at her again.

"I like this feistiness. Remind me not to get on your bad side," he said jokingly.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked out the window as he pulled out of the parking garage. "You've already been on my bad side."

"Well, I'll work on never getting there again."

Edward was driving in the opposite direction of the highway toward Hunts Point.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, suddenly tired.

"I'm taking you to dinner."

Bella looked down at her clothes. "I'm not dressed to go out, Edward." She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with her old, aqua colored chucks. The squad car had arrived before she'd had a chance to change.

"You look gorgeous and are perfectly dressed for pizza. I'm not taking no for an answer. I've missed you too much. I'll take you home after dinner."

Bella nodded and smiled. She'd missed him, too.

Edward turned his car into his parking garage and Bella looked at him questioningly.

"It's only a couple blocks away, I thought we could walk since it's not raining. That way I don't have to try to park my car. Do you mind?"

"No, it's a good thing I'm not wearing heels."

Edward pulled into his parking space and smiled. "I would've given you a piggyback ride. I still will if you want me to."

"No, that's not necessary."

They went to a small restaurant and ordered a pizza and beers, finding they both liked the same kind, and spent their time together talking easily. Bella was happy to hear that everything with the lawsuit was pretty much settled.

She told him about the house and how everything was done with only minor touches left from the contractor, interior designer, and landscaper.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! The landscape company is paving the driveway to my house tomorrow." Edward grinned knowingly, and Bella laughed. "I should've known you had something to do with that."

"I may have mentioned it to Emmett. I'm planning on being out there more often, and I can't have the gravel dinging up my baby."

Bella slid her leg between his and rubbed her ankle against his calf. "Oh yeah, and why are you going to be coming out there more often?"

Edward moved the leftover pizza to the side and leaned across the table reaching for her hand. "You see, there's this sexy girl living out there, and I've been away from her for five days. I can't stand it. I plan on being out there as often as I can."

Bella grinned at him. "I bet she'll like that."

"Actually, I talked to Emmett about something else. I was going to surprise you, but Rosalie said you aren't really into surprises."

"Yeah, not so much," Bella agreed.

"Well, after everything life has thrown at us these last couple weeks, including the BS today, I'm thinking we should take a vacation. Emmett and Rosalie asked us to join them in Bora Bora their last week there."

Bella frowned a tiny bit. "We can't do that. It's their honeymoon."

"It was your sister's suggestion, actually."

"I talked to her yesterday, and she didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well like I said, I was going to surprise you." He could see that Bella wanted to say yes so badly. "Say yes, Bella. I'll make the arrangements, and we can leave on Saturday."

She was still frowning and biting the side of her lip in concentration when she nodded her head. "Okay, but I'm going to call my sister to find out if she's really okay with this."

Edward put his hands behind his head and grinned shamelessly at her. "She is, I promise. This is going to be awesome, baby. I can picture it now; an icy, margarita, blue waters, and you in a tiny bikini."

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm blown away by the response it's gotten! I even have a few real life friends reading which is great (Hi Kapher, Dana, Michelle, and Courtney) Sharing with the anonymous world is one thing, but sharing with them makes me nervous. Thank you ALL for your awesome support.**

**And seriously Thank you to Jessypt. You all have no clue how much she helps. I do crazy things like put Bella on her knees in front of Edward in a towel and leaving the g off of -ing words. She fixes it all! I love you hard, Jess!**

**I also have to say that I keep listening to the song My Immortal by Evanescence and am continually struck by one line in the song- "I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears."**

**Fear is a big part of this story and while I want to say that one visit to a therapist has cured Edward, we all know that is very unrealistic. Not to say that I'm going to drag this out and make you all want to flounce me, but... the story is not done yet.**

**See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This isn't the chapter you want but that one is almost done. There were so many questions about Paul that I wanted to clear it up.**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 18**

After dinner, Edward drove Bella home. When they arrived he opened the car door and went around to the other side, holding the passenger's door open for her. He reached for her hand and moved her aside to close the door, then backed her up against the car, running his hands up her arms.

"Damn, I missed you so much."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her cheek, not missing the sound she made low in her throat. Edward gently caressed her neck, feeling her pulse against his thumb, his mouth watering from wanting to taste it. He took one look at her closed eyes, the lashes long and dark against her cheeks and gave in to the temptation, nuzzling her chin up to give him more access.

Bella felt his hot breath against her neck, and her knees almost gave way. When she felt the tip of his tongue lick her and then the suck of him pulling her skin into his mouth, she gasped and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her mouth.

Their kiss was wild and wet, both of them hungry for the other. Bella pressed herself as close to his chest as she could get and groaned when his hands smoothed down her back and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up. She hooked her ankles around him and rocked against him. He cupped her butt and pushed her tighter against him. He could feel her heat through her jeans, and it drove him crazy.

"God, I want you, Bella. I've thought of nothing else but you for days, but if we don't stop, I'm going to take you right here." He tilted her head back to taste her neck again.

She was breathless as she felt his hands under her shirt, at the small of her back. "So take me inside."

Edward lowered his head to her shoulder, his mouth less than an inch away from the warm skin over her collarbone. "Soon, baby, soon, but not tonight." He let her legs fall from his hands and moved away infinitesimally, causing her to make a noise of protest. "Shhh," he said quietly. "I'm going home, baby, but can I take you somewhere fun tomorrow after work?"

Bella closed her eyes and pressed her lips closed to keep from begging him to stay and just nodded.

He tilted her chin up and rubbed it until she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No," she whispered. "You could stay though."

"I want to, baby, but…"

"But what, Edward?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I fucked up royally with you—from the very beginning—and I'm set on doing everything right this time." He kissed the tip of her nose and took a full step back. "I'll pick you up at 4:00 tomorrow. Wear jeans."

Bella stepped away from his car, dazed. She hadn't expected him to leave. She walked to her door and pulled her keys out as he backed his car out. Edward rolled the passenger's side window down.

"Go start packing, baby, and don't forget those bikinis." He winked and with a wave pulled away from the house.

Bella watched as his taillights faded away in the distance. As she walked into the house, locking the door and resetting the alarm beside it, she saw the envelope from Victoria's Secret and smiled. "What a snoop," she said out loud to the empty room with a laugh. She picked up the envelope and carried it into her room, dumping the suits out on her bed.

She pulled out her phone and called Garrett, wanting to tell him about last night, about Paul, and to get his advice on what to pack. He answered his phone, but she heard the music in the background when he answered and realized he was out.

"Was the second time better?"

Bella laughed. "You know I wouldn't give you details even if there were any to share."

"You didn't do it?" he exclaimed, shocked. "I was sure you were gonna get some. Hold on." She heard him telling someone he was leaving and listened as the noise level lowered. "Shit, it's raining. I'll call you back when I get to the car, Bells."

"Okay. I'll be here. Don't forget to call me back."

Garrett laughed. "I'd never."

Bella ended the call and set her phone down on the dresser while she changed into a tank top and yoga pants. She picked out some nail polish and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch, flipped on the Mariner's game, and was starting her nails when Garrett called her back.

"You didn't have to leave your friends to talk to me."

"Ugh, I went to Vixen with a couple people I met on my last photo shoot, complete bores and the girls were coke heads with no gaydar at all. They were all over me."

Bella laughed. "Most people don't expect you to be gay, Garrett. You don't have that vibe."

"Vibe? What vibe are you talking about?"

"You know. You don't have that obvious thing. It took Rosalie telling me about a month after we met before I even knew."

"Whatever. I hated them anyway. I'd much rather talk to you. So why didn't your man have his way with you? You didn't chicken out, did you?"

"No, actually it was him who stopped it—three times."

"Three times! What are you doing wrong girl?"

"He says he wants it to be right," Bella said.

"I get that. He fucked up your first time, Bells. You deserve a better screw than he gave you."

"God, you're so crude," she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Maybe, but it's the truth."

Bella couldn't deny that. "We're going to meet Rosalie and Emmett in Bora Bora," she said quietly, changing the subject.

"Excuse me? Are you fucking serious? What a lucky bitch you are!" Garrett yelled.

"You be nice," Bella chastised him.

"That's what he's waiting for: ambiance. Nothing better for a seduction than a tropical getaway. Betcha he gets you guys a cozy, little bungalow with one bed."

Bella's heart raced. The spontaneity of their make-outs was one thing, but a planned time and place freaked her out. "How the hell am I going to prepare for that?"

Garrett clearly heard the panic in her voice and laughed at her. "I'm just a boy, but since your sister isn't her to help you, I'd say a bikini wax, maybe a Brazilian, but I'm not on board with all that, sexy lingerie, and condoms."

"I'm on birth control," Bella mumbled, biting the edge of her thumbnail.

"I think I'm speechless, Bella-boo."

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "You're not really helping me here."

"Stop thinking so hard. Just go with it and have fun. You're going to Bora Bora."

Bella knew Garrett was right, but she couldn't help but overthink things. "I'll try. We're going somewhere tomorrow night, and I guess we're leaving flying out on Saturday. I have to figure out what to pack."

"Skimpy clothes and bikinis, Bells. That's all you need."

"You're probably right. Thanks Garrett, although, I'm not really sure you helped me much."

They chatted for a few more minutes, catching up on Garrett's life and then finished their call. Bella had just painted the first coat on her toenails when her phone pinged. She closed the top on the polish and picked up her phone.

***I probably shouldn't be contacting you but I need to explain-Paul**

Bella frowned at the phone.

***Can I call you?-Paul**

She fiddled with her phone and finally text him back.

***Yes-B**

Her phone rang two seconds later, and Bella answered tentatively.

"Thanks for taking my call."

Bella didn't say anything.

"I had nothing to do with the theft, Bella. I swear, but I did know about it and sat on it for longer than I should have."

Bella was quiet again and then sighed. "I don't know what to say to you, Paul."

"I know, and I'm sorry. My brother's been getting in trouble for a year, since my dad died, and when he suddenly had money I asked my mom about it. She claimed to not know, but I could tell something was going on. She begged me to let it be, but when I saw your bracelet in his room, I lost it. I confronted my brother and was going to bring everything back to you, but he threatened to tell the police I did it.

"I went back to my apartment and spent the entire night just sick with it. I called the police the next morning. I'm really sorry, Bella. I never, ever suspected Alex was the one who did it, and I _never_ gave him any indication that we were…together or anything."

Bella sighed again. "Is your brother in jail?"

"Yeah juvenile detention. He'll hopefully be arraigned tomorrow, and they'll set bail."

Bella felt really bad, but didn't really know what else to say to Paul. "I'm sorry, too, Paul."

There was an awkward pause before Paul spoke again. "Okay, well I'll let you go. I'm really sorry, Bella, for everything."

"Bye." Bella mumbled quietly and ended the call.

She sat there, contemplative, with the ball game as background noise. Knowing a child was in jail was hard to stomach, but then she remembered how scared she was when she was waiting for the police to arrive and had to force herself to stop feeling bad.

Her phone pinged again, and she hesitated before picking it up.

***I miss you. My apartment is too lonely without you.-E**

Bella smiled. They'd only been apart for forty-five minutes, but she felt the same. She stretched out on the couch, laid her head on the arm and responded.

***Same here. What are you doing?-B**

His text came almost instantly, and she loved that he'd obviously been waiting for her response.

***I'm going to the gym and then I'm going to bed.-E**

***Me too. Well, bed, not the gym-B**

***Dream of me, beautiful?-E**

***One can hope-B**

***I'll see you tomorrow-E**

***Okay :)-B**

Bella put the phone down and painted her nails with a smile on her face. The Mariners were ahead against the Red Sox by three runs, and she thought about how thrilled her father must be. She reminded herself to give both him and her mother a call to let them know she was going away.

Once the game was done and her nails were dry, Bella slipped into her bed. She pulled the pillow that Edward had slept on into her arms and wished she could smell him on it. She fell asleep quickly with thoughts of Edward filling her head.

***ntmk***

Bella woke up earlier than normal and sipped her coffee while checking her email. She opened an email from Edward that had their travel itinerary attached to it, and she just shook her head with a smile. It was still hard to wrap her head around the idea that she was going to a tropical island with Edward. Even though her sister and Emmett were going to be there, Bella knew that this was ushering in a new, and much wanted, phase of their relationship.

There was also an email from her sister titled: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Bella opened it and laughed.

_Bells,_

_This place is unbelievable! I am so excited to get to share it with you! I know you're sitting there freaking out, but stop. RIGHT NOW! Don't let your brain take the fun out of this trip. Pack light casual clothes, swimsuits, and a couple outfits to go out in and for dinner. Go shopping! Use the Amex to buy whatever you want. I mean it- spend a lot! It's paradise here! I love you and can't wait to see you._

_3-Rosalie_

After seeing both emails and really realizing that she was actually going away with Edward, Bella put her hand against her nervous stomach, wandered into her closet and pulled down a suitcase. She flipped through her clothes and started pulling some off of the hangers.

Most of her summer clothes weren't really light enough for the tropical weather, and she decided a shopping trip was necessary. The final inspection of the house was scheduled for eight-thirty, and the theater was being installed at ten. If all went well, she figured she could go to the mall in Bellevue and get a few things before Edward came at four.

Bella walked around the side of the house, wanting to come in through the front door the way that Rosalie and Emmett would, and took a deep breath, tapping her clipboard on her leg. Sam got out of his truck and after greetings, he pointed out some of the new features outside, including the irrigation system, and then they walked up the stairs to the front door.

Danielle was waiting inside, and Bella felt a swell of pride when she entered the house. Everything had changed so much, and she couldn't wait for Rosalie and Emmett to see it. The kitchen had only been finished yesterday, but with the sun shining through the north facing windows it sparkled.

Everything looked so perfect, and she couldn't stop the tears that pricked at her eyes. Through all that had happened in the last month, Bella found herself so proud that she had made sure that her sister could come home to a beautifully finished house. She hugged Sam and Danielle and thanked them.

Danielle stayed to put the finishing touches on the decorating, and Bella said goodbye to Sam, thankful that there was no mention of Paul. She was happy to see the home theater installers pull up and waited by the door for them. They were quick and professional and were finished before noon. Bella paid the bill and made sure all of the other invoices were paid before saying goodbye to Danielle. She set the alarm and closed the back door with a smile.

Done.

She walked to her little house and was filled with such happiness. In that moment everything felt so perfectly in place. Bella grabbed her purse and headed out to do some shopping.

***ntmk***

Edward finished up the last of their travel arrangements and was so looking forward to getting away. He concentrated on that feeling, pushing aside the niggling doubt and worry in his head. He'd put a lot of thought into what Makenna had told him the day before.

Commit.

Commit.

He kept running that word through his head and decided that he needed to make a plan. He started by looking up the word in the dictionary.

_Commit: to put into charge or trust. To pledge to a particular course._

He felt a bit foolish, but for good measure, Edward Googled "How to commit to a relationship." He read an article on eHow. com and step four became his stepping stone: Take a leap of faith.

Edward found another article about getting over the fear of commitment and realized that he wasn't alone in his fear. After an hour of perusing the Internet for answers, he realized that his next decision in everything was going to be what kind of commitment he wanted to make.

The thoughts instantly went to marriage, and Edward shied away from that thought, his stomach doing a funny flip. Not marriage. Getting married isn't what you want, he told himself firmly.

He pushed aside the guilty feelings he was having when he thought about what he knew Bella wanted. It would be up to him to him to change her mind.

Edward put aside the troubling thoughts and concentrated on the work he needed to get done before he left for a week. The blueprints for the equipment came back from the engineers, and he looked over the plans. He had hoped to be further along before Emmett came back, wanting a more concrete idea of manufacturing costs, but the BS with the lawsuit had put him behind. He still felt strongly about it and was committed to seeing it through.

There was that word again. Commit. Edward saw the irony in the fact that he could so easily commit to something that could be a huge financial mistake, but couldn't commit to a relationship that would obviously make him happy.

He finished the day and got in his car, annoyed that he was letting himself be so bogged down by the feelings he had when he should be happy about the direction their relationship was going. He changed his clothes and started the trip out to Hunts Point, using the sound system in his car to drown out his brain.

***ntmk***

Bella carried her bags into the house and saw that she less than thirty minutes to get ready. She'd bought so much and was anxious to get packed. She hid them all in the closet and fixed her hair, pulling it up in a ponytail and letting the curls fall down her back. She frowned at how long it was and wished she'd thought to get her hair cut before they left. She freshened up her make-up, adding an extra line of eyeliner and mascara.

She had no clue where they were going, but Edward said wear jeans so she slipped into her favorite pair of skinny jeans and then sat on the bed trying to decide what else to wear. She pulled out her phone and sent Edward a text.

***What are your plans? Trying to figure out what to wear.-B**

***I'll be there in ten minutes and I'll tell you.-E**

Bella quickly pulled on a white t-shirt tying it at the small of her back and straighten up her room. She heard his car driving over the gravel and reminded herself to move her car since the pavers would be there tomorrow to pave the driveway. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and met him outside.

He got out of his car with a crooked smile that set her heart racing.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

Edward walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek right next to her mouth and gave her ponytail a tug then handed her a bag.

"What's this?" she asked as she held the door open for him.

"I thought you could wear it tonight."

Bella took the bag into the kitchen and opened it seeing a Mariners t-shirt and hat. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I don't know if you like baseball, but the Mariners are playing tonight and I have tickets. There are fireworks after the game."

Bella had totally forgotten it was the Fourth of July until she overheard Sam telling Danielle about the big family barbeque he was headed to and had been hoping they would see fireworks, but seeing them at the game was more than she could've hope for. She couldn't help the squeal that came out of her mouth.

"I love baseball!" Bella threw her arms around him, making him laugh. "I'm going to change."

He had to admit that Bella was easy to please. He watched her hurry down the hall and leaned against the counter waiting for her. She came out wearing the t-shirt, hat and a pair of dark blue chucks, looking like a teenager.

"How many pairs of those do you have?" he asked gesturing to the shoes with a grin.

Bella held her shoe up. "Too many. Rosalie hates them."

"I like them, but you look like a kid I'm corrupting in this outfit, so innocent."

Bella just cocked her eyebrow at him and smiled, then followed him to the car.

***ntmk***

After the game and fireworks, Edward drove Bella home. The night was so clear and warm and neither wanted it end.

"Thank you for today. I had so much fun, even though the Mariners lost." Bella said as he parked next to her car.

Edward took and kissed her hand. "That should've been our first date."

Bella thought about that for a minute. "If it had been you wouldn't have asked me out again."

"Why do you say that?

"Because you weren't interested in this kind of relationship then."

Edward pulled her close to him and kissed her lips thoughtfully. "You're probably right. I like this though. You're very easy to be around, Bella." He kissed her again lightly, resisting the urge to pull her across the center console.

"You are, too. Today was fabulous. Thanks again."

There was a moment of awkwardness, neither wanted to say goodbye, but it was unspoken that Edward wasn't staying.

Bella turned and looked at her car. "The pavers will be her early. I need to move my car to the other side of the other house. Will you walk back with me?"

"Of course," Edward said and turned his car off.

Bella dug in her purse for her keys and got out of the car. Edward was standing with his hand in his jeans pocket under a beam of light shining through the trees. He was so beautiful he took her breath away. Edward saw the blush rise on her cheeks.

"What are you thinking, beautiful?" he said over the roof of her car.

Bella just smiled, shook her head, and got in her car. "It's nothing. I'm just really happy right now."

He smiled back and agreed. "Me, too."

Bella drove her car around to the other side of the property and put it in the four-car garage. They walked back together hand-in-hand quietly, bathed only in the light of the moon unobscured by the normal Washington clouds.

"I don't want tonight end," she whispered, looking down, as they came to her door.

Edward tipped her hat back and tilted her face up to his. "Two days and we will be on a tropical island where I'll have you all to myself, but I have an early meeting and need to get packed or we can't go."

He kissed her, careful not to take it further than his self-control could handle. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shoulder. "I guess I should pack, too."

They slowly said goodbye with gentle kisses, and they made plans for Bella to meet Edward in town on Saturday morning for their flight at ten-thirty.

Bella watched his car pull away and went inside with a sigh. She spent an hour unpacking her new purchases and started packing her suitcase before falling into a fitful sleep, her dreams leaving her aching for Edward.

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**Sorry, it was nothing to rave over, but a few important details. As you can see Edward is still unsure, even if he outwardly isn't showing it. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. They make me smile. Chapter 19 is almost done and it definitely features forward movement****. It's sweet and tart and should I say lemony? Just a little? So don't flounce me :)**

**As always Thank you Jessypt and thank you for the amazing review on The Lemonade Stand. (Go read it!) You get this story and that means so much to me!**


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 19**

After a three day flurry of sexually tense dinner dates, phone calls, packing, shopping, and appointments for things like waxing, combined with lack of sleep from excitement, Bella was exhausted when she parked her car in Edward's parking garage early Saturday morning.

They were planning on grabbing an early lunch at the airport before boarding their flight around noon. Bella hauled her bags out of her trunk and strapped them together before taking the elevator up to the lobby.

The doorman recognized Bella and made small talk as he helped her roll her suitcase into the elevator. She was surprised when the doors opened on Edward's floor, and he was standing there waiting for her with a big smile on his face.

He took her suitcases and purse from her, and she'd barely walked into the apartment before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Damn, I think I miss you more every time we're apart."

Bella leaned back in his arms and giggled. "Well, hello to you, too."

He hugged her one more time, feeling so happy and lighthearted. "I need to finish packing. Help me?"

"Only if I can see your tiny Speedos since you've already seen mine. You are packing Speedos, aren't you?" she said in mock seriousness.

"Uh—no, no Speedos for this guy. I'd scare the fish."

Bella grabbed her suitcase and started for the door. "Sorry, deal breaker."

Edward grabbed her from behind and swung her up in his arms, making her squeal. "Nice try. You think I'm letting you back out now. You're stuck with me for the next nine days."

Bella put her arm around his neck. "Just one Speedo?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He kissed her lips quickly and let her legs go, her body sliding down his. "No, you temptress, now come help me pack."

Bella followed him back into the bedroom and saw a suitcase that was almost twice the size of hers and the stacks of clothes folded on the bed. "Wow, are you taking all that?"

Edward looked at her sheepishly. "I'm the world's worst packer. If I didn't have you here to help me I might've had to call my mom. I'm hopeless. I either pack too much or too little."

Bella laughed, not believing him for a minute, then walked over and looked through the stacks of clothes. "I made a list. You can use it to give you an idea of the appropriate amount you need." She went back into the living room for her new iPad and pulled up the packing app with her list, handing it to him.

He looked it over and gave her a cocky smile. "We might need to go shopping before we leave. I, unfortunately, have no lingerie."

Her face flared. She reached for the tablet, but he laughed and held it out of her reach. He reached into a smaller bag filled with his toiletries and pulled out a box of condoms. "I do, however, have birth control covered. Is someone getting lucky on this trip?"

Bella was so mortified, and he laughed then felt bad when she covered her face, even though he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?"

She took her hands away from her still red face and held her hand out. "Yes, now give me my iPad before I kick you."

Edward laughed again and handed it to her. He started loading up the suitcase as she watched him. She handed him a stack of shirts and the bag that had his snorkel and flippers in it. In minutes, he was done packing and he zipped the bag up.

"I just need to set up an automated message on my email and we can leave. Are you hungry?" he asked as he carried the clothes he'd decided against to his closet.

Bella nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed. She'd resisted the urge to ask the one question that had been plaguing her, if they were sharing a room. She assumed, but not knowing was kind of eating at her. She was chewing on her thumbnail when Edward turned around before leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, coming to stand over her.

Bella held on to the edge of his black t-shirt and looked up at him. Edward pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, his forehead creased with concern.

"Are you having second thoughts about going?"

Bella smiled and leaned against his stomach, shaking her head.

"Look at me, babe." Bella sighed and looked back up. "You're biting your thumbnail. It's your tell. What's wrong?"

Bella took a big breath, deciding not to overthink and do like the Beatle's and let it be. "I'm just nervous about the flight."

He tipped her chin up with a caressing touch to her jaw and pressed a kiss onto her lips. "You'll be fine. My shoulder makes a good pillow. I'll keep you safe."

Bella smiled and threw her arms around him for a hug and then let him go set up his email before they left for the airport, getting lunch before boarding the plane to LAX for their first layover.

They made their connection with no problem and boarded the 737 to Tahiti. Bella had never sat in first class and was impressed by the comfort. They had an eight-hour flight ahead of them and settled in with a glass of champagne.

Bella took her first sip and sneezed, making Edward laugh.

"Sorry, I always do that," she said grinning and took another sip.

Edward smiled at her and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I know you do. I think that was the moment on our first date you really scared me."

Bella set her glass down and wrinkled her forehead. "Scared you?"

Edward grinned crookedly and laid his head against the headrest, turning to look at her. "Yeah, you had just walked out of Rosalie's room looking like every sin I'd ever committed, and all I wanted to do was throw you down on the backseat of the limo and devour you. I poured you a glass of champagne, trying to set up the seduction, and you sneezed, and then laughed like an angel. I had to touch you to make sure you were real."

"But why did that scare you?" she asked quietly.

He caressed her cheek. "Because, Bella, I felt a spark of something I'd never felt before—a possessive feeling that clamped down like a vice on my chest. I knew that moment you had to be mine. I freaked out and ruined the whole thing." Edward leaned down and kissed her lips, murmuring against them. "You still scare me, baby."

Bella looked down at their hands and smiled. He scared her, too, clearly for different reasons, but Bella knew that saying them out loud would be the start of a conversation that shouldn't happen on an airplane. Pushing him to verbalize where their relationship was headed didn't feel right. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that even though they outwardly looked like they were on the same trajectory, they just weren't. She was still looking for the whole shebang, love, marriage, children, and even though Edward said he wanted to move forward, he hadn't defined what that meant.

She took another sip of her champagne and rested her head against Edward's shoulder, feeling him kiss her on the top of her head. Even though she knew deep down that she needed to know where they going, Bella pushed the distressed feeling of being out of control aside and closed her eyes.

Edward could feel the change in Bella. She'd practically shut down next to him and was gnawing away at her thumbnail. If there was one thing he knew well about her it was that she hated feeling uncertain about anything, and no matter what, he fully knew that this trip was a turning point in their relationship.

He'd had a second appointment with Makenna the day before and the discussion had been some about his mom, but it had all come back to commitment—well, monogamy to be precise.

Makenna had asked a lot of hard questions, but the one that stuck with him the most was whether or not monogamy was what he truly wanted or if he was just considering it because of Bella. He looked down at her. She'd stopped chewing her nail and looked as if she was asleep.

Edward closed his eyes and replayed his conversation with Makenna.

"_You can't do monogamy for your partner. You have to decide that it's what you want. You have to choose it for you. You're a successful guy. You know what it feels like to succeed, but have you ever succeeded at something you didn't want?"_

_Edward looked up, but Makenna continued without waiting for an answer,_

"_No, and, Edward, once you make that choice you have to be responsible for it. Monogamy is not the only choice. If you choose to commit yourself to being monogamous, do it because you want it," Makenna told him seriously._

"_I do want it, but…" Edward ran his hands through his hair and quietly asked the question that had been plaguing him. "What if I don't want marriage? What if I just want to live together in a committed relationship?"_

"_That's hardly abnormal, these days many people live together in a monogamous partnership without the sanctity of marriage, but that means you have find the right partner for that lifestyle."_

_Edward looked down at his hands. "But do the vows make it easier to stay faithful? You know, making that promise in front of God and everyone? Does it make you think twice before cheating?"_

_Makenna looked at the pained expression on Edward's face. "Wedding vows have nothing to do with it. It all comes back to finding the right person. This may seem obvious, but I see people again and again who say 'I want to be in a committed relationship now, and the person I'm with feels like a decent match, so why not?' Well, the answer is because that's a hard setup for long-term monogamy._

"_If you want to stay committed, you need to find a person who inspires you, shares your sense of humor and adventure, and turns your body, mind, and heart on in a variety of ways—the person who you want to leave the party with again and again."_

_Edward swallowed hard. He knew Bella was the one for him, but the fear of hurting her was so deep-seated. "What if I find myself attracted to someone else and can't help it?"_

"_Edward," Makenna admonished. "We live in a world of attractive people, and no matter how appealing your partner is, you will still notice other people. The romantic saying, 'I only have eyes for you' isn't realistic. Our culture makes sure you see and encourages you to be seen, but this all comes back around to being committed."_

_Edward shook his head. It all sounded so easy._

"_Top of Form_

_Bottom of Form_

_Committing to monogamy requires you to be honest with yourself and to be prepared to shift the desire stirred up in the world back to your relationship. You must learn how to respond to your own desires in ways that feel ethical to you, and this can only be learned by acknowledging that desire and attraction for others will not go away even when you find the one person you want to commit to."_

"_I want this, Makenna. I want to be with Bella," Edward said fervently._

"_Then you go for it at all costs, Edward, and you find happiness in the kind of relationship you both build together, whatever that may be. That's how relationships work."_

A slight bit of turbulence shook Bella awake and pulled Edward out of his head. "It's okay. It's just a little bump."

"I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"You can go back to sleep if you want."

Bella smiled and shook her head, stretching her back. "I think I'll read." She reached down for her purse and pulled out a ragged paperback book.

"What are you reading?"

Bella turned the cover over. "Pride and Prejudice. I read it once a year, at least, and I couldn't find anything new to read."

"A romantic, are you? I never would've guessed," he teased.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it." Edward grinned at her and reached into his bag for his book and handed it to her.

The Aeneid: Book IV Doomed Love.

Bella laughed seeing the irony in their book choices. "Isn't Virgil kind of heavy for vacation?"

"I could say the same about Austen."

"I suppose, but I can't help but be impressed. I didn't realize you liked to read. You don't have many books in your apartment."

"No, I don't have room. I have a couple boxes in my closet; otherwise I trade them in at a used bookstore and use credit to buy more," Edward told her.

"Yeah, I have my books in boxes, too. I can't bear to get rid of them though. I probably have ten boxes in the top of my closet and more at my dad's house. It's gotten better since I got a Kindle, but there's something about holding a book in my hands that makes it more enjoyable.

"If I really like a book on Kindle, I go buy it. Not the best thing for my bank account, but someday I'm going to have a library in my house. I'm not going to worry about filling it with classics or books that will impress other people. I'm going to fill it with books I love."

Edward smiled at the dreamy look on her face. He could envision her in a cozy room, lounging on a couch, surrounded by the dim light of a fire with a book in her lap. He took her hand again, kissing her knuckles and rubbing them while they settled down to read.

Bella had taken another short nap about two-thirds of the way through their flight after being served a meal that in no way lived up to the derogatory term _airplane food_. The pasta with shrimp covered in a delicate cream sauce was delicious. It was served with a carafe of sweet, white wine, and with a full, happy stomach Bella fell asleep against Edward's arm, waking up when her legs started hurting.

The lights were low as the plane flew into the setting sun. "Are you okay?" Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella sat forward and stretched her back. "Yeah, I think I just need to move around. I think I'll go to the restroom."

She reached down and grabbed her bag before going into the small lavatory. Her face was pale, and she tried to wipe away the dark circles under her eyes, hoping it was makeup, but it wasn't. She brushed her hair and teeth, and stretched her body in the small, private space before going back to her seat. She felt marginally better but was exhausted.

The running around and the lack of sleep the days before was catching up to her, and she felt an overwhelming sense of relief when the seat belt sign came on and the plane started its descent into Tahiti.

As Bella looked out the window, she thought it was a shame to be flying into an island in the dark. She couldn't see anything but city lights. They would be staying one night at a hotel in Tahiti before taking an hour-long flight to Bora Bora in the morning.

She was too tired to be nervous about being with Edward as they gathered their luggage and took a car to the hotel. A bellhop took their luggage up to a room on the eighth floor and left them when Edward tipped him.

Edward pulled their luggage further into the room and set her bag up on a low dresser. "I'm going to go get a cold drink. Can I get you one?"

Bella shook her head. "Actually, could you bring me a cup of tea—decaf?"

Edward smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you take a bath? You look so sleepy."

"I am," Bella told him as she unzipped her suitcase.

"I'll be back soon."

As soon as the door closed, Bella's nerves took over. She grabbed the nightgown she'd planned to wear for him, ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth again, then sat on the edge of the bathtub to shave her legs for good measure, lotioned them up and slipped the light blue, silky chemise over her the matching panties.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair before folding the blankets back and slipping between the cool, white sheets of the king-sized bed. She made the mistake of closing her eyes hoping it would help to calm her nerves.

Edward walked back to the room and set Bella's cup of tea on the floor so he could open the door. He'd seen the wide-eyed look of panic in her eyes when she walked into the room that looked so similar to the room they had sex in the first time. Thinking she could use a few minutes and not wanting to give in to the desire to devour her, he'd made up going to get a drink as an excuse.

When he closed the door behind him he smelled the lotion she used and smiled, but then saw her sound asleep on the bed. Edward sighed and shook his head. She was so beautiful. Her hair was spread across the pillow and the blue lingerie looked amazing against her fair skin. She was slightly propped on her side and the low neckline was pulled to one side, just barely covering her nipple.

Edward closed his eyes against the wave of desire and went into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping she'd wake when he slipped in to the bed next to her, but she didn't. He pulled the covers up over her enticing form, watching her snuggle into the soft comforter, set the alarm, and turned off the light.

***ntmk***

Bella was pulled to consciousness by a hand touching her bare stomach and a warm whisper in her ear telling her to wake up. She tipped her head back, allowing Edward access to her neck. He placed kisses upon her quickening pulse, his hand moving up higher on her flat stomach until it was resting on her ribs. She felt him hard against her back and tried to roll over into his arms, but he stopped her.

"Shh. Let me love you," he said quietly in her ear.

Bella made a noise of impatience, wanting to touch him, as he kissed along her jawline. His hand moved higher, cupping her breast in his hand, and she gasped when he drew his thumb around her nipple. She reached behind her to touch his dick, but he stopped her, pulling his hand out of her chemise to pull her hand away.

"I want to touch you first, baby. Can I?"

Bella gave a breathy yes, and Edward ran his hand up her arm and over her shoulder to brush over her lips, which she parted for him. He stuck his thumb in her mouth, and Bella tasted the tip with her tongue before giving it a suck that made him groan and push against her.

He pulled the thin strap off her shoulder and tasted her skin, watching until her breast was exposed. Bella could hear his breath clearly and closed her eyes again when his fingers teased her flesh. She wanted him to touch her nipple, but didn't tell him, she just arched her back, trying to force him.

"Tell me what you want, baby." His voice was roughened by desire.

"Touch me," she whispered so quietly she barely heard herself over her pounding heart.

"Where? Here?" His thumb gently flicked her hard nipple, making her whimper. He did it again, loving how she didn't hide anything. He moved his hand down further, pulling the silky gown up in his hand until his hand was on her hipbone. He slid his pinky under the edge of the lace panties, making her suck in her stomach.

Edward could feel her shaking against him and kissed her neck again as he ran his one finger under the band of lace, enticing her. "How about here? Can I touch you here?"

"Oh, yes," she answered.

He lowered his hand until his fingers went lower and he was cupping her warmth. He felt the smoothness of her waxed skin and smiled. "Did you do this for me?" Bella covered her eyes with her hand, and Edward knew that if he could see her face in the dark room, her cheeks would be blushing. "I love it. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look spread out for me."

Bella groaned, her embarrassment almost outweighing the passion until he pulled his hand free and rolled her onto her back. He pulled his arm away from her face and kissed her lips until she was cupping his face, wanting more. He had worked the strap of her gown down until she had to pull her arms out to be able to touch him, and she cried out when he took her right nipple between his teeth, biting down gently before calming the minute sting with his tongue while he teased the other with his hand.

She was lost in the sensations when she felt her panties being pushed down. She wanted his touch so badly and arched her back when his hand brushed across her to lift her leg, propping it over his hip and leaving her open for his touch.

Bella cried out as he pet her smooth skin and gently parted and stroked her with one finger, his tongue laving her nipple in a mimicking motion that drove her crazy.

Edward felt her wet heat and dipped his finger inside before rubbing the moisture in a swirl around her clit. He loved how responsive she was and let her pull his mouth to hers. She took control of the kiss, and it took every ounce of control not to roll on top of her and thrust into the slickness he felt.

He increased the attention to her most sensitive spot and began rubbing it faster, watching her reaction carefully as she arched her back and made a fist against his shoulder. She cried out and rocked with his hand until her eyes popped open and she let go, allowing the orgasm to flow over her with a cry of his name.

Soothing her by gently stroking the smooth outside until her legs relaxed, Edward watched her until she threw her arm over her eyes, hiding from him. "Don't hide from me. I want to see your beautiful face."

Bella reached for her nightgown and pulled the silk up covering her breasts, holding it against her body and sat up avoiding Edward's gaze. Her hands were shaking terribly, and she started to get up.

Edward felt her shaking against him, his lips against her shoulder until she started to pull away from him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Bella couldn't speak. She was overwhelmed but figured she had two choices—she could give into the fear she felt and hide from him or she could roll over and finish what he started.

She took a deep breath and despite the tremors she took the second choice and stood up, dropping the nightgown to the floor. Edward's eyes went wide when she crawled over to him, placing little kisses on his stomach on the way to his chest.

Edward felt the soft touch of her hand running up his thigh and tensed waiting for her to touch him. Her breasts brushed against him as she kissed her way up his jaw to his mouth.

"Tell me what to do, Edward," she whispered against his lips, kneeling over him, her hand moving up under the leg of his boxers.

He reached his hand up and threaded his fingers through her hair, holding her as he kissed her until she wrapped her hand around his hard length. Edward arched his back at the first long stroke she made.

"Oh God, Bella. You're going to make me embarrass myself again," he said through gritted teeth.

Bella had no clue what he meant by that. She went up to her knees and reached into his boxers, pulling his dick out and pushing them down. He lifted his hips to let the boxers go lower and caught his breath when she ran her left palm over his tight balls and up his length, her thumb brushing across the sensitive tip.

She felt his hand on her hip, kneading at her skin in impatience, closed her eyes, and leaned over him, the tip of her tongue tasting him. He arched his back when she took him in her mouth and moaned her name.

Bella didn't hesitate. She moved her hand opposite her mouth, caressing him until he groaned and pulled her mouth away. He wrapped his hand around hers, giving his dick one last stroke before he erupted over both of their hands with a yell.

He reached for the t-shirt he'd thrown aside when he woke up aroused and cleaned himself and their hands up. He laid back and pulled her close to his side, while his heart stopped pounding wildly. Kissing her forehead, he pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies.

Bella wondered why he'd pulled her mouth away but was too comfortable lying next to him to ask. His hand gently rubbed up and down her back until she started to doze again. It felt like only seconds before the alarm clock Edward had set on his phone pierced the quiet of their room. She jerked up over him as he reached to turn it off and looked down to see him smiling at her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She saw his gaze fall to her naked breasts and lay back down quickly, only to press them against his bare chest, making him groan and pull her tighter against him.

"I love waking up next to you. You feel so good."

He rolled over so they were facing each other and grabbed her butt to pull her closer, his dick hard against her hip. Edward pushed her hair out of her face and nibbled and licked at her lips till she opened up for him, and he kissed her deeply.

Bella wanted more and pushed and pulled at him trying to get closer, when he broke the connection of their mouths.

"Baby, I want you so much, but we can't miss our flight. I want to make love to you when we aren't rushed by the clock." Bella made a noise that he'd come to know as impatience, and he kissed her again to soothe her. "Tonight, baby. I'm not going to let anything stand in the way. I'm going to love you the way I should've the first time and wipe away the memory of that night."

Bella shivered at his words and rolled over onto her back, her arm thrown over her eyes. She felt his hand on her ribs and moved her arm to see him leaning over her.

"Are you okay with this?" Edward asked her tentatively.

Bella ran her hand over the slight growth on his cheek. "Okay with what?"

Edward looked down at her wide eyes. "With this, with us?"

Bella looked between them, at his chest pressed against her breasts and grinned. "Um—I'm naked beneath you, Edward. I'm fine with this."

There was a pressing feeling in Edward's chest telling him to say more. He wanted some kind of reassurance from her but didn't know how to ask for it. Instead, he pressed a peck on her lips, rolled off her, and sat up on the edge of the bed, digging around under the covers for his boxers. He found them and stepped into them, giving Bella only a glimpse of his behind before he went into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and scrubbed his hands over his face. He'd never experienced the kind of feelings he had before. Sex was sex and he'd never felt the need to make sure his partner was okay with it, but after last time he just didn't want to fuck it up.

He brushed his teeth and jumped in the shower quickly, conscious of the time. When he stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Bella was wrapped up in the white sheet looking like she'd spent the entire night being ravished by him. She was standing in front of the window enjoying the view. He came up behind her and looked out at the tropical scenery before him, the ocean clear and blue in the distance with the rising sun on the horizon.

"It's so beautiful," Bella said quietly.

"It is."

Bella leaned her back against his chest and hugged his arms when he put them around her. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"Go get changed before I decide to just stay here and forget Bora Bora. I have a feeling Rosalie wouldn't be very happy with me if we didn't show."

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, then stepped away, the white sheet trailing after her as she dug through her suitcase and stepped into the bathroom. She stepped out twenty minutes later in a short pair of lime colored shorts and a black three-quarter sleeved shirt, her hair flowing in loose waves around her face and shoulders.

She slipped on a pair of brown sandals and pulled her sunglasses out of her purse, using them to push her hair away from her face. She repacked her suitcase and zipped it up, turning to him with a smile.

Bella ordered them each a coffee from the café in the hotel while Edward checked them out and hailed a cab to take them back to the airport to catch their hour-long flight to Bora Bora.

Bella was giddy with excitement as the plane started its descent. The island of Bora Bora was finally visible in the expanse of open water, and she marveled at how blue the lagoon was, a light, aquamarine color that didn't look real.

Edward took Bella's hand as he led them down the narrow airplane steps and they were greeted by a woman who placed a lei around their necks.

"I thought they only did that in Hawaii?" Bella said with a smile, while Edward grabbed the handles of their suitcases and started rolling them toward the terminal.

They walked through the double doors, and the first thing Edward heard was his brother's booming voice.

"It took you guys long enough!" Emmett hollered across the gate.

He and Rosalie looked so relaxed and tanned, and Bella let go of Edward's hand to go to her sister, who held out her arms and embraced her. Emmett took one of the suitcases from Edward and took his hand, pulling him in for a man hug.

They exited the airport, and Bella was struck by the tropical beauty surrounding her. She could smell the ocean and the beautiful flowers that bloomed everywhere. Edward slung his arm over her shoulder, and she wrapped hers around his waist as they walked out. She didn't miss the look Rosalie sent to Emmett and knew there would soon be an interrogation.

Emmett had rented a jeep for the day and he tossed their bags in the back, securing them while Rosalie pulled Bella away from Edward to slide into the backseat with her. The boys talked about the flight and caught up in the front.

Rosalie leaned her head close to her sister's. "You two seem cozy."

Bella blushed and nodded.

"I suggested that Emmett reserve a two bedroom bungalow for you guys, but he told me Edward wanted only one."

Bella didn't know what to say.

"So, you're sleeping together," Rosalie said out loud, proving that subtlety was not in her DNA.

Edward braced his hand on Emmett's seat and grinned back at Rosalie. Bella just hid her face in her hands.

"Way to put it out there, Rosie." Emmett laughed as he pulled out of the airport and headed toward the resort.

"No sense in skirting the issue here. I'm interested to hear what changed. And don't call me Rosie, Emmett."

Bella wished a hole would miraculously open up and swallow her, but Edward saved her from coming up with a response.

"I'm lucky she forgave my idiocy and gave me another chance." He winked at Bella.

"You're lucky all right. If I hadn't been half a world away I would have kicked your ass," Rosalie said to Edward.

"Rosalie," Bella pleaded, trying to get her to stop.

"You won't be so lucky if you hurt her again, Edward. Bella won't be able to stop me from ripping your arms off and beating you with them."

Edward laughed.

"She's serious, dude," Emmett said.

"I know she is." Edward glanced back at Bella, who was looking out the window and gnawing at her thumbnail.

Emmett changed the subject, telling them about the resort and all it offered. "We got your keys before we left this morning, so you're all checked in. I couldn't get one of the bungalows near ours, but it's a quick walk. Tonight there is a big party to celebrate the Heiva Festival. There's a feast and native dances. It's gonna be awesome."

They pulled into the resort, and Emmett parked the jeep. He handed Edward the keycards and they pulled the suitcases out before walking through the lobby to the walkways that lead to the bungalows.

Bella glanced over the railing to see a school of brightly colored fish swim past them in the shallow water. It looked so crystal clear, and she wanted to dip her toes in it.

Emmett led them to the end of the wooden walk, where four bungalows made a circle. "Here you are: your tropical paradise for seven days. We are on that side, on the far end." He said pointing across the water to a larger bungalow in a different section.

Edward pulled the keycard out of the little paper folder and swiped it through the lock, but it wouldn't work. He tried the second card to no avail. Emmett tried them both as well, but they didn't work.

Edward ran his hand down Bella's arm to her hand, while Emmett fiddled with the door. "We need new cards, Em," he said as he drew her hand up to his lips.

"You guys go get the new ones. Bella and I will stay here and wait for you," Rosalie said seizing the opportunity to talk to her sister alone.

The boys walked back to the lobby to get the keys straightened out, and Bella moved their suitcases closer to the railing then leaned back against it facing her sister, who only waited until Emmett and Edward were out of earshot.

"He loves you, Bella."

Bella turned away from her sister to look at the water. A shiver ran through her. "I'm scared to death, Rose," she said quietly

"I've never seen him look so relaxed and…" Rosalie leaned against the railing next to Bella. "Happy. He looks so happy."

Bella smiled in spite of her nervousness. "It's all happened so fast."

"I'll say. I still can't believe you slept with him at my wedding."

Bella blushed and hid her face, thinking about what a disaster that decision turned out to be. "Me neither. It feels like I was a totally different person that night."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "How did it go from you begging me to never be in the same room with him again to this?" she asked gesturing to their surroundings.

Bella shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know. I'm so drawn to him."

Rosalie smiled. "Emmett and I have talked a lot about you two, and Edward told him the same thing."

"I'm trying to throw caution to the wind and just go with it, just be together. There's still that part of me that wants definition, but I can't push it because I'm too afraid he'll tell me that nothing's changed."

"Nothing's changed?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked back at her sister with a smile that held the slightest bit of sadness in it. "Yeah, that he still just wants sex and not the same future that I want. No matter what, I still want what you and Emmett have: a wedding, a house, a future together. I don't know if Edward wants those things. I'm trying to convince myself I'm okay with that, and I'm afraid I'm failing miserably."

Rosalie was stunned to silence.

Bella looked down the walk to see Emmett and Edward walking toward them. Edward held up the key with a big smile.

Bella put a smile on her face and waved at him, grabbing a hold of her suitcase. "If I get hurt it's my own fault. He's never been anything less than honest with me."

Rosalie squeezed her sister's shoulder soothingly, but had no clue what to say to her.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

**There you go, a tiny little lemon. Next chapter, lots of Bora Bora fun!**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. They mean so much to me and I draw encouragement from each one. I got a review from RubyDee, who suggested the best song- Mother by Pink Floyd**

**Just a snippet of her review " _A few of the lines ... "Mother should I build the wall?" "Mama's gonna make all your nightmares come true." "Mamas gonna put all of her fears into you." "She won't let you fly but she might let you sing." "Of course mama's gonna help build you the wall." and in the end he asks ... "Mother did it need to be so high?" In Mother his mama paints the women as monsters out to hurt her son whereas in your story she leads her son to believe he is the monster that is not capable of a healthy relationship. "_**

**That song is so perfect! Thank you RubyDee! Music helps me write!**

**Thank you as always to Jessypt, who is the best! I love her! **

**See you all soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't know why this was so hard to write. I guess fluff isn't my forte. Sorry it took so long.**

Summary: "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not the marrying kind, and if you're looking for happily ever after you won't find it with me. Now if it's a good time you want—I'm your man."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

* * *

**Not the Marrying Kind**

**Chapter 20**

"Look at this place! It's amazing." Edward abandoned their luggage in the center of the room as he pushed aside the sheer curtains and slid the glass door all the way across the doorway, leaving the room open to the outside.

Bella grinned at his childlike enthusiasm, set her bag on the bench at the end of the king size bed, and followed him out onto the deck. There was a small table, two loungers, and a hot tub on the deck overlooking the clear water that surrounded them.

Edward threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her temple. "I'm so glad you're here with me." He pulled away and kneeled down to stick his hand in the hot tub and moaned. "Ahh—this feels so good. Do you think they'll care if we skip out on breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah, I think they'd be offended." Bella smiled and looked out at the blue, blue sky that was only marred by one puffy white cloud that rolled across the expanse before her. It was so beautiful, and she felt herself get choked up.

She quickly used her thumb to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall and sighed loudly to cover the hitch of her breath and carefully stepped down to a lower, floating platform that had a ladder leading to the water. The sand was light, and the water was so calm and clear it was impossible to tell how deep it actually was.

The platform rocked when Edward came over and flopped down at her feet to reach down to touch the water.

"Wow, it's like bath water. I don't know which I want to try more, the water or the hot tub." He looked out at a group of people kayaking across the calm water and pointed. "Have you ever kayaked?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not that athletic. I'll try though if you'll teach me."

Edward jumped up, rocking the platform again, making Bella grab on to the railing.

"I look forward to teaching you many things," he said with a wink and started to move toward her, backing her up the stairs.

Bella stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn't braced his body against hers. Taking the opportunity, Edward held her close. Bella was projecting that distance again, and he wanted to figure out how to bridge it. He pushed her hair away from her face and put one foot on the stair above his other, between hers, so he had a better grip on her and ran his hand down her face, ghosting his thumb over her lips.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Bella gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes, which at the moment looked as blue as the sky above them. She realized he'd noticed her mood and sighed again, closing her eyes, and leaned into his shoulder feeling bad for bringing what should be a happy time down with her stupid worry.

"Nothing's wrong," she said unconvincingly. Bella gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes, which reflected the sky above them.

"Rosalie, of course, wanted to know what's going on between us, and I couldn't give her the answer I wanted."

Edward pulled her legs up around his waist and carried her up the stairs and inside. Bella loved that he was strong enough to hold her that way and locked her ankles around him until he put one knee up on the bed and lowered her on top of the crisp, white coverlet.

"What kind of answer did you want to give her?" he said quietly, leaning over her reclining form.

She wanted to tell him how hard it was to not know what was going to happen, but she swallowed it down and pulled him closer, kissing the side of his neck. He pulled back and rolled over to the side, lying next to her. She rolled over, facing him, and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Tell me, baby. I don't want there to be any walls between us here." He ran his finger down her arm.

Bella looked down at the center of his chest and blinked slowly. "I guess I need some reassurances, some kind of idea what's going to happen after we leave this place and go home."

Edward ran his hand through her hair and tilted her face up with his hand cupping the side of her head and kissed her lips softly. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But I do know this. I can't imagine a day without you next to me, and I've never felt that before with anyone."

He wanted to tell her that he was hers forever, but his throat tightened, cutting off the words. He couldn't promise her forever—wouldn't promise her something he might not be capable of.

"Stay with me, Bella, stay by my side and let what's going to happen between us happen."

She closed her eyes and reached out to pull him to her mouth. Their kiss was searing as was his hand on her bare thigh, pulling her tightly against him, loving her mouth. The little moan she made in her throat made him mad to strip her and thrust into her, showing her how much he worshipped her, but he slowed them down, knowing once again that there wasn't time to do it right.

He leaned his head against her forehead, and Bella ran her hands over his back gently. Edward moved back so he could see her face. "I'm going to make love to you, Bella. I'm going to worship you like I have wanted to for so long." He kissed her neck, pulling a gasp from her, and rolled to lie on his back next to her with one knee raised.

A few moments passed before Bella sat up and ran a hand through her hair. They had fifteen minutes before they were meeting Emmett and Rosalie for breakfast.

"I'm going to unpack a few things, so my clothes aren't all wrinkled." She slipped off the bed and stood up on shaky legs to grab her bag and rolled it over behind a cleverly placed wall behind the bed that hid the closet and bathroom from the main bedroom and sitting area.

She closed her eyes when she went around the corner, her heart in her throat. He made no promises, but knowing that he wanted some kind of future reassured and comforted her.

"_Stay with me, Bella, stay by my side and let what's going to happen between us happen."_

Bella was determined to do as he asked.

Edward on the other hand, was physically frustrated and if he was honest, mentally, as well. He wanted her to surrender herself to the moment. He wanted her confidence, even though he knew he hadn't earned it. Yet.

***ntmk ***

"Did you see how Edward was looking at her?" Rosalie asked Emmett as she sipped her second cup of coffee.

Emmett flipped his sunglasses up on head and sat down next to her with a grin. "He's done for."

"Yeah, well, Bella looks terrified. Did you see the bags under her eyes?"

"She's probably just tired from the flight."

"I hope so, but I think it's more than that. I'm still surprised she slept with him. I think she's struggling with that decision."

"Why do you think that?"

"She held onto her virginity all through high school and college, and for all that time she's insisted she was going to wait until marriage. Bells dated that asshole Black for almost a year and never slept with him, but she slept with Edward at our wedding."

"She was a virgin?" Emmett was shocked by that. He knew his brother wasn't one to get anywhere near an innocent.

"Yes," she answered, dismissing it before continuing. "I need you to find out what his intentions are. If he's just going to hurt her, I think she needs to know."

"Shit," Emmett said under his breath. He knew full well how Edward felt about marriage, but he'd never seen his brother look so happy as he had that morning; happy, relaxed, and in love. "I think he loves her, Rose."

Rosalie shrugged. "That's all good, but I'm feeling really protective of her, more than usual. I kinda feel like a momma bear who wants to pull her close and keep him away from her."

Emmett smiled at his wife. He knew she was protective of those she loved. It was one thing that had attracted him to her. He reached across the table for her hand and clasped it tightly, rubbing the top with his thumb.

"Let's see how it goes. They're both adults, and there's no reason to get in the middle if we don't have to. Let's go have fun and let the heavy be 'til we get home."

Rosalie pursed her lips, but agreed with a nod, silently vowing to kill Edward if he hurt Bella.

***ntmk***

Edward and Bella walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand, both with smiles on their faces and joined Emmett and Rosalie at a table next to the railing.

"This place is amazing," Edward said as he held Bella's chair out for her. At Bella's laugh he added, "I know I've already said that a couple times, but I can't find a better adjective for all this."

"You should have seen Paris at night. The Eiffel tower all lit up was breathtaking," Emmett said.

"Or the spice markets in India. Oh, the smells were amazing. Each spice seemed to fight to be the most prominent and yet they all melded together to tickle the senses," Rosalie added with her eyes closed. "And the Taj Mahal; you can't help but feel the love that inspired its wonder when you stand before it."

They launched into a long conversation over their delicious breakfast about the sights Emmett and Rosalie had seen on their honeymoon—France, India, Australia, Indonesia.

"I've loved every minute, but I'm ready to go home and start a new adventure," Rosalie said with a smile reaching to squeeze Emmett's hand.

"Here here," said Emmett as he raised his Mimosa. "I'm ready to go home and see what kind of mess I have to clean up since I left you in charge." He grinned teasingly at Edward, launching a new conversation about the legal issues he'd dealt with.

They had been sitting there for over two and a half hours; Rosalie carefully took note of the body language of the two across from her. Edward rested his arm over the back of Bella's chair and toyed with the ends of her hair, while Bella smiled up at him with a look that screamed infatuation, her hand hidden below the table.

Bella smiled at the obvious questions in her sister's eyes and was surprised she didn't start grilling them. Rosalie was watching them so carefully, and Bella finally lifted her hand off where it rested on Edward's thigh and reached for her Mimosa, taking the last sip.

She gave Rosalie a smile that she hoped reassured her like Edward's words had done for her. Bella knew there had been no promise in them, but knowing that he wanted some kind of future beyond their vacation alleviated some of her worry. Besides, the beauty around them begged her to just enjoy it and their time together.

"The Heiva Festival is going on all month, but tonight there's a native dance presentation. We've heard it is not to be missed, but what do you want to do until then?" Emmett asked them.

Edward looked out at the water and said to Bella, "I don't know about you, but I want to get in that water."

Bella smiled and readily agreed.

"Snorkeling, Rosie?"

"Emmett, if you call me Rosie again I'm going to drown you and let the fish eat your body. If you're brave enough to get in the water with me then by all means, let's go snorkel."

***ntmk***

The water was amazing as Edward said at least ten times. They snorkeled their way around the lagoon viewing the sea life and ended up near Emmett and Rosalie's bungalow.

Deciding they'd had enough of the saltwater, they all rinsed off in the small pool attached to their larger bungalow and then relaxed with room service sushi and sake' for the boys, frou frou drinks for the girls.

Edward sat on one of the loungers and pulled Bella down between his legs handing her her drink. She'd covered up the amazingly tiny bikini with a white, cotton, cover-up thingy from her sister, and he wanted to object.

There had been so many fascinating things to see under the water, but he hadn't been able to look away from her. Her sleek body teased him as she cut through the water like a mermaid, but it was the smile on her face and the wonder in her eyes that did him in.

Edward snuggled her closer and closed his eyes as he kissed Bella's head. She was talking animatedly with her sister and Emmett, who was tearing up he was laughing so hard. He ran his fingers up and down Bella's arm and tried to follow their conversation, but couldn't. He rested his head on his arm and just listened to her laughter, enjoying every minute of being so close to her.

Bella noticed that Edward wasn't laughing and while he was holding her close he seemed so far away. She looked up at him and he grinned and kissed her forehead before lying back on his arm and pulling her more snuggly against him. It felt so natural to be lying in Edward's arms and his touch made her feel secure.

It was great to be with her sister and Emmett. Rosalie had her laughing so hard, telling a story about Emmett riding an elephant in India. Emmett, as always, was good natured and elaborated, causing all of them to dissolve into laughter.

Bella caught her breath and took a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea, setting it down so she could excuse herself, afraid if she laughed anymore she might pee her pants. She started to get up, but Edward held her with a hand on her hip.

"Don't leave," he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps. She dropped her head forward when he moved her hair and kissed the nape of her neck.

Rosalie gave Emmett a pointed look as Bella giggled at Edward, trying to keep her from getting up. He tickled her ribs and threw his leg over hers. Rosalie couldn't help but smile at their antics, each moment she spent with them together made her feel better about them as a couple.

***ntmk***

Bella's skin felt tight and itchy as she got in the shower. She could see that her arms and upper chest were slightly pink, and she hoped it was from the hot water and not a sunburn. She's slathered on SPF 50 before going snorkeling, but hadn't reapplied after they finished and laid out afterwards.

She hadn't enjoyed herself like she had in years. Edward was so relaxed and fun. He laughed and played with her. It was such a different side of him, and Bella was happy to see it. She fell even more in love with him with every minute they spent together.

Her attraction to him had always been baffling to her. There was an undeniable physical attraction, but she'd never been able to put her finger on what exactly made him so appealing to her. He was smart, and there was a fragile quality to him, an underlying insecurity that made Bella want to comfort him. He made her feel alive. She closed her eyes and finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair.

As she stood in front of the mirror, she held up one of her new dresses in front of her and realized her skin almost matched the color of the dress. She opened up the door to go get her lotion and change into something that didn't make her look like a lobster. She took the pink dress off and hung it on a hanger, then reached for a navy blue one instead. She couldn't wear a bra with it so she slipped the one she was wearing off and was getting ready to slip the dress on when Edward came around the corner shirtless, ready for his turn in the shower.

The sight of her in her bikini had floored him, but her standing there in only her panties was the last straw. Her breasts were so lovely, the nipples standing taut in profile.

"Jesus, Bella, you are so fucking hot."

Bella laughed at him and turned away to slip the dress over her head, but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her, one wrapped around her ribs caressing the underside of her breast with this thumb. He tossed the dress on the floor and lightly bit her neck where it met her shoulder.

Bella jerked at the sensation of his tongue soothing the bite and lowered her head as he kissed her neck, making little growling noises as he flattened his hand on her stomach, holding her butt against his arousal.

Edward could barely catch his breath. His emotions were already running high from the day they'd spent together. It had taken only one day for him to know that he would never give her up and then to see her standing there, he was lost.

Her skin was so smooth and felt like cool silk against his hands. She tasted like the sweetest fruit he'd ever had. He moved his mouth to the top of her shoulder, and it took a minute for him to notice the heat against his lips. He leaned back, and Bella whimpered at the loss of his lips.

"Shit, Bella. You're sunburned."

Bella turned in his arms and put her arms around his shoulders, making him groan as her nipples brushed his bare chest. She kissed his chest and licked at the hollow in his neck before twisting her fingers in his hair and whispered against his chin.

"I'm fine. Kiss me."

Edward took her mouth and pulled her against him.

"Please don't stop, Edward. I want you," Bella pleaded.

He moaned against her cheek, knowing he couldn't say no to her. "I didn't want to rush this, baby. I want to take my time with you."

She moved her hand behind her to the small of his back and pulled him against her. "Later. We can do slow later. Please, Edward."

He lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her in the brighter light. He knelt over her, one knee planted between hers as he took her nipple into his mouth, making her cry out and arch her back.

Bella pulled at his shoulders, tugging him down on top of her, and they kissed frantically. She ran her hand down his side and pushed at the waistband of his shorts, wanting him naked against her.

He stood up, pushed them off and looked down at her. He had to close his eyes against the visual stimulation of her below him. He was so afraid he wasn't going to be able to last and wasn't about to give such a shameful performance again. A glance at the clock told him he needed to be quick, but he needed to make sure she was ready first. Edward leaned over her, putting his weight on her

Bella loved feeling him against her and put her feet flat on the bed opening her thighs, fully inviting him in. He kissed her cheek, her mouth, her neck before following his hands down to her breasts. He pulled away to slide down her body, but Bella wrapped her legs around him and twisted her hips against his erection.

Soothing her with nonsensical whispers, Edward slid down her body until his mouth was against her belly button. He kissed her there, loving the feel of her skin and slipped her panties down. He nipped at her hipbone at the same time as his thumb found the sensitive spot at the top of her slit and smiled when she arched up and moaned his name.

"Please, Edward," she begged. "I want you inside me."

Her hips followed his motion as he swirled his finger around her clit. Her eyes were squeezed shut when he kissed her open mouth. "I want you to come first, Bella."

"No," she begged. "Please."

Edward loved seeing her this way, but he was too excited, his come poised at the tip of his erection. He took a deep breath and slid both of his hands underneath her, cupping her shoulders from behind, lifted her mouth to his and rolled over, bringing her up straddling over him.

Bella braced her hands against his stomach and shook her head.

"Yes, Bella," Edward said. "Take what you want."

"I don't know…"

He interrupted her, "I'll show you, baby."

Edward reached over and opened the drawer, grabbing a condom then lifted her up to put it on.

"You don't need it," Bella said quietly, watching him carefully.

Edward moaned at the thought of being bare in her. He'd never done it before and could only imagine that the sensation would send him over. "I'll never last." He slipped the condom on. "Take me inside, baby."

Bella felt him brush his fisted dick against her opening, and she positioned herself carefully, still braced against his chest. She was shaking, whether from nerves or pleasure, she didn't know, and slid down an inch. The fullness felt amazing, and she relaxed her legs, letting him fill her completely. Giving herself up to the feeling, she threw her head back.

Her warmth encircled him easily, and Edward felt more blood rush to his dick. He wanted to close his eyes to the pleasure, but the sight of her over him was too beautiful. Her breasts were swollen; her nipples a darker rose color, and he reached up to cup them, making her clench around him.

"Move over me, baby," he whispered, his voice rough with passion.

Bella rocked against him and found a rhythm that felt amazing. She could feel him playing with her sensitive nipples, increasing her pleasure, but was soon lost in the sensations enveloping her whole being.

With every back and forth movement she made, Edward felt his orgasm coming closer. He wanted to close his eyes, but didn't want to miss seeing her face when she came. Her motions became less rhythmic and more frantic, and he felt the moment when all her resistance failed and she gave in to the wave of pleasure.

Crying out his name, Bella slumped over him weakly and whimpered against his neck as she convulsed around him. Even though Edward wanted to flip her over and drive into her, he held back until she was limp against him.

Bella could feel Edward's coiled muscles below her and felt the tension in his shoulders and neck, and lifted her head to kiss him. He took her mouth and pulled her legs up higher, until he was sitting up with his arms around her. He grasped her thighs and lifted her, moving her until she was lying back on the bed under him.

He looked down and felt a wave of pure emotion hit him. The soft, adoring look she gave him made his chest clench, and he pushed deeply into her, moaning loudly, and buried his head next to hers. His thrusts lost all rhythm as his body took over.

Bella held Edward close and arched into each thrust, feeling not only the pleasure building low in her stomach again, but the emotions in her heart. She wanted to weep with how close she felt to him. Edward's cheek brushed against hers and she held him as tightly as she could, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They rocked together as one until Edward pushed up on his hands over her. "God, Bella, you feel so amazing." He looked down at her with gritted teeth. "Come with me, baby."

He reached down between them to touch her, but she was already there and with a roll of his hips, she whimpered, clenched her eyes shut and convulsed around him. Edward had never come so hard in his life and saw stars when he thrust into her for the last time. Holding himself still deep inside her, he collapsed when he was done.

They lay together, Bella gently running her hands up and down Edward's back until his breathing returned to normal. He lifted his head off her shoulder where he had rested it and propped himself up over her. He kissed her cheekbone and smoothed his thumb across her well-kissed lips. He wanted to say something; something profound, but everything that came to him seemed so insignificant.

Bella swallowed hard. There was so much going through her head and each heartbeat of silence that passed made her more anxious. Their first time together and his reaction afterwards hung heavily over her. She half expected him to freak out.

Edward looked away from her as the phone started ringing. It was the third or fourth time, but they had ignored it. He slipped out of her, feeling her wince and lay down next to her, ignoring it one more time. He knew it was Emmett and Rosalie wondering where they were and knew they didn't have much time left.

Bella had turned to face him, and he moved a strand of hair that was stuck to her brow away. "They're going to come looking for us," he said quietly.

Bella swallowed quickly and looked behind her at the clock, suddenly mortified that they got so caught up. "Oh God!"

She started to get up but Edward caught her by the hand and pulled her back down. He wanted something, but he didn't know what it was. He pressed a kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful, Bella, so beautiful and if I could get away with it, I wouldn't let you leave this bed." He reached behind him and grabbed the phone. "In fact, I'm going to tell them to go on without us."

Bella shook her head, so embarrassed. "No!" Her face was bright red. "I want to go." She jumped off the bed quickly and ran into the bathroom.

Edward lay back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes, a smile firmly planted on his face. The phone rang again and he picked it up apologizing to Emmett who teased him, but graciously moved their reservations to thirty minutes later.

***ntmk***

Rosalie was on her second mango margarita when Edward and Bella finally walked into the restaurant. Bella looked amazing in her navy dress. Her face was bright red, and she ducked her head into Edward shoulder when she saw Emmett's grin, just waiting for him to say something embarrassing.

"Nice of you to make an appearance," he said in his booming voice.

Edward smiled crookedly down at Bella. "Sorry. We lost track of time." He slid his hand up from where it had rested on the small of her back to her waist where he pulled her closer to his side and kissed the top of her head.

He pulled her chair out, and she sat down next to Rosalie at the small, round table. "You definitely got some sun today," Rosalie said. The tops of Bella's shoulders and arms were red. Her chest was too, but her dress covered it up. "Did you put something on it so you'll tan?"

Bella nodded then blushed again when Emmett laughed. Rosalie smiled into her drink. "I guess that explains your lateness."

An attentive server saved Bella from anymore teasing when he arrived to take their drink order and suggested they try the chef's special appetizer, which came to their table looking like the culinary version of Bora Bora. The shaved Ahi Tuna was served raw with coconut lime sorbet and chili tapioca.

They were then served a bowl of the most delicious chilled soup of chicken and coconut milk with cilantro and shitake mushrooms. It was so refreshing and went so well with the white wine Bella had ordered.

Edward had successfully steered the conversation away from the two of them and thankfully the laughter was no longer at their expense. When her dinner arrived, a slow cooked Moon Fish with truffle vinaigrette and mashed potatoes, Bella was relaxed and thoroughly enjoying herself.

Too full for dessert, the group headed down to the beach as the sun was setting. The red, orange, purple and yellow sky was awe inspiring, reflecting over the water. Bella followed Rosalie's suit as she slipped off her shoes and walked across the warm sand.

The resort had set out chairs and blankets on the sand for those who wanted to watch the performance. They chose an open blanket off to the left side and sat down. Edward pulled Bella to his side and kissed her. She looked so beautiful in the purple tinged twilight, and he had to touch her. He whispered that in her ear and she smiled then pulled herself closer. Her hand on his thigh sent a rush of blood to his groin. He nuzzled his face in her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ear making her gasp.

"I'd say get a room, but you probably would and I don't want you to leave, so get off my baby sister, Edward. You boys go get us a drink." She waggled her fingers towards the crowded bar

Edward gave Rosalie an amused grin and kissed Bella full on the lips. "What do you want, beautiful?" he whispered in her ear.

Bella closed her eyes and licked her lips, tasting his kiss and leaned into him. "Just something cool. No more alcohol though. I feel like I've been drinking all day, and I'm afraid I'll get too sleepy."

Edward kissed her again and jumped up with Emmett to get drinks as a man in native garb began pounding on a drum in front of a rapidly growing bonfire set on the gently lapping shore of the lagoon. The booming beat calling all to the celebration.

Bella watched as he pounded on the tall drum and glanced over to see her sister watching her.

She laughed and asked Rosalie. "What?"

"You look so different. I can't get over it."

"Different? How?" Bella asked her.

"I don't really know. You just look so—happy, I guess."

Bella rearranged her skirt around her. "I am happy." A thought came to her mind, and she looked over her shoulder to where Edward was standing at the bar. "When you met Emmett, how did you know he was the one?"

Rosalie smiled softly. "I didn't. After watching Mom flit from marriage to marriage, I was determined to never do it. I had decided I wasn't the marrying kind and was perfectly happy just—dating. Every time I was in town, I would call Emmett and we'd go out. Frankly, it was the sex that drew me back to him each time, but Emmett was the one who pushed for more. When I moved back, he asked me to marry him seven times. Do you remember when we broke up at Christmas, the year before last?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, I had declined his proposal for the seventh time, and he simply said he was done. We were living together, and he calmly packed his bags and walked out the door, telling me that if I didn't love him enough to commit to forever with him then he needed to find someone who could because he didn't want a half relationship. When he walked out the door, I was willing to let him go—for about five seconds—and that's when I realized that he _was _the one.

"The thing is, I hate that I hurt him, and I work every day to make sure he knows how much I want to be his wife." Rosalie looked at her sister, who was looking at her with wide eyes, wondering why she never knew how her sister felt about marriage. "I was scared, Bella. I thought if I never got married, then I would never fail at it." Rosalie smiled softly and looked down at her wedding band. "We will never get a divorce," she said with such certainty. "That is a promise we made to each other.

"Do you think Edward is the one?"

Bella swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder again to see Edward and Emmett walking toward them. She was floored by the similarities in their relationships and even more by the reversal of the roles. Rosalie was still waiting for an answer that would have to wait as the guys sat down seconds before the music started and the dancers started filing in around them.

Edward knew as soon as he and Emmett sat down that they'd interrupted a conversation. Bella looked as if she had something to say, but instead spoke to Rosalie with only her eyes. The glances to him and back to Rosalie made it perfectly clear what they'd been talking about.

Bella took the offered drink from him and took a sip of the fresh, peach tea with a smile. Edward sat back down next to her, and she immediately scooted closer to him. The dancers moved into their formation. The electric lights around them dimmed, and the surroundings were lit by the flames from the fire and the gorgeous southern sky.

A female dancer stepped forward and minutely adjusted her elaborate costume; a skirt made of coconut bark and hibiscus flowers, with a wide belt slung low on her tall, lithe frame. It was decorated with mother-of-pearl shells and colorful seeds that caught the light of the dancing fire. Jet-black hair fell to her waist and was decorated simply with a flower behind her ear, reminiscent of a Gaugain painting.

She started a slow sway, backed only by the beat of the drum, a mesmerizing dance that held the audience's rapt attention. The scent of the tropical flowers teased their noses as a gentle breeze ruffled past, and suddenly the slit and base drums carved from hollowed out tree trunks began pounding a sensual rhythm—a timeless language. Dozens of athletic young male and female dance began gyrating with astonishing speed, their hips blurring as they acrobatically danced in unison to the now frenetic beat.

The erotic dance enthralled Bella, and as the singing and dancing continued, she didn't realize that the only thing Edward watched was her.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

**I am aiming to have the ****rest of this written in the next two weeks before my hyenas finish school. I'm sad that it's coming to an end. Now I just need to figure out how to get them there.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I love to hear what you think and hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Jessypt. You are so amazingly helpful and supportive, I could never have written this without your help.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
